La légende d'Ardaràca
by Urukhai4796
Summary: Il s'agit d'une vieille légende à propos d'un royaume qui fait peur à tous, de qui les habitants selon certains sont issus d'un croisement entre un homme, un elfe et un loup. Le royaume et son peuple sont jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles disparu de la terre du milieu. L'histoire vous fera vivre ce que la légende est devenue après plusieurs millénaires dans le silence.
1. Prologue - La légende d'Ardaràca

\- Prologue -

_«Il y a de cela bien des millénaires existait un peuple caché quelque part en terre du milieu entre l'ombre et la lumière. Ce peuple était craint par toutes créatures existantes en ces lieux. Aussi subtil que le vent, aussi rapide que l'éclair et aussi dangereux qu'un démon le peuple de l'Ardaràca était la plus grande peur de tous. Malgré cette peur, personne ne pouvait s'en remettre à les battre. L'Ardaràca était un pays, un royaume également, mais dans la subtilité des choses il était introuvable, ni sur les cartes ni dans les mémoires car personne n'y avait jamais pénétré. L'Ardaràca était dissimulé quelque part dans la grandeur de la terre du milieu, caché là où personne ne le trouverait ; Là où personne n'irait chercher…»_

Prenant une petite pause, la femme jeta un regard sur ses petits-enfants qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, écoutant son histoire en imaginant des images dans leurs esprits. Elle sourit doucement avant de poursuivre son histoire.

_«Les gens qui y vivait n'étaient pas des hommes, des nains, des elfes, ni tout autres créatures connus en terre du milieu. Ils étaient des hybrides, comme plusieurs diraient. Des créatures rusées d'apparence humaine ou elfique capable de se transformer en bête en une fraction de seconde. Un croisement entre un elfe, un homme et un loup, selon les dires. Personne n'était en mesure de savoir comment étaient nées ces créatures. Immortels, agiles et d'une beauté insurpassable comme les elfes. Honorable et débordant de courage comme les hommes. Dangereux et sournois comme un animal. D'excellents cavaliers, capable d'apprivoiser presque n'importe quoi. Nul ne savaient comment les appelés, ils étaient simplement surnommés les loups ; les Ràca...»_

Voyants toujours trois paires de yeux rivés sur elle attendant impatiemment la suite de l'histoire, elle poursuivit.

_«Malgré ce que les gens racontaient, les Ràca n'avaient pas de camp. Sauron les as longtemps convoités, ainsi que les grands rois du Gondor mais personne n'eut d'aide de leur part. Au grand bien de certains, ils ne penchaient ni en faveur du mal ni en faveur du bien. Ce qui faisait de cette force ni un ennemi ni un allié et ce pour chaque camp. Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour provoquer des guerres et des conflits mais quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'un d'eux ils faisaient des dommages inestimables, des ravages, si à la grande surprise de tous ne remportaient pas la victoire. Ils ne se battaient jamais pour un butin, des terres ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ils se battaient uniquement pour leur survie, leur protection et pour les leurs. Ce royaume comptait la même chose que la plupart des autres, un roi et une reine. Les Ràca faisaient que ce royaume était redoutable mais il y avait autre chose de craint également. Sur ce royaume planait une prophétie connue de tous ; En un soir où la lune sera pleine, la douzième reine d'Ardaràca aura en sa possession une arme redoutable qu'elle dévoilera aux yeux de tous, une arme capable de détruire un village en moins de quelques minutes et de vaincre une armée en quelques secondes. Ce qui inquiétait les gens avec cette prophétie, c'était que nul ne savaient combien de reines avaient régnés sur le trône jusqu'à ce jour. L'arme redoutable décrite dans la prophétie n'apparaitrais qu'à l'un des moments les plus inattendus, quand personne ne s'y attendrais.»_

_«Que sont devenus les Ràca aujourd'hui grand-mère ?»_ demanda un jeune garçon.

_«Ont dit qu'ils ont disparus, plus personne n'as entendu parler d'eux depuis plusieurs millénaires. Certains disent qu'ils se sont enfuis, abandonnant leur royaume pour se mêler à d'autres peuples pour à tous jamais garder leur secret. On dit qu'il y en a plusieurs cachés parmi les hommes et les elfes. D'autres disent également qu'ils sont tous morts et que la douzième reine ne serait jamais née, qui par ce fait, exige que l'arme meurtrière ne soit jamais dévoilée.» _expliqua la grand-mère.

Les trois enfants commençaient à être fatigués et doucement leur grand-mère les bordaient chacun dans leur lit respectif. Il ne prit que quelques minutes pour que les enfants tombent dans un sommeil profond afin que leurs nombreux rêves défilent tout au long de la nuit dans leurs esprits d'enfants. La grand-mère prit alors congé, quittant la pièce avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que commence mon histoire, sur une légende banale racontée à ses petits-enfants par une grand-mère tout à fait ordinaire, ou pas.

Si nous amenons maintenant la fin de la légende à la réalité ignorée de tous, ou presque, il en était que le peuple d'Ardaràca était toujours présent en terre du milieu d'une façon ou d'une autre, que la douzième reine n'avait jamais été couronnée et que l'arme avait été libérée depuis beaucoup de millénaires, connu de tous sans que personne n'ai fait le lien avec cette fameuse prophétie, en raison de la soudaine disparition des Ràca.

À suivre…

Commentaires de l'auteure :

_**L'aventure commencera environ 60 ans avant la guerre de l'anneau dans le temps du Hobbit puis se défilera vers les années 3018 du troisième âge pour prendre place dans la guerre de l'anneau. Dans mon histoire Smaug ne fût pas tué pas le capitaine Bard à Esgaroth, nous allons d'ailleurs revoir ce passage dans la fiction et vous comprendrez, il aura un rôle à jouer il parait. Certaines choses vont être modifiées des histoires originales du Hobbit et du Seigneur des anneaux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**_

Je sais que j'ai du mal avec l'accord de mes verbes, je le sais donc pas besoin de me parler de ce point. Je viens du Québec donc mon langage n'est pas aussi fleurissant que celui des français et autres personnes parlant français. Les mots compliqués, j'essaie d'éviter pour ne pas en arriver au point de ne plus comprendre ce que j'écris. Mes textes seront simples mais très développés quand même. Bref vous aurez un aperçut en lisant le prologue et les premiers chapitres. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, il y en aura probablement même si j'utilise un correcteur et que je me relis 10 fois. Je ne doute pas que certaines fautes m'échappent, l'erreur est humaine après tout. J'ai aussi la mauvaise manie de foutre des virgules partout, donc si mes textes contiennent trop de virgules n'en tenez pas compte. Sur ce j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce prologue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire constructif. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Chapitre 1 –

_(À noter que jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire l'histoire se déroule dans le temps du Hobbit.)_

Arya était assise sur un petit banc situé au pied d'un grand arbre. Le vent soufflait doucement à travers la vallée des monts brumeux ce qui fit bouger légèrement quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux roux sur ses épaules, lui faisant ressentir un énorme frisson qui parcouru son corps lentement. Elle tenait entre ses mains un recueil de poèmes sur lequel elle ne portait aucun intérêt sérieux. Le seigneur de l'Imaladris lui avait remis il y a quelques temps espérant qu'elle s'y intéresse un peu, pour lui changer les idées. Arya ne l'avait pas lu en entier, elle avait simplement feuilletée les premières pages rapidement sous le regard d'Elrond afin qu'il soit assez satisfait pour la laisser prendre congé. La jeune elfe demeurait à Fondcombe depuis plusieurs années, elle se sentait chez elle ici.

Normalement, elle ne restait jamais à la même place très longtemps. Elle avait un plaisir fou à partir avec Helevorn, son cheval, parcourir la terre du milieu sans but et sans limites. Partir loin sans jamais regarder derrière elle puis revenir sur ses pas quand bon lui semblait. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais des montagnes en ouvrant les yeux pour mettre fin à cette rêverie. Bientôt elle y retournera, seulement pour l'instant elle préférait faire une pause et rester à Fondcombe un peu plus longtemps. Ainsi Helevorn pourrait se reposer lui aussi avant de repartir à la découverte du monde.

«_Dame Arya_.» souffla doucement une voix qui la sorti immédiatement de ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'elfe qui s'était adressé à elle puis posa son regard dans le sien en gardant le silence attendant la raison de cette interpellation. Arya connaissait cet elfe depuis longtemps mais simplement de vue, jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé avant ce jour.

«_Le seigneur Elrond désir vous recevoir dans son bureau_.» Il regardait la jeune elfe qui le fixait toujours sans rien dire. «_Maintenant_.» rajoute-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

Arya acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête juste avant de se lever, prenant bien soins de réarranger le tissu de sa robe qui avait été froissé lorsqu'elle était assise avant de commencer sa marche jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond. Elle traversa le long couloir puis monta plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver à une grande porte. La porte était ouverte, connaissant bien Elrond elle entra pour le retrouver de l'autre côté de l'arche que l'on voyait au fond de son bureau, celle-ci menait à son balcon.

Elle aperçut le seigneur debout, il était dos à elle et ses mains étaient posées sur le bord du muret qui entourait le balcon.

«_Arya, je désirais vous voir._» commence-t-il d'un ton amical.

«_C'est pourquoi je suis ici_.» affirme-t-elle en allant le rejoindre près du muret. «_En quoi puis-je vous servi, mon seigneur?_» Demande-t-elle d'un ton égal.

Le corps d'Arya était face au vide qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du petit muret et sa tête était légèrement tournée en faveur d'Elrond. Elle garda ses mains le long de son corps.

Elrond garda le regard au loin. «_J'ai en ma possession des lettres qui se doivent d'être remises le plus tôt possible à la dame et au seigneur de la Lòrien…_» Il prit une courte pause avant de poursuivre dans un léger soupir. «_Ainsi qu'au seigneur Thranduil_.»

Elle haussa les sourcils. «_Et vous me dîtes cela parce que_…» Dit-elle lentement.

Le seigneur Elrond se tourna vers elle. «_Parce que vous allez faire le voyage de Fondcombe à la Lothlórien, ainsi que celui de la Lothlórien jusqu'en Forêt-Noire_.» Explique-t-il à son égard. «_Si toutefois vous désirez être la personne qui le fera_.» Finit-t-il par dire.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire. «_Je serai enchantée d'effectuer ce voyage pour vous_.» Elle prit une pause pour réfléchir quelques secondes. «_Mais, ne serait-ce pas plus sage d'aller à Mirkwood d'abord ?_»

Elrond secoua la tête doucement. «_La Forêt-Noire est plus près certes mais dame Galadriel doit recevoir cette lettre le plus tôt possible, avant le seigneur Thranduil. De ce fait si vous arrêteriez à Mirkwood en chemin, un temps précieux serait perdu_.» Explique-t-il.

«_Je vois_..» Dit-elle simplement. «_Pourquoi la dame doit avoir cette lettre avant les autres ?_» Elle haussa un sourcil.

Le seigneur sourit. «_Vous posez trop de questions Arya_.» Il parlait d'un ton amical, connaissant l'elfe depuis très longtemps il n'était pas surpris de son comportement. Elrond avait toujours considérer Arya comme son enfant, il l'avait connu il y a tant d'années et elle était toujours aussi… Jeune. «_Vous partirez à l'aube, vous devriez aller préparer vos bagages_.» Rajoute-t-il.

Arya sourit face à la réaction du seigneur, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis prit congé. Quittant le bureau d'Elrond sous son regard perçant, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements afin de se préparer à la longue route qui l'attendait.

Une fois ses bagages fait, ce qui n'avait pas été très long puisqu'elle avait seulement remplit un sac de vêtements, elle alla jusqu'aux écuries. S'aventurant entre les stalles, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à celle du fond prenant bien soins de saluer tous les cheveux en chemin. Elle entra dans la dernière stalle doucement puis leva le regard sur son cheval.

«_Alors mon ami, prêt pour une autre aventure_?» Lui demande-t-elle en lui frottant l'encolure.

Helevorn était un grand étalon, très grand à côté de plusieurs. Comme son nom l'indiquait, sa robe était d'un noir intense et elle brillait au soleil tel un morceau de verre. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient noirs comme la nuit eux aussi. Le regard profond, les yeux également presque aussi noirs que son pelage. Les chevaux comme lui étaient rares, très rares. Plusieurs l'avaient pris pour le cheval d'un spectre à première vue, ce qui laissait un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres d'Arya à tout coup.

D'une main elle caressa l'encolure de son vieil ami et l'autre se porta jusqu'à son nez. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles en elfique puis elle sortit de la stalle aussi doucement qu'elle y était entrée.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, Arya remonta à sa chambre rapidement. Elle prit un bain avant de se mettre au lit. Demain allait être le début d'un long départ ainsi que celui d'une aventure. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Lòrien et encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée en Forêt-Noire. Mirkwood restait encore assez inconnu pour elle à vrai dire, peut-être de fait qu'elle n'appréciait guère leur souverain. Le roi Thranduil était froid et désagréable depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Peut-être aurait-il changé avec les années ? Non, ceci était impossible. Elle sourit à l'idée d'un Thranduil humoristique et festif.

Quelques minutes plus tard Arya tomba dans un profond sommeil.

X

À son réveil Arya s'habilla soigneusement pour l'occasion, quoi que cela de différait pas vraiment de ses habits habituels. Elle était vêtue de pantalons noirs et d'une tunique verte forêt. Une cape d'un même vert couvrait ses épaules et elle portait des bottes brunes qui lui arrivaient un peu en bas de genoux. À sa taille était accrochée une épée elfique et dans son dos deux dagues et un carquois remplit de flèches. Elle empoigna son arc et prit son sac en regardant autour d'elle lentement. Un autre départ.

Elle rejoint Elrond dans la cours principale. Celui-ci l'attendait seul dans la grande cours, il sourit en l'apercevant au loin dans l'un des sentiers. Arya arriva à sa hauteur rapidement, elle se mit devant lui et leva son regard vers le sien.

«_Je suis prête_.» Dit-elle.

«_Bien_..» Elrond sorti les deux lettres puis les tendit gentiment en sa direction. «_Suis-je obligé de vous mentionné de ne pas les ouvrir_..?» Demande-t-il avec humour.

Arya prit les lettres soigneusement roulées. «_J'ignore pourquoi je me sens me sens insultée_.» Répond-t-elle en laissant paraitre un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

«_Faites bon voyage Arya, que les Valar vous protèges_.»

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire des plus affectueux. Elle rangea les lettres dans son sac sous le regard du seigneur d'Imaladris. Portant ses mains à ses lèvres, elle poussa un petit sifflement mélodieux en regardant au loin.

Helevorn apparut soudainement galopant vers les deux elfes laissant quelques regards surpris derrière lui car jamais un cheval n'avait été en liberté dans l'Imaladris.

«_Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne plus faire cela_ ?» Dit Elrond en fronçant les sourcils. La monture arrivant à sa hauteur, le seigneur posa une main sur l'encolure de celui-ci. «_Puis comment arrive-t-il à faire cela d'ailleurs_ ? _Je n'ai jamais vu un cheval capable de s'échapper d'une stalle avec autant de facilité_.»

«_Probablement autant de fois que je l'ai fait_.» Dit-elle simplement. «_Tout simplement parce que je l'appelle et qu'il vient à moi._»

«_Et bien tâchez d'aller à lui à l'avenir_.» Elrond n'était pas choqué par le comportement d'Arya, du moins pas de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait pris l'habitude de son comportement sauvage. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, à un moment ils avaient été vraiment proches mais c'était de cela il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'elle quitte Fondcombe pour explorer les terres sauvages en solitaire. «_Arya.._» Commence-t-il. «_Promettez-moi de me revenir en un seul morceau. Et prenez soins de ne pas trop faire de bêtises_..» Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et avait un ton neutre.

Arya grimpa sur son cheval sans selle ni bride, simplement à nu sur son dos. «_Je ne peux vous promettre de telles choses, Elrond._» Son ton était normal, sauf qu'il était rare les fois où elle l'appelait seulement par son prénom. «_Mais je vous promet d'essayer_.»

Choisissant soigneusement de ne pas laisser de temps pour que le seigneur rajoute quelque chose d'autre, elle prononça quelques mots en elfique à l'égard de son cheval. Celui-ci partit en galopant vers la sortie avec sa cavalière sur le dos, laissant le seigneur Elrond légèrement confus derrière eux.

Elle chevaucha à travers les forêts, les montagnes et les vallées depuis trois jours sans problème.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée, elle s'arrêterait pour la nuit dès qu'elle trouverait un endroit convenable pour cela.

Après seulement quelques minutes elle s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas l'endroit parfait mais comme la nuit commençait à tomber elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle descendit d'Helevorn, le laissant partir se promener plus loin. Elle alluma un petit feu après avoir été récoltée quelques morceaux de bois plus loin. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, la plaine dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit, ayant comme seule lumière les reflets de la lune. Arya était assise sur le sol avant comme appui dans son dos un grand rocher.

Dans un peu plus de deux jours elle serait en Lòrien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester bien longtemps, elle devrait partir pour Mirkwood le lendemain de son arrivée à Caras Galadhon.

Alors qu'Arya commençait à somnoler, elle entendit du bruit à la lisière de la forêt un peu plus loin. Elle se cacha derrière le rocher, bien qu'elle fût consciente que son feu allait révéler sa présence de toute manière. Elle surveillait la forêt, observant soigneusement chaque centimètre du bois pour identifier la source du bruit. Mais plus rien ne se fit entendre, toujours debout derrière son rocher, elle resta silencieuse en identifiant chaque son qui venait à ses oreilles.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre mais cette fois derrière elle. En une fraction de secondes elle identifia ce que c'était ; des pas, quelqu'un avançait vers elle. Elle étira son écoute sans bouger jusqu'au moment où elle senti une présence non-loin derrière elle. Son cœur battait fort et plus vite que d'habitude.

Elle se tourna rapidement, prise de peur elle courut vers la présence. Bondissant vers elle, en quelques secondes son apparence elfique s'était envolée pour laisser place à celle d'un grand loup, juste un peu plus petit qu'un Warg mais aussi effrayant. Elle plaqua l'inconnu au sol à l'aide de ses pattes, heureusement il n'y en avait un seul. Son regard sauvage se plongea dans le sien, les crocs bien en vue en poussant un grognement à quelques centimètres de la figure de l'homme qu'elle tenait fermement au sol sous elle.

La lune éclairait légèrement le visage de l'homme qu'elle tenait. Arya ne tuait jamais avant d'avoir identifié correctement sa proie. Malgré qu'un immense loup se tienne au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, prêt à le tuer, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir peur.

«_Je vois que tu me fais toujours bon accueil, Arya_.» Souffle-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Arya semblait surprise, son museau se referma d'un seul coup cachant ses crocs puis elle se retira doucement de par-dessus l'homme, libérant ainsi ses épaules de son poids. Debout devant lui, qui était en train de se relever, Arya reprit sa forme normale en quelques secondes.

«_Es-tu conscient que j'aurais pu de blesser_ ?» Dit-elle froidement. «_Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi._.» Ajoute-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

«_Ces quelques détails de ta personnalité m'avaient sorti de la tête en fait_..» Dit-il amicalement. «_Ne boude donc pas… Ne t'ai-je pas manqué?_».

Arya se calma rapidement face à son ami. «_Évidemment que tu m'as manqué, Aragorn_.» Dit-elle doucement. «_Au point où je n'ai pu que te sauté dessus en te voyant_.» Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton d'humour.

Le rôdeur lâcha un rire sur les paroles de son amie. «_Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs_ ?» Demande-t-il à son égard tandis qu'ils rejoignirent le petit campement.

«_Je pourrais te poser la même question, mon ami_.» Répond-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol près du feu.

Aragorn s'étala sur le sol à ses côtés. «_J'avais affaire à Bree_.» Explique-t-il. «_J'étais sur mon retour en Lòrien._» Fini-t-il par dire.

«_Dans ce cas nous voyagerons ensembles_.» Dit-elle en le regardant. «_C'est justement là que me menait mon voyage._»

Il haussa les sourcils. «_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas_ ?» De la curiosité avait rejoint sa voix. Il sortit une fine galette de lembas de son sac, il la coupa en deux puis tendis un morceau à son amie.

«_J'ai une lettre à remettre à la dame et au seigneur_.» Elle prit le pain elfique que lui tendait le rôdeur. «_De la part du seigneur Elrond_..»

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils mangèrent le lembas rapidement, un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Aragorn brise finalement le silence.

«_Comment… Va-t-elle_ ?» Son regard était rivé sur les flammes.

«_Qui donc_ ?» Elle prit un air innocent et moqueur.

«_Tu es ignoble Arya_ !» Affirme-t-il en soupirant.

«_Ça me brise le cœur_.» Dit-elle le plus sarcastiquement possible.

Ils échangèrent un léger rire avant qu'Arya reprenne la parole.

«_Elle va bien_.» Souffle-t-elle doucement pour le rassurer. «_Elle as parlé de toi quelques fois._» Ajoute-t-elle.

Aragorn haussa les sourcils. «_En bien j'espère_.»

Son cœur se serra, il avait rencontré Arwen il y a quelques années et depuis ses pensées n'étaient que pour elle. Il avait dû quitter Fondcombe pour aller vivre en Lothlórien quelques temps, il espérait la revoir bientôt. Ça le soulageait de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

«_Oui, en bien_.» Répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment près du feu avant de dormir quelques heures. L'aube arriva bien vite, Aragorn dormait encore paisiblement alors qu'Arya se préparait à partir. Elle alla vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

«_Aragorn, réveille-toi_…» Dit-elle tout doucement.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Quand il vit qu'il faisait jours il sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser.

«_Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant_.» Il se leva rapidement, voyant qu'elle était prête à partir il ramassa ses choses.

«_Je sais_..» Avoua-t-elle. «_Mais tu avais l'air si bien_.» Poursuit-elle avec humour.

Arya siffla à nouveau dans le but d'appeler Helevorn. Pendant ses voyages elle ne l'attachait jamais, il était toujours libre à lui d'aller où il en avait envie. Elle savait très bien qu'il reviendrait quand elle aurait besoin de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard le cheval noir apparut au loin galopant vers eux tandis qu'Aragorn finissait de rassembler ses affaires.

«_Je devine que mon pauvre cheval devra encore te supporter sur son dos_..» Elle regarda son ami en laissant paraitre un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Aragorn n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager à dos de cheval, ils avaient par ce fait chevaucher Helevorn ensembles à quelques reprises par le passé.

Il s'approcha du cheval puis lui caressa le nez doucement. «_Je pense qu'il ne se plaindra pas_.» Dit-il en regardant l'animal dans les yeux, toujours en le caressant de sa main. «_Je vois que tu ne t'attarde toujours pas à lui mettre une selle.» _Remarque-t-il.

«_Il n'en a jamais eu besoin_.» Commence Arya. «_Il sait ce qu'il doit faire et où il doit aller._» Elle s'approcha de son cheval afin de poser sa main sur son encolure.

«_Je n'en doute pas_.» Répond-t-il. Il s'agrippa au crin du cheval puis il monta dessus sans difficultés. Il tendit alors la main à son amie pour l'aider à monter derrière lui.

Elle lui prit la main et d'un seul élan elle se retrouva assise sur Helevorn avec le rôdeur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour s'y accrocher. Aragorn murmura quelques paroles en elfique à l'oreille du cheval, puis celui-ci commença sa course dans la plaine.

X

Après presque trois jours ils arrivèrent aux frontières de la forêt d'or sur le dos d'Helevorn. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de continuer à pied, de toute manière les gardiens n'accepteraient pas qu'une inconnu et son cheval se promènent à travers leurs bois si facilement. Ils mirent pied à terre à la lisière de la forêt puis en caressant l'encolure de son cheval, Arya lui murmura quelques paroles. Peu de temps après le cheval était déjà hors de vu, partir en trottant en sens inverse.

Ils entrèrent dans le bois d'or conscients qu'ils étaient observés depuis un petit moment déjà.

Des elfes étaient perchés dans les arbres observant ceux qui venaient d'y entrer, attendant patiemment que leurs capitaines leur donne le signal. Celui-ci était également perché sur une branche, il reconnut Aragorn avec facilité mais la jeune elfe qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnue. D'où il était, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait de longs cheveux roux et qu'elle était très belle également. Il remarqua aussi l'épée à sa taille ainsi qu'un arc et des dagues.

Étant donné les ordres qui lui étaient donnés de la dame et du seigneur, quiconque n'appartenant pas au peuple Galadhrim devait être intercepté et interrogé, pour ensuite être escorté ou non devant Galadriel et Celeborn et ce même si cette personne accompagnait une personne autorisée à être ici.

Sur cette dernière pensée Haldir donna le signal aux autres et bondit de son arbre pour arriver à quelques mètres devant Aragorn et l'inconnue. Tous avaient bandé leur arc pour menacer Arya. L'elfe s'arrêta net en même temps que son ami le rôdeur, tous les deux surpris même s'ils s'en attendaient.

Aragorn s'avança d'un pas. «_Vous pouvez baisser vos gardes, Haldir_.»

«_Qui êtes-vous, voyageuse_ ?» Interrogea le Gardien de la Marche en l'observant d'un regard imposant, ignorant les paroles d'Aragorn.

«_Je pourrais vous poser la même question_.» Répond-t-elle arrogamment en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit signe aux autres gardiens de baisser leurs arcs et baissa la sienne également. «_Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à vos questions._» Haldir garda un air neutre.

«_Moi non plus_.» Un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

«_Daro i, Arya_» Intervient Aragorn en lui lançant un regard. _(Arrêtez ça, Arya)_

Haldir avança vers la jeune elfe d'un pas lent. «_Vous êtes arrogante, un peu trop à mon gout_.» Dit-il sévèrement. «_Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici_.»

Arya lâcha un soupir. «_J'ai une lettre à transmettre à la Dame Galadriel_..» Elle prit une courte pause. «_De la part du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe_.»

Haldir jeta un regard à Aragorn qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Bien, je vous mènerai devant la dame dans ce cas._» Il lui indiqua d'un signe de main qu'elle devait le suivre et invita Aragorn à faire de même.

Il alla parler aux autres gardiens quelques secondes, ceux-ci retournèrent par la suite à leur poste en disparaissant à travers les arbres. Sauf un qui devrait les accompagner.

Après environ une heure de marche, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à Caras Galadhon. Le trajet se fit dans un silence presque total, Haldir était devant suivi de près par Arya et Aragorn traînait le pas avec l'autre gardien plus loin. Arya se tourna et les vit en train de parler. Elle détestait ne pas parler pendant aussi longtemps, sur ce fait elle décida de dire quelque chose.

«_Vous êtes toujours comme cela_ ?» Demande-t-elle en arrivant à la même hauteur qu'Haldir.

«_Comment?_» Demande-t-il d'un ton neutre sans la regarder.

Arya réfléchit quelques secondes. «_Sévère, froid et sans humour_.»

«_En grande majorité du temps_.» Dit-il en regardant toujours devant lui.

Arya haussa un sourcil. «_Les gens doivent vous trouver ennuyant_.»

«_Cela m'est égal_..» Dit-il simplement. «_Et vous, êtes-vous toujours aussi arrogante et orgueilleuse?_»

«_Seulement avec les gens que je ne trouve pas digne d'un comportement contraire. Puis, je ne suis pas orgueilleuse…_»

«_Oui, vous l'êtes_.» Insiste-t-il. «_Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous trouviez inutile d'être aimable avec moi_ ?» Haldir regardait toujours devant lui, il gardait un ton neutre. Même s'il pouvait s'en passer facilement, discuter avec quelqu'un était agréable pendant la longue route qu'ils faisaient.

«_J'ai trouvé que votre accueil était loin d'être chaleureux_.» Dit-elle.

«_Tout le monde reçoit la même accueil aux frontières_.»

«_Je me souviendrai de ne plus remettre les pieds ici dans ce cas_.» Elle accrocha une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille à l'aide de sa main.

Haldir ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraitre un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres face à sa remarque. Il était peut-être sévère et sérieux mais il y avait tout de même une petite partie de lui qui avait de l'humour. «_Cela me convient parfaitement_.» Dit-il en la regardant avec le même sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Arya croisa son regard et ignora ses paroles. «_Arrive-t-on bientôt, Gardien de la Marche _?» Demande-t-elle en constatant que la noirceur commençait à tomber.

«_Plus que quelques minutes_.» Lui assure-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas à Haldir, ses pas ralentissaient afin qu'elle rejoigne Aragorn un peu plus en arrière. Lorsqu'elle quitta sa hauteur, Haldir avait détourné le regard sur elle en suivant ses mouvements. Leur regards se croisèrent quelques instants puis le Gardien de la Marche remit ses yeux vers le sentier devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si particulier chez cette elfe mais malgré son attitude elle restait charmante.

À suivre…

.

.

.

Commentaires de l'auteure :

Je ne répèterai pas ce que j'ai dit dans le prologue, mais ça tient encore. Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Et oui Arya est une Ardaràca, je vous l'ai dévoilé dans le premier chapitre car elle ne fera pas apparition sous forme de loup avant un moment et nous n'en parlerons pas non plus dans les chapitres avant un petit moment, sauf quelques allusions de Thranduil lorsqu'elle sera à Mirkwood. Vous verrez vous-mêmes dans les prochains chapitres. ;)

J'ai décidée d'intégrer Aragorn dans le début de l'histoire également. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Aragorn fut élevé en secret par Elrond à Fondcombe, il a d'ailleurs rencontré Arwen là-bas. Il quitta l'Imaladris par la suite puis à un moment il séjourna en Lorien quelques temps. C'est à ce temps que nous sommes présentement. À noter aussi qu'Arwen n'as pas encore été en Lorien, donc Aragorn ne l'as vu qu'à Fondcombe il y a plusieurs années de cela et ne l'as pas revu depuis, du moins pas encore.

Pour les curieux et les intéressés, une annexe sera postée afin de vous révéler quelques trucs et de vous donner un complément d'informations et d'explications. Ce n'est pas obligatoire de la lire mais selon moi ce sont des informations utiles pour comprendre l'histoire et les situations et je suis certaine que les curieux seront contents. Je ne révèlerai aucun ''punch'' ou quoi que ce soit qui vous indiquera la fin de l'histoire, ce sont simplement des points élaborés dont je ne parlerai pas dans la fiction. Elle s'intitulera ''Annexe. Chapitre 1''. J'en posterai d'autres au cours de la fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire, ce sera très apprécié et ce même si votre avis n'as pas que du positif ! :)

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans quelques jours, il y aura un peu plus d'événements que dans celui-ci.

.

.

Réponses aux commentaires :

**Maraille : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction jusqu'à présent, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. :)

**Thekingofkiwi : **J'apprécie ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'utilise également un site pour les conjugaisons et les synonymes, en parlant de mots compliqués je voulais dire que j'utiliserai en majorité des mots que tous seront apte à comprendre. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est des fautes, si l'histoire est bonne et qu'elle contient quelques fautes il n'a rien là, mais lorsqu'on commence à essayer de décrypter les phrases tellement c'est mal écrit, on s'en passe. :)


	3. Annexe - Chapitre 1

Annexe – Chapitre 1

Il est préférable de lire le premier chapitre avant de lire cette annexe.

.

.

**Arya**

Très peu de gens savent qu'Arya fait partie du peuple des Ardaràca. Elle ne se transforme pratiquement jamais, la seule raison pourquoi elle le fait est pour se défendre et elle doit être certaine qu'elle tuera ceux qui la verront surtout s'il s'agit d'un ''ennemi'' comme par exemple, si des orques l'attaque, elle pourrait se transformer pour se défendre. Le fait que les Ràca existent encore ne doit pas se répandre en terre du milieu.

Seuls les souverains des elfes ainsi qu'Arwen et Aragorn savent qu'elle est une Ràca. Par les souverains j'entends Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn ainsi que Thranduil. Elle les connait tous depuis très longtemps et les six savent ce qu'il advient du peuple d'Ardaràca aujourd'hui ainsi que le secret doit être gardé précieusement.

Seulement Elrond en sait plus que les autres au sujet d'Arya elle-même et de son peuple. La première cause est qu'il a connu Arya lorsque les Ràca étaient encore actifs en terre du milieu, les autres l'ont connu bien après. La deuxième cause est que, comme j'ai mentionnée dans le chapitre, Arya et Elrond ont été très proches à un certain moment il y a de cela très longtemps.

Elrond est aussi le seul des six à connaître ce qu'est l'arme de la prophétie et il sait également que la douzième reine est en vie mais qu'elle n'a jamais été couronnée à ce jour. Le peuple d'Ardaràca est par ce fait au courant également.

Ce qui nous amène au fait que le royaume d'Ardaràca n'a présentement aucun souverain actif. Un peu comme Aragorn qui n'avait pas reconnu son titre de roi du Gondor, sauf qu'Ardaràca n'as pas d'intendant.

Arya est née quelque part au deuxième âge, par conséquent elle est beaucoup plus âgée que les enfants d'Elrond, même qu'elle a assistée à leurs naissances.

Elle a connu Elrond au deuxième âge, donc avant son union avec Celebrían.

Pour son âge, en apparence rien ne parait, muni d'une immortalité comme les elfes les Ràca vieillissent extrêmement lentement, même beaucoup plus lentement que les elfes. C'est pourquoi d'apparence Arya semble du même âge qu'Arwen, Tauriel ou Legolas.

Arya préfère se battre avec des armes plutôt que sous forme de loup.

.

.

.

.

**Thranduil**

_Thranduil apparaîtra dans le Chapitre 2_

Thranduil déteste le peuple d'Ardaràca donc logiquement il déteste Arya puisqu'elle en fait partie. Personne n'est au courant de sa haine envers le peuple.

Sa haine vient du principal fait que lors de la guerre pendant laquelle la mère de Legolas est morte, il avait demandé l'aide des Ardaràca qui ne sont pas venus. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais battu pour aucun autre peuple non plus, Thranduil l'as pris personnel en raison de sa grande douleur suite à la mort de sa femme. Dans sa folie ils les accusent d'être responsables de sa mort.

.

.

.

.

**Les Ardaràca**

Les loups dont prennent forme les Ràca sont très gros. Ils sont toutefois un peu plus petits qu'un Warg. Ils sont généralement de la couleur des cheveux de la personne qui en prend forme, ainsi le pelage du loup dont Arya prend la forme est d'un roux dégradé.

La couleur des cheveux de la personne sera la couleur dominante sur le pelage du loup, il peut donc contenir plusieurs couleurs, c'est pourquoi le loup d'Arya est d'un roux dégradé (il contient plusieurs teintes de roux ainsi que du brun).

Les loups noir n'existes pas, ainsi les personnes qui ont les cheveux noir auront un loup gris avec un peu de noir et de blanc (comme les loups communs). Les personnes aux cheveux blonds auront le blanc comme couleur dominante. Les loups complètements blancs sont très rares. Quand les gens ont les cheveux blonds, ils obtiennent généralement un loup blanc avec un peu ou beaucoup de gris pâle.

Les enfants de parents Ràca en seront obligatoirement un eux aussi et ce même si l'un des deux parents n'est pas un Ràca. Ce qui nous amène au fait qu'un Ràca qui enfante avec un membre des forces du mal est une mauvaise idée.

Les bébés et les enfants ne peuvent pas se transformer, ils le pourront quand ils atteindront l'âge adulte.

La transformation se produit volontairement mais peux également être provoquée par une très grande colère chez l'individu.

Si le loup subit des dommages physiques, ils seront aussi apparents sur la personne lorsqu'elle retrouvera sa forme elfique ou humaine. Ainsi, si le loup se casse la patte avant, l'elfe ou l'humain aura le bras cassé.

.

.

.

.

**Autres informations**

Tauriel comme dans les livres, n'existe pas dans la fiction.

Smaug ne fût pas tué pas le capitaine Bard à Esgaroth. Nous allons revoir cette scène dans les prochains chapitres pour expliquer comment tout cela a finalement fini.

La bataille des cinq armées aura lieu comme dans l'ouvrage original, nous ne reverrons pas cette partie dans la fiction.


	4. Chapitre 2

\- Chapitre 2 –

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Caras Galadhon, la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Escortée par Haldir devant la dame, Arya sortit la lettre soigneusement roulée de son sac en chemin.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un large escalier, elle était déjà venu ici auparavant. Lentement elle vit la Dame Galadriel ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn s'avancer vers eux. Tous deux vêtus de blanc, ils descendirent les escaliers doucement.

«_Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous arriveriez, mon enfant._» La voix douce de Galadriel fit frissonner légèrement Arya. Elle savait donc que la jeune elfe allait arriver en Lòrien. «_Vous avez quelque chose à me remettre, si je ne me trompe pas.»_ Ajoute-t-elle.

Arya la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise devant elle, laissant Celeborn un peu plus loin derrière elle. «_Vous avez raison, encore une fois ma Dame_.» Dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Galadriel sourit et prit la lettre doucement.

Haldir haussa un sourcil en en entendant les paroles d'Arya. Encore une fois ? Il en conclut donc que ce n'était pas sa première rencontre avec la Dame. Il resta à l'écart, les bras derrière le dos mais observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

«_Vous avez fait un long voyage._» Commença Galadriel. «_Une chambre a été préparée pour vous, Haldir vous y escortera_.» Elle posa alors le regard sur Haldir pendant un instant puis reprit. «_Je vous reverrai ici demain, j'ai quelque chose pour vous_.»

Arya lui offrit un petit sourire. «_Je vous remercie ma dame_.» Elle la salua poliment puis se tourna vers Haldir qui n'avait décidément pas prévu de prendre son temps puisqu'il avait déjà commencé à partir.

Elle le rattrapa rapidement. «_Vous êtes toujours aussi pressé_ ?» Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«_Oui_..» Répond-t-il simplement en continuant à marcher.

Arya roula les yeux comme seule réponse. Ils montèrent plusieurs longs escaliers avant de rejoindre l'endroit où l'elfe passerait la nuit. Haldir l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis ils se retrouvèrent face à face sur le petit perron.

«_Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, Haldir_.» Elle garda un ton neutre. «_Sur ce, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir._» Dit-elle avec humour.

«_Je partage le même avis_.» Il avait un ton neutre, son regard ne la laissa pas deviner si il plaisantait ou non. «_Faites de beaux rêves_.» Ajoute-t-il en tournant les talons comme un sauvage.

Arya ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu surprise de ses paroles. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Haldir s'éloigner d'elle. «_Et vous pleins de cauchemars_.» Dit-elle en parlant plus fort afin d'être certaine qu'il entendrait.

Haldir laissa un sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, il tourna la tête vers elle quelques secondes tout en continuant de marcher puis il continua sa route vers ses appartements.

Arya entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Elle avait cru voir Haldir sourire légèrement, avait-elle rêvée ? L'elfe posa ses armes sur la table non-loin de la porte. Elle resta éveillée quelques instants avant d'aller se coucher. Demain, le voyage continuerait.

X

Arya avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, elle quitta la chambre pour retrouver Galadriel à la même place que la veille avant de poursuivre son voyage. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Galadriel était déjà présente… Ainsi qu'Haldir. Il allait probablement la raccompagnée jusqu'au frontières e la forêt. Galadriel posa les yeux sur elle, puis elle sourit.

Arya répondit à son sourire. «_Bonjour, ma Dame_.»

Galadriel s'avança vers elle doucement, elle posa son regard dans le sien. «Votre voyage continue mon enfant.» Commence-t-elle. «_Je me dois de vous laisser quelque chose pour votre voyage._» Elle sourit. «_Helevorn le porte déjà_.»

Arya haussa un sourcil. «_Helevorn est ici_ ?»

«_Il est présentement à nos écuries_» Informe-t-elle. «_Le seigneur Celeborn l'as fait venir à lui ce matin._» Poursuit-elle.

La jeune elfe sourit en se rappelant qu'Helevorn avait été un cadeau de Celeborn. «_Merci, j'apprécie vos intentions, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit_.»

Galadriel lui sourit. «_Deux de mes gardiens vous accompagnerons jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt-Noire_.» En voyant la réaction d'Arya, la dame posa son regard dans le sien puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. «_Haldir sera l'un d'eux_.» Informe-t-elle.

Arya se sentit bête d'avoir laissé la dame pénétrer dans son esprit aussi facilement et apprendre qu'elle souhaitait que n'importe qui l'accompagne, sauf Haldir. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un faux air enchanté.

La dame s'avança vers son gardien. «_Orophin devra vous accompagner_.»

Haldir lui fit un signe de tête comme seule réponse. Ils descendirent les longs escaliers en silence puis avant d'arriver aux écuries Arya brisa le silence.

«_Elle a fait exprès_.» Dit-elle.

«_Je n'en doute pas_.» Affirme-t-il. «_Vos pensées sont si facile à savoir_.»

Arya grimaça. «_Les vôtres également_.»

«_Cela m'étonnerais_.» Ils marchèrent toujours sans de regarder.

«_Puisque je vous le dis_.» Elle sourit légèrement en lâchant ses paroles.

Haldir arqua un sourcil. «_Faites-moi donc part de ce que vous savez_.» Il ne la croyait pas du tout, mais ce qui allait suivre piqua légèrement sa curiosité.

«_Il ne vous déplait pas de faire ce voyage avec moi_…» Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Haldir tourna lentement la tête vers elle. «_Vous avez l'air sur de vous… Peut-être est-ce en fait ce que vous voudriez que je pense?_» Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

«_Peut-être_..» Confie-t-elle avec un air innocent sur le visage.

Sa réponse amusa le gardien, il remit son regard en avant puis ils arrivèrent aux écuries.

Quand Arya posa le regard sur Helevorn elle était surprise et sans mots. Son cheval avait été équipé d'une jolie armure argenté, elle constituait un plastron et un barde de croupe. Sur sa tête était aussi installé un chanfrein assorti. Elle s'approcha de son cheval en admirant l'armure argenté qu'il portait. Elle toucha la barde de croupe délicatement pour sentir les petits dessins gravés sous ses doigts.

Elle n'avait jamais pensée à confectionner une armure pour son cheval, contrairement aux autres montures qu'elle croisait en dehors des frontières des pays, Helevorn était le seul qui n'avait jamais rien eu sur lui. Elle était contente du présent que la Dame et le Seigneur lui avait fait, elle le trouvait magnifique et son cheval avait fière allure dedans.

Haldir était derrière elle pendant qu'elle admirait son cheval avec le sourire, prenant bien soins d'analyser tous les petits dessins gravés. Après avoir observé l'argenterie sur le corps de son cheval, elle alla devant lui afin de regarder son chanfrein. Il couvrait le dessus de sa tête et descendait jusqu'à son nez. Des bandes argentées passaient devant ses oreilles pour aller couvrir une partie de ses joues.

À sa grande surprise Arya découvrit qu'un petit loup était gravé sur la partie qui recouvrait son front, la gravure était tellement légère qu'elle était indétectable si on ne l'observait pas de très près. Elle sourit en frôlant le loup de ses doigts. Par la même occasion elle caressa l'encolure d'Helevorn.

Quelqu'un apparut à côté d'elle, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. À sa grande surprise elle retrouva Celeborn près d'elle.

«_Est-ce qu'elle vous plait_ ?» Demande le Seigneur doucement.

Arya hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Elle est magnifique_.»

«_J'en suis ravi_.» Dit-il en caressant le cou du cheval. «_J'ai pris soins de la gravé moi-même._» Révèle-t-il en la regardant.

Elle lui sourit. «_J'ignore comment vous remercier, mon Seigneur_…»

«_Oh mais vous l'avez déjà fait_.» Assure-t-il.

Arya ne comprenait pas trop le sens de ses paroles, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Son regard se posa sur la main du Seigneur qui caressait Helevorn doucement. Il ôta sa main de l'encolure du cheval.

«_J'ai également pensé que ceci vous serait utile_.» Il désigna une selle ainsi qu'une bride posée sur un coffre derrière eux. Bien qu'Arya n'en avait utilisé que peu de fois avec son cheval, elle se senti obligé d'accepter le cadeau qui lui était offert. «_Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas habitué avec lui._» Commence-t-il. «_Mais étant donné ce qui vous attend, vous en aurez besoin._»

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Arya, cependant elle les garda pour elle. «_J'en ferai bonne usage_.» Dit-elle en prenant la selle et la bride.

«_J'en suis certain_.» Répond Celeborn avant de la saluer et de prendre congé.

Arya passa la bride dans son bras afin d'avoir les deux mains libre pour installer la selle sur Helevorn. Juste avant de la poser sur son dos, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait d'abord enlever la barde. Elle posa la selle sur le coffre et lança un regard vers Haldir afin qu'il lui donne un coup de main. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

Arya installa la selle puis avec l'aide du gardien elle remit le plastron et la barde de croupe en place. La selle était simple mais jolie, elle était noire comme Helevorn. Elle retira le chanfrein et elle lui mit la bride doucement, il se laissa faire même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter une, la bride était noire également.

Après avoir réinstallé le chanfrein sur la tête de son cheval elle se tourna vers Haldir, se rendant compte de ce fait qu'il la regardait déjà.

«_Allez-vous vous prendre une monture_ ? _Ou peut-être préférez-vous marcher_ ?» Dit-elle avec humour.

Haldir sourit légèrement puis il alla vers une stalle. Il en ressortit avec un cheval gris et un cheval brun, ils étaient déjà prêts. Ces derniers avaient déjà chacun une selle sur le dos ainsi qu'une bride, Ils possédaient également chacun une barde dans le même genre qu'Helevorn mais beaucoup moins travaillées.

Ils escortèrent leurs chevaux à pied jusque dans le sentier de la forêt puis ils montèrent en selle tous les deux. Haldir tenait le troisième cheval par les rennes de sa bride, à gauche de sa monture.

«_Nous retrouverons Orophin aux frontières, il chevauchera avec nous à partir de là_.» Informe-t-il avant de faire avancer son cheval.

Arya ne répondit pas, elle guida Helevorn derrière le cheval qu'Haldir montait afin de le suivre. Après à peine quelques minutes Arya rejoignit la droite d'Haldir avec Helevorn afin de chevaucher à sa hauteur. Elle ne parla pas, ce fût Haldir qui brisa le silence.

«_C'est un beau cadeau que vous ont fait le Seigneur et la Dame_.» Dit-il en regardant devant lui.

Elle sourit. «_Oui, cela ne me surprend pas venant du Seigneur Celeborn_.» Avoua-t-elle.

Haldir tourna la tête vers elle. «_Que voulez-vous dire par là_ ?» Demande-t-il.

«_Celeborn m'as offert Helevorn… C'était son cheval_.» Confie-t-elle.

Haldir un peu surpris haussa les sourcils. «_Pourquoi le Seigneur vous a offert son cheval?_»

Elle sourit face à sa curiosité. «_Vous en savez déjà trop, gardien_.»

Il tourna la tête vers le sentier sans répondre. Après quelques heures ils étaient enfin aux frontières. Haldir avait descendu de son cheval pour aller parler à quelques gardiens. Puis il revint avec l'un d'entre eux, probablement celui qui devait nous accompagner.

«_Arya voici Orophin, mon frère_…» Il fin un geste en sa direction. «_Orophin, Arya_.» Il la désigna d'un geste.

«_Je suis enchanté de faire ce voyage en votre compagnie, jolie Arya_.» Dit Orophin avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fit un sourire, il était déjà beaucoup plus agréable que son frère. «_Je le suis également, bel Orophin._» Répond-t-elle avec humour.

Orophin eut l'air surprit, il se tourna en direction d'Haldir en souriant. «_Elle me plait déjà._» Lui dit-il.

Haldir lâcha un soupir. «_Ce voyage va être plus long que je le pensais_.» Se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'Orophin monta sur son cheval.

Haldir remonta sur le sien également puis il prit les devant, suivi de près par Orophin et Arya. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit en faisant quelques arrêts en cours de route afin que les chevaux se reposent. Ils établirent campement non-loin d'une petite rivière puis Haldir s'occupa d'allumer un feu pendant que ses deux compagnons discutaient tranquillement assis sur le tronc d'un arbre qui était tombé au sol.

«_Dites m'en plus sur vous jolie Arya_.» Demanda Orophin sur un ton amical. «_D'où venez-vous ?_»

«_De loin_..» Répondit-elle avec humour. «_Je réside à Fondcombe la plupart du temps_.»

Il lui posa encore quelques questions, Arya répondait toujours de la même manière. C'est-à-dire honnêtement mais sans vraiment lui donner l'information qu'il recherchait.

Orophin sourit. «_Vous êtes fascinante…_» Lui dit-il. «_J'aimerais rencontrer une elfe telle que vous un de ces jours._» Avoue-t-il sans gêne.

«_Telle que moi_ ?» Demande-t-elle intriguée.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. «_Qui vous ressemble_…» Explique-t-il. «_Une elfe aussi charmante, intelligente et qui as autant d'humour que vous_.»

Arya sourit malicieusement. «_Et pourquoi une autre ? Je ne vous conviendrai pas_ ?» Demande-t-elle avec humour.

Haldir qui était un peu plus loin écoutait la conversation depuis un bon moment, il était amusé par les deux elfes. «_Oui, pourquoi une autre, Orophin_?» Lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal.

Orophin regarda son frère, puis revient vers Arya en souriant. «_Est-ce une proposition ?_» Demande-t-il sur le même ton.

Un petit instant de silence s'installa puis les trois elfes se mirent à rire, même Haldir. Arya tourna la tête en direction d'Haldir, celui-ci arrêta de rire immédiatement en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son comportement amusait Arya.

Orophin et Arya discutèrent encore un moment avant d'aller dormir. Ils étaient fatigués alors il ne prit pas longtemps avant que les deux elfes s'endorment. Haldir se leva et prit leur place sur le tronc d'arbre, il passa plus que la moitié de la nuit debout.

Quand Arya ouvrit les yeux, Haldir et Orophin étaient déjà levés. Elle s'étira en se redressant.

«_Avez-vous bien dormi, belle Arya_ ?» Demanda Orophin en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

«_Ça aurait pu être mieux.»_ Dit-elle en souriant.

Orophin lui sourit puis reprit son activité. Arya comprit très vite qu'ils étaient sur le départ et qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle comprit alors dans quelle position était Aragorn lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé à la dernière minute.

X

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils étaient arrivées à l'entrée de la forêt de Grand'Peur. Arya frissonna en voyant les arbres qui semblaient tous être sans vie. Les trois elfes restèrent immobiles sur leurs chevaux.

«_C'est ainsi que nos chemins se séparent_.» Admis Orophin avec un faux air boudeur sur le visage.

Arya lui sourit. «_Nous nous reverrons bientôt_.» Assure-t-elle.

«_Soyez prudente_…» Lâcha Haldir comme si c'était un ordre.

Arya acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui offrit un sourire amical. Haldir ne lui retourna pas, il fît pivoter son cheval et commença de ce pas le chemin du retour en Lòrien. Orophin salua Arya une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son frère en galopant.

La jeune elfe se retrouva onc seule aux frontières de cette forêt effrayant. Elrond l'avait prévenu concernant cette forêt maudite, il lui avait ordonné de galoper jusqu'au royaume sans jamais se retourner, et ce dès qu'elle franchirait l'entrée de la forêt. Elle caressa Helevorn d'une main puis elle ferma les yeux.

«_Es-tu prêt mon ami_ ?» Dit-elle à l'égard de son cheval. Évidemment ce dernier ne répondit pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Elle prit les rennes entre ses mains. «Fonce !»

À ce moment Helevorn se projeta dans la forêt à toute vitesse, les cheveux d'Arya volaient au vent. Ils suivirent le sentier malgré la vitesse, Elrond l'avait prévenue de ne jamais quitter le sentier. Elle chevauchait depuis presque une heure déjà. Les arbres avaient l'air malheureux autour d'elle, cette forêt était empoisonnée et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle devrait y repasser pour retourner à Fondcombe.

Helevorn galopait de toute sa puissance dans le sentier, Arya savait que son cheval était nerveux et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Soudainement une immense araignée bondit d'un arbre pour atterrir au beau milieu du sentier. Helevorn ralentit par obligation et prit de peur il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. Arya sorti de ses pensées et n'étant pas alerte les rennes lui glissèrent des mains et elle fut projeté de son cheval.

D'autres araignées arrivèrent aussitôt, Arya secoua la tête puis se releva s'un bons en voyant qu'elle était entourée d'immenses araignées. Elle brandit son épée et tua celle qui se ruait sur elle. Une deuxième arriva au même moment et la projeta au sol.

L'araignée était maintenant par-dessus elle, la menaçant de ses crocs. Elle entednit son cheva hennir, dans le temps d'une seconde elle tourna la tête pour voir Helevorn qui était couché sur le sol, menacé par une araignée. Sans hésiter Arya repoussa celle qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle avec ses pieds puis elle attrapa une flèche dans son carquois en se relevant. Elle banda son arc et tira une flèche en pleine tête de l'araignée qui menaçait son cheval, s'approchant de lui immédiatement afin de le protéger. Une araignée l'attaqua par derrière pendant qu'elle parcourait la courte distance qui les séparaient, elle la repoussa violement mais son arc resta coincé autour de la patte de la bestiole. Elle fut obligée de lâcher son arc si elle ne voulait pas être attirée avec l'araignée.

Une autre araignée courue vers elle. Arya brandit son épée attendant qu'elle soit assez proche pour la tuer. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'Helevorn qui hennissait couché sur le sol. Avant même que l'araignée l'atteigne, elle s'effondra sur le sol après avoir reçu une flèche dans la tête.

Elle vit rapidement un archer sauter d'un arbre et tuer quelques araignées sur son passage, elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention étant donné qu'elle repoussait d'autres bêtes elle-même. Arya en tua quelques-unes encore jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse entendre, en dehors des hennissements d'Helevorn. Elle resta sur ses gardes un moment puis constata qu'il n'avait plus d'araignées dans les parages. En regardant autour d'elle elle croisa le regard de celui qui lui était venu en aide. Elle courut vers Helevorn quand elle le vit sur le sol, ignorant l'elfe près d'elle.

Elle se projeta à genou à ses côtés. «_Courage, mon ami_…» Souffle-t-elle en lui caressant l'encolure alors qu'il était toujours étendu sur le sol.

Elle ravala ses larmes quand elle senti une présence derrière elle. L'elfe se baissa à sa hauteur puis il posa une main sur la tête du cheval et l'autre dans son cou, près de la main d'Arya. Il observa le cheval quelques secondes en silence.

«_Il n'est pas blessé_.» Conclu-t-il en ôtant ses mains du cheval. «_Seulement très effrayé_.»

Arya ne parla pas. Elle tourna la tête vers l'elfe à côté d'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus azur. Ils étaient assez proches pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Après quelques secondes son regard se décrocha de celui d'Arya, il se leva en attrapant les rennes d'Helevorn.

Il susurra quelque mot en elfique à l'intention du cheval qui se releva doucement suivant le pas de l'elfe blond. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui caressa l'encolure.

«_C'est bien, mellon, c'est bien_.» Dit-il à voix basse.

Arya s'approcha lentement, allant poser sa main sur le nez d'Helevorn. «_Merci_.» Dit-elle lentement à l'elfe.

Ils étaient de chaque côté de la tête du cheval. «_Comment s'appelle-t-il_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle.

Arya ôta sa main. «_Helevorn_.»

«_Helevorn_.» Répète l'elfe doucement.

Arya les observait attentivement, Helevorn semblait se calmer d'avantage. Elle fût soulagée que son cheval n'ait rien, il était tout pour elle et le perdre la détruirait.

L'elfe retira à son tour sa main du cheval. «_Nous serions mieux de partir avant que d'autre n'arrive._» Dit-il clairement. «_Mais avant je dois savoir ce que vous faites dans ces bois…_»

«_J'ai une lettre à remettre au Seigneur Thranduil, une lettre de la part du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe_.» Dit-elle.

Il lui tendit les rennes d'Helevorn. «_Je vous mènerai à lui_.»

Arya prit les rennes puis ramasse son arc qui était à ses pieds. L'elfe lui fit signe de le suivre et elle s'exécuta. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le sentier, Arya était dans ses pensées.

«_Que fait une dame seule en Forêt-Noire ? C'est imprudent._» L'interrompt-il. «_N'y avait-il donc personne pour vous accompagner_ ?» Il la regarda.

Arya sorti de ses pensées. «_Seulement jusqu'à la frontière_.» Avoue-t-elle.

«_Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, cette forêt est dangereuse_.» Il la regardait toujours.

«_Vous étiez seul vous aussi_…» Commente-t-elle en le regardant.

«_J'ai entendu les hennissements de votre cheval, c'est ce qui m'as mené dans la forêt_.» Explique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«_Vous étiez quand même seul_.» S'acharne-t-elle.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

«_Quel est votre nom_ ?» Demande-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

«_Quel est le vôtre_ ?» Réplique-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. «_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu_.»

«_Vous non plus_.» Elle sourit du coin des lèvres.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent. Arya remarqua qu'il semblait confus. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la questionne, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes elle avait paru douce et calme mais ce n'était qu'en raison de la peur qui l'envahissait à propos d'Helevorn. Elle avait retrouvé son calme… Et son attitude agaçante.

«_Vous êtes toujours comme ça_ ?» Lui demande-t-il.

Arya prit un regard amusé. «_À vous de voir_.»

Il lâcha un soupir puis ils continuèrent de marcher. Après un petit moment ils se retrouvèrent devant un pont assez long. Après l'avoir traversé, ils arrivèrent devant de gigantesques portes en bois.

«_Amenez son cheval aux écuries_.» Dit-il à l'un des gardes. «_Et veillez à ce qu'il soit bien traité._» Ajoute-t-il en voyant qu'Arya allait s'opposer. Impuissante elle confia Helevorn au garde. «_Venez_.» Dit-il à son égard.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais et les portes de fermèrent derrière eux. Elle suivi l'elfe à travers les couloirs de la forteresse. Elle ne posa pas de questions même si elle en avait plusieurs, elle marcha derrière lui en silence attendant qu'il la mène à Thranduil.

À suivre…

.

.

.

.

**Maraille : **Merci encore pour ton commentaire, ça m'encourage et me fait très plaisir ! :)


	5. Chapitre 3

\- Chapitre 3 -

Thranduil était tranquillement assis sur son trône quand il vit son fils entrer dans la salle accompagnée d'une elfe au visage familier. Il jugea inutile de se lever, il resta donc assis le coude appuyé contre l'appui de son grand fauteuil en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de sa vieille connaissance.

«_Nous avons une invitée mon Seigneur, elle vous apporte quelque chose_.» Annonce Legolas en s'arrêtant sur le palier en bas des escaliers qui menaient au trône.

Arya garda le silence, sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue dans la salle du trône. Thranduil resta silencieux un moment en observant son fils qui semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Il se leva lentement puis avança pour se retrouver debout en haut des escaliers.

«_Arya, mon enfant_!» Lâche-t-il sournoisement. «_Qu'apportez-vous?...Mis à part vos puces, je veux dire._» Il lui présenta un sourire narquois.

Legolas fronça les sourcils en entendant sa remarque envers l'elfe. Il était légèrement confus, Thranduil semblait la connaître.

Le cœur d'Arya fit deux bonds en entendant le commentaire du roi. Cela semblait l'amuser. Elle avait envie de monter les escaliers qui les séparaient et d'aller l'égorger. «_Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable, de ce que je vois_.» Elle arqua un sourcil. «_Je vous apporte une lettre de la part d'Elrond de Fondcombe._» Annonce-t-elle.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sorti la lettre roulée. Elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer à la figure mais elle se contenta de lui tendre. Thranduil descendit les escaliers lentement puis prit la lettre du bout de ses doigts.

«_Que contient cette lettre_?» Demande-t-il en regardant le papier d'un air hautain.

«_Des mots probablement_…» Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Thranduil arqua un sourcil. «_Vraiment_?». Il avança lentement en la contournant par la droite, marchant en cercle autour d'elle. Il s'arrêta à sa gauche puis pencha légèrement la tête vers elle. «_Il y a combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas lavée, Arya_?» Demande-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Arya hausa les sourcils. «_Puis-je vous demander le pourquoi de cette question?_» Dit-elle calmement.

Thranduil fit un sourire narquois. «_Vous sentez le chien mouillé_…» Il reprit sa marche en rond autour d'elle ce qui énervait Arya au plus haut point.

«_C'est que je n'ai pas trouvé de bain dans votre horrible forêt, mon Seigneur_.» Dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

«_Vous êtes insolente_!» Crache-t-il en revenant rapidement devant elle.

«_Vous le saviez pourtant_.» Dit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Le regard de Thranduil changea puis sa main leva pour venir frapper le visage d'Arya. Le coup fût tellement fort qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Arya porta sa main à sa lèvre inférieure puis elle regarda ses doigts pour réaliser qu'elle saignait. «_Vous le regretterez_.» Crache-t-elle en regardant Thranduil.

Il eut un léger rire. «_Cesse de grogner petite effronté_.» Lui dit-il sévèrement. «_Enfermez-là dans les cachots!_» Ordonna Thranduil en regardant ses gardes. Ces derniers prirent Arya par les bras puis quittèrent la salle.

«_Pourquoi faites-vous cela_?» Protesta Legolas d'un ton sec.

«_Un jour tu comprendras, Legolas_…» Dit-il d'un ton calme et sévère à la fois. «_Maintenant laisse-moi_...» Il remontait les escaliers et s'asseyait sur son trône.

L'elfe s'exécuta sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. L'attitude de son père envers l'elfe l'avait encore plus frustré que celle de l'elfe envers son père. Il avait frappé cette elfe et c'était inacceptable selon lui. Il quitta la salle du trône rapidement sans regarder derrière lui.

Arya fit emmener dans les cachots, les gardes lui confisquèrent toutes les armes et les objets qu'elle avait sur elle puis ils la poussèrent dans une petite cellule, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de la refermer à clé.

Elle s'était assise sur le sol en silence, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Helevorn ne pourrais pas l'aider, il réussirait à sortir de sa stalle facilement mais ne parviendrais pas à pénétrer dans la forteresse, ni à ouvrir sa cellule d'ailleurs. Sous forme de loup de parviendrais pas à l'ouvrir non plus et puis de toute façon elle attirerait trop l'attention. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, elle n'aimait pas être sous terre et encore moins y être enfermer.

Ça faisait plus de deux jours que l'elfe était enfermée dans les cachots et ça faisait deux jours que Legolas lui apportait des provisions. Il avait vérifié qu'elle recevait à manger et à boire plus d'une fois par jour et quand personne ne le faisait il le faisait lui-même.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et le château était calme. Legolas descendait dans les cachots avec du pain elfique et de l'eau, personne n'était venu lui porter à manger depuis ce matin. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'autorisation de faire cela mais il le faisait quand même, pensant que ce n'était pas juste de ne pas lui donner à manger et à boire.

Il arriva devant sa cellule et la vit assise sur le sol les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle l'entendit devant la porte. «_Je vous apporte à manger_.» Explique-t-il doucement en lui tendant le pain et la gourde à travers les barreaux.

Arya resta assise puis elle baissa son regard sur ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle était enfermé ici depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un allait partir à sa recherche, après tout Elrond allait bien voir que ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être pas en fait, Arya était tellement partie souvent sans jamais dire quand elle revenait qu'il ne s'inquiètera pas pour son retour retardé. Elle espérait qu'après quelques semaines il commencerait à se poser des questions.

«_Arya_ ?» Dit-il voyant qu'elle le regardait sans réagir.

Elle secoua la tête puis de leva doucement. Elle était habituée qu'il lui apporte de la nourriture étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Elle prit le pain et la gourde faiblement. «_Merci_» Souffle-t-elle. «_Je ne sais même pas votre nom_…» Dit-elle en le regardant.

«_Legolas_.» Dit-il. Il resta devant les barreaux et l'observa ne silence. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, normalement il lui donnait la nourriture et il partait. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas le même air sur le visage ce qui l'affecta malgré lui.

Arya alla simplement s'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être un banc, elle était épuisée de ne pas avoir dormi les dernières nuits. Elle était triste également car elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'aider avant longtemps et ça c'était si quelqu'un finirait par venir l'aider.

Après plusieurs minutes Arya se manifesta. «_Il y a longtemps que vous tentez de deviner mes pensées?_» Demande-t-elle.

Legolas plissa les yeux légèrement. «_Pas suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre la cause de votre chagrin._»

Elle haussa les sourcils. «_Le fait que je sois enfermé dans des cachots ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille_ ?»

Il se tût quelques secondes puis la regarda dans les yeux. «_Je doute que cela soit la seule raison_.»

Elle ne put supporter son regard de pitié plus longtemps alors elle baissa la tête sans répondre. Legolas hésita quelques secondes puis il s'en alla. Arya soupira, elle eut une pensée pour Helevorn. Elle souhaitait que son cheval recevait de bons traitements, elle aurait dû demander à Legolas, il l'aurait peut-être su la rassurée sur ce point.

Arya ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps elle était ici, peut-être cinq ou six jours. Six jours n'était rien dans la vie d'un elfe ou d'un Ràca mais enfermé dans un cachot c'était long. Legolas venait lui porter à manger chaque jour et elle était contente qu'il le fasse car six jours sans rien manger c'était difficile.

Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher de sa cellule, elle se leva en pensant que c'était Legolas qui venait lui porter du pain elfique. Elle entendit des clés se cogner ensembles, c'était donc le gardien qui arrivait. Elle s'assied sur le banc en attendant de le voir.

À sa grande surprise se fût Legolas qui apparut… Avec des clés. Il se dépêcha d'enfoncer l'une des clés dans la serrure pour la tourna. Arya était bouche-bée quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir.

«_Dépêchez-vous_.» Dit-il en lui prenant le bras voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Arya le suivit quand il la tira vers lui. Ils remontèrent rapidement pour sortir des cachots et se faufilèrent dans le royaume pour rejoindre la sortie. Legolas la trainait vers les grandes portes, ils ne réussiraient jamais à sortir sans être vu puisqu'il y avait des gardes devant.

Il la poussa derrière une grosse colonne avant qu'ils soient dans le champ de vision des gardes. «_Attendez-moi ici_.» Dit-il en la lâchant. «_Ne vous faites pas voir_.» Ajoute-t-il.

Il alla seul vers les grandes, elle pouvait entendre qu'il leur parlait. Les voix étaient trop éloignées pour qu'elle sache ce qu'ils se disaient, elle patienta.

Legolas revint quelques instants plus tard, il semblait affolé mais calme à la fois. Il arriva à sa hauteur et la prit par le bras à nouveau. Il la traîna dehors jusqu'au pont qui se trouvait devant les portes. Arya put remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns gardes autour des portes. Elle siffla pour appeler Helevorn tandis qu'elle courrait derrière l'elfe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté du pont, juste avant de retomber dans la noirceur de la forêt. Il prit les dagues dans son dos ainsi que leur étui et les lui tendit.

«_Maintenant vous allez partir_…» Commence-t-il. «_Et vous allez courir sans jamais vous retourner_.» Il avait un air sérieux.

Elle prit les dagues qu'il lui tendait. Elle remarqua à cet instant que son cheval n'avait pas répondu à son appel. «_Pas sans Helevorn_!» Proteste-t-elle immédiatement.

Legolas grimaça, il avait complètement oublié le fait que son cheval était ici. «_Vous devez partir, ils savent déjà que vous n'êtes plus dans les cachots_.» Il prit une pause puis reprit avant qu'elle parle. «_Je vous rattraperai avec votre cheval_.» Dit-il.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle posa sa confiance en lui. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alors qu'il allait se retourner elle l'attrapa par le bras. «_Pourquoi m'aidez-vous_ ?» Demande-t-elle.

Il la regarda. «_Parce que vous êtes innocente_.»

«_Et si je ne l'étais pas_?» Dit-elle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre. «_Je prends le risque_.» Lâche-t-il.

Il se retourna et parti en direction des grandes portes, Arya entra dans la forêt rapidement puis elle exécuta les ordres de l'elfe. Elle courut aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait puis elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Tant qu'à rester là elle de continuer en marchant en se demandant si son cheval allait bien. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Lui avait-elle menti ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser et elle continua sa route.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forêt, c'était le silence total. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Arya, elle se sentait observée. Elle avança doucement dans le sentier n'osant pas faire de mouvements brusques, elles étaient là et elle le savait. Elle hésita à se transformer pour continuer le chemin, elle irait plus vite et serait plus en mesure de se défendre. Après réflexion elle ne le fît pas, sachant que Legolas pourrait la voir.

Elle pria les Valar pour sortir de cette maudite forêt vivante et comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les sabots d'un cheval cognant le sol se fit entendre derrière elle.

Arya se tourna pour voir Legolas arriver à toute vitesse sur le dos d'Helevorn, ce dernier avait toujours sa barde sur le dos. Elle fût soulagée en voyant que son cheval allait bien. Il ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur et sans arrêter complètement il lui attrapa le bras puis la projeta derrière lui sur Helevorn. Elle s'agrippa fortement sur la taille de l'elfe puis le cheval prit de la vitesse.

Ils franchirent la porte de la forêt à pleine vitesse quelques temps après. Legolas fit ralentir la monture de plus en plus pour qu'ils s'arrêtent finalement à une cinquantaine de mètre de la forêt.

Legolas aida l'elfe à descendre d'Helevorn qui était à bout de souffle. Il descendit à son tour et à la seconde où il se tourna vers elle Arya lui lança des paroles

«_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Legolas_.» Dit-elle sincèrement. «_Pour m'avoir aidé… Et pour Helevorn._» Dit-elle en finissant sa phrase doucement.

Il lui sourit. «_Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez là._» Fini-t-il par dire.

«_Vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour moi, le roi pourrait vous condamner pour cela._» Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda. «_Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mon père ne me fera rien_.» Confie-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil en entendant ses paroles. «_Votre père_ ?» Répète-t-elle. «_Vous êtes le prince de Mirkwood…_» Elle détourna le regard vers la lisière de la forêt.

«_Oui si on veut_…» Il la regardait toujours. «_Peu importe, je n'ai pas pu trouver vos armes._» Avoue-t-il.

Son regard revint sur lui. «_Ce n'est pas grave, j'en m'en procurerais d'autres dès mon retour è Fondcombe_.» Dit-elle en détachant la fixation qui retenait les dagues dans leur étui.

«_Non gardez-les_.» Dit-il afin de stopper ses mouvements. «_Vous pourriez en avoir besoin._»

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de s'y opposer mais la referma immédiatement, sachant bien qu'il avait raison. «_Votre aide m'as été précieuse, Legolas_.» Commence-t-elle. «_Sachez que vous serez récompensé pour cela. Si je peux vous aider de n'importe quelle manière, vous n'aurez qu'à me le faire savoir_.»

«_Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier_.» Lui répond-il.

«_Je le ferai tôt ou tard, prince de Mirkwood_.» Insiste-t-elle.

Il répondit d'un simple sourire puis il jeta un œil derrière lui, en direction de la forêt. «_Je dois y retourner maintenant._» Il posa son regard sur elle.

«_Vous qui me disiez que ce n'était pas recommandable d'aller seul dans cette forêt_.» Dit-elle avec un léger humour.

«_J'ai l'habitude de traîner dans cette forêt_.» Dit-il simplement.

Arya monta sur Helevorn. «_Soyez tout de même prudent_.» Dit-elle une fois sur le dos de son cheval. «_Nous nous reverrons Legolas, prince de Mirkwood_.»

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis Arya commença à galoper avec Helevorn. Il la regarda partir avant de pénétrer dans la forêt. Il savait très bien que la colère de son père l'attendait, il avait brisé les règles et cela déplaisait à son père. Toutefois il était bien heureux d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, son père avait été impulsif sur sa décision de l'enfermer. Elle et son père se connaissaient déjà de ce qu'il avait compris, peut-être que sa décision avait un lien avec le passé ? Cela importait peu, de toute manière tout était déjà fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

X

Lorsqu'Arya arriva enfin à Fondcombe, elle courût vers le bureau d'Elrond. Elle voulait lui annoncer qu'elle avait bien remis les lettres à Galadriel et Thranduil et ce malgré son petit retard. Elle ouvrit la grande porte sans même frapper avant, elle était tellement pressée de le voir que ça lui avait sorti de la tête.

Quand elle fit apparition Elrond était assis à son bureau en train de feuilleter un document. Il leva la tête rapidement et haussa les sourcils en la voyant. Essoufflée, Arya n'eut pas le temps de parler avant lui.

«_Par les Valar Arya ! Que vous est-il arrivé_?» Demande-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, ignorant le comportement de l'elfe.

Arya baissa les yeux sur elle et se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés et qu'elle avait l'air de sortir d'une marre de boue. Son visage était également sale et elle se souvenu que la marque qu'avait laissé Thranduil sur son visage était toujours visible. «_Je… Euh… C'est une longue histoire_.» Fini-t-elle par dire. «_Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que les lettres ont été données, le retard fût seulement dans le chemin du retour_.» Explique-t-elle brièvement.

Elrond fronça les sourcils en l'observant. «_Où sont vos armes_?» Demande-t-il.

«_Je les ai perdu_…» Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Il s'avança vers elle lentement et de toute évidence il ne la croyait pas du tout. Il prit lentement l'une des dagues dans son dos en la sortant de son support. Il l'observa à peine quelques secondes puis il la remit en place. «_Vous être blessée_?» Dit-il en faisant allusion à la marque sur sa lèvre.

Pour une simple marque, elle était grande et profonde. La bague de Thranduil avait frappé tellement fort sur son visage qu'elle avait faillis pleurer sur le coup de la douleur. «_Juste une égratignure_…» Elle haussa les épaules.

Elrond semblait perplexe. «_Arya, est-ce que Thranduil a un lien avec la raison de votre retard _?» Dit-il sérieusement.

«_J'ai eu des problèmes sur la route du retour, c'est là que j'ai perdu mon arc et mon épée_.» Menti-t-elle.

Il leva la tête. «_Et vos dagues_ ?» Demande-t-il.

«_Elles sont là_ !» Dit-elle impulsivement en pointant les armes dans son dos.

Le Seigneur arqua un sourcil en la regardant. «_Alors expliquez-moi pour quelles raisons le nom de Legolas est-il gravé sur la lame de vos dagues_…» Dit-il.

Elle se figea sur place ne sachant plus quoi dire au Seigneur qui venait de lui lancer ses propres mensonges en plein visage. «_Je…_» Elle ne trouva rien de plus à lui dire.

«_J'exige la vérité, Arya_ !» Dit-il sur un ton soudainement sévère.

Le ton du Seigneur l'avait mise en colère, jusque dans ses plus lointains souvenir il n'avait jamais levé le ton sur elle comme il venait de le faire. Bien qu'elle lui devait le respect et qu'il avait tout à fait le droit d'exiger des explications, ce qui s'était passé lors de ce voyage ne le concernait lui ni personne d'autres. Mais le Seigneur aimait bien se permettre de savoir tout ce qu'elle faisait, habituellement cela lui était égal mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec le ton qu'il avait pris.

Elrond voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas reprit. Cependant il retrouva un ton neutre, même doux. «_Je comprends que la vie nous amène à mentir quelques fois pour protéger une personne._» Commence-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. «_Mais lorsque cette personne nous a fait du mal, n'est-il pas plus raisonnable d'en parler?_»

Ceci était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre afin qu'un sourire s'accroche au coin de ses lèvres. «_En avez-vous parlé Elrond, lorsque je vous ai fait du mal_ ?» Elle prit une pause en voyant l'air sur le visage du Seigneur changer. «_Vous avez menti pour moi, pourtant._» Lui rappelle-t-elle d'un ton amusé. «_Vous vous souvenez ? À propos de ce que je suis et de ce que nous_…»

«_Ça suffit_!» Crache-t-il en l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. «_Nous avions conclu il y a déjà bien longtemps de cela que nous ne parlerions plus de ce qui est arrivé à cette époque_!» Il parlait d'un ton sévère, son regard indiquait qu'il était furieux.

«_Bien! Alors concluons aujourd'hui que nous ne parlerons plus jamais de ce que est arrivé dans les derniers jours_ !» Crache-t-elle à son tour.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre elle pivota rapidement et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elrond tenta de retrouver son calme suite au comportement d'Arya, depuis plus de trois millénaires ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cela et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle lui cracha ces paroles à la figure. Il tenait beaucoup à Arya, il la considérait bien plus comme une amie que comme une simple elfe de Fondcombe.

Beaucoup de questions rôdaient dans son esprit et il comptait avoir des réponses auprès d'Arya un peu plus tard. Il chassa quelques pensées afin de ne pas faire trop de conclusion sur la situation. Pendant quelques secondes il se demanda s'il devait des excuses à l'elfe mais il chassa également cette pensée. Il retourna à son bureau pour poursuivre ce qu'il faisait avant de se faire interrompre, il repenserait à tout ça plus tard une fois que la poussière aurait retombée. Elrond savait qu'il n'était pas sage de trouver des solutions et de prendre des décisions tout de suite.

À suivre…

.

.

.

.

**Noooo Aime : **Tout d'abord, t'es commentaires me font très plaisir et j'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autres au fil des chapitres. Pour ce qui concerne Elrond et Arya nous en saurons plus un peu plus tard, pour le moment l'idée reste vague. Le but de mon annexe était justement de répondre à plusieurs questions d'avance et d'éclaircir les idées des lecteurs. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'humour des elfes car cet humour restera présent au fil des chapitres. Si tu aimes Haldir je te révèle que nous le reverrons dans la fiction dans quelques chapitres. Pour ce qui concerne Celeborn je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler plus tard alors je peux te donner la réponse maintenant : Celeborn à offert Helevorn à Arya car depuis qu'il la connaissait elle avait toujours fait ses aventures à pied et comme elle partait très souvent seule il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de lui offrir de la compagnie. Il se dit qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux avec elle qu'avec lui étant donné qu'il passait plus de temps dans l'écurie que dehors. Helevorn était très important pour lui et il avait confiance en Arya, c'est pourquoi il a fait ce choix puis il savait très bien qu'il reverrait Helevorn. C'est lui qui a appris à Arya comment le faire venir à elle, voilà pourquoi il avait su le faire venir à lui. Il lui a offert pour son anniversaire à Fondcombe. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus dans la fiction car ce sont les derniers moments d'Helevorn. Lorsque nous arriverons en 3018 avec a communauté de l'anneau, il sera mort depuis longtemps. :/ Sur ce, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :)


	6. Chapitre 4

.

Le lendemain matin Arya faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements avec un air furieux sur le visage. Cette frustration n'était ni pour Thranduil ni pour Elrond, elle était fâchée contre elle-même en raison des évènements de la veille. Bien qu'elle était dans tous ses états, elle avait mentit à Elrond, elle avait été impolie et lui avait rappelle de mauvais souvenirs pour des raisons non valables.

Pour elle ces souvenirs n'étaient pas douloureux mais dans le cas d'Elrond elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée. Après tout cette histoire s'était tout de même assez bien terminée alors aurait-il une chance qu'Elrond en garde des souvenirs qui pourraient lui faire du mal ? Elle secoua la tête avec dégout en ayant l'atroce pensée d'avoir pu faire du mal une seconde fois au Seigneur d'Imladris. Bien que la première fois ait été justifiée, elle avait en horreur l'idée de pouvoir faire du mal à une personne qu'elle aimait et ce même si ce mal avait été fait volontairement afin de protéger cette personne.

La nature des rapports entre elle et le Seigneur étaient bien camouflés dans une petite partie de leurs cœurs. Bien que ce soit du passé et que tout cela avait été oublié depuis longtemps, Arya pouvait y penser à certains moments. Il était certain qu'elle voyait en Elrond seulement un ami de confiance, comme un grand-frère qui la protégeait tout en étant légèrement encombrant et ce sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle eut un léger sourire en ayant cette pensée de lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se ressaisit et qu'elle quitta ses pensées. Elle devait aller voir le Seigneur d'Imladris le plus tôt possible afin de s'expliquer avec lui et de lui présenter ses plus sincères excuses. Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis elle entreprit de partir à sa recherche mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, Elrond se trouvait sur le palier le poing fermé dans les airs comme s'il allait toquer à la porte.

Le cœur d'Arya se serra en le voyant, elle était tellement désolée de son comportement de la veille. Elle l'observa un moment puis son regard croisa le sien, elle était si contente de le voir même si elle avait une légère envie d'aller se cacher par honte. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, il lui adressa même un petit sourire réconfortant. Arya pendant un moment pensait qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot mais en voyant l'air amical sur le visage du Seigneur, elle retrouva son calme.

«_Je... Je voulais vous voir justement_.» Dit-elle finalement.

«_Je pense également qu'une discussion s'impose_.» Il avait un ton assez calme et rassurant aux yeux d'Arya qui se sentait déjà beaucoup moins anxieuse de se retrouver face à lui. «_Puis-je entrer ?_» Demande-t-il.

Arya acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, une fois à l'intérieur elle l'invita à prendre place sur l'une des chaises autour de la petite table ronde. Il accepta l'offre puis prit place autour de la table suivi par Arya. Ils étaient assis un en face de l'autre, Elrond semblait très calme contrairement à Arya qui donnait l'impression d'être nerveuse et d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. La jeune elfe en avait gros sur le cœur, elle était fatiguée et cela ne l'aidait point à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Avant même que le Seigneur ne prenne la parole l'elfe laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue ce qui surprit ce dernier. Leurs regards se croisèrent doucement et Elrond eut un pincement au cœur en lisant la détresse dans ses yeux. Il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le meilleur moment pour lui dire, cependant il devait le faire.

«_Pourquoi pleurez-vous Arya_ ?» Demande-t-il.

Elle essuya du dos de sa main l'eau sur sa joue. «_Je suis tellement désolée, Elrond… Je ne voulais pas… Je…Je suis désolée_.» En réalité elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit un regard réconfortant. «_Sachez que votre comportement d'hier m'as mis en colère_.» Il était calme et prononçait ses mots doucement. «_Mais après une étroite réflexion j'en suis venu au fait que je n'avais pas à l'être. Mon comportement n'as pas été sage non plus à un certain moment et même si certaines de vos paroles m'ont déplut j'ai compris pourquoi elles avaient été dites_.» Explique-t-il.

Elle le regardait avec hésitation. «_Je vous ai également menti et je le regrette_…» Dit-elle lentement. Même si elle préférait garder cette histoire pour elle, s'il le lui demandait elle lui dirait ce qui c'était passé en Forêt-Noire.

«_Pour ce qui est de vos mensonges Arya, bien qu'il est inacceptable d'agir ainsi je vous accorde raison pour cette fois. Ce qui arrive à l'extérieur des frontières de Fondcombe ne regarde que vous et de ce fait j'ai donc eu tort d'exiger des explications de votre part_.» Il prit une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il disait. «_Bien que j'aimerais être informé de cette situation, il est de votre choix de garder les évènements des derniers jours pour vous_.» Conclu-t-il.

Arya était surprise face à ces paroles, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Seigneur lâche prise aussi rapidement. Comme il lui donnait le choix, elle préférait garder cela pour elle étant donné qu'elle était certaine qu'il irait faire une petite visite au roi Thranduil s'il savait qu'il avait levé la main sur elle. «_Sauf votre respect mon Seigneur, je souhaiterais garder cette mésaventure pour moi._» Dit-elle prudemment.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête même si l'on pouvait voir dans son visage que ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. «_Bien._» Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment puis Elrond reprit. «_Arya, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer… Enfin, à vous proposer… Quelque chose que vous n'allez pas aimer_.» Lui dit-il.

Arya haussa les sourcils en cherchant le lien avec leur précédente conversation mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle attendait avec une légère inquiétude qu'il poursuive, il la connaissait bien et s'il disait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer alors cela devait être vrai.

Voyant qu'elle attendait d'en savoir plus Elrond continua. «_Après maintes réflexions, j'ai conclu qu'il était temps pour vous de quitter Fondcombe._» Lui annonce-t-il brusquement.

Arya manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. «_Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous me jetez dehors ?_» Demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

«_Bien sûr que non Arya, je veux simplement dire qu'il serait enrichissant pour vous de découvrir d'autres endroits d'avantage… La Lothlórien par exemple_.» Explique-t-il gentiment.

Elle fronça les sourcils. «_Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas encore dit Elrond_ ?» Dit-elle calmement en voyant que le Seigneur parlait beaucoup plus lentement qu'à son habitude, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Il lâcha un soupir. «_Suite à votre visite en Lòrien, Dame Galadriel m'as fait parvenir une lettre… Une lettre vous invitant en Lothlórien pour un long séjour_.» Il s'arrêta un moment. «_Son message était vague, cependant elle croit, et je le crois également, que vous êtes épuisée et que vos pensées ne sont de ce fait pas en ordre. Nous pensons qu'un séjour en compagnie des Galadhrim vous fera le plus grand bien. Puis cela vous donnera l'occasion de passer du temps avec Estel._» Dit-il finalement.

Arya prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, elle était surprise que la Dame ait envoyé un tel message. Un séjour en Lòrien ne lui déplairait pas, de plus elle serait en compagnie d'Aragorn. Elrond la sortit de ses réflexions en reprenant.

«_Évidemment, si vous ne désirez pas y aller nous respecterons votre choix mais prenez le temps d'y réfléchir avant de refuser_…» Ajoute-t-il.

Arya hocha la tête. «_Je vais y aller_.» Dit-elle simplement. Le fait de quitter Fondcombe ne la dérangeait pas plus qu'il le fallait, elle connaissait beaucoup d'elfes et les appréciaient énormément mais aucun d'entre eux, sauf peut-être Arwen ainsi qu'Elrond, étaient réellement proche d'elle. Son départ ne serait donc pas difficile et elle retrouverait son bon ami Aragorn.

Elrond était réellement surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement, il s'attendait à devoir tenter de la convaincre afin qu'elle cède. «_Je suis heureux de votre choix_.» Dit-il honnêtement. «_Arwen fera le voyage avec vous, nous avons retardé son départ afin d'attendre votre réponse._» Dit-il.

Arwen ? Du voyage ? Arya était surprise d'entendre cela et assez contente de pouvoir assister à la réaction d'Aragorn lorsque celui-ci apercevrait Arwen. «_Quand partons nous ?_» Demande-t-elle avec un soupçon d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

Elrond sourit en voyant qu'Arya semblait ravie de partir en Lòrien. Il était également soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à la convaincre par tous les moyens de faire ce voyage. Il tenait énormément à elle mais il était certain qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains à Caras Galadhon. «_Dès que j'aurai fait parvenir une lettre en Lòrien afin d'informer la Dame et le Seigneur de votre arrivée_.» Dit-il.

Arya acquiesça d'un signe de tête suivi d'un petit sourire. C'est alors que la conversation prit fin, Elrond se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. «Merci…» Souffla-t-elle à son égard juste avant qu'il quitte ses appartements.

Le Seigneur d'Imladris lui répondit d'un sourire sincère puis il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui laissant Arya seule dans ses appartements. Cette dernière était contente de son choix, elle avait même hâte de partir. Il y avait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Arwen, celle-ci était comme une petite sœur pour elle et ce depuis sa naissance. L'étoile du soir s'était toujours confiée à elle lorsque quelque chose la tracassait. Arwen la considérait comme une grande sœur également surtout lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était Arya qui réussissait toujours à la calmer lorsqu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Sur ces souvenirs, Arya laissa paraitre un petit sourire puis elle entreprit de commencer à préparer ses bagages. Puisqu'elle allait passer un très long séjour en Forêt d'or, elle aurait besoin d'un peu plus qu'un simple sac.

X

_**|Ailleurs en terre du milieu. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, au nord-est.|**_

Belle… Elle était belle, ses cheveux mi- longs dépassaient légèrement de son capuchon. Ils étaient blonds, presque blancs et étaient légèrement frisés naturellement. Elle portait une grande cape bleue acier sur laquelle était brodé un toute petite emblème contenant un loup, elle portait sa cape par-dessus sa longue tunique blanche. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que sa cape, son regard était doux et profond et sa peau était très pâle. Deux petites oreilles pointues dépassaient de ses cheveux blonds, son visage imprégnait la beauté, l'innocence et la paix, elle était belle.

Elle avait senti les tremblements dans le sol, elle savait que la bête s'était réveillée. Telle une louve qui traquait sa proie, elle était debout sur le bout de la falaise camouflée par la noirceur de la nuit avec comme seule lumière les reflets de la lune. Seule dans la pénombre elle surveillait attentivement le Mont Solitaire, cette nuit la mort allait frapper.

Après une attente interminable, celui pour qui elle était venue se montra enfin. C'est alors qu'elle vit la bête s'élancer majestueusement dans les airs pour ensuite se diriger vers la petite ville d'Esgaroth. Lorsque le dragon cracha ses premières flammes contre la ville elle assistait à la scène de son perchoir, impuissante qu'elle était.

Si en apparence elle avait l'air calme c'était tout le contraire dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Smaug de commettre cet acte mais elle pouvait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue tous les habitants. Elle regardait le dragon tournoyer dans le ciel juste avant de s'attaquer une seconde fois aux structures en bois de la ville, elle pouvait entendre au loin les cris des habitants en panique. Elle ne pourrait pas le stopper maintenant, elle devait attendre encore un peu plus longtemps.

C'est alors que Smaug ravagea de ses flammes pour la troisième fois une autre partie de la ville d'Esgaroth, puis une quatrième fois ne se fit pas attendre. Le dragon se posa finalement sur la ville après quelques attaques de plus. Comme c'était le signal qu'elle attendait depuis le début, elle se transforma en un gros loup complètement blanc.

Alors que Smaug effectuait sa vengeance, quelques flèches vinrent percuter ses écailles ne laissant bien sur aucuns dégâts. Agacé il se posa sur la ville à travers les flammes puis il s'adressa à l'archer qui avait osé se mesurer à lui. Lorsque ce dernier tira la puissante flèche noire en direction du dragon, Smaug l'esquiva de justesse et dans son élan il renversa la structure sur laquelle se trouvaient l'archer et son fils.

Lorsqu'il se reposa dans la ville dans le but de les retrouver, il entendit un appel au loin. Le hurlement du loup vint lui chatouiller les tympans, il regarda la ville en constatant qu'elle était irrécupérable et que beaucoup de villageois étaient morts, c'est alors qu'il s'envola pour disparaitre de la vue de tous à travers l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait le tour du lac.

Il se posa sur la grande falaise juste en face de la louve qui ne fit aucun mouvement de recul alors que l'immense dragon était tout près.

«_Que fait tu ici, petite Ràca_.» Demande-t-il en sifflant tel un serpent. «_Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'un des tiens_.» Il posa son regard effrayant sur la louve qui était ridiculement plus petite que le bout de son museau.

Elle reprit à forme humaine juste avant de lui répondre. «_La reine aurait été en désaccord avec ce que vous venez de faire, autant qu'elle l'était lorsque vous avez détruit la ville de Dale_.» Dit-elle en restant sereine.

«_Ohhhh_…» Il baissa sa tête à sa hauteur toujours en l'agressant avec son regard. «_Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas ici pour m'en fait part elle-même_.» Répond-t-il d'un ton amusé, toujours en sifflant comme un serpent.

Elle le regardait la tête haute, elle sentait la chaleur de sa respiration sur elle. «_Vous lui devez tout de même allégeance_.» Lui rappelle-t-elle calmement.

«_Pas si elle n'est pas devant moi_.» L'informe-t-il en reculant sa tête. «_Dit-moi, louve, m'as-tu interrompu simplement pour me raconter ces idioties?_» Sa gueule était entrouverte et l'on pouvait apercevoir les nombreuses dents pointues que contenait sa mâchoire.

La Ràca reste sereine malgré tout. «_Votre destruction à tout de même été grandiose._» Le flatte-t-elle en tournant le regard vers la ville incendiée au loin.

«_C'est vrai_.» Siffle-t-il en regardant à son tour la ville qui brulait au loin. «_Maintenant dit-moi ce que tu attends de moi !_» Dit-il sauvagement en tournant la tête vers elle.

«_J'attends de vous que vous retourniez dans l'Ered Mithrin_.» Commence-t-elle à lui expliquer. «_La reine ira vous retrouver en ce lieu bientôt_.» Fini-t-elle toujours sereine.

Smaug ancra son regard dans le sien. «_As-tu une preuve pour appuyer ce que tu dis, petite Ràca_?» Il faisait référence à une preuve en particulier, son regard était agressant.

Un sourire vint de déposer au coin de ses lèvres, la Ràca avait le don de vision, elle pouvait donc voir certains évènements qui ne se sont pas encore produit mais qui se produirons à coup sûr. Elle avait également le pouvoir de repasser ses visons dans sa tête et de les faire voir à quelqu'un d'autre et Smaug le savait très bien.

Elle fit signe au dragon de lui présenter l'une de ses pattes antérieure. Il lui tendit alors l'une d'elle en dévoilant une légère partie de son aile de ce mouvement. Elle posa sa main doucement sur la patte du dragon qui était gigantesque comparé à sa main. L'elfe se concentra alors sur sa dernière vision pour en faire part au dragon et la scène se déroula lentement dans l'esprit de Smaug.

Il pouvait se voir en train d'enflammé Esgaroth et de semer la terreur. La scène changea pour laisser paraitre Smaug en train de discuter avec la Ràca sur la falaise, il ne pouvait entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Le décor changea pour afficher le dragon dans les Montagnes Grises puis il aperçut finalement la reine d'Ardaràca venir à lui, marchant à travers la Brande Desséchée. Il les voyait parler ensembles puis la vision s'affaissa lentement laissant la scène disparaitre.

Elle ôta sa main doucement puis Smaug ramena sa patte sur le sol laissant la terre trembler légèrement sous le choc. Dans le silence total de la nuit le dragon s'envola majestueusement dans le ciel pour disparaitre dans la brume.

La Ràca était satisfaite, elle savait que Smaug se dirigeait vers les Montagnes Grises et qu'il y resterait jusqu'à ce que la reine se présente. Ce qui était peu avantageux avec les visions c'est que l'on savait qu'elles allaient se produire mais on ne savait jamais à quel moment. Le dragon pourrait attendre longtemps avant de recevoir cette visite mais si une chose était certaine c'était qu'il ne quitterait pas ce lieu tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas reçu.

Elle posa une dernière fois le regard vers la ville d'Esgaroth, le feu était presque entièrement éteint laissant place à une noirceur presque totale sur le lac. Elle reprit alors sa forme de loup et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt en faisant des pas de plus en plus rapides. Elle disparut alors entre les grands arbres sans laisser de traces de son passage.

X

_**|De retour à Fondcombe, quelques jours plus tard.|**_

Alors qu'Arya finissait de préparer ses sacs pour son séjour en Lòrien, un elfe vint frapper à sa porte pour l'avertir qu'Elrond l'attendait dans son bureau. En se rappelant la dernière fois où elle avait été dans le bureau du Seigneur elle grimaça puis elle chassa rapidement ce souvenir de son esprit. Elle laissa son occupation de côté afin de retrouver Elrond, lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de ce dernier elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il était en présence d'une autre personne.

Elle sourit en voyant ce visage familier devant ses yeux. «_Belle ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir._» Dit-elle à l'égard de la jeune elfe blonde qui était vêtue de son habituelle cape bleue acier.

Belle lui rendit son sourire chaleureux. «_Je le suis également, Arya_.» Lui dit-elle.

Elrond salua les deux Ràcas d'un signe de tête puis il prit congé afin de les laisser seules. La jeune Belle avait expliqué la situation au Seigneur d'Imladris. Il trouvait donc sage de les laisser entres elles afin qu'elle puisse discuter de cela. Elrond connaissait Belle en raison de ses quelques courtes visites à Fondcombe et aussi car Arya lui avait parlé d'elle à plusieurs reprises.

«_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Fondcombe_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle curieusement.

Belle ôta sa capuche. «_J'avais vu juste, le dragon c'est réveillé et il a semé mort et destruction derrière lui_.» Annonce-t-elle. «_Il y a cinq jours, il a détruit la ville d'Esgaroth et tué un grand nombre de villageois_.» Précise-t-elle avec regrets.

Cette nouvelle attrista Arya au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle prit quelques secondes afin d'enregistrer l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. «_Et maintenant, où est-il_ ?» Demande-t-elle en regardant son amie.

«_Je l'ai envoyé dans les Montagnes Grises, il y restera jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la visite de la reine, et cela peu importe le temps que ça prendra_.» Informe-t-elle doucement en regardant son amie.

Arya fronça les sourcils. «_En es-tu certaine_?» Questionne-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il était très rare que Smaug obéisse à quelqu'un d'autre que la reine d'Ardaràca, à laquelle il devait allégeance.

Belle hocha la tête lentement. «_Je lui ai transmis ma vision de cet évènement et tu sais comme moi que Smaug obéira face à la vérité, il attendra_.» Dit-elle honnêtement.

Arya hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. «_Es-tu venu ici dans l'unique but de me faire part de cela_?» Lui demande-t-elle sachant que c'était dans ses habitudes de faire cela.

Elle sourit. «_Oui_.» Belle avait l'habitude de ne pas rester plus d'une journée au même endroit lorsqu'elle était en visite.

Arya haussa les sourcils. «_Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à Fondcombe et que tu peux rester quelques jours avant de reprendre la route, même si je pars en Lòrien demain_…» Tente-t-elle de la convaincre.

Belle était toujours aussi sereine. «_J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir avant la tombée de la nuit, je te remercie tout de même pour ton invitation.»_ Elle lui offrit un sourire amical.

«_Comme tu voudras_.» Arya répondit à son sourire, elle n'était pas surprise de l'excuse de son amie. Belle était douée dans l'art de s'éclipser rapidement.

Les deux Ràcas se saluèrent rapidement avant de se séparer pour retourner à leurs occupations. Arya retourna dans ses appartements afin de terminer ses bagages tandis que Belle quitta l'Imladris après avoir été salué le Seigneur Elrond. La nuit arriva rapidement laissant Arya se reposer avant de faire le long voyage vers la Forêt d'Or qui l'attendait.

X

À l'aube, les deux elfes étaient déjà sur leur monture, Arya était sur Helevorn et Arwen montait une jument à la robe presque totalement blanche nommée Oilossë. Un troisième cheval les accompagnait afin de transporter leurs bagages ainsi que deux autres elfes afin de les protéger lors de leur marche, Arya était apte à se défendre et Elrond le savait mais c'était pour Arwen qu'il avait pris cette décision. Elrond faisait son au revoir aux deux elfes dans la cour et il discuta avec elles un petit moment. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de leur dire toutes les choses importantes au sujet du voyage Arya, Arwen ainsi que les deux elfes quittèrent Fondcombe pour débuter un long voyage jusqu'en Lothlórien.

À suivre…

.

.

.

_Une annexe a été publiée suite à ce chapitre, elle s'intitule ''Annexe – Chapitre 4''._

**Commentaires** :

**Noooo Aime** : Pour répondre à ta question, non Thranduil n'as pas parlé à Legolas d'Arya et du pourquoi il la déteste. Legolas n'est pas au courant qu'elle est une Ràca, il connait la légende puisque c'est une chose qu'on raconte aux enfants mais pas plus. On en saura plus sur la promesse d'Arya un peu plus tard donc je n'en dit pas plus maintenant ! Et pour ce qui est d'Helevorn, nous ne parlerons pas de sa mort dans la fiction mais étant donné que la communauté de l'anneau se forme environ 60 ans plus tard de l'époque où nous sommes, il est simplement mort de vieillesse. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! À bientôt ! :)

**Maraille** : On en saura plus sur les rapports qu'ont entretenus Elrond et Arya un peu plus tard dans la fiction donc je n'en dit pas plus ici. Oui Thranduil est sévère et très désagréable en effet ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. À bientôt ! :)


	7. Annexe - Chapitre 4

Annexe – Chapitre 4

_Il est préférable de lire la fiction jusqu'au 4__ème__ chapitre avant de lire cette annexe. _

.

.

**Belle**

Belle est une Ràca évidemment, elle a la capacité de pouvoir voir certains évènements avant qu'ils se produisent. Elle peut les visualiser autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite et elle peut les transmettre à d'autres personnes par un toucher.

Elle est très jeune à côté d'Arya, d'apparence elle semble légèrement plus jeune qu'Arya ou Arwen. Au moment du hobbit elle est considérée comme sur la fin de son adolescence du point de vue de son peuple mais au niveau des elfes elle est simplement une jeune adulte. Belle est née dans les alentours de l'an 1400 du troisième âge, elle a donc un peu moins que 1500 ans au temps du hobbit dans la fiction.

Arya et elles sont de très bonnes amies, même si Belle n'as pas vécu au temps où son peuple était actif en terre du milieu elle est très instruite à ce sujet. Arya s'est rapproché de Belle alors qu'elle vivait avec elle et sa mère. Arya avait vécu avec les deux Ràca pendant plusieurs siècles avant d'établir résidence à Fondcombe.

Belle est très douce et elle est fait preuve d'une très grande sagesse pour son âge. Elle est généralement sereine en toutes circonstances et peut se montrer loufoque de temps en temps.

Aux yeux des inconnus elle semble très étrange et même parfois aux yeux de ceux qui la connaissent déjà. Belle est brave mais également prudente, elle n'est pas vraiment timide envers les gens mais elle ne s'exprime pas beaucoup. Elle peut sembler incertaine et très hésitante quand il est question de se faire approcher par des inconnus ou des gens qu'elle ne connait pas beaucoup.

Les gens la perçoivent comme étant quelqu'un de fragile, bien qu'elle le soit quand même assez en raison de son jeune âge elle sait très bien se battre avec une épée. Elle ne pratique pas le tir à l'arc et ne sait pas manier une dague.

Elle et Smaug se connaissaient avant leur rencontre non-loin d'Erebor, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune Ràca faisait part de ses visons au dragon. Belle était l'une des rares personnes n'ayant pas peur d'affronter Smaug.

Son loup est totalement blanc ce qui est extrêmement rare et c'est pourquoi sa peau est très pâle, presque blanche.

Elle vit toujours avec sa mère, ils ont vécu elle et ses parents à l'intérieur des murs du royaume d'Ardaràca de sa naissance à l'an 2052 du troisième âge. En raison de la mort de son père, elle et sa mère ont établi leur résidence ailleurs, dans un endroit isolé des elfes, des nains et des humains. Arya vint vivre avec eux peu de temps après leur arrivée. Toutefois nous ne savons pas exactement où se situe cet endroit. Bien que Belle ait fait quelques petits voyages en terre du milieu, elle ne partait jamais plus que quelques jours.

*Nous reverrons Belle un peu plus tard dans la fiction.


	8. Chapitre 5

.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la frontière de la Forêt d'Or, les gardiens étaient déjà informés de leur arrivée. Leur accueil fut donc beaucoup plus chaleureux que la dernière fois où Arya y était allée. La Ràca reconnu quelques-uns des gardiens qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois, cependant elle remarqua en les balayant du regard qu'Orophin et Haldir n'étaient pas là. Elle chassa les questionnements dans sa tête sachant qu'elle ne devrait même pas penser à de telles choses.

Elles furent escortés jusqu'à Caras Galadhon où la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn les attendaient. Les deux elfes de Fondcombe qui les accompagnaient avaient rebroussés chemin après les avoir confiées aux gardes de la Lòrien.

Les chevaux furent conduits aux écuries par l'un des gardiens, Arwen et Arya montèrent les grands escaliers afin de retrouver la Dame et le Seigneur.

«_Tu sembles préoccupée par quelque chose, Arwen._» Fit remarquer Arya en regardant son amie. Elles continuèrent de monter les grands escaliers lentement.

Arwen sortit de ses pensées. «_En effet_.» Avoue-t-elle. «_Je me demande simplement si… S'il a vieillit_.» Elle lâcha un soupir.

«_Étant donné que votre dernière rencontre remonte à plusieurs années, c'est logique qu'il ait vieillit pendant ce temps_.» Dit-elle pour taquiner son amie.

«_Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire_.» Elle tourna le regard vers son amie en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

Arya lui sourit. «_Oui, je sais_.» Dit-elle simplement pour mettre fin à sa taquinerie.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à destination, Galadriel ainsi que Celeborn les attendaient tranquillement avec un air neutre sur le visage. Tous les deux vêtus de blanc comme dans leurs habitudes, chacun leur adressa un léger sourire avant que la Dame prenne la parole.

«_Ma douce enfant_.» Commence-t-elle en s'avançant en direction d'Arwen. «_Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ici, en Lòrien_.» Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Arwen répondit à la dame par un joli sourire. «_Je suis heureuse d'y être_.» Répond-t-elle simplement mais sincèrement.

La Dame se tourna en direction d'Arya qui était debout près d'Arwen. «_Et vous Arya, je suis enchantée de vous revoir aussi tôt._» Dit-elle gentiment avant de lui offrir un sourire.

«_Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez invitée_.» Dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire à son tour.

La Dame acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elle recula doucement pour se retrouver aux côtés du Seigneur de la Lothlórien. Ce fût ce dernier qui continua le discours en s'adressant aux deux filles.

«_Arwen, mon enfant, vous ne logerez pas dans votre talan habituel_.» Dit-il à l'égard de sa petite-fille. Il posa son regard sur Arya par la suite avant de revenir à Arwen. «_Si vous ne vous y opposez pas nous avons sélectionné un talan qui pourra vous accueillir toutes les deux._» Annonce-t-il.

Arya haussa les sourcils un peu surprise. «_Oh ! Nous allons vivre ensembles ? Dans le même talan ?_» Demande-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

«_Oui_.» Répond-t-il doucement en laissant un maigre sourire envahir le coin de ses lèvres. «_Est-ce que cela vous pose problème _?» Demande-t-il à l'égard des deux jeunes filles.

«_Non pas du tout ! J'en suis même heureuse_ !» Répond Arya en laissant paraitre un sourire pour prouver ses dires.

Arwen hocha la tête. «_Moi de même_.» Dit-elle en regardant son amie avec le même sourire avant de revenir sur le Seigneur.

«_Bien_.» Répondit simplement Celeborn. «_Vous devez être fatiguées d'un si long voyage, Arya vous pouvez donc disposer à présent. Arwen nous devons te voir seule un moment avant de te laisser partir_.» Explique-t-il lentement. «_Arya, Haldir va vous escorter jusqu'à votre talan_.» Fini-t-il en désignant le gardien de ses mains.

Arya suivit du regard les gestes du gardien pour finalement regarder dans la direction qu'il désignait. Elle sursauta en voyant Haldir debout juste un peu plus loin de l'endroit où elle était. Depuis combien te temps il se trouvait là ? Depuis le début ? Arya n'avait pas remarquée qu'il y avait une autre personne avec eux et encore moins qu'il s'agissait d'Haldir. Elle lui adressa malgré elle un sourire légèrement idiot envahie par la gêne ce qui fit rire intérieurement le gardien.

Elle remercia le Seigneur et la Dame gentiment avant de faire un léger sourire à Arwen. Elle alla un peu plus loin sur le palier afin de prendre ses bagages suivi de près par Haldir. Les gardiens avaient déposés leurs bagages en haut des escaliers un peu avant qu'ils arrivent sur ce dernier.

Arya se pencha pour prendre ses bagages, elle avait plusieurs sacs étant donné qu'elle venait en Lòrien pour un long moment. Haldir vint pour l'aider mais Arya l'arrêta dans son geste.

«_Non_ ! _Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez, Haldir_.» Dit-elle rapidement en attirant les regards de tous sur elle.

Le gardien haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à tous les prendre. «_En êtes-vous certaine _?» Demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

«_Je suis capable de le faire seule_.» Lui dit-elle simplement en essayant d'attraper le dernier sac sur le sol.

Haldir soupira en la regardant se démener. «_Comme vous le souhaitez_.» Dit-il en croisant les bras. «_Si vous trébuchez je m'occuperai de vous rattraper, alors_.» Dit-il avec humour en observant le jeune elfe qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à prendre son dernier sac.

«_Occupez-vous donc simplement de me montrer le chemin_.» Dit-elle toujours en essayant de prendre son dernier sac. Galadriel, Celeborn ainsi qu'Arwen regardaient la scène de loin, tous autant amusés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à mettre la main sur son dernier sac deux des trois autres qu'elle avait dans les bras tombèrent sur le sol. Elle grogna légèrement puis continua de s'acharner sur ses bagages laissant un Haldir amusé face à cette scène. Lui se contenta de l'observer sans dire un seul mot.

Quand elle réussit finalement à les prendre tous elle quitta le palier en suivant les pas d'Haldir. Après avoir échappé ses sacs une dizaine de fois pendant le chemin et en refusant toujours l'aide du gardien, ils arrivèrent à la porte du talan. Arya tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans échapper ses bagages une fois de plus. Haldir l'arrêta dans son geste voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans s'étaler sur le sol puis il lui ouvrit la porte.

Arya fronça les sourcils. «_J'y serait arrivée toute seule_.» Grogna-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le talan. Haldir ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la suivre à l'intérieur. Arya déposa ses sacs sur le sol près de la porte incapable de se rendre plus loin. Elle remarqua alors que le gardien était toujours là. «_Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer_.» Affirme-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. «_Par les Valar, Arya, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi soudainement aussi désagréable ?! J'essaie simplement de vous aider et cela parce que ce sont les ordres que l'on m'a donné _!» Dit-il sur un ton légèrement sévère.

«_Je ne suis pas désagréable_ !» Répond-t-elle d'un ton égal. «_Ordre ou pas, je ne veux pas de votre aide, Haldir !_» Dit-elle en le regardant assez énervée.

«_Si c'est ce que vous voulez_ !» Dit-il calmement avant de se retourner et de quitter le talan d'un pas décidé.

Arya le regarda sortir du talan. «_Fermez la porte_ !» Lance-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire par lui-même.

«_Faites-le vous-même_ !» Répond-t-il sans même se retourner puis il disparut de la vue d'Arya quelques secondes plus tard.

La Ràca resta bouche-bée les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis elle alla fermer la porte brusquement. Arya était très énervée et pourtant elle-même ignorais pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide ni de l'aide de personne, Arya s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule et elle comptait bien continuée à le faire.

Elle s'étala sur l'un des fauteuils non-loin d'elle puis elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme. C'est à ce moment qu'Arwen entra dans le talan doucement ce qui fit sursauter Arya.

«_Tout va bien_ ?» Demande Arwen surprise en voyant que son amie la dévisageait avec un air furieux sur le visage.

Arya reprit ses esprits. «_Oui, excuse moi je croyais que c'était… Quelqu'un d'autre_.» Fini-t-elle par dire.

Arwen haussa les épaules en lui adressant un petit sourire amical. «_Je vois_.» Dit-elle en posant ses sacs par terre près de ceux d'Arya. «_Tu as l'air tendue_.» Lui fait-elle remarquer. «_Veux-tu en parler_ ?» Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil voisin à celui de son amie.

«_Pas vraiment_…» Dit-elle en lui offrant un maigre sourire en guise d'excuse. «_As-tu vu Estel_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un air intéressé.

Les joues d'Arwen changèrent légèrement de couleur. «_Non, je ne l'ai pas vu_.» Avoue-t-elle en passant sa main rapidement sur sa joue sachant qu'elle avait rougit.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte rapidement. Arya cria à la personne d'entrer et celui-ci s'exécuta sans gêne. Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Arya lâcha un léger rire en voyant Aragorn planté devant elles avec la bouche grande ouverte.

«_Arwen… Arya… Je… Bienvenue_.» Balbutie l'homme ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Aragorn était certain qu'Arya était seule dans le talan, à vrai dire il n'était même pas au courant qu'Arwen aussi était en Lòrien.

Arya riait de plus belle en voyant le malaise qui venait de s'installer entre Aragorn et Arwen. Elle devina qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici étant donné sa réaction. «_Que veux-tu Aragorn ?_» Demande-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

L'homme garda le silence pendant un moment. «_Je venais te souhaiter la bienvenue_.» Dit-il calmement. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, son visage ne cachait pas sa gêne. «_Vous souhaiter la bienvenue_.» Reprit-il en insistant bien sur le ''vous''.

Arwen lui adressa un petit sourire. «_C'est très gentil de votre part_.» Dit-elle doucement.

«_Merci Aragorn, nous nous verrons plus tard _?» La Ràca voyant son malaise tenta de le sortir de cette situation.

L'homme lança un regard à cette dernière pour la remercier. «_Oui, nous nous verrons plus tard_.» Répète-t-il en les saluant. Il quitta le talan aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Arwen tourna le regard vers Arya qui avait l'air amusée par la situation. Elle garda le silence en la regardant un peu gênée.

«_Ne t'en fait pas, il a seulement été surpris de te voir_.» Dit-elle simplement en se levant de son fauteuil.

Arwen la suivit du regard. «_J'espère ne plus jamais revivre ce genre de situation_.» Dit-elle doucement en restant assise dans son fauteuil suivant toujours Arya du regard.

Elle se tourna puis posa son regard sur Arwen. «_Oui, c'était_…» Arya cherchait ses mots quelques secondes. «_Embarrassant_.» Dit-elle finalement avant de retourner à son occupation.

Arya prit ses bagages afin de ranger leur contenu suivi de près par Arwen, elles passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans leur talan. Le soir venu Arya décida de sortir prendre l'air et par la même occasion elle pourrait visiter Caras Galadhon tranquillement. Elle invita Arwen à se joindre à elle mais cette dernière refusa gentiment l'offre de son amie.

La Ràca partie donc seule à la découverte de son nouvel environnement. La nuit était presque tombée sur le pays, heureusement la lueur de la lune éclairait parfaitement son chemin. Elle rencontra plusieurs elfes sur son passage, les saluant poliment avant de continuer sa route.

Arya était partie depuis presque une heure, elle songea à rentrer à son talan avant qu'Arwen ne s'inquiète mais avant elle devait passer voir Helevorn dans les écuries. C'était pas mal le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, elle s'y rendit donc sans problème. Elle entra dans la stalle de son cheval qui était couché sur le sol.

«_Comment vas-tu mon ami_ ?» Demande-t-elle à l'égard d'Helevorn qui leva la tête vers elle en hennissant doucement. Arya s'assied sur le sol près de lui puis elle lui caressa l'encolure doucement. «_Qu'ai-je fait_ ?» Dit-elle toujours en s'adressant à son cheval.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part mais Arya aimait bien lui parler, elle savait qu'il écoutait toujours le son de sa voix puis c'était bien le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier.

«_Je me sens si tendue en sa présence, Helevorn. Oh si tu savais_…» Elle lui flattait toujours l'encolure délicatement puis lentement ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans sa crinière. «_Je dois lui présenter mes excuses… Je n'avais aucune raison d'agir ainsi_.» Continue-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans son crin pour défaire les petits nœuds.

Arya entendit un bruit plus loin dans l'écurie, le battement de son cœur s'accéléra quand elle prit conscience que ce bruit ne venait pas d'un cheval. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette écurie, est-ce que cette personne avait entendu ses confidences ?

«_Arwen_ ?» Dit-elle lentement, incertaine de l'identité de la personne. Elle se leva doucement afin de voir à qui elle avait affaire, elle fût soulagée en voyant Galadriel s'avancer dans sa direction.

Galadriel garda un air neutre. «_Je savais que je vous trouverai ici_.» Dit-elle doucement en avançant vers la stalle d'Helevorn où Arya était toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte de la stalle doucement et y entra, immédiatement le cheval se leva pour aller poser son nez contre la main de la Dame. Arya observa la scène stupéfaite alors que Galadriel caressa le nez d'Helevorn.

«_Vous vouliez me voir, ma Dame_ ?» Demande-t-elle sans bouger. Elle leva les yeux pour les poser sur la Dame. Elle était vêtue de la même robe blanche qu'elle portait plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle cessa de caresser le cheval pour reposer sa main le long de son corps. «_En effet_.» Dit-elle doucement. «_Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour une promenade _?» Demande-t-elle en posant ses yeux dans les siens.

«_Avec joie_.» Dit-elle d'un ton calme. Elle caressa son cheval une dernière fois avant de quitter la stalle avec la dame. Elles quittèrent l'écurie lentement côte à côte pour retrouver les sentiers de Caras Galadhon. La lune scintillait toujours sur la Lòrien, éclairant le chemin devant elles.

«_Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir en Lothlórien, Arya_ ?» Demande-t-elle doucement en regardant devant elle.

La Ràca réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. «_Vous pensiez que cela me ferait le plus grand bien… De ce que le Seigneur Elrond m'as dit.»_

La Dame sourit légèrement. «_Lors de votre visite il y a peu de temps_.» Commence-t-elle doucement toujours en regardant devant elle. «_J'ai vu une partie de votre avenir_.» Explique-t-elle.

Arya haussa légèrement les sourcils en entendant les paroles de Galadriel. «_Qu'avez-vous vu_ ?» Demande-t-elle un peu inquiète de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Elles marchaient toujours doucement à travers les sentiers.

«Je ne peux vous révéler votre destin, mon enfant.» Dit-elle doucement. Elle s'arrêta subitement puis elle se tourna vers Arya. «_Je peux seulement vous dire que venir ici, en Lothlórien, en fait partie_.» Elle la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle était assez confuse, Arya avait évidemment envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet mais il n'était pas sage de questionner la Dame ainsi. Si Galadriel jugeait qu'elle ne devait pas en savoir plus c'est que cette décision était réfléchit et sage. «_Je comprends_.» Dit-elle simplement en croisant son regard.

La Dame reprit la marche suivi par Arya, Galadriel savait que c'était presque inutile de lui dire cet information puisque c'était trop vague pour que ce soit utile mais elle tenait quand même à lui en faire part, afin qu'elle comprenne pourquoi sa présence ici est importante.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elles marchèrent sans but précis. Arya se posait beaucoup de questions qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser et avait beaucoup d'inquiétudes. Une question la tracassait plus que les autres, elle ne devrait pas mais elle la posa quand même.

«_Ma Dame_.» Commence-t-elle avec incertitude. «_Je_…» Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Voyant que Galadriel attendait la suite, elle se lança franchement. «_Est-ce que cet avenir sera heureux _?» Demande-t-elle en baissant les yeux, prête à entendre la réponse.

Galadriel garde le silence pendant un long moment puis elle s'arrêta à une intersection ou le sentier se séparait en trois. Elle prit la main d'Arya dans la sienne ce qui la força à lever les yeux vers elle. «_Il le sera_.» Dit-elle confiante ce qui rassura légèrement la Ràca. «_Maintenant mon enfant, vous aller poursuivre cette promenade seule._» Dit-elle en lui lâchant la main doucement. «_En prenant ce sentier_.» Dit-elle en désignant l'un des sentiers qui ne menait pas à son talan.

Arya hésitante fixa le sentier désigné par la Dame pendant quelques secondes. «_Jusqu'où dois-je aller _?» Demande-t-elle sachant que ce sentier allait la mener hors du pays de la Lòrien si elle le suivait jusqu'au bout.

Galadriel lui sourit. «_Vous devrez vous arrêterez à un grand arbre_.» Dit-elle doucement sans plus de détails.

Arya tourna à nouveau le regard vers le sentier sans trop comprendre ce que la Dame voulait lui dire. «_Mais il n'y a que des_…» En se tournant elle constata que la Dame avait disparu. «_Grands arbres._» Fini-t-elle dans un soupir. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour bel et bien se rendre compte que la Dame l'avait laissé en plan.

Elle hésita un moment avant de s'aventurer dans le sentier où Galadriel lui avait dit d'aller. La Dame était toujours aussi mystérieuse dans ses paroles, la Ràca marcha lentement dans le sentier sans trop savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Ses pensées étaient confuses, beaucoup de questions lui rongeaient l'esprit. Elle balaya les alentours du regard pour conclure qu'il y avait des grands arbres partout autour d'elle.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans le sentier moins la lumière de la lune éclairait son chemin. Les feuilles des arbres d'Or se fermaient au-dessus de sa tête pour la laisser errer dans un large tunnel sombre. Seulement quelques rayons lunaires passaient à travers les feuilles pour éclairer légèrement la forêt. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, elle essayait de déchiffrer ses propres pensés.

Le silence envahissait la forêt, Arya se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'elle faisait ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avança lentement entre les arbres, elle n'avait même pas de quoi se défendre si elle était attaquée entre les murs de cette forêt. Soudain le décor devint flou, Arya pensa pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à rebrousser chemin à cause de son état, elle aperçut au loin _le_ grand arbre. Il était identique aux autres mais il semblait plus léger sous ses branches, Arya était attirée vers lui. Il était à moitié dans le sentier, comme si la graine qu'il était il y a de cela bien des années s'était perdue. Elle avança lentement vers cet arbre, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle savait que c'était _cet_ arbre dont la Dame lui avait parlé. Toujours en ignorant pourquoi elle devait y aller, elle avança vers lui en silence. Elle arriva au pied de l'arbre puis elle s'arrêta.

Elle leva sa main doucement pour la poser sur l'écorce de l'arbre d'Or puis elle descendit sa main lentement comme si elle le caressait. Un bruit se fit entendre et il venait de l'autre côté de l'arbre. À la grande surprise d'Arya, un sentiment d'inquiétude ne la traversa même pas, elle ne recula pas non plus. Comme hypnotisée elle resta immobile la main sur l'arbre.

Le même bruit se fit entendre, c'était comme un bruissement des feuilles sous le pied d'une personne. Arya resta toujours immobile et calme pendant quelques secondes puis elle contourna l'arbre lentement en laissant sa main frôler l'écorce de celui-ci. Elle vit une silhouette, cette personne était assise sur le sol adossé contre le grand arbre, le même qu'elle touchait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, les battements de son cœur accéléraient de plus en plus en voyant que la personne la regardait en silence.

Elle eut envie de vomir pendant un moment, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite qu'en ce moment. Elle tremblait ne sachant même pas le sentiment qui l'habitait, Arya ignorais si elle avait peur ou non. Son esprit était vide, elle fixait la silhouette en silence la main toujours posée sur l'arbre. Elle avala sa salive difficilement encore une fois, elle respirait très vite comme si elle avait du mal à le faire et c'était le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Arya ouvrit finalement la bouche.

«_Haldir_…» Lâche-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, au bord d'une crise de panique. Elle se demandait réellement pourquoi Galadriel l'avait menée à Haldir cette nuit et pourquoi son aventure dans ce sentier l'avait bouleversée ainsi.

À suivre…

**Maraille : **Je suis toujours aussi contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Et on verra pour Arya un peu plus tard dans la fiction ;) ! À bientôt !

**Noooo Aime** : On verra ce qu'il adviendra de Smaug un peu plus tard hi hi ! Et oui en effet il pourrait attendre assez longtemps ! C'est pour cela que je fais des annexes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner trop de détails pendant la fiction. Je ferai d'autres annexes de temps en temps lorsque je jugerai que c'est nécessaire ! À bientôt :) !

**Laureskellington** : J'espère que ma fiction te plaira, bonne lecture :) !


	9. Chapitre 6

.

.

.

«_Arya ? Que faites-vous ici au beau milieu de la nuit_ ?» Demande-t-il en mettant de côté le fait que lui aussi il était là en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se leva doucement pour lui faire face.

La Ràca tenta de répondre mais elle n'y arriva pas tout de suite. Sa respiration était toujours anormale et sa vision était devenue floue encore une fois. «_Haldir je_…» Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

Haldir voyant son malaise la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il la posa délicatement par terre puis il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était un peu inquiet et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire sur le moment il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience. Devait-il la déplacer ? C'est certain qu'elle serait plus en sécurité entre les mains de Galadriel et Celeborn, ici il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Il tenta de la réveillée une fois de plus en disant son prénom et en la secouant doucement mais sans succès. Il la souleva en mettant un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux. Il la transporta dans ses bras afin de la ramener à Caras Galadhon, il se demandait toujours ce qu'elle faisait dans les bois à cet heure mais cette pensée s'échappa de son esprit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait conscience lentement.

«_Haldir_…» Arrive-t-elle à murmurer. Arya était faible, trop pour pouvoir être totalement consciente. Elle savait qu'elle était dans les bras d'Haldir et qu'il la portait quelque part mais elle ne s'en souciait pas plus. «_Je suis désolée_.» Souffle-t-elle difficilement.

Il la regarda tout en continuant sa route, son regard n'était pas autoritaire du tout. Il semblait inquiet de l'état de la jeune elfe qu'il tenait contre lui. «_Désolée de quoi_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu confus.

Elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, elle savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ou presque rien. Elle se sentait délirée dans les bras du gardien, elle avait envie de lui raconter qui elle était et d'où elle venait mais sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être consciente pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas le temps d'en dire beaucoup.

«Je crois que…» Commence-t-elle avant de se sentir partir. «Je crois que mon cœur vous désire, Haldir.» Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer avant de tomber dans les vapes encore une fois.

Haldir se crispa en entendant Arya prononcer ces mots, de sa part il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il continua sa route en oubliant ce qu'elle venait de dire, sachant qu'elle devait délirer. Il arriva à Caras Galadhon quelques minutes plus tard, comme c'était la nuit, le royaume était complètement désert. Il monta les longs escaliers deux par deux en direction de l'antre de Celeborn et Galadriel.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination il appela la Dame et le Seigneur avant de reprendre son souffle. Celeborn sortit le premier, il marcha d'un pas assez rapide en direction d'Arya et d'Haldir. «_Que s'est-il passé _?» Demande-t-il en s'approchant.

«_Elle est arrivée devant moi dans la forêt puis elle s'est écroulée_.» Expliqua Haldir calmement.

Galadriel les rejoint lentement alors qu'Haldir posait la Ràca sur la table désignée par le Seigneur. Pendant que Celeborn l'examinait, la Dame s'approcha du gardien doucement. «_Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose d'important avant de perdre connaissance_?» Demande-t-elle doucement.

Haldir ouvrit la bouche puis resta sans mots, il se passa en tête les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Il hésitait à dire cela à voix haute étant donné les circonstances.

La Dame le fixa un moment puis elle lui adressa un petit sourire inquiet. «_Je vois, sa conscience commence à se souvenir_.» Dit-elle avant de rejoindre son mari près de la table. Elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Haldir et elle savait très bien ce qu'Arya lui avait dit. Le gardien savait très bien ce qu'elle venait de faire ainsi que ce qu'elle voulait dire et c'est pourquoi il garda le silence.

Après quelques minutes Celeborn s'éloigna légèrement de la table où était allongée Arya. «_Sa vie n'est pas en danger_.» Dit-il calmement. «_Elle s'est seulement évanouie.» _Il tourna la tête vers Haldir. «_Pouvez-vous la ramener à son talan, Haldir ? Expliquez la situation à Arwen, elle veillera sur elle_.»

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête puis il la prit dans ses bras de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le Seigneur et la Dame avec Arya dans les bras, Celeborn le coupa dans son élan.

«_Revenez nous voir après l'avoir confié à Arwen, nous devons prendre une décision_.» Dit-il sérieusement avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait disposer.

Haldir acquiesça et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de partir en direction du talan d'Arya. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte il frappa avec son pied pour ne pas lâcher l'elfe qui était dans ses bras. Il comprit rapidement qu'Arwen dormait vu le temps que cela lui avait pris avant d'ouvrir la porte.

«_Haldir ? Mais que s'est-il passé_ ? _Est-ce qu'elle va bien_ ?» Dit-elle un peu paniquée après avoir remarqué qu'il tenait son amie inconsciente dans ses bras.

«Je vais vous expliquer, Dame Arwen.» Dit-il en la regardant. «Mais d'abord montrez-moi où es son lit.» Dit-il en lui rappelant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête et l'invita à entrer. Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la chambre d'Arya puis il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Arwen s'assied près d'elle sur le lit tandis qu'Haldir recula de quelques pas. Il expliqua lentement le récit à l'elfe qui semblait dévorer ses mots les uns après les autres.

Quand il eut terminé, Arwen le remercia puis Haldir prit congé. Il quitta le talan en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Arwen s'occuper de son amie.

X

Lorsqu'Haldir arriva à nouveau près de la Dame et du Seigneur, Celeborn faisait les cent pas lentement sur le palier où il se trouvait. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole le premier.

«_Haldir, il vous faut prendre une décision maintenant_ !» Dit-il doucement en s'arrêtant devant ce dernier.

Galadriel rejoint son mari puis posa une main sur son épaule. «_Laissez-lui quelques instants pour y réfléchir_.» Lui dit-elle doucement avant de s'adresser au gardien. «_Ses souvenirs refont surface inconsciemment comme je le craignais_.» Lui dit-elle. «_Elle sera malheureuse si nous ne faisons rien. Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez pour elle, Haldir_.» Sa dernière phrase sonnait plus comme un fait qu'une question.

«_Bien sûr que non, ma Dame_.» Avoue-t-il lentement. Il essayait de garder son calme et de cacher la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur. «_Quels sont mes choix exactement_ ?»

La Dame garda le silence un moment avant de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée. «_Nous pouvons lui faire boire une potion qui lui fera de nouveau oublier cette partie de sa vie_.» Commence-t-elle lentement. «_Nous pouvons aussi lui faire boire une potion qui l'aidera à se souvenir de cette partie de sa vie_.» Explique-t-elle calmement.

Haldir hésita un moment. «_Faisons lui oublier, encore une fois_.» Conclu-t-il en perdant tous ses moyens. «_Elle sera de nouveau malheureuse si elle se souvient_.»

Celeborn intervint. «_Et vous serez de nouveau malheureux si elle oublie_.» Dit-t-il sérieusement. «_Êtes-vous certain que c'est ce que vous voulez, Haldir_ ?» Demande-t-il.

Le gardien était toujours aussi incertain. «_Je serai capable de supporter_.» Dit-il finalement en regardant le seigneur.

Celeborn ce tût et Galadriel reprit la parole. «_Haldir, je vais vous remettre les deux fioles_.» Commence-t-elle en sortant deux petite fioles. «_Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir pendant le reste de la nuit et remettez lui la fiole de votre choix demain_.» Dit-elle sagement en lui tendant les petites bouteilles remplies de liquide. «_Vous lui direz que cela vient de moi, sinon elle refusera de le boire_.»

Haldir prit ce qu'elle lui tendait. «_Je le ferai_.» Dit-il en examinant les deux fioles. L'une était d'une teinte rosée et l'autre tournait au violet, Haldir pouvait très bien les différencier.

Galadriel reprit. «_Si vous choisissez de lui donner celle-ci_.» Dit-elle en désignant la fiole rose. «_Vous devrez par la suite lui donner des explications pour faire remonter ses souvenirs, afin qu'elle comprenne d'où vient ce mal qu'elle ressentira après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole_.»

Le gardien approuva d'un signe de tête. «_Si elle se souviens, sera-t-elle dans le même état que lorsque nous avons décidé de lui faire boire une première potion d'oubli_ ?» Demande-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

La Dame sembla pensive pendant un moment. «_Je l'ignore, Haldir_.» Dit-elle sérieusement en ayant l'air de s'excuser d'ignorer la réponse. «_Je pense toutefois qu'il sera mieux pour vous de vous éloigner d'elle pendant quelques temps, si vous décidez de ne pas lui faire oublier_.»

Il acquiesça d'un sine de tête. «_Je vous ferai part de ma décision demain_.» Annonce-t-il prêt à partir. «_Je vous remercie pour votre aide_.» Dit-il à l'égard du couple.

Celeborn et Galadriel répondirent d'un simple signe de tête puis le gardien prit congé. Il devait prendre une décision ce qui était difficile pour lui étant donné les circonstances ainsi que son implication dans cette histoire. Il rentra chez lui en prenant soins de conserver les deux fioles, les jours à suivre allaient être les pires.

Pendant ce temps Galadriel et Celeborn restèrent immobiles en silence pendant quelques secondes. Celeborn rompit le silence. «_C'est vous qui l'avez menée vers Haldir cette nuit_…»

«_Oui_.» Dit-elle simplement. Le miroir de Galadriel lui avait révélé certaines choses et si elle voulait que cela arrive, elle devait provoquer un commencement. La Dame se doutait depuis quelques temps que certains souvenirs d'Arya n'allaient pas tardés à remonter à la surface.

X

Arya ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien mais toutefois beaucoup mieux que la veille. Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant de tourner la tête pout voir Arwen endormie dans un fauteuil près du lit. Il faisait jour dehors si elle se fiait à la lumière qui entrait par le bas de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle fixa le plafond en essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ses yeux devinrent ronds lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se rappelait de tout, l'arbre, Haldir dans la pénombre, le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il la portait et les mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle se repassa en tête mot pour mot ce qui avait sorti de sa bouche alors qu'elle était à moitié consciente.

Des frissons parcoururent son corps, elle avait honte d'elle-même. Peut-être qu'Haldir ne s'en souvenais pas lui ? Impossible, comment pourrait-on oublier une telle chose ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant le plafond, à cet instant précis elle avait l'immense envie de faire ses bagages et de quitter la Lòrien.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit une telle chose ? Elle hésita un moment puis elle se demanda si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était la vérité ou non. Sans trouver de réponse claire, elle chassa cette question de son esprit. Arwen se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, en voyant qu'Arya était réveillée elle aussi elle se redressa sur son fauteuil.

«_Comment vas-tu_ ?» Demande-t-elle doucement.

Arya la regarda pendant un moment. «_Mieux_.» Dit-elle simplement. «_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée _?» Demande-t-elle en regardant son amie.

Arwen lui raconta ce qu'Haldir lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait ramené pendant la nuit. Évidemment il n'avait pas mentionné la partie où elle lui avait dit… Ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle fût soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait gardé ce détail pour lui.

Arya discuta avec Arwen pendant quelques instants puis elle se leva aidée par cette dernière. Pendant tout l'avant-midi Arwen était aux petits soins avec elle, agacée par cela Arya lui avait fait comprendre gentiment qu'elle était capable de manger et de se laver seule.

Elle mangea le repas qu'Arwen avait préparé avant d'aller se laver. Elle s'habilla lentement toujours en pensant à ce qu'elle avait pu dire au gardien. Lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, une personne frappa à la porte.

Arya alla vers la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle aperçut Haldir debout sur le perron. Elle se figea sur place et impulsivement elle lui ferma la porte au nez avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Arwen se tenait debout un peu plus loin, bouche-bée. «_Est-ce que c'était Haldir_ ?» Demande-t-elle surprise.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. «_Euh... Oui_.» Dit-elle un peu confuse.

Arwen s'avança. «_Et tu lui as fermé la porte au nez_ ?» Constate-t-elle toujours aussi surprise par la réaction de son amie. «_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait_ ?»

Arya haussa les épaules. «_Je ne sais pas_.» Dit-elle honnêtement en regardant Arwen.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte afin de lui ouvrir. «_Arya, ce n'est pas gentil. C'est lui qui t'as ramené ici, tu devrais le remercier_.» Elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

«_Non ! N'ouvre pas_ !» Hurla Arya en stoppant le mouvement d'Arwen. «_Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas le voir maintenant._»

Arwen regarda son amie. «_Dans ce cas, va dans ta chambre pendant que le lui ouvre_.» Dit-elle gentiment. «_Je vais juste voir ce qu'il veut, on ne peut pas le renvoyer d'une telle façon_.» Explique-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement afin de se précipiter vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle tout de suite après y être entrée. Arwen haussa un sourcil en ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie. Elle ouvrit donc la porte doucement et par chance, Haldir se trouvait toujours sur le perron. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

«_Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas_ ?» Lui demande Arwen sachant que l'on entend très bien ce qui se dit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Haldir acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Je viens simplement lui donner cela_.» Dit-il en tendant une fiole rosée à Arwen. «_La Dame désire qu'elle le boivent en entier_.» Explique-t-il.

Arwen prit la fiole. «_Merci, Haldir_.» Dit-elle en regardant la fiole de plus près. «_Veuillez excuser son comportement, je ne le comprends pas moi-même_.» Dit-elle en le regardant.

Haldir lui offrit un mince sourire pour la rassurer. «_Ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadé de savoir les raisons de ses agissements_.» Il prit quelque chose sous sa cape et il lui tendit, c'était une lettre destinée à Arya. «_Donnez-lui cela également, je vous en serai reconnaissant_.»

Elle prit la lettre entre ses mains. «_Je lui donnerai_.» Dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Haldir tourna les talons puis Arwen ferma la porte. Elle comprenait encore moins la situation et ça l'énervait légèrement. Comme ce n'était pas de ses affaires, elle oublia ses questions.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Arya puis elle lui tendit la fiole ainsi que la lettre qu'Haldir lui avait donnée. «_La dame exige que tu boivent cette fiole en entier. Et Haldir m'as demandé de te remettre cela_.» Elle lui sourit gentiment.

Elle prit la lettre en premier puis elle la posa sur son lit pour prendre la fiole. «_Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?» Demande-t-elle en prenant la fiole entre ses doigts.

Arwen haussa les épaules. «_Aucune idée_.» Dit-elle honnêtement. Elle inspecta la fiole à son tour tout en se demandant ce que c'était.

Arya hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir, elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir boire quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, elle fit glisser lentement le liquide dans sa bouche se disant que si ça venait de la dame ça ne pouvait pas être poison. Après avoir bu le contenu elle ne remarqua aucun changement, elle supposa que cela devait être quelque chose pour l'aider à se rétablir de son étrange nuit.

X

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Arya ne sortait pas beaucoup de son talan. Arwen restait avec elle la plupart du temps et Aragorn venait lui rendre visite assez souvent. Arya n'était pas totalement présente, elle était triste mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars nuit après nuit depuis quelques semaines.

Elle n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre que lui avait remis Arwen, celle de la part d'Haldir mais elle la gardait sur elle en permanence. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas revu Haldir non plus, elle ne l'avait même pas aperçut au loin. Lors de sa première journée en Lòrien, sa vie avait basculée et ce dans le mauvais sens des choses. Des souvenirs étaient revenus la hantée après toutes ces années de paix, ce qu'elle ignorait toujours. Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclaircir ce souvenir, elle savait qu'il lui faisait du mal mais elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir la tristesse quand elle ne savait même pas ce qui la rendait triste ?

Arya avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là avec Haldir et après autant de réflexion elle était toujours incertaines à propos des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Sa mémoire voulait lui rappeler quelque chose mais elle était incapable de se concentrer pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Plus le temps passait plus elle restait enfermée avec elle-même. Une immense douleur traversait son corps caque jour sans qu'elle puisse comprendre d'où elle venait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Arya quitta la Lothlórien seule afin de retourner à Fondcombe. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Haldir et avait à peine prévenu Aragorn et Arwen de son départ. Elle chevaucha jour et nuit afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible en Imladris.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Elrond l'attendait dans la cour ayant été prévenu de son départ improvisé de la Lòrien avec des explications de Galadriel. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle descendit d'Helevorn rapidement puis s'écroula dans les bras d'Elrond en pleurant.

1Il prit soins qu'Helevorn soit escorté jusqu'aux écuries pendant qu'il raccompagnait la douce Arya chez elle. Il la borda doucement tout en la consolant afin qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement. Tout ce fût dans un silence total, Arya c'était calmée après plusieurs longues minutes.

Alors qu'elle était porche du sommeil, elle sortit la lettre d'Haldir qu'elle cachait sous sa cape pus elle la tendit à Elrond. «_J'aimerais que vous me la lisiez_.»

Il prit la lettre entre ses doigts sans dire un seul mot. Galadriel avait fait parvenir un message au Seigneur d'Imladris afin de l'informer de la situation avec Arya. Elrond était évidemment au courant de ce qui c'était passé bien des années plus tôt, il savait donc dans quel état il aurait retrouvé Arya aujourd'hui ainsi que l'effet que cette lettre aurait sur elle.

Elrond vérifia qu'elle était bien réveillée avant d'ouvrir la lettre qu'elle lui avait tendue. Il commença sa lecture après avoir pris une grande respiration.

_Ma douce Arya_

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre je serai déjà loin de Caras Galadhon. J'ai été envoyé aux frontières pour un tour de garde qui durera exactement deux mois et huit jours. La fiole que tu as bue était en réalité une potion afin que t'es souvenirs puissent remonter à la surface. Souvenirs que j'avais choisi de te faire oublier il y a de cela bien des années afin de mettre un terme à ta souffrance. Cette lettre t'est destinée, mon amour, afin que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi tu ressens une immense douleur inexpliquée au plus profond de toi présentement. _

_En premier lieu je me dois de te remémorer notre toute première rencontre car lorsque nous nous sommes vu aux frontières de la Lothlórien il y a de cela un peu plus d'une semaine, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me voyais. Nous nous sommes connus alors que la onzième reine régnait sur l'Ardaràca, vous aviez été convoqué toi et ta famille ainsi que quelques autres représentant du peuple d'Ardaràca en Lòrien par la Dame Galadriel afin d'assister à un conseil. Je pense que cette information évoquera assez de souvenirs en toi pour que je puisse passer à la suite des choses. _

_Tu dois te souvenir à présent, cherche au fond de ton cœur et tu trouveras toutes ces années oubliées depuis si longtemps. Souviens-toi de nos moments à la rivière, de nos nuits dans les bois. Tu dois te souvenir que nous nous sommes promis une chose et que cette chose je l'attends depuis longtemps et toi aussi, même sans le savoir. Les mots que tu m'as dits hier dans la nuit alors que je te portais m'ont prouvés que ton cœur n'avait pas tout oublié. Je sais que lorsque tu comprendras ce que j'ai fait tu seras en colère et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de te laisser du temps en quittant la Lòrien et j'espère que tu y seras lorsque je reviendrai. _

_À ce moment ce sera à toi de venir vers-moi si tu le souhaite toujours. J'ai fait le premier pas en te donnant cette fiole accompagnée de cette lettre. Le Seigneur Celeborn ainsi que la Dame Galadriel pourront t'éclairé dans les prochains jours si certaines parties de ces souvenirs sont encore inconnus pour toi. Si tu choisis toutefois de retourner à Fondcombe, le Seigneur Elrond pourra également t'éclairer sur le sujet. Je serai également présent pour toi dès mon retour si tu en a besoin. Sois certaine que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé, Arya. Mon cœur est à toi n'en doute pas s'il te plait._

_Avec amour_

_H_

Elrond replia la lettre doucement avant de jeter un œil sur Arya. Elle était toujours étendue sur le lit immobile. Elle fixait de ses grands yeux le vide devant elle puis une larme coula sur sa joue.

«_Comment nous nous sommes séparés, moi et Haldir _?» Demande-t-elle. Il ne percevait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Arya fixait toujours le vide.

Il hésita un moment avant de lui avouer cette vérité. «_Les quelques souvenirs que tu as de nous deux ne sont pas les nôtres, Arya. Ce sont les vôtres_.» Dit-il prudemment.

«_Donc il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et moi_…» Elle ne semblait pas surprise du tout, son émotion et son ton étaient toujours neutre.

«_Pas dans ce sens_.» Lui avoue-t-il. Elrond et Arya avaient été très proches certes mais jamais amoureux.

Quand Arya avait bu la fiole contenant la potion d'oubli pour la première fois, certains souvenirs lui étaient restés mais elle ne se souvenait pas avec qui ils étaient. Après une longue conversation entre Elrond et Galadriel, ils avaient convenu d'intégrer Elrond dans ces souvenirs puisqu'il connaissait la Ràca depuis déjà bien longtemps et qu'ils savaient que ce serait facile pour lui de lui parler. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, sur un mensonge créé pour le bien d'Arya.

À suivre…

_**[Ceci était le dernier chapitre au temps du Hobbit. Le prochain chapitre se déroulera en l'an 3018 T.A.]**_

Commentaire(s) de l'auteure :

Vous allez probablement vous dire que vous ne comprenez pas trop et c'est normal :)


	10. Chapitre 7

_**Je ne suis pas très fière du dernier chapitre que je vous ai présenté. J'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci. Bonne lecture :)**_

.

.

_**[À partir de ce chapitre nous sommes en 3018 T.A. Les chapitres précédents se sont déroulés 60 ans plus tôt.]**_

.

.

.

Un peu mois de 60 ans avaient passés depuis la lecture de cette lettre. Arya était remise de cette aventure depuis quelques années déjà, elle n'avait cependant jamais revu Haldir. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Elrond depuis ce jour, il avait réussi à l'éclairer sur certains points qui lui étaient toujours inconnu.

Elle n'avait pas revu Haldir par choix, elle pensait que c'était inutile après tout ce temps. Lorsque le douloureux souvenir d'Haldir était revenu en elle ce soir-là les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés à son égard s'étaient perdus avec la vérité qu'il lui avait cachée depuis si longtemps.

Arya avait été confuse à propos de cela, elle avait dû consulter Elrond de nombreuses fis afin de pouvoir comprendre exactement le sentiment qui l'envahissait chaque fois que le prénom du gardien lui venait en tête. Même si cette histoire avec lui était la réalité, elle avait l'impression que ce ne l'était pas. Elle l'avait appris du jour au lendemain comme si c'était une partie de sa vie que quelqu'un avait inventé, ce n'était pas réel pour elle.

La Dame Galadriel ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn étaient venus lui rendre quelques visites pendant ces années et cela avait fait du bien à Arya d'entendre l'histoire du point de vue d'une personne qui avait autant de sagesse que Galadriel. Ces derniers lui avaient apportés des nouvelles d'Haldir à chacune de leur visite. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais assez pour faire comprendre à Arya que son ancien amant allait bien malgré qu'elle poursuive sa vie sans lui à présent.

Arwen était revenue en Imladris depuis longtemps et elle avait eu le droit à des explications de la part d'Arya. La Ràca lui avait fait part de l'histoire du début à la fin et Arwen lui avait partagée la bonne nouvelle concernant Aragorn.

Pendant toutes ces années Arya n'avait pas vraiment changée, son caractère obstiné était toujours présent ainsi que son arrogance. La seule chose qui était différent en elle était le ton de sa voix quand elle parlait de ses émotions, lorsqu'elle se confiait à Elrond, Galadriel ou Arwen.

Arya était présentement dans ses appartements, elle se préparait pour l'évènement de la journée. Elrond l'avait invitée à un conseil secret afin qu'elle y représente son peuple. Même si l'existence des Ràca était toujours aussi ''secrète'' aux yeux de tous, elle pouvait très bien les représenter et en particulier quand le conseil se trouvait à être secret.

La journée avait bien commencé pour elle, elle avait déjeuné en compagnie d'Arwen comme à presque tous les matins puis elle était montée à sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le conseil. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique verte forêt comme à son habitude et elle prit soins de mettre sa cape sur ses épaules. Arya n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des robes, elle n'en portait que très rarement si une occasion spéciale se présentait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu indiqué par le Seigneur d'Imladris presque tout le monde était arrivé. Il y avait des elfes, des nains, des hommes, ce qui semblait être un magicien et étrangement, il y avait un hobbit. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de ces personnes, à vrai dire elle connaissait seulement Aragorn ainsi que le prince ce Mirkwood qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques années.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire en la voyant, elle répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Elle observa la foule quelques secondes avant d'aller prendre place près d'Aragorn. Ils se sourirent amicalement puis Elrond annonça que le conseil allait commencer. Le silence s'installa dans le cercle puis le Seigneur elfe commença son discours.

Pendant qu'Elrond parlait elle l'écoutait à peine, elle fut sortie de ses pensées alors que les gens semblaient se raidir sur leurs chaises autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle comprit le pourquoi de cette agitation elle observa lentement l'anneau posée au milieu de tous. Le silence régna sur le conseil pendant plusieurs secondes.

Soudainement, un homme châtain prit la parole, il se leva tout en rédigeant un léger discours. Alors qu'Arya croyait qu'il avait terminé, elle sursauta en entendant Aragorn protester à côté d'elle. Puis ce fut au tour de Legolas d'intervenir, le regard d'Arya se promenait de l'elfe aux hommes sans arrêt, elle sentait les tensions.

«_Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur_.» Annonça l'homme châtain d'un air légèrement amusé.

«_Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor_.» Ajouta Legolas.

«_Havo dad, Legolas_.» Dit Aragorn pour calmer l'affaire.

L'homme châtain prit un regard hautain. «_Le Gondor n'as pas de roi_.» Il se dirigea vers sa chaise en lançant un regard vers Aragorn. «_Il n'en a pas besoin_.»

Arya se leva d'un bond, agacée par cet homme. «_Le Gondor aura un roi_.» Dit-elle en faisant allusion à Aragorn. «_Il en aura besoin_.» Ajoute-t-elle en laissant paraitre un léger sourire satisfait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il interrompit son élan. «_Une femme_ ?» Dit-il avec humour. «_Qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait dans ce conseil _?» Déclare-t-il avec humour.

«_Je représente mon peuple, tout comme vous_.» Annonce-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Décidément cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il se tourna vers les elfes avant de revenir à Arya. «_Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas assise avec votre peuple_ ?» Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sourit narquoisement. «_Je ne suis pas tout à fait une elfe_…» Dit-elle simplement en sachant que tous la dévisageait.

Il étouffa un rire. «_Quel peuple représentez-vous dans ce cas_ ?» Demande-t-il avec humour. «_Les femmes de ce monde_ ?» Propose-t-il.

«_Je représente l'Ardaràca_.» Annonce-t-elle en s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui. «_Le fait que je suis une femme vous pose-t-il un problème, homme du Gondor_ ?» Demande-t-elle avec un air provoquant sur le visage.

L'homme châtain lâcha un rire alors que les autres restèrent dans un silence total. «_Voyons, nous savons tous que l'Ardaràca est une vieille légende_.» Dit-il confiant.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Arya. «_En êtes-vous certain_ ?» Demande-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

«_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui_.» Dit-il comme s'il lui lançait un défi. Toutes les autres personnes présentes au conseil étaient toujours dans un silence effrayant.

Arya ne perdit pas de temps pour se transformer, en quelques secondes elle avait pris la forme d'une grande louve rousse sous les regards indiscrets de tous. Son museau était tout près du visage de l'homme qui avait provoqué cette réaction, elle poussa un léger grognement en lui présentant sa gueule entrouverte. L'animal était au moins quatre fois plus gros que l'homme qui se tenait devant en avant.

Elle avait remarqué un mouvement de recul de sa part malgré sa tentative de cacher à tous qu'il était effrayé par la bête majestueuse qui le menaçait de ses crocs.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le conseil et ce pendant de longues secondes. À peu près toutes les personnes qui avaient vu la scène étaient bouche-bée et Arya savait très bien qu'à ce moment précis Elrond avait une grosse envie de lui couper la tête.

«_Arya, viens t'asseoir_.» Ordonna doucement Aragorn en tirant légèrement sur la queue de la louve sans gêne. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il faisait ce mouvement.

La louve ferma sa gueule en faisant claquer ses dents ensembles et ce toujours aussi près du visage du Gondorien. Elle pivota sur elle-même très lentement et toujours sous sa forme de loup elle alla s'asseoir devant la chaise où elle était auparavant.

Elle sentait de nombreux regard sur elle, entre autre celui d'Elrond qui avait l'air furieux. Elle lui adressa un regard de chien battu en faisant pivoter ses oreilles vers l'arrière. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reprit sa forme elfique.

«_Arya, reprenez votre forme elfique_.» Ordonne le Seigneur d'Imladris. «_Cela serait plus… Convenable._» Finit-il par dire. Il n'avait plus le même air sur le visage, il semblait autoritaire oui mais pas furieux.

La Ràca s'exécuta, toujours sous les regards de tous. Elle voyait bien qu'elle venait d'en choquer quelques-uns en révélant qu'elle appartenait au peuple d'Ardaràca mais elle était certaine de tous les avoirs choqués en s'exposant sous forme de loup. Elle prit place sur la chaise malgré les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elrond reprit son discours sans revenir sur la précédente situation. Les autres semblaient pour la plupart avoir oublié cet incident pour écouter les paroles du Seigneur. Quelques-uns finirent par s'obstiner entre eux jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève pour s'obstiner avec tout le monde. Arya était presque la seule toujours assise, elle observa la scène sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le jeune hobbit se lève.

«_Je vais le faire_.» Dit-il sans que personne ne l'écoute. «_Je vais le faire_.» Répète-t-il beaucoup plus fort. Cette fois le silence retentit autour de lui et tous les regards se posèrent sur le hobbit. «_Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor… Bien que, je ne connaisse pas le moyen_.» Explique-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

«_Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter_.» Annonça le magicien en posant sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

Aragorn se leva d'un pas décidé. «_Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai_.» Annonce-t-il à son tour. Il s'avança avant de s'agenouiller devant Frodon. «_Mon épée est vôtre_.»

«_Et mon arc est vôtre_.» Ajouta Legolas avant de rejoindre le magicien, le hobbit et l'homme.

«_Et ma hache_ !» Prononça l'un des nains en allant se placé près du prince de Mirkwood.

Arya se leva à son tour. «_Si d'une quelconque façon je peux vous aider, je le ferai_.» Elle alla se placer aux côtés d'Aragorn.

Le Gondorien s'avança vers les autres. «_Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous_.»

«_Hey_ !» Surgit une voix de nulle part. «_Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi_.» Un deuxième hobbit qui avait surgit de nulle part se plaça près de Frodon.

Elrond haussa légèrement les sourcils. «_Non en effet il est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même s'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non_.» Affirme-t-il avec un humour léger.

Deux autres hobbits surgirent de nulle part sous le regard surprit d'Elrond et du conseil. Ils expliquèrent que personne ne pouvait les empêcher de venir eux aussi. Le Seigneur garda le silence quelques secondes en observant la scène confus.

«_Dix compagnons_ !» Finit-il par dire. «_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau._» Annonce-t-il fièrement.

Elrond mis fin au conseil quelques minutes plus tard et donna congé à tous, le lendemain c'était un long voyage qui allait commencer pour eux. Avant qu'Arya ne quitte, Elrond L'interpella.

«_Arya, venez avec moi_.» Dit-il simplement avant de pivoter sur lui-même doucement.

La Ràca haussa les épaules puis elle suivit Elrond. Après quelques minutes de marche elle comprit qu'il la menait dans son bureau. Arya se doutait qu'il allait lui parler de cette soudaine apparition en publique sous forme de louve puisqu'il avait l'air furieux lorsque cela c'était produit.

Elrond fit entrer Arya dans son bureau puis il ferma la porte derrière elle. Il marcha en silence vers le bureau en bois au fond de l'immense pièce. Il posa la main sur le dossier de la grande chaise puis il soupira. Arya était toujours planté debout près de la porte, curieuse de voir si il allait la sermonner pour son acte.

«_Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait cela_ ?» Demande-t-il calmement. Il leva les yeux vers Arya au fond de la salle.

Elle s'avança doucement en direction du Seigneur. «_Il m'as cherché_…» Dit-elle sérieusement. Arya s'arrêta juste devant le grand bureau en bois.

Il la fixa en silence un moment. «_Êtes-vous consciente que des rumeurs à propos de cet ''incident'' pourrait se répandre_ ?» Il arqua un sourcil tout en la regardant.

«_Oui_.» Répond-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. «_Personne n'y croira… Puis c'était un conseil secret non ? Ce qui s'y passe est donc supposé de rester secret_…» Ajoute-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le rebord du bureau.

Elrond semblait réfléchir. «_Cette décision ne concerne que vous. Cependant, je suis certain que beaucoup de votre peuple seraient en désaccord avec vos agissements_.» Lui rappelle-t-il.

Arya étouffa un rire. «_Dois-je vous rappeler qui as pris la décision de laisser les Ràca dans l'ombre de ce monde _?» Dit-elle avec humour.

«_Non… D'ailleurs elle ne serait pas en accord non plus_.» Elrond tira légèrement la grande chaise pour ensuite s'asseoir dessus.

Elle resta dans la même position. «_Elrond, pensez-vous réellement que l'Ardaràca devrait rester caché à tous jamais _?» Demande-t-elle sérieusement.

Il lâcha un petit soupir. «_Non_…» Dit-il lentement. «_J'ai confiance en vous, Arya. Et je pense que vos capacités seront bénéfiques lors de ce long voyage_.» Il prit une courte pause avant de continuer. «_Mais ne devriez-vous pas en parler aux personnes concernées d'abord_ ?»

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. «_Ne connaissez-vous pas assez mon histoire pour en déduire qu'une rencontre avec ma mère pourrait très mal tourner_…» Elle haussa les sourcils.

«_Vous devrez lui faire face un jour ou l'autre_…» Dit-il sans décrocher son regard du sien. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur son bureau.

Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille à l'aide de sa main. «_Oui… Mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités pour le moment_.» Avoue-t-elle sérieusement.

Elrond laissa s'échapper un autre soupir. «_Vous ne changerez donc jamais_.» Dit-il avant de lui adresser un maigre sourire.

Arya lui offrit un sourire innocent. «_Ceci n'est pas dans mes priorités non plus_.» Elle retira ses paumes du bureau pour laisser pendre ses bras le long de son corps.

Il se leva lentement puis il contourna son bureau afin de rejoindre Arya. «_Soyez prudente… Ce voyage ne sera pas de tout repos_.» Dit-il sincèrement.

Elle sourit. «_Je reviendrai_.» Lui répond-t-elle simplement. Arya hésita un moment avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'Elrond. Ce dernier accepta son geste volontiers puis il la serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes.

«_Faites bon voyage, Arya_.» Lui dit-il alors qu'ils se desserrèrent de leur étreinte. Arya recula pour se remettre en face d'Elrond.

Ne trouvant rien à lui dire de plus, elle lui offrit son tout dernier sourire avant de partir pour cette longue aventure. Arya quitta le bureau rapidement afin de retrouver Arwen dans ses appartements comme elle lui avait promis de le faire avant de se rendre au conseil.

Elle traversa quelques-uns des nombreux ponts de Fondcombe avant d'arriver devant les appartements de son amie. Elle frappa à la porte et Arwen lui ouvrit presque instantanément. Elle l'invita à entrer ce qu'Arya ne refusa pas, les deux prirent place dans le petit salon d'Arwen.

«_Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé, lors du conseil_ ?» Demande-t-elle en regardant Arya avec ses grands yeux.

Arya sourit en se remémorant une scène en particulier. «_On peut dire que oui_.» Dit-elle en prenant un air innocent.

Arwen haussa légèrement les sourcils. «_J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincue_.» Dit-elle doucement en regardant son amie. «_Qu'as-tu fait cette fois_ ?» Demande-t-elle comme si elle était habituée à ce genre de situation.

«_J'ai… Majestueusement menacé un Gondorien_.» Dit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal de faire cela. «_Un fils d'intendant qui pense que le Gondor n'as pas besoin de roi_.» Ajoute-t-elle comme pour justifier son acte.

L'elfe eut l'air surprise. «_Je vois_…» Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes. «_Qu'entends-tu exactement par ''majestueusement''_ ?» Demande-t-elle légèrement intriguée.

Elle sourit face à la curiosité d'Arwen. «_Disons qu'il n'as pas dû apprécier l'autre Arya_.» Dit-elle en insistant sur le mot ''autre''.

Arwen resta bouche-bée quelques instants. «_Devant toutes les personnes présentes au conseil_ ?» Dit-elle subitement en la fixant dans les yeux.

«_Devant toutes les personnes présentes au conseil_ !» Répète-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête de haut en bas. «_Mais ce n'est pas le plus important_.» Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

L'elfe fronça doucement les sourcils. «_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_ ?» Demande-t-elle un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Arya releva la tête. «_Nous partons demain… Moi ainsi que neuf compagnons_.» Elle posa son regard dans celui d'Arwen. «_Aragorn est l'un d'eux_…» Annonce-t-elle lentement.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait. «_Je m'y attendais_.» Avoue-t-elle sereine. «_Je lui ai remis le pendentif, hier_.» Déclare-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

«_Arwen_…» Souffle-t-elle doucement. «_Je suis si heureuse de l'entendre_.» Ajoute-t-elle sur le même ton. Cela faisait un moment que l'elfe lui confiait qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire.

Arwen leva les yeux puis elle laissa paraitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. «J'ai fait mon choix il y a de cela bien longtemps.» Elle prit une pause. «Je lui ai offert mon cœur.» Dit-elle en espérant que son amie la comprenne.

Elle sourit doucement. «_Je le sais Arwen, je le sais_.» Répond-t-elle. «_Vous méritez ce bonheur_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour la rassurer.

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire emplit de remerciements, elle savait que beaucoup aurait du mal à comprendre sa décision mais Arya l'avait toujours soutenue. Arwen savait également que son père ne serait pas le premier à s'en réjouir, elle était quelqu'un d'important et la bénédiction de son père lui était précieuse.

X

La communauté de l'anneau avait commencé leur voyage dans la matinée et avec la route qu'ils avaient à faire jusqu'en Mordor il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils marchèrent vers l'ouest sous le soleil brillant une bonne partie de la journée avant de prendre une pause. La majorité du trajet c'était fait dans un grand silence pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit espace non-loin des grandes collines afin de se reposer un peu et de manger.

Alors que deux des hobbits s'entraînaient à manier l'épée en compagnie du Gondorien, Aragorn était assis seul sur un rocher. Il observait la scène avec intérêt en fumant sa pipe. Arya passa devant lui lentement en attirant son attention.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amical. «_Je suis heureuse pour toi mon ami_.» Lui dit-elle en faisant référence à Arwen.

Il lui rendit son sourire en guise de remercîment avant de baisser les yeux. «_Elrond n'est pas du même avis, apparemment_.» Annonce-t-il en cachant sa déception.

«_Je suis bien placée pour comprendre les effets_.» Dit-elle simplement en cherchant le regard d'Aragorn sans succès.

Il ne lui répondit pas, Arya continua son chemin afin de le laisser seul. Elle grimpa debout sur un autre rocher un peu plus loin de lui. Elle savait ce qu'Elrond penserait de cette union mais avec son expérience dans le domaine, elle savait aussi qu'il leur laisserait une chance tôt ou tard.

En réfléchissant à cela, la pensée d'Haldir vint lui chatouiller la gorge. Elle était assez bien placée pour comprendre dans quelle position Elrond avait mis sa fille, elle savait aussi qu'il ne détruirait jamais sa douce Arwen pour cette raison et c'est pourquoi elle était certaine qu'il allait donner sa bénédiction pour cette union éventuellement.

«_C'était assez impressionnant_.» Clama une voix qui la poussa hors de ses pensées assez rapidement.

Elle tourna la tête vers cette dernière. «_Legolas_…» Dit-elle en le voyant debout sur l'un des rocher qui entourait le sien. «_Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous voulez parlez_ ?»

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle cherchait une réponse. «_Vous savez, la légende d'Ardaràca est une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants. J'ai moi-même entendu ce récit pour la première fois lorsque j'étais petit_.» Explique-t-il.

«_Et quand l'avez-vous entendu pour la deuxième fois_ ?» Demande-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire amical.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. «_Cela fait très longtemps_.» Dit-il sans plus de précisions. «_J'ai toujours cru que c'était une légende, jusqu'au conseil_.» Lui confie-t-il.

Elle lâcha un léger rire. «_Je suis certaine que tous en sont venu au même fait_.» Lui dit-elle. «_Je vous avoue que je n'avais pas prévue de me montrer sous cet angle pour si peu_.» Dit-elle avec humour.

«_Pourquoi cela_ ?» Demande-t-il. «_Les Ràca sont pourtant des êtres fascinants_.» Dit-il en laissant paraitre un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Arya sourit amusée. «_Je suis honorée de vous fasciner, prince de Mirkwood_.» Elle avait toujours le même ton amical. Depuis le commencement de leur voyage Arya avait légèrement amélioré son attitude envers ses compagnons.

Il ria avec elle un moment. «_J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre peuple un de ces jours_.» Lui dit-il sérieusement. «_Si toutefois cela ne vous importune pas_.» Ajoute-t-il gentiment.

«_Ce serait avec joie que je le ferai_.» Déclare-t-elle sous un ton amical. Arya n'avait rien à cacher à ses nouveaux compagnons, après tout ils devraient la côtoyer pendant un long moment alors autant faire plus ample connaissance.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il tourna le regard vers l'horizon avec méfiance. Arya suivit son mouvement pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le ciel un peu plus loin.

«_Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?» Clama l'un des hobbit avec un air inquiet.

«_Ce n'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage_.» Conclu le nain un peu trop rapidement.

«_Qui avance vite… Et contre le vent_.» Fit remarquer le Gondorien qui reprenait son souffle après s'être chamaillé amicalement avec les deux hobbits.

«_Des Crébains du Pays de Dun_ !» Affirma Legolas haut et fort afin d'alerter les autres.

«_Cachez-vous_ !» Ordonna Aragorn. «_Merry ! Pippin ! Frodon ! Sam_ !» Dit-il en se précipitant pour ramasser les quelques objets qui étaient sur le sol. «_À couvert_ !»

Tous se dépêchèrent à cacher leurs effets personnels et à éteindre le feu afin de ne laisser aucune trace de leur présence. Arya qui était toujours immobile en train d'observer les Crébains au loin fût tirée par Legolas. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans un buisson derrière un très grand rocher qui était tout près. Elle resta immobile aux côtés de l'elfe en écoutant les grands oiseaux voler à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux.

«_Des espions de Saroumane_ !» Clama le magicien en sortant de sa cachette après que les bêtes soient passées. «_Le passage par le sud est surveillé_.» Tous sortirent de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés pour entourer le magicien. «_Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras_» Informe-t-il.

Tous prirent la route de la montagne enneigée sans dire un mot. Arya ainsi que Legolas étaient immunisés contre le froid grâce à leur sang elfique. Cependant, c'était loin d'être le cas des quatre petits hobbits.

En voyant ces derniers frigorifiés et en venant au fait que Frodon de pourrait se rendre jusqu'au bout, Gandalf regretta d'avance ce qu'il allait demander.

«_Arya._» Commence-t-il alors que la Ràca se tourna vers lui. «_Pensez-vous que vous pourriez prendre ces deux hobbit sur votre dos_ ?» Il désigna Sam et Frodon. «_Ils se passerons pas les prochaines heures dans ce froid_.»

Comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas de les porter sur son dos sous sa forme elfique Arya hocha la tête et ne perdit pas de temps pour se changer en grande louve. Alors que tous étaient arrêtés pour les attendre, elle rejoignit les deux hobbits désignés par le magicien puis elle s'accroupit au-dessus du sol enneigé.

Sam grimpa sur le dos de la louve en premier, suivi de près par le jeune Sacquet. Elle se remit par la suite debout sans faire le moindre effort pour soulever leur poids. Ils étaient tellement légers. Elle se sentait observée par le Gondorien méfiant ainsi que par Legolas qui semblait la regarder sous un angle plus doux.

«_Boromir ! Aragorn ! Portez Merry et Pippin_.» suggéra Gandalf en observant ces derniers qui semblaient envier leurs compagnons de la comté.

Pendant qu'Aragorn tenta de faire monter Merry sur son dos à quelques pas derrière la louve, la patte arrière de cette dernière glissa sur une plaque de glace. Son mouvement pour tenter de ne pas s'écrouler au sol fit basculer Frodon sur la droite et le jeune hobbit vint s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il dévala légèrement la pense jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn l'arrête dans sa chute pour l'aider à se relever. Frodon tenta désespérément de pouvoir toucher l'anneau unique sous son vêtement. Son air changea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus accroché dans son cou. C'est le Gondorien qui le ramassa un peu plus loin sous les yeux de tous.

«_Boromir_..» Lâcha Aragorn en voyant que l'homme fixait l'anneau d'un regard anormal.

«_C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver autant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose… Une si petite chose_.» Raconta Boromir comme s'il était hypnotisé.

«_Boromir_ !» Clama Aragorn. «_Rendez l'anneau à Frodon_.» Ordonne-t-il pendant que le reste du groupe observait la scène.

Alors que le Gondorien réagissait lentement, il tourna la tête vers la louve près de lui. Cette dernière poussa un rugissement menaçant afin d'encourager son geste. Ceci l'incita à obéir puisqu'il s'avança vers le jeune hobbit.

«_À vos ordres_.» Dit-il en tendant la chaine contenant l'anneau à Frodon. «_Je n'en ai cure_.» Ajoute-il alors que le hobbit reprenait l'anneau. Il lui frotta le dessus de la tête en lâchant un léger rire juste avant de rebrousser chemin.

Aragorn retira sa main du manche de son épée pendant que la louve suivait le Gondorien su regard, surveillant ses moindre faits et gestes. Arya alla par la suite vers Frodon pour qu'Aragorn l'aide à remonter sur son dos.

Aragorn prit Merry sur son dos et Boromir s'occupa de Pippin, ils continuèrent leur route dans le silence dû aux évènements précédents.

Plus tard sur leur chemin, Saroumane tenta de déclencher une avalanche et il y arriva ce qui força la communauté à faire demi-tour avec le consentement de Frodon. Ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix à présents, ils devaient faire face aux mines de la Moria.

À suivre…

**Noooo Aime** : Je ne suis pas surprise de ces questions vu la façon dont j'ai fait terminer le dernier chapitre ! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres car notre Arya passera bien sûr par la Lòrien avec la communauté, et qui est supposé les accueillir ? Ça pourrait être assez drôle mais tout de même… Triste ? On verra un peu plus tard ! ;) J'adore le fait de terminer sur un mystère et d'y revenir seulement quelques chapitres plus tard, ça nous presse d'avoir la suite, je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense ? À bientôt ! :)


	11. Chapitre 8

.

.

.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en sens contraire sur le Col de Caradhras afin de revenir sur leur pas. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps pour laisser place à un épais brouillard. La communauté de l'anneau se faufilait entre les collines afin d'arriver à la porte de la Moria. La nuit était tombée et le brouillard recouvrait toujours l'horizon.

«_Les murs… De la Moria_.» Annonça le nain en désignant ceux-ci au loin.

Tous posèrent le regard sur l'immense mur qui était découpé dans la montagne. Une porte était camouflée sur ce dernier et ils s'y rendirent sans perdre de temps afin de la trouver. Ils longèrent le mur en faisant attention à ne pas se mouiller les pieds dans le lac qui était devant, le sentier était très étroit et l'eau l'inondait presque. Au loin, près de ce qui semblai être la fameuse porte il y avait une ombre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement afin de découvrir ce qui se tenait non-loin de la porte des mines de la Moria. Une silhouette apparut pour révéler qu'une personne était assise sur un rocher. La communauté resta immobile alors que Gandalf tenta d'identifier l'inconnu, Arya le suivit de près en ayant l'impression qu'elle connaissait cette personne.

Lorsqu'Arya put reconnaitre une cape bleue acier sur les épaules de la personne, elle sourit. «Belle !» Dit-elle en dépassant le magicien par la droite. «_Par les Valar, que fais-tu ici_ ?»

Arya continua d'avancer vers son amie d'un pas rapide. Ses compagnons ne comprenant toujours pas restèrent immobile tandis que Gandalf suivit la Ràca de près.

Belle se leva doucement. «_Je vous attendais_.» Dit-elle sereine en enlevant son capuchon pour dévoiler son visage angélique. «_Toutefois, je ne croyais pas que vous alliez être si nombreux_.» Dit-elle doucement en examinant le reste de la compagnie au loin.

Belle était toujours aussi… Belle. Ses cheveux avaient allongés depuis la dernière fois où Arya l'avait vue. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en haut de la poitrine, c'était certain qu'elle les avait coupés au fil des années car après 60 ans ils devraient être beaucoup plus longs que cela. Arya fit signe aux autres de s'approcher, Gandalf lui était déjà devant la porte à essayer de la décrypter en ignorant totalement la présence de l'inconnue.

«_Pourquoi nous attendais-tu ici_ ?» Demande Arya à l'égard de son amie. Les autres les avaient maintenant rejoints, tous semblaient curieux de connaître l'identité de la jeune inconnue et certains devaient se demander si elle était une Ràca elle aussi.

Belle la regardait avec ses grands yeux clairs. «_Je vous ai vus en route pour la Moria_.» Lui avoue-t-elle calmement. «_Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée_.» Ajoute-t-elle sur le même ton.

«_Nous n'avons plus d'autres choix_…» Répond-t-elle en faisant allusion aux précédents évènements. Elle semblait réfléchir pendant un moment. _«T'es visions ne te donne pas la notion du temps… Belle, depuis combien de temps nous attends-tu ici _?» Demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune Ràca fit mine de réfléchir. «_Depuis quatre jours_.» Avoue-t-elle comme si avoir attendu aussi longtemps était tout à fait normal.

Arya resta silencieuse quelques secondes. «_Tu me surprendra toujours_.» Dit-elle finalement en lui adressant un petit sourire. «As_-tu l'intention de nous accompagner_ ?» Demande-t-elle.

«_De l'ithildin_.» Interrompit le magicien en touchant la porte de ses mains. «_Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles… Et la lumière de la lune_.» Raconte-t-il en cherchant la lune du regard dans le ciel.

Les nuages disparaissaient tranquillement pour laisser paraitre une grosse lune. En effet, la lumière de cette dernière dévoila les dessins sur la porte ouest de la Moria. Arya, Belle et le reste de la communauté observèrent les détails de l'ithildin avec soins. Gandalf fit quelques pas en arrière d'un air fier.

«_Il est écrit ; Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez_.» Leur dévoile-t-il en suivant l'écriture elfique avec son bâton.

«_Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire_ ?» Demanda un hobbit légèrement impressionné par l'énigme.

Gandalf le regarda. «_C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront_.» Il prononça quelques mots mais rien ne se passa, un peu confus il alla pousser sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

Le magicien prononçait toutes sortes de formules mais sans succès, les portes de la Moria restaient fermées. Belle avoua à Arya qu'elle avait l'intention de faire un bout de chemin avec eux mais qu'elle devrait partir éventuellement. Plus le temps passait plus la communauté se dispersait autour de la porte. Trois des hobbits étaient assis sur des pierres près de l'eau et la quatrième les rejoignit après avoir libérer Bill, son poney.

Legolas était assis seul un peu plus loin et les deux hommes eux étaient debout adossé contre le mur de pierre à l'opposé. Le magicien tentait toujours d'ouvrir la porte avec ses formules mais sans succès, Arya l'observait légèrement amusée en le voyant perdre patience.

Belle marchait tranquillement le long des murs en les frôlant avec le bout des doigts de sa main droite, elle regardait le sol tout en avançant silencieusement. Elle cessa d'avancer au moment où un rocher lui barrait la route puis elle releva la tête. La Ràca observa attentivement l'elfe qui était assis un peu plus loin sur ce même rocher.

«_Ce lac ne vous plait pas_.» Dit-elle sereine en s'asseyant à ses côtés doucement. Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur le lac en question.

Legolas tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en entendant sa voix. «_Non en effet_.» Il remit les yeux sur l'eau. «_Il est trop calme_.» Ajoute-t-il.

Elle regardait toujours le lac. «_Il l'est depuis quelques jours_.» Dit-elle doucement en posant les yeux sur l'elfe. «_Vous êtes un elfe gris_ ?» Demande-t-elle en s'éloignant complètement du sujet précédent. «_Fils de Thranduil de la Forêt-Noir_.» Ajoute-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. «_Legolas si je ne me trompe_.» Dit-elle toujours en le regardant.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et semblait assez surprit par les informations exactes qu'elle venait de lui dire. «C'est exact…» Confirme-t-il en se demandait s'il était possible qu'il puisse la connaître. «_Comment savez-vous tout cela_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu confus.

Belle posa à nouveau son regard sur le point d'eau. «_Je ne sais pas_.» Dit-elle honnêtement. «_Je le sais, c'est tout_.» Ajoute-t-elle sereine sans lâcher le lac des yeux.

L'elfe n'était pas plus éclairé. «_Vous êtes mystérieuse, Belle_.» Lui dit-il toujours en la regardant. «_Je n'arrive pas à vous déchiffrer_.» Il cherchait à croiser son regard.

«_Ne vous en faites pas, Legolas. C'est voulu_.» Dit-elle doucement en restant concentrée sur le lac comme si de rien était.

Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau un peu plus loin ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Aragorn. Pendant qu'il les avertissait sévèrement de cesser leurs gestes, Gandalf abandonnait sa tentative d'ouvrir la porte de la Moria puis il lança son bâton sur le sol. Le magicien s'était assis sur un rocher près de Frodon et d'Arya en radotant quelques mots. Il enleva son chapeau par la même occasion.

Le lac devenait un peu moins tranquille ce qui inquiétait les hobbits qui avaient lancés des cailloux dans celui-ci peu de temps avant. Le porteur de l'anneau se leva d'un bond pour aller se placer devant la porte. Il l'observa un moment en se remémorant le texte elfique qui y était inscrit.

«_C'est une énigme_.» Dit-il d'un air convaincu. «_Parlez ami et entrez_.» Cite-t-il après avoir pris une pause. «_Quel est le mot elfique pour ami_ ?» Demande-t-il à l'intention de tous.

«_Mellon_.» Prononça Gandalf sous le regard du reste de la communauté. À sa grande surprise, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement laissant place à l'entrée des mines de la Moria.

Tous se levèrent impressionnés par ces grandes portes mais aussi soulagé de pourvoir continuer leur voyage. Ils entrèrent tous les uns après les autres pour s'aventurer dans les mines.

«_Maintenant maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir profiter de l'hospitalité légendaire des nains_.» Dit-il fièrement. «_Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande… Car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin_.» Annonce-t-il pendant que Gandalf fit scintiller son bâton pour éclairer la pièce. «_Et ils appellent ça une mine… Une mine_ !» Dit-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

«_Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau_.» Annonça Boromir en prenant conscience que la pièce était remplie de cadavres.

Tous prirent le temps de regarder autour d'eux, l'air horrifiés. «_Non… Non… Non_ !» Hurla le nain en voyant les cadavres de ceux de sa race joncher sur le sol.

Belle se tenait près de Legolas étant sonné qu'elle était à ses côtés lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Elle tira sur une flèche plantée dans l'un des cadavres puis elle la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

«Des gobelins !» Annonça Legolas en voyant la flèche que Belle tenait dans sa main. Cette dernière la lâcha par la suite pour brandir son épée.

Tous firent de même avec leur arme, prêts à se défendre contre l'ennemi. «_Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici_.» Clama Boromir. «_Allons ! Partons vite d'ici_ _!_» Ajoute-t-il pour les presser.

Avant qu'ils s'exécutent quelque chose attrapa Frodon par le pied et le tira hors de la Moria. Les autres hobbit crièrent son nom en vain. «_Grand-Pas ! Venez_ !» Hurla Sam en essayant de rattraper le porteur de l'anneau.

Il donna quelques coups d'épée sur ce qui retenait son ami, ce qui semblait être un tentacule lâcha prise pour retourner dans le lac après quelques coups laissant Frodon sur le rivage. Alors qu'ils espéraient être sain et sauf la pieuvre libéra une dizaine de ses tentacules de l'eau en bousculant les hobbits. Elle attrapa à nouveau Frodon par la cheville et le souleva dans les airs au-dessus du lac. Legolas et Arya tirèrent chacun une flèche en direction de la bête mais celle-ci de réagit pas.

Les deux archers continuèrent de tirer sur la pieuvre pendant que les autres frappaient ses tentacules à coup d'épée et de hache. La bête délivra sa tête de l'eau pour la laisser apparaître. Frodon de fit balancer de chaque côté avant que la pieuvre n'ouvre sa gueule dans le but de le laisser tomber dedans. Boromir coupa l'une des tentacules de la pieuvre ce qui la fit réagir. Elle secoua le porteur de l'anneau dans les airs et poussa un cri atroce. Aragorn coupa un second tentacule et la pieuvre lâcha Frodon brusquement. Celui-ci fut rattrapé par Boromir juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

«_Dans les mines_ !» Hurla le magicien en panique. Il entra dans les mines en premier laissant les guerriers s'occuper de retenir la pieuvre.

«_Legolas ! Arya_ !» Hurla Boromir ! Ces derniers bandèrent leur arc en direction de la bête.

«_Faites ce qu'il dit_ !» Ordonna Aragorn aux autres en se battant toujours contre la pieuvre.

Les deux archers tirèrent sur le monstre et ils atteignirent leur cible avec succès. La pieuvre se tortilla pendant quelques secondes en hurlant ce qui laissa la chance aux hommes, aux hobbits et à Belle de rejoindre l'entrée de la Moria. Arya suivie de Legolas entrèrent les derniers dans les mines.

La pieuvre les pourchassa de ses tentacules jusqu'à la porte de la Moria. Ne pouvant pas se rendre plus loin elle s'agrippa à l'arche de la grande porte de toute sa puissance et le mur s'effondra violement derrière la communauté créant un barrage assez solide pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'autres choix que de continuer dans les mines.

Ils furent plongés dans le noir total. «_Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais_.» Annonça Gandalf en faisait illuminer son bâton. «_Nous devons affronter les ténèbres de la Moria_.» Dit-il sous un ton épeurant. «_Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnant que les orcs dans les profondeurs du monde_.» Ajoute-t-il sur le même ton en commençant sa marche vers les ténèbres.

Personne ne répondit laissant la caverne dans un noir silence. Ils suivirent le magicien de près, Aragorn, Belle et Arya fermaient la marche en restant derrière.

«_Ne faites pas de bruits, il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu_.» Chuchota le magicien en atteignant les premiers escaliers.

Ils marchèrent sans fin dans un silence de mort en montant et descendant des escaliers apiques. Belle avait ralenti le pas pour se retrouver totalement derrière mais tout de même assez proche des autres. Après un long moment ils arrivèrent devant trois tunnels.

Gandalf s'arrêta et les observa pendant de longues secondes, assez confus. «_Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit_.» Murmure-t-il toujours en observant les trois entrées.

La communauté s'arrêta pour prendre une pause et allumèrent un petit feu, par la même occasion le magicien aurait le temps de réfléchir aux tunnels. Ce dernier était assis face à celui du milieu dans un silence complet, il fumait la pipe.

Arya était assise près d'Aragorn devant le feu, ce dernier fumait également la pipe. Il en offrit à son amie qui refusa avec dégout ce qui laissa paraitre un sourire sur les lèvres du rôdeur. Belle était assise non-loin d'eux, elle observait les compagnons d'Arya avec soins sans dire un mot.

«_Dame Belle, je me dois de vous dire que vous êtes l'une des plus jolies elfes que j'ai vu jusqu'à ce jour_.» Lui dit Pippin sans gênes en la sortant de son observation.

Elle tourna la tête vers le hobbit. «_Je vous remercie… Pippin_.» Dit-elle doucement après avoir hésité sur son nom. «_Belle suffira_.» Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

Il sembla surprit. «_Elle connait mon nom_ !» Dit-il en regardant Merry avec un air joyeux sur le visage. «Oh ! Mais on ne vous as pas présenté à la communauté !» Dit-il en revenant vers Belle.

«_Il serait peut-être mieux de faire connaissance à un autre moment, étant donné les circonstances_.» Dit-elle sereine au hobbit.

«_Oh_ !» Dit-il comme si elle l'avait éclairé. «Vous avez raisons, c'est toujours mieux de faire connaissance après avoir mangé.» Il hochait la tête en parlant puis il se tourna vers Merry. «_Merry ? J'ai faim_.» Dit-il en rejoignant ce dernier.

Belle tourna la tête vers Arya et Aragorn un peu confuse, ceux-ci avaient l'air amusés par la situation. Elle regarda de l'autre côté pour découvrir que Legolas la regardait attentivement. Elle croisa son regard quelques secondes puis les deux baissèrent les yeux. Pendant ce temps le porteur de l'anneau était allé rejoindre Gandalf rapidement, ils eurent une longue discussion que personne n'avait pu entendre.

«_Oh ! C'est par ici_ !» Annonça le magicien sur un ton beaucoup plus fort. Il se leva du rocher sur lequel il était assis pour s'avancer vers l'un des tunnels.

«_Ah, ça lui revient_ !» Dit Merry en se levant avec un air heureux sur le visage. Le reste de la communauté s'empressa de se lever également.

«_Pas du tout ! Mais l'air est moins nauséabonde en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc il faut toujours suivre son flair_.» Explique-t-il avant de descendre dans le tunnel en lâchant un léger rire.

Ils marchèrent encore et encore dans les mines de la Moria, cette fois Arya était près de Gimli dans le rang. Aragorn marchait aux côtés Legolas puis Boromir et Belle suivaient derrière. Le Gondorien était imposant à côté de Belle qui semblait si fragile près de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard amical pendant la marche mais rien de plus.

À un moment, Gandalf s'arrêta dans les escaliers. «_Risquons-nous à faire un peu plus de lumière_.» Dit-il en augmentant la brillance sur le bout de son bâton. La lumière éclaira les alentours pour laisser tout le monde émerveillé devant le décor. «_Regardez, le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain_.» Annonce-t-il en admirant les structures de pierre en même temps que les autres.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer entre les grandes poutres de pierre, un peu plus loin Gimli se précipita dans une salle sous les regards se tous. Il pleura con cousin Balin appuyé contre le tombeau de ce dernier. Gandalf prit un grand livre dans les mains d'un cadavre qui était au sol et pendant qu'il lisait un passage écrit par les derniers nains de la Moria pendant leur calvaire, Pippin fit basculer un cadavre dans le puit.

Les gobelins débarquèrent peu de temps après les premiers sons du tambour. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et les deux Ràca se tenaient devant la porte pendant que Gandalf et les hobbits étaient derrière. Ils ablatèrent les premiers gobelins puis tous prirent part à la bataille, ils étaient très nombreux. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal avant qu'un troll des cavernes fasse son apparition en détruisant ce qui restait de la porte. Les deux archers tentèrent de lui tirer des flèches et les guerriers de l'atteindre à coup d'épée mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Après un dur combat ils en vinrent à bout et le troll s'effondra sur le sol.

À ce moment c'était le temps de partir, d'autres ennemis arrivaient et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent les vaincre. Ils quittèrent la salle rapidement pour se diriger vers le pont de Khazad-dûm, c'est par là qu'ils pourraient sortir des mines de la Moria. Les cris des ennemis se firent entendre derrière eux, ils étaient pourchassés. Les gobelins surgissaient de partout en moins de quelques minutes ils furent encerclés. Alors que la communauté se tenait au centre d'une foule de gobelins, un rugissement se fit entendre au loin puis une lueur orangée apparut. Les gobelins repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés laissant les onze compagnons seul au milieu des mines.

Le grognement retentit une seconde fois et la lueur s'agrandissait. «_Quel est ce nouveau maléfice _?» Demanda Boromir en observant la lueur au loin qui devenait de plus en plus grosse.

X

Elrond était assis sur la grande chaise devant le brand bureau en bois tout au fond de la pièce. Il avant passé l'avant-midi dans la pièce à se demander si la communauté de l'anneau était toujours formée de dix compagnons. Il était inquiet pour le jeune hobbit qui avait le lors fardeau de porter l'anneau jusqu'en Mordor. Même s'il était sous la protection des dix autres voyageurs le danger était toujours présent pour lui.

Il mit ses inquiétudes de côté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne frappait à sa porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'inviter la personne à entrer avec une voix sérieuse tout en restant assis derrière son bureau. L'inconnue ouvra la porte d'un geste assez brusque et entra dans la pièce, toutefois elle referma la porte beaucoup plus doucement. Elle resta silencieuse en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Ce dernier se leva doucement malgré sa surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il se demandait curieusement ce que celle-ci faisait à Fondcombe en cette période si… sombre. «_Lithariel… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici_ ?» Demande-t-il d'un ton des plus neutres.

Cette dernière s'avança rapidement en direction du Seigneur pour s'immobiliser juste devant le grand bureau. «_Je suis ravie de constater que ma présence vous réjouit, Elrond_.» Dit-elle sur un ton des plus sarcastiques. «_Je suis venue voir ma fille_…» Dit-elle simplement en prenant un objet sur le bureau d'Elrond pour l'observer de plus près.

Elrond suivait son mouvement des yeux sans rien dire. «_Elle n'est plus à Fondcombe_…» Explique-t-il toujours sur le même ton. «_Et reposez cette statuette_.» Il la regardait d'un air sérieux. Le Seigneur n'appréciait pas beaucoup Lithariel, elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas et il le savait.

Lithariel leva les yeux vers lui. «_C'est ce que j'ai pu constater_.» Dit-elle d'un ton neutre en reposant la statuette sur le coin du bureau. Lithariel était légèrement détestable depuis quelques millénaires contrairement à la période où il l'avait connue, elle était assez grande et avait les cheveux d'un roux foncé. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un brun sombres très foncé, presque noirs. «_Où est-elle encore_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un air légèrement désintéressé.

Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils. «_Elle est partie faire un voyage, un très long voyage_.» Explique-t-il en insistant sur les quatre derniers mots. «_Elle accompagne un petit groupe en direction de la Montagne du Destin où ils ont pour but d'y détruire l'anneau unique_.» Finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

«_J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire_…» Dit-elle avant de hausser les sourcils. «_Je vous ai confié ma fille et voilà que vous l'envoyer directement vers la mort._» Conclu-t-elle toujours sur le même ton énervant. Elle regardait Elrond en attendant une réponse de sa part.

Il prit une grande respiration. «_Vous ne m'avez jamais confié Arya, j'ai pris soins de la prendre en charge moi-même il y a de cela bien des années_.» Dit-il pour corriger ses constatations. «_Et depuis combien de temps portez-vous un certain intérêt au sort de votre fille _?» Demande-t-il en ignorant l'accusation qu'elle lui avait portée.

Lithariel laissa paraitre un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. «_Le sort de ma fille comme vous dites, a toujours été d'une grande importance pour moi_.» Dit-elle sévèrement en fixant le Seigneur de son regard perçant.

«_Pourtant cela avait l'air de vous importer peu lorsqu'elle a faillis se tuer à cause de vos restrictions stupides_.» Constate-t-il en l'affrontant du regard, toujours sur le même ton neutre. «_Vous l'avez laissée derrière vous, seule avec sa douleur… Comme si elle n'était rien_.» Ajoute-t-il en insistant sur les premiers mots.

Elle arqua un sourcil en entendant ses paroles. «_Oh pitié Elrond, vous saviez comme moi qu'elle allait s'en remettre tôt ou tard_ ! » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. «_Arya doit se tenir droite et respecter les conditions si elle souhaite devenir reine un jour_.» Dit-elle sérieusement en le regardant.

Il enleva ses mains de sur son bureau pour les poser le long de son corps. «_Je ne vois pas et je n'ai jamais vu en quoi votre fille ne respectait pas les conditions d'héritière du trône_.» Dit-il en arquant un sourcil à son tour. «_Par conséquent je ne suis pas en accord avec vos précédents agissements, et vous le savez_.» Ajoute-t-il en faisant référence à un évènement en particulier.

Elle décroisa ses bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. «_Elle se doit d'épouser une personne d'honneur qui pourra gouverner le royaume à ses côtés un jour et non la première personne qui se présente à elle_.» Explique-t-elle sévèrement en défiant Elrond du regard une seconde fois. «_C'est pourquoi j'ai mis un terme à cette union impensable_.» Dit-elle un peu plus calmement.

«_Haldir était un elfe d'honneur et il l'est toujours_ !» Dit-t-il sévèrement en insistant sur ses paroles avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à parler. «_Elle n'as donc jamais enfreint les conditions de l'Ardaràca_.» Conclu-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Elle serra ses dents et ses poings ensembles avant de répondre. «_Peut-être est-il honorable comme vous le dites mais cela m'importe peu. Il reste un simple elfe sylvain en non un Ràca et Arya se doit d'épouser l'un des nôtres, il n'as jamais fait partie de notre peuple et il n'en fera jamais partie_.» Dit-elle aussi clairement que possible.

Elrond lâcha un rire. «_Cela est une règle que vous avez-vous-même inventé. Arya pouvait très bien l'épouser si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait_.» Dit-elle en perdant patience face à l'attitude de celle qui lui faisait face. «Vous êtes vous-même le fruit de l'union entre un Ràca et une elfe.»

«_Et c'est regrettable, vous avez bien vu l'erreur que mon elfe de mère a commise_..» Dit-elle amèrement. «_Il est donc dommage que je sois la reine et que je possède le droit d'appliquer mes propres conditions sur les choix de ma fille et qu'elle ait besoin de ma bénédiction afin de pouvoir épouser qui que ce soi_t_, ainsi cette grave erreur ne pourra plus ce reproduire_.» Dit-elle en souriant du coin des lèvres. «_Il n'y a qu'un elfe pour faire une telle chose_.» Ajoute-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. «_Si vous reconnaissez votre statut de reine, peut-être pourriez-vous vous en servir afin de gouverner votre royaume comme il se doit… Je pense qu'il est abandonné depuis un peu trop longtemps_.» Dit-il simplement avant de se rasseoir derrière son bureau en ignorant son insulte envers sa race.

Elle se pencha et posa ses mains sur le grand bureau en bois. «_Ne me manquez pas de respect, Elrond. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je peux envoyer le dragon visiter les Monts Brumeux_…» Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elrond garda le silence quelques secondes. «_Est-ce que ce sera tout, Lithariel_ ?» Demande-t-il simplement pour l'inviter à partir poliment.

La reine lui offrit un sourire hypocrite et satisfait. «Ce sera tout pour cette fois.» Dit-elle en se redressant. «_Tâchez de me prévenir si ma fille reviens vivante de ce massacre_.» Ajoute-t-elle pendant qu'elle marchait vers la sortie.

Lithariel quitta le bureau du Seigneur sous les yeux de ce dernier. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte. Elrond resta immobile toujours assis à son bureau, il resta pensif et silencieux suite à cette rencontre avec une Ràca qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques millénaires. Il savait très bien que la dernière rencontre entre cette dernière et sa fille datait d'aussi loin que la leur.

À suivre…

**Commentaires **:

**Noooo Aime** : Je suis contente de voir que tu lis toujours ma fiction ! Les retrouvailles d'Haldir et d'Arya se tiendront lors du prochain chapitre, toi qui aime l'humour des elfes tu pourrais être servie. Pour le Gouffre de Helm, je ne te dis rien sur ce passage, ce sera à toi de le découvrir! ;) J'ai aussi imaginé en détail Elrond furieux et c'est quelque chose en effet ! Pour t'es questions à propos de la mère d'Arya je pense que ce chapitre ainsi que l'annexe répondrons à t'es questions ! À bientôt ! :)

**Maraille** : La suite te dira ce que tu veux savoir ! ;) Je suis contente que tu continues de lire ma fiction ! À bientôt ! :)


	12. Annexe - Chapitre 8

Annexe – Chapitre 8

_**Il est conseillé de lire le chapitre 8 avant de consulter cette annexe. **_

**Lithariel****.**

Lithariel est une Ràca aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux bruns très sombres qui virent au noir. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Arya physiquement et son loup est assez semblable au sien, il est cependant légèrement plus gros et sa fourrure as des teintes beaucoup plus foncés.

Elle est la 12ème reine de l'Ardaràca et aussi la mère d'Arya, ce qui fait de cette dernière la princesse et future héritière du royaume. Arya est son unique enfant donc sa seule succession.

Lithariel est reine par sang royal et non par mariage, son père était un Ràca de sang royal également et sa mère une elfe. En Ardaràca une fille peut très bien être héritière du trône autant qu'un fils, c'est le/la premier(e) né(e) qui succède le roi et la reine. L'héritier doit absolument être de sang royal cependant lorsqu'un mariage a lieu pour le roi/la reine, son époux(se) garde son titre jusqu'à sa mort même si le roi/la reine de sang décède. Il/elle peut également choisir de céder sa place avant sa mort à son héritier(e) mais cette décision doit être prise immédiatement après le décès de son époux(se), autrement il/elle se doit de régner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Elle a un demi-frère plus jeune qu'elle déteste puisqu'il est le résultat d'un _accident_ entre sa mère et un autre elfe. Elle déteste aussi sa mère pour avoir été _infidèle_ à son père après sa mort. Son demi-frère n'as aucun droits sur le trône puisqu'il n'est pas de sang royal. C'est de lui que parle Lithariel lorsqu'elle fait référence à une _erreur_ dans sa conversation avec Elrond. Nous connaitrons l'identité de ce _frère_ un peu plus tard.

Les deux parents de Lithariel sont morts, elle est devenue reine après la mort de sa mère qui avait choisi de continuer à régner après la mort du roi. C'était la première fois qu'un(e) Ràca de sang royal épousait une personne appartenant à une autre race que celle des Ràca.

Lithariel et Arya sont en très mauvais terme, c'est elle qui a provoqué la séparation entre elle et Haldir à l'époque. Arya ne l'as pas revu depuis ce jour, Elrond non plus d'ailleurs. Arya la déteste pour ce qu'elle lui a fait et aussi pour ce qu'elle a fait à son _oncle_ (le demi-frère de Lithariel) et à sa grand-mère (la mère de Lithariel).

Elle a quitté l'Ardaràca peu de temps après avoir causée cette séparation et elle n'y ait jamais retournée. Elle n'a jamais fait appel à Smaug non plus, Lithariel avait trouvé l'œuf de dragon qui avait clairement été abandonné et elle était présente lorsque le dragon à sortit de son œuf. Elle s'en était occupée soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Il lui a alors promit allégeance pour la remercier car sans elle Smaug serait mort dans l'œuf avant sa _naissance_.

Lithariel n'as jamais été couronnée car elle est partie de l'Ardaràca, cependant elle reste la reine et couronnée ou pas elle possède un certain droit d'appliquer ses ordres. Pour les Ràca, le couronnement d'un(e) roi/reine indique seulement qu'il(elle) prend pleinement possession de son titre et qu'il(elle) s'engage à gouverner son peuple jusqu'à sa mort. Un roi/reine non-couronné(e) indique qu'il(elle) a probablement l'intention de céder sa place avant sa mort.

Lithariel a déjà été un jour une personne très douce et très aimable. Elle est devenue détestable après la mort de son père. Elle n'a pas toujours détesté sa mère non plus, elle l'a détesté à partir du jour où une union s'est faite entre elle et l'elfe qui est devenu le père de son _frère. _Cette union était hors mariage car la reine et le roi n'ont pas le droit à un second mariage après leur couronnement, ainsi son deuxième amant n'as jamais obtenu un droit sur l'Ardaràca. Lorsque sa mère est morte l'Ardaràca est devenu son royaume et elle a chassé son demi-frère qui était devenu adulte depuis un bon moment, celui-ci n'étant en aucune part un Ràca puisqu'il est né de l'union de deux elfes.

*Nous reverrons Lithariel plus tard dans la fiction.


	13. Chapitre 9

.

.

.

«_Ne vous éloignez pas jeune hobbit_.» Avertit Gimli alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir les bois de la Lothlórien. «_On raconte qu'une grade ensorceleuse vit dans ses bois. Une sorcière elfe… Aux terribles pouvoirs, tout ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombées sous son charme_.» Continue-t-il en balayant la forêt du regard. «_Et on ne les as jamais revus_.» Finit-il brusquement.

Arya pensa à Galadriel en premier lieu, elle se rappela son immense beauté ainsi que son regard perçant. La Dame pouvait faire peur quelques fois c'est certain mais elle était aussi l'elfe la plus sage de ces terres. Elle croisa les yeux doux de Belle qui la regardait puis elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Haldir, elle savait qu'elle allait le voir bientôt et que son cœur se froisserait.

«_Monsieur Frodon_.» Intervient Sam alors que son ami semblait paniquer en silence. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la Forêt d'Or, les battements du cœur d'Arya accéléraient de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. C'était impossible que personne ne les intercepte, cette forêt était surveillée de long en large. Elle eut une pensée pour Haldir, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas de garde aujourd'hui. Orophin ne lui déplairait pas par contre, elle avait beaucoup aimée son humour lors de leur première rencontre et elle avait besoin de rire en ce moment. Après la perte d'un membre de la communauté, il ne lui manquait plus qu'Haldir se présente pour qu'elle bascule dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

«… _Et bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas aussi aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard_.» Dit-il toujours en balayant la forêt du regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de dangereux.

Alors qu'il disait cela, les gardiens arrivèrent subtilement puis bandèrent leurs arcs sur le groupe. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que tous aient une flèche pointée en direction de leur tête. Legolas fut le seul à bander son arc contre les gardiens, Arya ne prit même pas la peine de prendre le sien puisqu'elle savait que cela ne changerait rien. Elle retenu son souffle sans s'en rendre compte puis elle observa les elfes un à un en cherchant le regard particulier d'un seul d'entre eux qu'elle ne croisa nulle part. Soulagée elle expira l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons et alors qu'elle commençait à se réjouir un autre elfe fit son apparition.

«_Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir_.» Confie Haldir au groupe en apparaissant entre deux autres gardiens.

Aragorn s'inclina légèrement. «_Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn_.» Dit-il d'un air assez désespéré. (_Haldir de Lòrien. Nous venons pour de l'aide. Nous avons besoin de votre protection_.)

«_Aragorn ! Ces bois sont dangereux, rebroussons chemin_.» Clama le nain apeuré face aux elfes armés. Il bougea les yeux de façon à regarder rapidement chacune des pointes de flèche qui étaient en sa direction.

Le cœur d'Arya se serra quand elle croisa le regard du Gardien de la Marche, celui-ci as simplement détourné les yeux comme s'il ne la connaissait pas ce qui malgré tout infligea un petit pincement dans la poitrine de la Ràca. Belle qui elle n'était jamais venue en Lothlórien tourna la tête rapidement dans tous les sens pour compter le nombre de gardiens présents, elle les regardait tous avec de gros yeux en plus de son air confus. Tous les elfes qui l'entouraient avaient les cheveux d'un blond aussi pale que les siens. Elle n'avait jamais reçu un tel accueil, ne sachant pas quoi faire elle finit par lever les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

«_Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Lòrien, vous ne pouvez en partir_.» Explique-t-il sérieusement en adressant un regard sévère aux inconnus avant de tourner les talons. Des elfes dans la forêt d'Or étaient encore acceptables, mais des hobbits, des hommes et des nains ne l'étaient pas.

Arya trouvait qu'il prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Bien qu'elle était parfaitement informée que la présence d'autres race que les elfes était mal vu dans ce pays, elle pensait que les gardiens leur offrirait un accueil un peu moins intense étant donné que les personnes de ces autres races étaient en compagnie d'Aragorn et d'elle-même qu'ils connaissaient tous parfaitement. Les gardiens les incitèrent la communauté à suivre le Gardien de la marche.

Ils suivirent Haldir dans les sentiers de la Forêt d'Or sous la surveillance des autres gardiens qui avaient à présent baissés leurs arcs. Ils prirent une pause un peu plus loin sur l'une des plateformes que contenait la Forêt d' Or, celle-ci avait l'apparence d'une immense feuille. La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps et ils avaient encore de la route à faire. La communauté reposait debout sur la plateforme en compagnie d'Haldir et de quelques autres gardiens. Les autres gardiens étaient perché sur d'autres plateformes en forme de feuille, celles-ci assez proches les unes des autres. Après s'avoir renseigné sur leur identité, Haldir se prononça avec un air un peu plus sympathique. La communauté était placé en file tous côtes à côtes, Haldir se tenait devant Legolas.

«Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.» Dit Haldir en faveur de l'elfe gris en posant sa main sur son cœur. (_Bienvenu Legolas, fils de Thranduil_.)

«_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_.» Lui répondit le prince de Mirkwood en restant immobile devant lui. (_Notre communauté vous est redevable, Haldir de Lòrien_.)

Haldir tourna la tête vers Aragorn en ignorant le Gondorien et le nain entre lui et Legolas. «_A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen_.» Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur une seconde fois. (_Aragorn des Dunedain, nous vous connaissons_.)

Aragorn s'inclina légèrement en susurrant un mot en elfique juste avant que Gimli intervienne. «_Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue_.» Broncha le nain sur un ton arrogant.

Haldir se tourna vers lui. «_Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les nains depuis les jours sombres_…» Dit-il en serrant les dents.

«_Et vous savez ce que le nain répond à cela ? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_ !» Lui lance Gimli sans gêne du même ton arrogant. Haldir le fixa longuement sans rien dire.

Aragorn se pencha légèrement puis plaqua sa main sur l'épaule du nain. «_Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois._» Dit-il sérieusement avant de se relever pour suivre les mouvements du Gardien de la Marche.

Haldir ignora les paroles du nain avec tout son contrôle puis il avança vers la gauche. Il dépassa Aragorn sans le regarder puis il posa les yeux sur Belle qui semblait effrayée. Il continua sa marche sans lui porter plus d'attention, il passa devant Arya sans même la regarder puis il s'arrêta devant Sam et Frodon. Sam avait l'air aussi effrayé que la plus jeune des Ràca.

Il posa sn regard sur le porteur de l'anneau. «_Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous_.» Commence-t-il d'un ton sérieux. «_Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant_.» Dit-il en pivotant sur lui-même pour s'éloigner.

Haldir passa à nouveau devant Arya sans lui jeter un seul regard, il s'éloigna sur la plateforme suivi de près par Aragorn. Ce dernier se lança dans une pénible discussion en langue elfique avec le Gardien de la Marche, éloignés de tous, le reste de la communauté de pouvaient pas entendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils se disaient si ce n'était que des murmures. La conversation ne semblait pas aller dans la bonne voie, Arya observait l'elfe et l'homme sans jamais les quitter du regard.

Elle hésita un moment avant d'intervenir, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à son ancien amant mais en voyant Aragorn désespérer devant l'elfe têtu elle se leva doucement afin de se diriger vers eux. Aragorn interrompit son discours en la voyant arriver vers eux, il savait qu'être en présence d'Haldir ne faisait pas du bien à son amie et c'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche. Arya prit tout son courage afin de poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Haldir. Ce dernier avait un regard hautain et sévère, son passé avec elle ne semblait pas déranger ses émotions.

«_Haldir… Nous devons aller plus loin_.» Commence-t-elle en se concentrant sur son ton qui devait rester neutre. «_L'avenir de la Lothlórien en dépend aussi_…» Dit-elle finalement en prenant toutes ses forces pour maintenir son regard dans le sien.

Haldir resta silencieux un moment en préservant son regard dans le sien sans difficultés. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle devait faire un énorme effort afin de ne pas avoir l'air au bord des larmes. Aragorn garda le silence en observant Haldir un peu sceptique de sa réaction face à la demande d'Arya. Le Gardien tourna les talons sans rien dire à l'homme et sans rien répondre à la Ràca. Il se dirigea vers Frodon assis un peu plus loin. «_Allons, veuillez me suivre_.» Dit-il à l'égard du hobbit d'un air sérieux, toujours sans émotions.

Ils semblèrent tous soulagés puis ils restèrent silencieux. Toute la communauté suivait Haldir et les autres gardiens à travers les sentiers de la Forêt d'Or encore une fois. Ils marchèrent pendant le reste de la nuit et lorsque le jour tomba sur la Lòrien, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une petite colline dans les bois.

«_Caras Galadhon_.» Annonça Haldir avec une petite fierté sur le visage. «_Le cœur du monde elfique sur terre_.» Continue-t-il alors que tous regardaient le royaume au loin. «_Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lòrien_.» Il avait les yeux rivés devant lui.

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant la journée, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à Caras Galadhon. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le royaume plus il faisait sombre, la nuit était à nouveau tombée. Ils montèrent un grand escalier qu'Arya reconnu étant donné ses dernières visites en Lòrien. Haldir ne lui avait pas porté attention depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé il y a quelques heures e cela.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient debout sur la plateforme, cette même plateforme où Arya c'était tenue plusieurs fois afin de voir la Dame et le Seigneur. Haldir lui se retira du groupe pour se placé un peu plus loin dans le côté de la plateforme. Galadriel et Celeborn apparurent un peu plus haut encore et toujours vêtus de blanc. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui les séparaient lentement puis ils s'immobilisèrent avant d'arriver sur la plateforme un peu plus bas.

«_L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici_.» Informe Celeborn. «_Tout espoir de passer inaperçu à maintenant disparu_.» Il prit une pause. «_Dix sont ici alors qu'ils étaient onze en franchissant la porte ouest de la Moria… Dites-moi où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin._» Dit-il en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Galadriel observa soigneusement chacun d'entre eux. «_Gandalf le gris n'as pas passé les frontières de ce pays… Il a basculé dans l'ombre_…» Dit-elle presqu'en chuchotant.

Un silence s'installa. «_En effet il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme_.» Dit Legolas avant de prendre une pause. «_Un Balrog de Morgoth_.» Précise-t-il doucement.

X

«_Une complainte pour Gandalf_.» Annonça Legolas en écoutant la mélodie qui se joignait au vent. La communauté était désormais installée pour la nuit dans un campement improvisé au pied d'un grand arbre.

Belle qui écoutait également la mélodie en marchant doucement s'arrêta près de lui. «_Que disent-ils _?» Demande-t-elle sereine.

«_Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire_.» Dit-il en baissant la tête. «_Ma peine est encore trop récente_.» Explique-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Il parlait d'un ton très calme.

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé. «_Ce n'est pas grave_.» Lui assure-t-elle gentiment avant de baisser les yeux vers la fontaine devant eux.

Legolas la regardait toujours. «_Ne parlez-vous donc pas elfique, vous qui êtes une elfe_.» Demande-t-il un eu indiscrètement, il attendait une réponse malgré son léger manque de politesse.

Elle ne répondit pas prise d'une légère panique. Elle ne parlait pas l'elfique puisque les Ràca parlaient la langue commune, la plupart de son peuple parlait plusieurs langues mais Belle n'avait jamais appris celle des elfes. Ne sachant pas quoi dire tourna légèrement la tête en direction d'Arya qui était assise tout près, elle savait que son amie pouvait entendre la conversation d'où elle était. Legolas retint un sourire face à la réaction de Belle, il se doutait depuis le début qu'elle n'appartenait pas au peuple des elfes et le fait qu'elle regarde Arya avait confirmé ses déductions. Arya lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Legolas.

Belle lâcha Arya des yeux un peu rassurée pour regarder l'elfe. «_Je ne suis pas vraiment une elfe_.» Dit-elle simplement ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus dans les circonstances.

«Je m'en doutait bien.» Répondit Legolas en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus lui aussi, un léger silence prit place pendant quelques minutes, laissant la complainte comme revenir à leur oreille. «_Souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner pour une ballade_ ?» Demande finalement le prince.

La jeune Ràca le regardait surprise avec de grands yeux, comme si elle n'était pas habituée au fait qu'une personne puisse être aimable avec elle. «_Bien sûr_.» Dit-elle doucement en lui adressant un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Legolas lui sourit simplement puis il l'invita à marcher à ses côtés ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Arya avait observé la scène depuis le début et lorsqu'elle les vit s'éloigner ensembles un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Belle n'avais pas eu un début de vie très facile, ainsi rencontrer de nouvelles personnes pouvaient lui faire peur et la rendre très mal à l'aise. Arya savait que son amie était un peu spéciale ce qui la rendait difficile d'approche car les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas n'osaient pas trop l'aborder. Le fait de voir Legolas agir aussi gentiment avec elle lui faisait plaisir. Cette scène lui avait amené une question en tête, elle resta immobile quelques minutes avant de finalement se lever.

Elle lança un regard à Aragorn. «_J'ai quelque chose à faire, je ne serai pas longue_.» Lui dit-elle sachant qu'il la suivrait si elle partait sans rien dire.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en continuant d'aiguiser son épée. Arya quitta le campement d'un pas assez rapide pour disparaitre entre les arbres, elle connaissait assez bien l'endroit donc elle s'orienterait facilement. Elle rejoint sa destination sans problème après quelques minutes à courir dans les bois. Elle ralentit le pas avant d'arriver à son but afin de reprendre son souffle. _Il_ était là, assis au pied _du_ grand arbre ou elle l'avait vu il y a tous justes 60 ans.

X

Belle et Legolas marchaient côte à côte le long de la rivière, la mélodie de la complainte avait disparue depuis quelques minute ce qui laissait comme seul bruit l'eau qui coulait entre les rochers. Ils restèrent tous deux en silence pendant quelques minutes encore et ce tout en continuant leur balade nocturne.

«_Que savez-vous exactement sur Arya_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle el levant la tête vers lui. Ils continuèrent de marcher lentement le long de la rivière.

Il tourna également la tête vers elle. «_Seulement qu'elle est une Ràca_.» Dit-il honnêtement à Belle. «_Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir_ ?» Demande-t-il légèrement amusé.

Toujours en marchant. «_Non_…» Dit-elle rapidement. «_Pourquoi dites-vous cela_ ?» Demande-t-elle bêtement comme si de rien était.

Legolas sourit en voyant sa réaction ce qui la fit rougir face à son manque de subtilité. «_Je vois que vous prenez soins malgré cela de ne pas révéler des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites_.» Dit-il avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il la regardait toujours.

«_Comme je suis bête_.» Dit-elle légèrement honteuse en se cachant la figure avec ses mains. «_Je suis désolée_.» Lui dit-elle en ôtant ses mains de son visage laissant paraitre son air innocent.

Il avait observé ses mouvements du début à la fin. «_Vous n'êtes pas bête, Belle. Vous êtes loyale tout simplement_.» Dit-il doucement afin de la rassurer. «_C'est une très grande qualité_.» Ajoute-t-il pour insister un peu plus.

Elle sourit légèrement pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser disparaître sa joie pour reprendre une expression neutre. «_Je ne crois pas que cela est ce que tout le monde pense_.» Dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

«_C'est ce que je pense, moi_.» Dit-il simplement en tournant la tête pour rediriger son regard devant lui. «_Venez avec moi_.» Dit-il en déviant du sentier, vers la rivière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses premiers propos qu'il l'attira hors du sentier. «_Où est-ce que nous allons _?» Demande-t-elle en le suivant d'un pas hésitant. «_Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'éloigner du sentier_.» Dit-elle en regardant le sentier derrière elle.

Il lui prit le poignet doucement pour l'attirer un peu plus loin. «_Faites-moi confiance_.» Dit-il en la tirant doucement vers lui. «_Nous allons juste au bord de l'eau_.» Lui dit-il en désignant la rivière à quelques mètres d'eux.

Belle hésita un moment avant de lui accorder sa confiance dans cette idée. «_D'accord_.» Dit-elle simplement d'un ton doux en le suivant vers la rivière. «_Vous ne voulez pas vous baigner j'espère_…» Demande-t-elle par curiosité. Belle adorait l'eau mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se baigner cette nuit.

«_Bien sûr que non_.» Dit-il avec un léger humour face à sa question. «_J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose_.» Dit-il sans plus de précision.

Elle lui faisait confiance comme il lui avait demandé mais elle était toujours de l'avis qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter le sentier en pleine nuit. «_Quoi donc_ ?» Demande-t-elle doucement assez curieuse.

Legolas s'arrêta puis il s'accroupit légèrement en l'incitant à faire pareil. «_Vous poser un peu trop de question_.» Lui dit-il assez amusé d'un ton plus bas. «_Maintenant regardez_.» Dit-il en désignant quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Belle s'accroupit à son tour puis elle tourna le regard dans la direction qu'il lui mentionnait. Un grand cerf broutait de l'herbe de l'autre côté de la rivière juste devant eux, la lumière que la lune offrait dans cet espace ou le ciel était un peu plus dégagé par l'absence d'arbres éclairait suffisamment le cerf pour que l'on puisse l'observer avec soins. C'était la première fois que Belle voyait un tel animal de ses propres yeux, elle avait vu beaucoup de biches avec leurs faons mais jamais un cerf aussi beau que celui-là probablement car ils vivaient dans les plus grandes forêts en terre du milieu et qu'elle ne s'y aventurait jamais. Il était tellement grand qu'il dépassait tout elfe en terre du milieu, il était majestueux.

«_Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?» Demande-t-elle doucement mais un peu trop rapidement. «_Enfin, je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il fait là _?» Se reprend-t-elle aussi bêtement. Ils étaient toujours accroupis dans l'herbe.

Legolas baissa le têt vers elle. «_À première vue, il mange de l'herbe_.» Répond-t-il amusé en voyant qu'elle se perdait dans ses questions.

Belle leva la tête vers lui. «_Maintenant vous ne pouvez pas nier ma bêtise_.» Dit-elle en lui offrant un léger sourire timide. «_Je m'excuse_.» Ajoute-t-elle en baissant doucement les yeux.

«_Ne vous excusez pas, je ne vous trouve toujours pas bête_.» Dit-il en la regardant malgré l'absence de ses yeux dans les siens. «_Vous me semblez nerveuse_…» Explique-t-il toujours en cherchant le regard de son amie. «_Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi nerveuse_ _? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous rendrait ainsi _?» Demande-t-il doucement.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. «_Non, non. Ce n'est pas vous_.» Dit-elle doucement afin d'éliminer cette possibilité pour lui. «_Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens me parlent… Encore moins aussi gentiment que vous le faites_.» Avoue-t-elle sereine.

Legolas resta légèrement bouche-bé face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. «_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement_ ?» Demande-t-il pour comprendre d'avantage la situation. «_Vous avez l'habitude que les gens soient méchants avec vous_ ?» Propose-t-il.

«_Non pas tout à fait_.» Lui dit-elle toujours sur le même ton. «_C'est simplement que les gens ne m'adressent pas souvent la parole, peut-être suis-je un peu trop… Étrange_.» Lui dit-elle honnêtement.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre le cerf fit un mouvement assez bruyant à leurs oreilles ce que les incita à tourner la tête vers lui. L'animal avait relevé la tête, il les regardait de ses grands yeux foncés en ayant une pose assez impressionnante. Sa tête était relevée, droite et bien haute dévoilant son immense panache au clair de lune. Ils eurent le temps de l'observer en silence pendant un moment avant que Belle ne se lève rapidement.

Étrangement son mouvement ne fit pas réagir le cerf ce qui laissa Legolas stupéfait. Elle avança doucement jusqu'au bord de la rivière, au point ou ses orteils étaient dans le vide. Elle resta immobile un moment sous le regard de Legolas et celui de l'animal. Sans prévenir elle sauta devant elle au-dessus de la rivière pour atterrir sur un rocher qui dépassait assez de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse de tenir debout dans problème.

«_Belle, que faites-vous_ ?» Demanda Legolas en la voyant faire. Il ne manquait plus que Belle finisse par tomber dans la rivière.

Elle ignora Legolas puis sauta sur un deuxièmes rocher, elle était quand même agile comme un elfe. C'était de voir ou elle allait de le noir qui était plus difficile, les rochers étaient à peine visibles. Elle sauta trois autres fois avant d'atteindre l'autre côté de la rivière, le cerf n'avait toujours pas bougé et Legolas l'observait attentivement sans bouger. Elle avança lentement vers le cerf qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à moins de quatre mètres de lui Belle s'immobilisa. Elle leva sa main doucement devant elle pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Le grand cerf parcouru lentement la courte distance qui les séparaient puis il vint appuyer son nez contre la main de Belle. Elle fil glisser doucement sa main jusqu'à son front puis revint à son nez, l'animal se laissa caresser. Legolas les observait captivée par la confiance que le cerf avait accordée à la jeune Ràca aussi rapidement. Il y avait des cerfs semblables en Forêt-Noire, son père en avait même apprivoisé un mais ils n'étaient pas approchables aussi facilement. C'étaient des animaux sage et amical mais assez craintif envers les différentes races en terre du milieu.

«_Belle ! Legolas_ !» S'écria une voix au loin.

Le cerf recula doucement lorsqu'il entendit la voix puis il observait attentivement la forêt de l'autre côté de la rivière, Belle tourna la tête vers Legolas qui lui avait la tête tournée vers le sentier. Le prince prononça quelques mots en se relevant rapidement puis entre les hautes herbes apparurent Merry et Pippin.

«_Ah ! Vous êtes là_ !» Conclu Pippin en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. «_Cela fait un moment que l'on vous cherche_.» Avoue-t-il en regardant Legolas. «_Au fait ou est Belle_ ?» Demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il désigna son amie de la main, celle-ci était toujours de l'autre côté de la rivière en train de les regarder. «_Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous_ ?» Demande-t-il.

Pippin jeta un œil dans la direction que Legolas lui montrait. «_Belle_ ?» Dit-il un peu plus fort pour qu'elle l'entende. «_Mais que faites-vous de l'autre côté de la rivière_ ?» Demande-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Belle haussa légèrement la voix à son tour. «_J'étais en train de_…» Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle tourna la tête et qu'elle se rendit compte que le cerf avait disparu. «_Ah, non rien_.» Dit-elle finalement en cherchant l'animal des yeux.

Merry s'avança vers Legolas. «_Les autres se demandaient su vous ne vous étiez pas perdus, les arbres peuvent être_…» Il regarda autour de lui. «_Semblables dans cette forêt_.» Dit-il finalement pendant que Belle tentait tant bien que mal de retraverser le cours d'eau.

Legolas haussa légèrement les sourcils. «_On va rentrer, prenez les devant ont vous rattrape_.» Dit-il en leur offrant un maigre sourire. «_Je vais l'aider à traverser_.» Explique-t-il en désignant Belle qui ne voyait plus les rochers dans l'eau.

«_Alors nous prévenons les autres que vous êtes en chemin_!» S'exclama Pippin d'un ton assez joyeux. «_Tu viens Merry_?» Dit-il à l'intention de ce dernier. Les deux hobbit prirent les devant pendant que Belle réussit finalement à retrouver l'autre côté de la rivière.

L'elfe se dirigea vers la jeune Ràca. «_Belle, vous allez devoir m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivée à faire cela_.» Dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Belle leva la tête vers lui. «_J'ai réussis à apercevoir les rochers_.» Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules doucement. «Ce n'était pas si impressionnant.» Ajoute-t-elle lentement.

Legolas lâcha un petit rire. «_Non_…» Commence-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. «_Je parlais du cerf. Comment avez-vous réussit à l'approcher si facilement_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu plus précisément.

«_Oh_…» Dit-elle se sentant assez bête. «_Je ne sais pas, je me suis approchée de lui, c'est tout_.» Continue-t-elle en se remémorant la scène en question. «_Est-ce si surprenant_ ?» Demande-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le sentier. «_Ce l'est_.» Avoue-t-il immédiatement. «_Les cerfs n'ont pas l'habitude de se laisser approcher si facilement par les elfes, les hommes ou tout autre race. Ce sont des animaux sages, mais sauvages_.» Explique-t-il doucement. «_Les apprivoiser prends énormément de temps, des années même_.»

Belle et Legolas arrivèrent au sentier, ils continuèrent leur marche en direction du campement. «_Vous oubliez que je suis un animal moi aussi_.» Dit-elle pour expliquer la chose.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. «_En effet_.» Lui accorde-t-il. «_Mais un animal carnivore… Vous vous nourrissez probablement de ses cousins_.» Conclu-t-il légèrement gêné d'aborder ce sujet.

Sa constatation fit sourire Belle. «_Un animal sait si mes intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaises, Legolas_.» Lui avoue-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard. «_Si je m'étais approchée de lui en tant que prédateur, il aurait fui_.» Explique-t-elle pour tenter d'être plus claire.

«_Sous forme de louve, vous voulez dire_ ?» Demande-t-il d'un air curieux. Les Ràca fascinaient assez Legolas pour qu'il se permette de poser quelques questions légèrement indiscrètes. Puis il savait que Belle ne lui répondrait pas si elle ne souhaitait pas lui révéler la réponse à sa question.

Elle le regardait toujours. «_Pas nécessairement_.» Dit-elle en cherchant des explications. «_Nous sommes des êtres assez impressionnants et peut-être un peu effrayants, mais nous sommes également justes et sages_.» Elle prit une pause. «_Nous cohabitons en harmonie avec d'autres animaux, nous ne tuons pas sans réfléchir ni sans expliquer à l'animal pourquoi il mourra si nous le tuons. Les animaux savent reconnaitre si nous sommes là en tant qu'ami ou en tant qu'ennemi, ainsi ils ont la chance de fuir si cela est nécessaire_.»

Legolas semblait boire ses paroles comme un enfant écoutant sa mère lui lire son conte favori. Ils marchaient toujours dans l'obscurité de la nuit en direction du campement, l'elfe garda le silence en attendant qu'elle poursuive ses explications car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas terminée.

«_Nous ne chassons pas sous forme de loup_.» Explique-t-elle. «_Nous chassons sous notre forme elfique ou humaine à l'aide d'un arc ou d'une lance. Nous ne sommes pas comme des réels loups sauvages devant une biche, face à nous un animal de ce calibre n'as aucune chance_.» Avoue-t-elle d'un air légèrement désolé.

L'elfe semblait surpris. «_Pourquoi ne pas manger comme les elfes, dans ce cas_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu confus. «_Avez-vous réellement besoin de vous nourrir de viande_ ?» Il la regardait toujours en marchant dans le sentier.

Belle tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur le sentier. «_Les loups sont des carnivores, Legolas. Si nous ne mangeons pas assez de viande au cours de notre vie, notre loup s'affaiblira puis nous mourrons_.» Répond-t-elle franchement. «_Nous pouvons tout de même se passer de viande pendant une longue période avant que cela devienne primordial_.» Avoue-t-elle en reposant son regard sur lui.

Il haussa les sourcils légèrement intrigué. «_Pendant combien de temps pouvez-vous vous passer de viande_ ?» Demande-t-il doucement en encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. «_Cela peut varier d'un Ràca à un autre et cela se développe avec de la pratique au fil des ans_.» Commence-t-elle. «_Un Ràca descendant des hommes peut difficilement s'en passer plus de quelques semaines, les hommes sont faits pour se nourrir de viande_.» Elle prit une pause. «_Un Ràca descendant des elfes peut quant à lui ne pas manger de viande pendant plusieurs mois avant que cela ne devienne vital et dangereux._»

Legolas hocha la tête pour la prévenir qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui expliquait. «_Qu'entendez-vous exactement quand vous dites que cela peut devenir dangereux _?» Demande-t-il un peu hésitant.

«_Lorsque le manque de viande se fait ressentir, nous passons graduellement à un certain mode survie. Un Ràca peut rapidement devenir agressif s'il n'as pas la capacité de contrôler son esprit_.» Répond-t-elle franchement. «_L'entraînement nécessaire pour acquérir ce contrôle se fait volontairement, si le Ràca prévoir ne pas se nourrir de viande quotidiennement_. _Plus l'on s'entraîne plus notre contrôle est élevé et plus notre contrôle est élevé plus l'on peut passer de grandes périodes sans manger de viande_. _Notre corps s'habitue lentement à pouvoir appliquer ce choix sans mettre notre propre vie en danger_.»

Il arqua un sourcil. «_Et vous Belle, votre contrôle est-il élevé_ ?» Demande-t-il lentement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Belle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. «_Assez pour ne pas vous manger lorsque j'aurai faim_.» Répond-t-elle avec humour.

«_Vous ne feriez pas cela_.» Dit-il d'un ton amusé à son tour. Ils arrivèrent au campement tout juste après Merry et Pippin, la plus grande partie de la communauté dormait paisiblement.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard. «_J'espère ne pas en arriver là_.» Dit-elle pour le taquiner. «_Bonne nuit, Legolas_.» Dit-elle doucement en retrouvant son sérieux.

«_Bonne nuit_.» Lui dit-il doucement avant de la regarder s'éloigner. Il repensa à cette balade dans les bois qui avait pris une tournure assez intéressante de son point de vue. Il constata par la suite en balayant le petit campement du regard qu'Arya était absente et que cela semblait inquiéter Aragorn qui était toujours éveillé dans sa tente.

À suivre…

.

.

**Noooo Aime** : Hi hi, j'adore laisser des mystères planer sur la fiction ! La reine n'est pas faite pour être aimée non plus, même moi je ne l'aime pas trop. Il faut bien un peu de romance positive dans cette fiction, car Haldir et Arya ne sont pas bien partis. Le prochain chapitre est concentré sur la suite des retrouvailles entre eux ! À bientôt ! :)


	14. Chapitre 10

.

.

.

_**[Au même moment que la balade de Belle et Legolas.]**_

«_Haldir_?» Prononça doucement Arya debout devant le grand arbre ou se trouvait de l'autre côté son ancien amant. Elle observa la silhouette gigoter rapidement pour finalement se retourner vers elle lentement. Le corps imposant d'Haldir la fit frissonner légèrement.

Il la regarda longuement avant de dire quelque chose, il ne semblait pourtant pas hésitant. «_Que fais-tu ici_ ?» Demande-t-il sur un ton sérieux, comme si sa présence ne lui apportait aucun pincement au cœur ni aucune joie malgré l'amour qu'il avait pu lui porter.

Arya ne bougea pas, à peine deux mètres de distance les séparaient l'un de l'autre. «_Je suis venue te voir à propos de la lettre que tu m'as transmise_.» Dit-elle après avoir pris une grande respiration. Après toutes ces années elle se sentait enfin prête à affronter le Gardien de la Marche.

Haldir arqua un sourcil. «_60 ans plus tard_ ?» Affirme-t-il toujours sur le même ton sérieux qui rendait Arya légèrement nerveuse. «_Il vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit_.» Ajoute-t-il en soupirant ce qui adoucit l'atmosphère malgré les tensions entre eux. «Qu'as-tu à dire ?» Demande-t-il doucement en laissant une petite lueur d'espoir traverser ses yeux.

La Ràca resta silencieuse un moment face à sa réaction, il avait raison mais son ton ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se demander s'il la détestait pour lui faire un retour sur la lettre aussi tard. L'espoir qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux lui faisait réellement de la peine car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cette discussion allait se terminer. «_J'ai des questions_…» Souffle-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol. «_Des questions que je n'ai pas posé à Elrond ou Galadriel_.» Précise-t-elle.

Il s'appuya contre le grand arbre en l'observant de son lourd regard. «_J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux_.» Répond-t-il simplement en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'avait pas lâché Arya des yeux depuis qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt où il avait rassemblé toutes ses forces afin de pouvoir l'ignorer.

Toujours les yeux vers le sol, Arya remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était décrochée du derrière e sn oreille. «_Pourquoi m'avoir fait boire une potion d'oubli_ ?» Demande-t-elle subitement en relevant les yeux, sur un ton assez brusque. Elle plongea son regard sans le sien en attendant une réponse de sa part.

Haldir avala difficilement sa salive ce qui laissa croire que c'était un sujet encore très sensible pour lui. «_Tu souffrais, tu n'étais plus toi-même_.» Commence-t-il à expliquer lentement. Son ton était toujours très sérieux mais un soupçon de douceur venait s'y ajouter. «_Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir comme cela_.» Fini-t-il par dire toujours appuyé contre l'arbre les bras croisés. «_Cela me faisait du mal_…» Sa voix était devenu tremblante ce qui confirmait qu'Haldir était toujours affecté par ce souvenir.

Ses dernière paroles vinrent toucher Arya en plein cœur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il révèle ses sentiments avant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec lui, au contraire mais la colère qu'elle éprouvait face au fait qu'il ait contribué à lui cacher une partie de sa propre vie vint l'envahir. «_Et cela ne t'as pas fait du mal de t'effacer de mes souvenirs_ ?» Demande-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

Il reçut cette question comme une grosse gifle sur sa joue, il ne pensait pas qu'Arya sortirait son caractère ce soir. Malgré le ton de la Ràca, Haldir garda son calme puis répondit brièvement. «_Plus que tu ne peux le croire_.» Dit-il simplement en soutenant son regard de colère.

Arya garda le silence face à cette réponse, elle s'attendait à autre chose de sa part ce qui la laissa sans mots. «_As-tu pensé à moi lorsque tu as pris cette décision_ ?» Demande-t-elle finalement. «_T'es-tu demandé si je serai d'accord, dans les cas où tu m'aurais demandé ce que j'en pensais_ ?» Ajoute-t-elle rapidement sur un ton de frustration.

«_C'est certain que tu n'aurais pas été en accord avec cela_.» Répond-t-il immédiatement toujours en gardant son calme face à la Ràca en colère. «_J'ai réfléchit jour et nuit avant de prendre cette décision, Arya. Certainement que j'ai pensé à toi, je savais que tu n'aurais pas survécu à cette séparation. Je te voyais te détruire et devenir de plus en plus faible à chaque jour._» Ajoute-t-il après avoir pris une courte pause.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour. «Pourtant je suis retombée dans mes sentiments de l'époque, il y a 60 ans, et je suis toujours là.» Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, toujours en affrontant Haldir du regard. «Tu as mal jugé, Haldir.» Dit-elle fermement.

Haldir passa sa main sur son front pour la faire descendre le long de sa joue, l'attitude d'Arya le rendait fou. «_Tu es beaucoup plus vieille aujourd'hui, de ce fait beaucoup plus forte_.» Lui dit-il en prenant un ton insistant. «_S'il te plait Arya, ne rejette pas le blâme sur moi pour justifier ta colère. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ton bien, c'est moi qui as pris ta douleur sur la mienne pendant toutes ces décennies_.» Commence-t-il d'un ton désespérer. «_Je souffre depuis le jour ou ta mère nous as prévenue qu'elle me tuerait de ses propres mains si je continuais à te voir. Je souffre encore aujourd'hui et pas seulement à cause de cela, le fait de te côtoyé sans que tu sache qui je suis m'as anéanti Arya. Tu es assez bien placée pour comprendre l'immense douleur qu'inflige cette séparation, pour savoir que depuis bien trop d'années ce mal est confiné dans mon cœur, et dans le tiens_.» Il reprit doucement son souffle en tentant de rester calme après lui avoir confié tout cela. Haldir essayait de toutes ses forces de se contenir en voyant Arya réagir émotionnellement à ses paroles.

Arya était en larme bien avant qu'il termine son discours, malgré la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à Haldir elle ne pût retenir la tristesse en elle que les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire lui rappelait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cesser de pleurer devant Haldir mais sans succès. Finalement elle trouva comme seul remède d'avancer lentement vers lui pour aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Haldir se redressa avant de parcourir les deux derniers pas qu'il manquait afin qu'elle soit blottis contre lui, il passa ses bras autour d'elle lentement pour refermer son étreinte puis il la serra de toutes ses forces en l'entendant pleurer. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant pour ne pas céder au chagrin à son tour. Ils restèrent dans cette position assez longtemps pour que la tunique du Gardien de la Marche soit recouverte par les larmes d'Arya, le silence planait dans la forêt sombre, seul les pleurs d'Arya se faisaient entendre au loin.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis quelques minutes mais elle était toujours dans ses bras. Haldir ne la lâcha pas une seconde, il voulait la garder contre lui le plus longtemps possible alors qu'il le pouvait. Il hésita un moment avant de parler, il avait mis son ton sérieux de côté ce qui était assez rare venant de lui. «_Reste en Lothlórien… Reste avec moi_.» Souffle-t-il d'un ton des plus doux et sincère qu'il pouvait prendre.

Arya prit le temps d'analyser les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche d'Haldir, elle se recula doucement pour le regarder mettant fin à leur étreinte du même coup. «_Je ne peux pas_…» Répond-t-elle à voix basse. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes qu'elle venait de verser, leur étreinte lui avait fait le plus grand bien et avait confirmée qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque chose de très fort pour Haldir. «_Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé_.» Dit-elle en faisant référence à la communauté de l'anneau, toujours sur le même ton.

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Une chose était certaine pour lui, il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés. «_Alors promet-moi que tu reviendra… Que tu reviendras à mes côtés_…» Lui dit-il en abandonnant l'effort qu'il faisait pour cacher la tristesse sur son visage.

La Ràca détourna légèrement le regard, incapable de soutenir son regard. «_Je ne peux rien te promettre, Haldir_.» Annonce-t-elle doucement sur un ton des plus désolés. Elle remit ses yeux dans les siens, son regard était aussi brisé que le sien. «_Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, ni de quoi il sera question à ce moment_.» Explique-t-elle lentement en retenant une autre vague de larmes.

Haldir encras ses yeux dans les siens sans rien dire, il se contenta simplement de la regarder droit dans les yeux en laissant ses yeux parlés à sa place. «_Je serai ici, je t'attendrai_.» Lui dit-il finalement sans lâcher son regard. «_Et si tu ne reviens pas, je te rejoindrai_.» Ajoute-t-il en faisant référence à Mandos.

Elle hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. «Ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait. Ne donne pas ta vie pour moi, je t'e prie.» Dit-elle la voix tremblante. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer une seconde fois.

Il leva sa main puis il essuya l'eau sur la joue d'Arya à l'aide de son pouce, il laissa sa main contre sa joue en la caressant de ses doigts. «_Je ne peux vivre dix années de plus sans t'avoir à mes côtés_.» Lui dit-il en lui offrant un regard sincère. Son cœur brulait d'amour pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille une autre fois, il voulait l'épouser sur le champ et ne plus jamais devoir la quitter.

Arya ne répondit pas à cela, si elle ouvrait la bouche elle allait laisser s'échapper toutes les larmes qui lui restaient contre son gré. Elle ferma les yeux pour ensuite sentir le gardien la tirer doucement vers lui, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui une dernière fois avant son départ. Les sentiments d'Arya se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne voulait pas le quitter cette nuit mais elle se devait de le faire. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'était en aucun cas plus heureuse qu'avant. Bien qu'elle ait retrouvé Haldir elle savait qu'ils allaient se quitter et qu'Arya avait de forte chance de trouver la mort dans ce voyage. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre d'avantage car dans le cas contraire, Arya n'y survivrait pas non plus. Ils s'assirent au pied du grand arbre puis restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence pendant le reste de la nuit. Ce ne fût que très tôt le matin qu'Arya quitta Haldir qui était toujours endormi, elle prit soins de ne pas le réveiller puis elle s'éloigna dans le sentier pour retrouver le campement. Les autres devaient être inquiets depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés et qu'elle n'était pas présente.

X

Ils quittèrent le Pays de Lòrien dans des petits bateaux offerts par la Dame et le Seigneur, afin qu'ils puissent continuer leur route et traverser les prochains cours d'eau plus facilement. Trois bateaux étaient à leur disposition, Merry et Pippin avaient finalement acceptés de se séparer pour les prochaines heures afin de céder une place à Arya. Le premier bateau contenait Aragorn ainsi que trois hobbits très entassés. Le deuxième était remplit par Boromir, Arya et Pippin et finalement le dernier contenait l'elfe, le nain ainsi que Belle.

«_Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure… Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'i plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerai plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert_.» Expliqua le nain d'un ton calme.

Legolas et Belle l'écoutaient attentivement. «_Quel était ce cadeau_ ?» Demanda Legolas en continuant de faire avancer le bateau lentement.

«_J'ai osé lui demander un seul cheveux de sa belle chevelure dorée_…» Révèle-t-il en fixant l'eau d'un regard ensorcelé. «_Elle m'en a donné trois_.» Annonce-t-il toujours en fixant l'eau.

Cette révélation décrocha un sourire à Legolas, non pas par amusement mais parce qu'il était touché de voir le nain aussi heureux de ce présent qui pour certains serait si peu. Il leva les yeux vers Belle qui souriait également. Elle semblait agacée par la nouvelle cape qu'elle avait sur les épaules, n'étant probablement pas habituée à la nouveauté. Il continua de l'observer en silence pendant qu'ils naviguaient sur l'eau lentement.

Gimli lâche finalement l'eau du regard pour regarder Belle. «_Et vous Belle, quel était votre cadeau _?» Demande-t-il assez indiscrètement. La réponse à cette question piquait également la curiosité de Legolas, le nain et l'elfe la regardait en attendant une réponse.

Belle arrêta de jouer avec sa cape pour regarder les deux hommes qui la regardait. «_La Dame m'a offerte un regard dans son miroir._» Dit-elle simplement laissant l'elfe et le nain perplexe. «_Ainsi qu'un arc des Galadhrim… Bien que je ne sache pas m'en servir_.» Ajoute-t-elle un peu embêtée.

Legolas resta surprit. «_Vous ne savez pas tirer à l'arc_ ?» Demande-t-il en la regardant étonné. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eut d'arc sur elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite doucement. «Ce n'est pas une discipline que j'ai appris, je sais seulement manier une épée.» Informe-t-elle sereine. Pour elle c'était tout à fait normal de ne pas avoir utilisé un arc car sa mère ne pratiquant pas cette discipline non plus ne lui avait jamais enseignée.

«_C'est assez étrange qu'une elfe guerrière ne sache pas tirer à l'arc_ !» Affirma Gimli en regardant Belle. «_C'est la première fois que j'entends cela_.» Ajoute-t-il un peu confus.

Belle et Legolas s'échangèrent un regard amusé, voyant que le nain était probablement le seul qui n'était pas informée que Belle était une Ràca. «_Je pourrais vous apprendre, si vous le souhaitez._» Lui dit-il gentiment en lui offrant le même sourire qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Si l'occasion se présente, je serai ravie d'être votre élève_.» Répond-t-elle à l'égard de l'elfe souriant. Le fait d'apprendre comment utiliser un arc ne déplaisait pas à Belle, surtout maintenant qu'elle en possédait une sans trop savoir pourquoi.

X

Ils naviguèrent sur le fleuve jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ils débarquèrent sur le rivage afin d'y établir leur campement pour la nuit. L'ambiance était assez froide, certaines discussions entre les membres du groupe avaient mal tournées et cela rendait les innocents assez mal à l'aise. Ils reprirent leur route à l'aube toujours en navigant plus loin sur le long fleuve. Ils traversèrent les Argonath, les piliers des rois, avant de déboucher sur un immense cours d'eau qui à son extrémité contenait des grandes chutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la rive droite juste avant les chutes.

Aragorn discutait du trajet d'une façon assez sévère avec le nain. Les autres étaient tous au repos afin de reprendre des forces. Legolas observait la forêt d'un air inquiet ce qui attira l'attention d'Arya plus d'une fois.

«_Nous devrions partir maintenant_.» Dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur d'Aragorn. Legolas avait l'air inquiet et assez agité ce qui n'était pas très bon signe.

«_Non_.» Lâcha Aragorn avant de pousser un soupir. «_Les orcs patrouillent sur la rive est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cachent_.» Dit-il avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Legolas baissa le ton. «_Ce n'est pas la rive est qui m'inquiète_.» Commence-t-il en balayant du regard la forêt près d'eux. «_Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche_.» Lui annonce-t-il en toujours en regardant les bois. «_Je le sens_.» Insiste-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

«_Où est Frodon_ ?» Les coupa un hobbit en cherchant son ami du regard. Aragorn et Legolas laissèrent leur discussion de côté afin de chercher Frodon des yeux, sans succès. Aragorn remarqua également que Boromir n'était pas la non plus.

C'est alors qu'il jeta un regard en direction d'Arya qui comprit immédiatement le message. La Ràca partit au pas de course dans la forêt puis se projeta dans les airs pour se transformer en louve. La bête disparut dans les bois suivi de près par Aragorn qui partit à la recherche de Frodon également. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent derrière lui, Arya assista à une scène assez délicate entre le rôdeur et le hobbit. Cela ne prit que peu de temps avant que la menace dont parlait Legolas se présente, lorsque la louve vit la lame bleu scintillante du jeune Frodon, elle se lança au combat aux côtés d'Aragorn.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à une armée d'Uruk-hai tous aussi effrayant les uns que les autres, à côtés des orcs ces ennemis étaient un peu plus redoutables. Aragorn échangea un regard avec son vieil ami puis elle se précipita, toujours sous forme de loup, sur le premier guerrier qu'elle avait vu. Aragorn la suivit de près en bradant son épée dans les airs. Ils en mirent un bon nombre au sol avant d'être rejoints par Legolas, Gimli et Belle, les trois se démenaient à leurs côtés pour tuer l'ennemi. Belle avait gardé sa forme elfique, choisissant de se battre à l'épée. Aragorn s'éloigna légèrement des autres dans le but de couvrir Frodon qui était en cavale dans les bois, il essayait tant bien que mal de le rejoindre en tuant les ennemis sur son chemin mais sa tâche fût bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le paraissait car les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Ils continuèrent à tuer l'ennemi dans une bataille sans fin, Arya avait du mal à transpercer l'armure des Uruk-hai avec sa gueule et ses griffes mais elle ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme humaine en plein combat. Les ennemis devaient tous être tués car la rumeur sur la présence de la Ràca allait bien vitre s'ébruiter en Mordor. Belle se battait merveilleusement bien, elle touchait sa cible à tous les coups tout comme Aragorn. Legolas et Gimli était doués de leur côté également, le nombre d'ennemi diminuait assez rapidement.

L'elfe tirait ses flèches les unes après les autres touchant sa cible à tout coup, son mouvement fût arrêter lorsqu'il entendit un son au loin, un son qu'il connaissait. «Le cor du Gondor !» Annonce-t-il.

«Boromir.» S'exclama Aragorn en se précipitant vers Legolas suivit par Arya. Ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt laissant Belle et Gimli derrière eux.

Le cor retenti une seconde fois, Aragorn, Arya et Legolas avancèrent le plus vite possible dans la forêt en direction du bruit, tuant quelques ennemis sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Boromir, il était à genou sur le sol entouré de cadavres d'Uruk-hai. Un archer ennemi qui semblait être leur chef se tenait devant lui, Boromir semblait blessé puisqu'il ne se défendait pas. L'archer banda son arc dans la direction du Gondorien prêt à tirer pour l'achever. C'est Aragorn qui repoussa l'archer qui rata sa cible lorsqu'il fût poussé au sol. Ces derniers se battirent durement quelques secondes avant que l'Uruk-hai immobilise le rôdeur contre un arbre à l'aide de son bouclier. C'est la louve qui lui sauva la mise en bondissant sur l'archer, elle le projeta au sol quelques mètres plus loin et lui arracha sauvagement la tête avec sa gueule.

Aragorn se libéra pour se précipiter sur le Gondorien au sol, il se jeta à genou près de lui. «_Ils ont enlevés les petits_.» Se lamenta Boromir.

«_Restez tranquille_.» Exigea Aragorn en le maintenant légèrement au sol afin d'observer ses blessures, il constata alors que son état était très grave.

Boromir se battait contre la douleur pour parler. «_Frodon ! Où es Frodon_ ?» Dit-il.

Aragorn leva les yeux vers lui. «_Je l'ai laissé s'en aller_.» Lui avoue-t-il.

«_Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_.» Avoua difficilement Boromir. «_L'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre._» Lui confie-t-il avec regret.

«_Sachez qu'à présent l'anneau est hors d'atteinte_.» Informa doucement le rôdeur toujours accroupit près de lui.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. «_Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé. À cause de moi vous allez tous échouer_.»

«_Non_.» Le coupe-t-il. «_Non Boromir, vous avez combattu bravement... Votre honneur est sauf_.» Lui dit-il doucement en retenant ses émotions.

Lorsque Legolas arriva, il s'arrêta près d'Arya qui avait retrouvé sa forme elfique. Ils se tenaient non-loin des deux hommes observant la scène avec tristesse. Gimli arriva avec Belle peu de temps après, constatant que la vie du Gondorien venait de s'éteindre. C'est la plus jeune des Ràca qui s'avança la première vers Aragorn sans trop d'hésitation.

«_Ils attendrons son retour de la tour blanche… Mais il ne reviendra pas_.» Dit-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Belle garda le silence puis elle se mit à genou près de Boromir. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle l'avait côtoyé depuis les mines de la Moria et elle savait qu'il était brave et qu'il était un homme honorable. Belle éprouvait toujours de la tristesse lorsque quelqu'un mourrait, elle tendit le bras doucement vers lui puis elle lui ferma les yeux du bout de ses doigts.

À suivre…

_Commentaires_ :

**Maraille** : Hi hi, je pense que personne ne va aimer Lithariel ! Je ne sais pas si ce que tu voulais dire est ''est-ce que la reine est au courant que Smaug n'est pas mort'' ? Dans ce cas oui elle le sait. Pour ce qui est d'Arya, nous verrons comment se terminera son histoire d'amour un peu plus tard ! À bientôt ! :)

**Noooo Aime** : Je n'arrive pas trop à dire si leur rencontre ne s'est pas trop mal passé, cependant je pense encore que notre Haldir n'est pas béni par les dieux hé hé ! Et tu as visée juste, l'attitude de Belle m'as été inspirée en partie par Luna Lovegood et pour son apparence une photo de Melynda Moon m'as aidée. Donc si on met les deux ensembles cela nous donne la petite Belle courageuse et sereine et perdue dans les nuages ! Ma Belle as beaucoup de chose à cacher encore et Legolas sera toujours aussi étonné d'en apprendre sur elle. J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour Arya et Belle, j'ai hâte de te les faire découvrir ! Elles sont encore avec la communauté comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre, pour la suite c'est à voir ! À bientôt ! :)

**MakeusStronger** : Hum… Ton commentaire est assez déplaisant compte tenu de la façon assez délicate dont tu m'accuse de plagiat ou je ne sais quoi… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu as lu ma fiction, comme tu as commenté sur le chapitre 1 j'imagine que tu n'es pas allé plus loin et je pense que c'est un peu précipité de ta part. Je viens d'aller voir la fiction dont tu me parle, je l'ai lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié, soit le 5ème chapitre. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fiction avant et je peux le jurer sur ma propre vie… Je ne vois absolument aucune ressemblance avec ma fiction, mis à part le fait que quelques personnes ont la capacité de se transformer en loup ? Sinon le contexte et les caractéristique sont totalement différentes… Juste en lisant les premières lignes de sa fiction nous pouvons voir que les loups chassent et mangent un petit gibier, alors que dans ma fiction les Ràca ne chassent pas et ne mangent pas sous forme de loup. Déjà là c'est une caractéristique assez différente mais cela tu ne le sais pas car tu t'es fiée à mon histoire en survolant le premier chapitre… Pour ce qui est des noms de nos peuples qui se ressemblent, pour elle Neraca et pour moi Ardaràca. J'ignore d'où viens son nom mais je peux clairement t'expliquer logiquement que le mien viens de la traduction elfique que j'ai fait et que tu peux vérifier sur le net, soit Arda = Royaume et Ràca = Loups donc Ardaràca qui signifie royaume des loups. Ceci dit, je ne m'inspire pas du tout du travail des autres auteurs et surement pas de celui de celle qui a écrit la fiction que tu as cité puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, je m'inspire des idées qui me viennent lorsque je réfléchis à ma fiction avant de dormir. Pour ce qui est de l'originalité, je pense que ma fiction est très originale et que c'est effectivement une coïncidence que nous ayons certains points communs sur nos peuples, rendu-là autant bien nous accuser de copié Twilight… Je pense que tu juges un peu vite, tu as même avoué toi-même que tu n'avais pas lu ma fiction et je pense que si tu prends le temps de le faire tu verras que mon histoire n'as vraiment rien à voir avec la sienne. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à préparer ma fiction après qu'une idée me soit venue à l'esprit un soir tard et m'accusée de copié une autre fiction aussi rapidement et aussi arrogamment que tu l'as fait me fait beaucoup de peine. Sur ce, je te conseil de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction pour comprendre de quoi je parle quand je te dis qu'elle n'as rien à voir avec celle de l'autre auteure, ainsi tu pourras retirer t'es paroles qui ont malheureusement été dites sans faits réels. J'ai lu plusieurs fictions qui mettaient en scène une sorcière dans la communauté de l'anneau et ce n'est pas parce que les prologues avaient beaucoup de points communs que ces auteurs ont copié qui que ce soit, c'est la première fois que je voyais une autre fiction LOTR mettant en scène des loups et je suis contente de voir qu'une autre personne ait eut l'idée également car je vois que mon idée, donc la sienne également, est une excellente idée.


	15. Chapitre 11

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que les cinq compagnons suivaient les traces du groupe d'Uruk-hai qui avaient enlevés les deux jeunes hobbits. Laissant Frodon et Sam continuer la route vers le Mordor seuls sous prétexte que leurs destins n'étaient plus entre leurs mains. Aragorn s'arrêta au somment d'une petite colline, il s'accroupit sur le sol puis appuya sa tête contre un grand rocher qui dépassait du sol.

Arya l'observa perplexe. «_Aragorn, par les Valar, que fais-tu allongé au sol_ ?» Demande-t-elle en voyant l'homme dans une drôle de position lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

«_Ils ont forcés l'allure_.» Annonce-t-il en relevant la tête. «_Ils ont dû flairer notre présence_.» Ajoute-t-il juste avant de se relever devant Arya.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes. «_Nous ne sommes donc plus très loin_.» Conclu-t-elle en chassant le souvenir de son ami étalé sur le sol. «Nous pouvons les rattraper.» Dit-elle.

Aragorn acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête en regardant la Ràca. «_Vite_ !» Ordonne-t-il aux autres en haussant le ton pour être certain qu'ils l'entendent.

Legolas montait la colline aux côtés de Belle et le nain, lui, les suivaient de loin. L'elfe s'arrêta pour observer le rodeur et là Ràca reprendre la route puis il se tourna vers le nain. «_Allez Gimli_ !» Lui dit-il avant de continuer à marcher d'un pas rapide avec Belle.

Le nain prit une courte pause afin de reprendre son souffle. «_Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite sans manger ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier… Alors que peut bien raconter un rocher_ !?» S'exclame-t-il avant de reprendre sa route légèrement décourager.

Ils courraient depuis quelques heures sans s'arrêter, les paysage semblait être toujours le même autour d'eux. Plus ils avançaient plus ils se rapprochaient de Merry et de Pippin. Aragorn et Arya étaient toujours en avant suivi de près par Belle et Legolas tandis que Gimli trainait encore loin derrière eux. Même s'il ne niait, le nain n'avait pas la même résistance que les hommes, les elfes ou les Ràca sur de longues distances.

Arya s'arrêta lorsque quelque chose sur le sol attira son attention, cet emblème en forme de feuille lui était familier puisqu'elle en portait une sur elle comme tous les membres de la communauté. «_Aragorn_!» S'écrie-t-elle alors que le rôdeur s'éloignait.

Il rebroussa chemin afin de la rejoindre puis il ramassa l'objet sur le sol pour l'observer. «_Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lòrien_.» Souffle-t-il en regardant la feuille qui était entre ses doigts.

«_Ils sont peut-être en vie_.» Clame Legolas qui venait de les rejoindre avec Belle et qui avait remarqué l'emblème dans les mains d'Aragorn.

Belle le reprit. «_Ils sont encore en vie_…» Insiste-t-elle sereine en regardant Legolas dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

Aragorn se redressa. «_Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance ! Continuons_.» Annonce ce dernier en reprenant son chemin suivi par les autres.

«_Plus vite Gimli_ ! _Nous gagnons du terrain_.» Exigea Legolas en se tournant vers le nain loin derrière qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. L'image du nain qui déboulait la petite pente fit sourire Belle et Arya.

Le nain se releva pour reprendre sa course. «_Les longues distances m'épuise. Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances_ !» Se plaint-il en essayant de rattraper les autres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque leur chemin déboucha sur une immense plaine remplie de rochers. Ils observèrent le paysage en silence quelques minutes, la vue était interminable.

«_Le Rohan, Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux_.» Annonce Aragorn qui observait toujours le splendide paysage qui s'offrait à lui. «_Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici_.» S'inquiète-t-il. «_Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous_..» Fini-t-il par dire avant de reprendre la marche.

Legolas prit les devant et escalada un rocher pour observer l'horizon. «_Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfe_ ?» Cria Aragorn en s'arrêtant loin derrière lui.

L'elfe observa la plaine minutieusement. «_Leurs traces dévient au nord-est_…» Annonce-t-il avant de prendre une courte pause. «_Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isengard_.» Leur apprend-t-il.

«_Saroumane_.» Murmure le rôdeur en analysant les paroles de l'elfe.

X

«_Un soleil rouge se lève_.» Dit Legolas en regardant le ciel au loin. «_Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit_.» Conclu-t-il en baissant le regard vers Arya qui était près de lui.

Elle lâcha un léger soupir d'un air inquiet. «_Ils sont encore en vie, Legolas_.» Lui assure-t-elle. Elle hésita longuement avant de poursuivre. «_Belle les a vu_.» Avoue-t-elle en tournant la tête en direction de la jeune Ràca qui était plus loin avec Aragorn et Gimli.

Legolas était perplexe. «_Elle les as vu_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu confus. «_Comment peut-elle les avoir vu_ ?» Ajoute-t-il tâchant de comprendre.

Arya reposa son regard sur lui. «_Une vision_…» Lui annonce-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. «_Selon ce qu'elle a pu voir, Saroumane veux les deux hobbits vivants_…» Avoue-t-elle doucement.

«_Cela est assez étrange_.» Répond-t-il. «_Pourquoi le magicien blanc voudrais Merry et Pippin vivants_ ?» Se demande-t-il toujours confus.

Elle haussa les épaules. «_Peut-être les confond-t-il avec Frodon et Sam_…» Dit-elle avant de l'inviter à reprendre la route en avançant.

Il accepta l'invitation. «_Peut-être_…» Répond-t-il avant de reprendre sa course aux côtés de la Ràca.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans la plaine avec prudence, Arya avait rejoint Aragorn qui se trouvait à mener la troupe. Ils avaient cessés de courir entre les rocher pour marcher d'un pas rapide. Aragorn et Arya étaient côte à côte dans le silence depuis plusieurs minutes.

Aragorn brisa le silence lorsqu'il constata que les autres étaient assez loin derrière eux pour ne pas entendre la conversation qu'Il s'apprêtait à engager. «_Où étais-tu cette nuit-là_ ?» Demande-t-il en continuant d'avancer dans la plaine.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de l'horizon elle non plus. «_Quelle nuit_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, Arya ne savait réellement pas à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Du moins elle ne fit pas le lien tout de suite entre ses propos et la nuit en Lòrien.

«_Ne me ment pas, penses-tu que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu sois revenue à l'aube, juste avant que les autres se réveillent_.» Lui explique-t-il en tournant finalement la tête vers elle. «_Tu m'as dit que tu ne serais pas longue, lorsque tu es partie_.» Lui rappelle-t-il.

Arya croisa son regard alors qu'elle comprit de quoi il voulait parler, un frisson traversa son corps lorsque le souvenir de cette nuit avec Haldir lui passa dans la tête. «_Oh_…» Dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre ses esprits. «_Je suis allée voir… Haldir_…»

Il haussa les sourcils toujours en avançant dans la plaine. «_Je me doutais bien de cela_…» Lui révèle-il, Aragorn était bien sûr au courant de l'histoire avec Haldir, du début à la fin. «_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Tout c'est bien passé j'espère_ ?» Demande-t-il inquiet pour son amie.

Elle lui sourit en percevant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. «_Ne t'inquiète pas, Estel_…» Commence-t-elle en reposant son regard vers l'horizon. «_Je ne peux pas vraiment te décrire ce qui s'est réellement passé ni ce qui se passera, mais sois certain que tout va mieux maintenant_.» Lui dit-elle doucement. Elle lui avait dit la vérité en quelque sorte, même Arya ne pouvait pas s'expliquer où ils en étaient.

Aragorn resta silencieux pendant un moment. «_Je suis heureux de l'entendre… Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse Arya_.» Lui dit-il sincèrement. «_As-tu prévu de le revoir bientôt_ ?» Demande-t-il finalement comme pour conclure la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête doucement de gauche à droite. «_Je n'en sais rien_.» Répond-t-elle d'un ton assez mélancolique. «_Je suppose que oui, si je sors vivante de ce voyage_.» Ajoute-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui. «_Et toi_ ?» Demande-t-elle en faisant référence à Arwen.

Un sourire triste apparût sur ses lèvres. «J'aimerais bien mais…» Commence-t-il en posant son regard dans le sien. «_Je souhaite qu'elle prenne les navires pour Valinor_.» Fini-t-il par dire avec tristesse.

«_Oh, Estel_…» Dit-elle tristement en comprenant qu'il disait cela en pensant uniquement au bien de l'elfe pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

Avant qu'Arya ne puisse continuer un bruit attirèrent leur attention. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour écouter le son qui menaçait les plaines. C'était des chevaux au galop, non pas des chevaux sauvages car on pouvait entendre le frottement du métal des armures qu'ils portaient. Constantan que les cavaliers approchaient de leur position, il fit signe au groupe de le suivre pour se cacher.

Ils observèrent le troupeau de cheveux, montés par des cavaliers passé près d'eux sans se rendre compte de leur présence. Les hommes étaient tous armés et leurs montures protégées par de lourdes armures. Aragorn reconnu l'emblème du Rohan sur les drapeaux que certains portaient. Il se leva subitement lorsque le dernier cavalé passa rapidement devant leurs yeux.

Aragorn se mit à découvert. «_Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche _?» Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se tenait derrière la troupe.

Les cavaliers firent immédiatement demi-tour en entendant le rôdeur manifester sa présence. Legolas en profita pour sortir de leur cachette suivi de près par les deux ràca et le nain. Les cinq voyageurs furent rapidement encerclés et menacés par la troupe de cavalier.

«_Que font un homme, un nain et trois elfes dans le Riddermark_ ?» Demanda fermement l'un des cavaliers qui ne les menaçaient pas de son arme. «_Répondez _!» Ordonne-t-il en voyant qu'ils restèrent silencieux.

Gimli se manifesta. «_Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerez le mien_.» Dit-il pour l'affronter.

Le cavalier resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de descendre de son cheval pour s'approcher de Gimli d'un air menaçant. «_Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, nain. Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol_.» Lui dit-il sur un ton sévère.

«_Vous seriez mort au moindre geste_ !» Cracha Legolas tout en bandant son arc en direction du cavalier qui était debout devant Gimli.

La troupe resserra leur garde sur les voyageurs face à la menace que présentait l'un d'eux. Tous restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. C'est Belle qui prit l'initiative de s'avancer lentement dans un calme immense vers le cavalier menacé, elle baissa l'arc de Legolas avec sa main au passage.

«_Éomer, fils d'Éomund_…» Commence-t-elle en prenant un ton calme. «_À présent l'héritier du Rohan… D'où vous avez été bannis, vous ainsi que vos cavaliers_.» Continue-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

Son regard était encré dans le sien, il avait maintenu son air neutre malgré l'exactitude de ce qu'elle disait à son propos. Elle avait un regard doux, sans haine ni méchanceté ce qui rassura assez le cavalier du Rohan pour qu'il ne se méfie pas d'elle. «_À qui ai-je l'honneur_ ?» Demande-t-il à son égard d'un ton sérieux.

Elle resta sereine et lente dans ses mouvements. «_Belle, mon nom est Belle_.» Dit-elle sans trop d'hésitation avant de désigner les autres un par un. «_Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Gimli, fils de Gloin, Legolas du royaume sylvestre et Arya._» Dit-elle doucement.

«_Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi_.» Continue Aragorn d'un ton insistant suite aux présentations de Belle. Il s'était avancé légèrement pour faire face à Éomer.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'Éomer ne le brise. «_Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis, pas même les siens_.» Annonce-t-il en enlevant son casque de sur sa tête. Les cavaliers baissèrent leur garde en le voyant. «_Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres_.» Poursuit-t-il. «_Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela nous avons été bannis_.» Il s'avança légèrement vers Aragorn. «_Le magicien blanc est rusé, il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon_.» Poursuit-t-il avant de se tourner vers Legolas. «_Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets_.» Il fusillait l'elfe du regard.

Le rôdeur avança d'un pas. «_Nous ne sommes pas des espions_.» Intervint Aragorn en l'obligeant à détacher les yeux de l'elfe pour le regarder. «_Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest_.» Explique-t-il. «_Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis_.» Lui annonce-t-il en faisant référence à Merry et Pippin.

Belle avança d'un pas en fixant le cavalier du Rohan qui se tenait devant Aragorn. «_Les Uruk-hai sont morts, n'est-ce pas_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un ton hésitant en regardant Éomer dans les yeux. Elle avait perçu en lui un soupçon de regret qu'il avait tenté de cacher lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles d'Aragorn.

Éomer acquiesça d'un signe de tête en regardant Belle avant de revenir à Aragorn. «_Les Uruk ont été détruits nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit_.» Annonce-t-il un peu moins sévèrement que d'habitude.

«_Mais il y avait deux hobbits_ !» S'exclama Gimli d'un air paniqué. «_Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux_ ?» S'empresse-t-il de demander à Éomer sur un ton insistant.

Aragorn poursuit. «_Ils seraient petits… Des enfants à vos yeux_.» Décrit-t-il tant bien que mal. Il observa le cavalier sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, inquiet pour ses amis.

Éomer semblait réfléchir et il hésita un moment avant de répondre. «_Il n'y a pas de survivants_.» Annonce-t-il au grand regret de tous. «_Nous avons empilés les carcasses et les avons brulées_.» Dit-il en désignant la fumée au loin.

Tous restèrent dans un noir silence sous le choc. «_Morts_…» Dit Gimli en perdant ses moyens.

Il hocha légèrement la tête. «_Je suis désolé_…» Dit-il honnêtement en s'adressant au cinq voyageurs. En voyant que tous avaient baissés le regard et semblaient sous le choc, il se tourna et siffla brusquement. «Hasufel, Arod.» Appela le cavalier juste avant que deux montures le rejoignent. Il attrapa le brun par les rênes. «_Puisse ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortunes qu'à leur premier maître…_.» Dit-il en tendant les rennes au rôdeur avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour rejoindre son cheval.

Belle le regardait toujours l'air serein. «Nous vous remercions pour ce présent, ces chevaux nous seront d'une aide précieuse.» Lui dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers le bas en guise de remerciement alors qu'il était sur son cheval.

Éomer lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de s'adresser à tous. «_Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdu sur ces terres_.» Leur dit-il en passant près d'eux sur le dos de son cheval. «_Vers le nord_ !» Hurle-t-il à l'égard de ses cavaliers avant de commencer à galoper dans la direction mentionnée

Les cavaliers s'éloignèrent au galop en laissant les cinq voyageurs et les deux chevaux seuls derrière eux dans la plaine. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Hasufel et Arod en silence, ils observèrent les chevaux pendant un moment. Aragorn tenait les rênes d'Arod et Legolas ceux d'Hasufel.

«_Nous avons présentement un problème assez important_.» Clama le nain en constatant qu'il y avait seulement deux montures pour cinq personnes. «_Je réserve tout de suite ma place sur le dos d'une bête_ !» Annonce-t-il sans aucune galanterie.

Belle haussa les épaules doucement ce qui attira les regards sur elle. «_L'un d'entre nous devra suivre à pied_.» Conclu-t-elle en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus de deux sur un cheval. «_Je peux le faire, cela ne me dérange pas_.» Annonce-t-elle en regardant les autres un par un.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils en la regardant. «_Belle, nous ne vous laisserons pas marcher derrière_.» Lui dit-il d'un ton insistant en tenant fermement les rênes de son cheval.

«_Belle, chevauche avec Aragorn_.» Intervient Arya en avançant vers le groupe. «_Je vous suivrai. Je peux très bien suivre le rythme d'un cheval sous forme de louve_.» Explique-t-elle pour qu'ils comprennent ses intentions.

Belle monta derrière Aragorn sur Arod comme prévu tandis que Gimli partageait Hasufel avec Legolas. Ils partirent au galop alors qu'Arya se transforma en bête pour les suivre de près. Ils atteignirent le lieu du massacre en quelques minutes, les cavaliers descendirent de leur monture alors qu'Arya reprit sa forme elfique. Ils fouillèrent les carcasses en trouvant comme seul repère un morceau de ceinture qui appartenait à l'un des hobbits.

Ayant perdus presque tout espoir, Aragorn observa le sol lentement puis constata que les hobbit étaient peut-être encore vivants. Il suivit les traces de lutte sur le sol avec soins en expliquant ce qui c'était passé ici. Plus il avançait plus son ton était remplit d'espoir, il continua de suivre les indices sur le sol jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ils constatèrent ensembles que Merry et Pippin s'étaient enfui dans la forêt de Fangorn, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

X

Ils chevauchèrent en direction d'Edoras en compagnie de Gandalf qu'ils avaient retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt de Fangorn. Arya les suivaient toujours sous sa forme de louve et ceci n'avait pas surpris le magicien puisqu'il avait déjà été informé lors du conseil d'Elrond que la jeune femme n'appartenait pas à la race des elfes. C'est seulement à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils prirent une pause afin de se reposer avant de repartir à l'aube.

Gandalf observait l'horizon seul au bout de la falaise comme perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait la lueur rouge au loin qui planait au-dessus du Mordor. Aragorn le rejoint finalement dans un silence inquiétant, il s'arrêta près de lui en observant la lueur au loin.

«_L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme_.» Lui dit Gandalf en jetant un mince regard au rôdeur qui venait de le rejoindre. «_Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival… Du sommet de Barad-Dûr son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abri de la peur, le doute le ronge déjà_.» Continue-t-il sur un ton énigmatique. «_La rumeur l'as atteint_.» Dit-il en tournant la tête vers Aragorn. «_L'héritier de Numenor est toujours en vie et il entretient une relation assez importante avec l'héritière d'Ardaràca_…» Il baissa légèrement le ton pour laisser place à des murmures. «_Sauron a peur de vous Aragorn… Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir et ceux qui pourraient vous suivre. Alors il frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes_.» Conclu-t-il en reposant les yeux sur la lueur du Mordor. «_Il utilisera son pantin Saroumane pour détruire le Rohan… La guerre est proche. Le Rohan doit se défendre seul et en cela réside notre premier défi car il est faible et prêt à tomber, l'esprit du roi est asservit c'est un vieux tour de Saroumane. Son emprise sur le roi Théoden est extrêmement forte, Sauron et Saroumane resserrent le nœud_.» Poursuit-il. «_Mais malgré toutes leurs ruses nous avons un avantage_.» Dit-il en se tournant vers Aragorn avec un mince sourire. «_L'anneau reste cachée. Et le fait que nous cherchons à le détruire n'est pas encore apparut dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi s'approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un hobbit. Chaque jour le rapproche des flammes de la Montagne du Destin, nous devons avoir foi en Frodon, tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'abandonner, Frodon doit achever sa tâche seul_.»

«_Il n'est pas seul… Sam est avec lui_.» Annonce Aragorn d'un ton bas en regardant le magicien à côté de lui.

Gandalf sembla surpris et ravi. «_Ah oui ? Vraiment_ ?» Dit-il en laissant paraître un sourire. «_Bien_.» Dit-il avant de revenir à la lueur loin devant lui. «_Oui, c'est très bien_.» Dit-il finalement en préservant son sourire.

X

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les murs d'Edoras tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils furent accueillis sévèrement aux portes de la salle du trône, les forçant à remettre leurs armes aux gardes avant d'entrer sous la demande de Grima. Seul Gandalf garda possession en sa possession son bâton sous prétexte qu'il s'en servait simplement comme appui étant donné son âge avancé. Bien sur Arya et Belle ne pouvaient pas se désarmer complètement, elles restèrent avec la capacité de se transformer en louves mais cela les gardes ne le savaient pas. Arya avait pris soins de reprendre son apparence elfique avant d'arriver à Edoras afin que personne ne la voie ainsi.

Au moment où Grima se rendit compte que le magicien avait encore son bâton, une bataille sévère s'engagea entre la communauté et les gardes d'Edoras. La lutte s'acheva alors que Gandalf récita des paroles afin de libérer le roi Théoden de L'envoutement que lui infligeait Saroumane. Le magicien laissa tomber le manteau gris qui l'enveloppait pour laisser apparaitre la blancheur de celui qui reposait dessous. Il pencha son bâton en direction du roi tout en récitant d'autres paroles. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte, Théoden s'effondra rattrapé par Éowyn sa nièce bien aimée. Il n'était plus sous l'emprise de Saroumane désormais, son allure changea lentement puis il retrouva l'apparence du bon roi qu'il était auparavant.

Théoden empoigna son épée sous les yeux de tous, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Grima. Il soupira en lui lançant un regard furieux et menaçant. Après qu'Aragorn l'ait empêché de commettre l'irréparable, Grima s'enfuit d'Edoras sur le dos d'un cheval puis le peuple s'inclina devant Théoden en le saluant. C'est Gandalf qui eut la lourde tâche d'apprendre au roi que son fils unique n'était plus parmi eux. Les funérailles de ce dernier eurent lieu dans l'après-midi sous les regards attristés de tous et c'est Éowyn qui chanta haut et fort malgré la douleur afin de lui rendre hommage.

Cette soirée là ils eurent la surprise de retrouver deux enfants sur les terres du Rohan non loin d'Edoras. Gandalf les ramena avec l'aide de Théoden jusque dans la ville, ils devaient chevaucher seuls depuis plusieurs jours en voyant à quel point les enfants étaient affamés. Éowyn leur apporta à manger et en profita pour en savoir un peu plus sur la raison de leur venue ici. Le jeune garçon raconta le récit tout en mangeant écouté en silence par tous les membres de la communauté encore présents à ce jour et par Théoden et Éowyn.

«_Ce n'est qu'un avait goût de la terreur que Saroumane eut répandre_.» Dit Gandalf au roi en désignant les enfants de la main. Le magicien avait pris place près du trône, là où Grima s'était tenu depuis trop longtemps. «_Toujours plus puissant car il est mu à présent par la peur de Sauron_.» Continue-t-il en parlant sérieusement. «_Chevauchez et attaquez le de front_ !» Proposa Gandalf sur un ton qui laissait plus croire que ses propos étaient des ordres. «_Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants… Vous devez combattre_.»

Le roi écouta attentivement Gandalf mais ne répondit pas, c'est Aragorn qui continua. «_Vous avez deux milles hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons. Éomer vous est loyal, ses hommes vont revenir et se battrons pour leur roi._» Explique-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Théoden se leva d'un bon. «_Ils doivent être à trois cent lieux d'ici à présent_.» Il marcha dans la salle du trône en silence pendant quelques instants. «_Éomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple ! Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte_.» Dit-il sévèrement en les regardant un après l'autre.

Aragorn lâcha sa pipe. «_Elle est pourtant déclarée. Que vous le vouliez ou non_ !» Annonce-t-il d'un air neutre. Il laissa son regard posé sur Théoden en attendant une réaction de sa part.

Le roi se tourna vers lui en avançant d'un pas décidé. «_Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Rohan_.» Dit-il sur un ton arrogant en fusillant le rôdeur du regard.

«_Vous n'avez pas le choix_ !» Se mêla Arya en se levant de la table sur laquelle était posé son repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. «_Si vous ne faites rien, c'est tout votre peuple en entier qui mourra_.» Dit-il en l'affrontant du regard. «_Saroumane ne rebroussera pas chemin juste parce que vous êtes une bande de peureux_ !» Crache-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Aragorn se retenu pour de pas se lever. «_Arya ! Calme-toi_ !» Intervient-t-il sur un ton autoritaire avant que Théoden ait le temps d'envisager l'option de lui trancher la gorge. «_Elle a raison_.» Dit-il d'un ton plus calme en revenant sur le roi. «_Si vous ne faites rien vous mourrez tous_…» Informe-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Belle quitta la colonne sur laquelle elle était appuyée près des autres. La jeune Ràca avança lentement d'un air innocent en direction du roi. Ce dernier resta sur place sans faire un seul mouvement de recul, l'expression de douceur sur le visage de Belle ne pouvait pas faire peur à qui que ce soit. «_Puis-je_ ?» Dit-elle doucement en demandant la main du roi. Ce dernier hésita un moment avant de lever sa main vers elle, Belle prit la main de Théoden entre les siennes puis la serra légèrement en fermant ses yeux.

Elle se concentra afin de lui transmettre l'une de ses visons, dans celle-ci on pouvait voir le roi ignorer les avertissements de ses amis concernant la guerre qui se préparait puis on voyait finalement le Rohan tomber. L'air sr le visage de Théoden changea lorsque Belle lui lâcha la main lentement, la jeune Ràca recula de quelques pas. «_Voici ce qui arrivera si vous ne faites rien_.» Annonce-t-elle en voyant le roi touché par les images qu'il venait de voir.

«_Alors, quelle est la décision du roi_ ?» Demanda Gandalf en s'avançant vers ce dernier. Le magicien savait très bien que la réaction de Belle avait eu une influence assez importante sur l'avis de Théoden et il en était fier.

X

Ils quittèrent Edoras avec son peuple effrayé, prêt à rejoindre le Gouffre de Helm. Pour cette route Aragorn montait son fidèle Arod et Legolas montait seul sur Hasufel pour une fois, Gimli était sur un autre cheval tenu par Éowyn qui marchait à ses côtés. Arya et Belle avaient eues le privilège de bénéficier de leur propre cheval, la plus jeune des Ràca avait une monture nommée Nómin, c'était un étalon pâle aussi beau et sage qu'elle. Arya quant à elle avait héritée d'un grand étalon prénommé Aranwë, elle était secrètement ravi du cheval qu'ils lui avaient confié car ce magnifique cheval sombre ressemblait de toute pièce à Helevorn qu'elle avait chérit pendant de nombreuses années. Ils traversèrent les montagnes pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Arya et Aragorn chevauchaient côte à côte.

«_Suis-je la seule à avoir remarquée que notre elfe sylvain ne cesse de surveiller Belle_ ?» Demande Arya d'une voix assez basse pour que seul Aragorn l'entende. Elle regardait Belle et Legolas chevaucher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Aragorn tourna la tête vers la Ràca. «_Arya, ce ne sont pas nos affaires_…» Lui répond-t-il d'un air sérieux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'elfe et la jeune Ràca un peu plus loin devant eux et de s'avouer que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux.

Elle sourit en voyant sa réaction. «_Nos affaires ou non, vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne la rende pas malheureuse_.» Dit-elle sérieusement en regardant Aragorn. «_Car prince ou pas, je tâcherai de lui régler sauvagement son compte_.» Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Il ne put cacher son sourire face à l'humour d'Arya. «_Je suis certain que Belle aura assez de force pour le remettre à sa place au besoin_.» Lui confie-t-il également amusé.

Arya lâcha un soupir. «_J'en doute_…» Commence-t-elle en posant le regard à l'horizon. «_Elle est fragile en ce moment, plus que jamais_…» Avoue-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en baissant les yeux vers Belle au loin.

Le rodeur la regarda perplexe. «_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_ ?» Demande-t-il d'un ton intéressé. Aragorn connaissait bien Belle mais pas assez pour en savoir autant qu'Arya en savait sur sa vie. «_Elle semble bien_…» Pour les nombreuses fois où il l'avait côtoyé il en savait assez peu sur elle.

«_Ô mon cher ami, toi qui connait Belle et ses séjours de courtes durées_.» Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air désespéré. «_Ne t'ai tu pas demandé pourquoi cela fait plus de deux jours qu'elle est avec nous_ ?» Demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Aragorn arqua un sourcil et fit mine de réfléchir. «_Il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes_…» Avoue-t-il en se rappelant que Belle restait rarement plus d'une journée à un endroit avant de rentrer chez elle. «_Même que cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'elle nous accompagnes_.» Ajoute-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. «_Je t'ai déjà confié qu'elle vivait seule avec sa mère, dans une maison dans les bois_...» Dit-elle en sachant qu'il s'en rappellerait. «_Les orcs les ont pris en embuscade… Sa mère a été tuée et ils ont brulés sa maison, Belle à tout perdu_.» Lui annonce-t-elle d'un ton mélancolique en ayant une idée de ce que Belle pouvait ressentir même si cela ne paraissait pas.

Il haussa les sourcils sans trop savoir quoi dire. «_C'est horrible_…» Dit-il finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Ràca au loin. «_Est-ce que Legolas est au courant_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu inquiet du moral de Belle, bien qu'elle lui paraisse normale depuis les mines de la Moria.

Arya hocha la tête de gauche à droite. «_Non_…» Dit-elle simplement. «_Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'elle lui ait dit_.» Avoue-t-elle en observant Legolas et Belle qui ne semblaient pas entretenir une conversation présentement. «_J'ai du la harceler légèrement pour qu'elle m'en parle et encore là, elle ne m'en as pas dit plus que ce que je viens de te dire_.» Ajoute-t-elle.

Aragorn semblait un peu confus. «_Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Legolas, quand l'occasion se présentera_.» Dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. «_Ils ont l'air à bien s'entendre...»_

Elle arqua un sourcil. «_Tu crois_ ?» Dit-elle lentement en le fixant. «_En fait j'y avais pensée mais j'espérais que tu puisse le faire_.» Dit-elle sur un ton innocent en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Il fronça les sourcils_. _«_Arya, je déteste quand tu m'inclus dans t'es plans.._.» Dit-il sévèrement._ «Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable de se mêler ainsi de la vie de Belle, Legolas est une personne de confiance, il saura l'aider sur ce point si cela est nécessaire et Belle semble lui faire confiance_.» Lui dit-il. «_Je le ferai donc si cela est nécessaire_…»

Elle acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête. «_Je pense que le fait qu'il soit aussi gentil avec elle l'ait mise en confiance, je pense également qu'elle pourrait s'être attachée à lui de ce fait, ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose_.» Avoue-t-elle toujours en regardant Aragorn.

Le rôdeur haussa les sourcils. «_Pourquoi cela_ ?» Demande-t-il rapidement en constatant que son amie semblait inquiète. «_Doutes-tu de la loyauté de Legolas_ ?» Demande-t-il un peu confus, ne comprenant pas ses propos.

«_Non… Legolas est quelqu'un d'honorable et je le sais_.» Avoue-t-elle en hésitant de dire la suite. «_Belle n'as jamais connu l'amour… N'oublie pas que les temps sont sombres et que la guerre est inévitable._» Dit-elle sérieusement. «_Legolas jettera corps et âme dans la bataille et si Belle venait à l'aimer avant que cela ne se produise_…» Ajoute-t-elle en laissant Aragorn deviner la fin de sa phrase.

Aragorn lui sourit gentiment. «_Bien que tu t'inquiètes pour elle nous ne pouvons rien y faire Arya_.» Lui dit-il sur un ton calme afin qu'elle ne se vexe pas. «_Legolas est raisonnable et si ses sentiments à l'égard de Belle deviennent importants comme tu le craint, il se contiendra jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée_.» Explique-t-il.

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre. «_Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, Aragorn_.» Dit-elle doucement avant de tourner le regard vers la jeune Ràca au loin. «_L'amour d'une Ràca peut s'étaler bien au-delà de l'imaginaire_…» Continue-t-elle en fixant Legolas et Belle.

Il soupira légèrement avant de parler lentement. «_Je pense que t'es craintes sont basées sur ton passé avec Haldir_…» Dit-il dangereusement en prenant le risque de se faire étrangler. «_Nous seront tous forcés d'affronter la mort bientôt, qu'on le veuille ou non_.» Ajoute-t-il sérieusement.

«_Je sais bien_.» Dit-elle simplement à la grande surprise du rôdeur. «_Je compte retrouver Haldir, si je m'en sors vivante_.» Avoue-t-elle subitement en déviant du sujet principal. «_Je l'aime… Mon cœur est toujours entre ses mains_.» Ajoute-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Aragorn.

Ce dernier baissa le regard. «_J'ignore si je reverrai Arwen, de mon côté_.» Annonce-t-il sur un ton doux. «_À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà se préparer à quitter la terre du milieu_.» Lui apprend-t-il à sa grande déception.

Arya chercha son regard. «_Qu'est-ce qu'Elrond t'as dit, exactement_ ?» Demande-t-elle sans retenue en tentant de rattraper on regard. «À propos d'Arwen.» Précise-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. «_Que je devais laisser partir Arwen… La laisser naviguer vers les terres immortelles._..» Lui avoue-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. «_Je connais Awen depuis toujours…_» Dit-elle d'un ton encourageant en posant sa main sur l'épaule se son ami. «_Elle ne laissera pas son père tracer son chemin.._.» Dit-elle simplement.

À suivre…

_**Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, je me rattraperai avec le prochain ! :) J'aimerais recevoir un peu plus de commentaire de ceux qui lisent ma fiction, ça vous prendra seulement deux petites minutes et ça fera mon bonheur ! :)**_

_Commentaires_ :

**Noooo Aime** : Ne t'en fait pas je ne me découragerai pas d'écrire, j'adore ma fiction et je travaille dessus tous les jours. Cela ne me prend qu'un seul lecteur pour me donner envie de continuer et tant que j'en aurai au moins un je continuerai ! Je tiens à te faire une mention spéciale à toi qui commente tous mes chapitres avec motivation, ça peut paraitre cliché mais ça me donne beaucoup de motivation pour la suite, et t'es questions m'ont donné certaines idées quelques fois ! Puis en plus, tu me donne toujours envie de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible pour te faire découvrir la suite ! C'est aussi valable pour chaque personne qui me laisse un commentaire mais normalement tu es la première à commenter et tu le fais à tous les chapitres ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit et sera un peu plus mouvementé, j'ai même eu un peu de peine pour Belle. Nous reverrons notre Haldir bientôt, j'ai hâte d'écrire la scène et je m'apprête à le faire aujourd'hui même ! Hi hi, Belle à grandit dans les bois avec sa mère et Arya, elle n'as donc pas reçu l'entraînement intensif au combat qu'ont pu recevoir les autres ràcas en Ardaràca. La guerre commence en terre du milieu donc il y aura un peu plus d'action dans la fiction, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite et comme j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance je pense peut-être le poster aujourd'hui aussi ! À bientôt ! :)


	16. Chapitre 12

.

.

.

«_J'ai fait du ragoût, il y en a peu mais c'est chaud_.» Annonça Éowyn en arrivant près d'Aragorn avec un chaudron dans les mains. Elle prit une part de son bouillon avec un petit bol en bois et le tendit au rôdeur.

Aragorn prit le bol et observa la bouillit qu'il contenant avant de relever la tête. «_Merci_.» Dit-il sincèrement malgré que le ragoût n'ait pas l'air apetissant. Il prit la cuillère et la monta jusqu'à sa bouche où il goba quelque chose d'une texture assez étrange. Arya était assise un peu plus loin et elle observait la scène sachant qu'Éowyn n'était pas la meilleure cuisinière en terre du milieu.

Arya observait Aragorn avec attention, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvre lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction en fermant sa bouche sur la cuillère. Aragorn mastiqua difficilement sa bouchée en prenant soins de ne pas avoir un trop grand haut le cœur, Arya riait silencieusement en voyant qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il mangeait. Le rodeur hocha la tête de haut en bas en avalant le ragoût. «_Il est bon_.» Ment-il pour ne pas blesser Éowyn qui semblait ravie qu'il en mange.

«_C'est vrai_ ?» Dit-elle en laissant paraitre un immense sourire tout en regardant le rôdeur. Elle pivota sur elle-même afin de s'éloigner. Aragorn l'observa attentivement puis lorsqu'il estima qu'Éowyn était assez loin, il fit basculer le bol sur le côté afin de vider son contenu sur le sol. Subitement Éowyn se retourna, le rôdeur tira le bol vers lui en renversant su ragout sur son pantalon au passage ce qui fit rire d'avantage Arya qui observait toujours la scène au loin. «Mon oncle m'as dit une chose étrange.» Commence-t-elle en revenant vers lui. «_Il a dit que vous étiez à la guerre aux côtés de Thengel, mon grand-père… Il a dû se tromper_» Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Aragorn garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre. «_Le roi Théoden à une bonne mémoire, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque_.» Commença Aragorn dans un calme absolu.

Éowyn s'agenouilla devant lui, confuse. «_Alors vous avez au moins soixante ans_?» Demande-t-elle étonnée d'apprendre cela en sachant qu'Aragorn avait l'apparence d'un homme qui n'avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années. Le rôdeur lâcha un rire. «_Soixante-dix_ ?» Se reprit Éowyn encore plus confuse qu'avant. «_Vous n'avez pas quatre-vingts ans_ ?» Demande-t-elle incertaine.

Il observa l'air stupéfait de la jeune femme. «_Quatre-vingt-sept_.» Répondit Aragorn après un court moment de silence. Il était vieux, oui, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire en apparence.

«_Vous êtes l'un des Dúnedain_ ?» Demanda Éowyn. Aragorn lui répondit d'un signe de tête pour approuver ses dires. «_Un descendant de Numenor, bénit d'une longue vie… On a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende_.» Dit-elle comme si elle était fascinée.

Aragorn baissa la tête en entendant les paroles d'Éowyn. «_Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous_.» Lui révèle-t-il en relevant la tête. «_Le royaume du nord a été détruit il y a longtemps_.» Continue-t-il avec tristesse dans sa voix.

Éowyn sentit le malaise. «_Je suis désolée_.» Se précipite-t-elle de dire en bafouillant. «_Mangez, allez_ !» Dit-elle en pointant le bol de ragoût pour changer de sujet. Arya senti la tristesse dans les yeux d'Aragorn, elle avait compris à ce moment qu'Éowyn avait touché un point sensible. Elle observa son ami prendre une autre bouchée du ragoût de la demoiselle, son air était autant plus dégouté que la première fois.

Éowyn s'en alla finalement et Arya se leva pour rejoindre Aragorn qui déversait finalement le liquide sur le sol. «_Tu devrais lui dire_.» Dit-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir près de son ami qui déposait le bol par terre.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre. «_Lui dire quoi_ ?» Il leva les yeux vers elle puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Aragorn savait très bien de quoi Arya parlait mais il souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche afin de voir précisément son point de vue.

«_Qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas… Que ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre_.» Dit-elle sans trop réfléchir. «_Je n'en sais rien moi, trouve quelque chose avant que la demoiselle ne s'emporte trop_.» Conclu-t-elle sérieusement en sachant qu'Éowyn était attirée par Aragorn et qu'elle se ferait des attentes si le rôdeur la laissait faire.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils en prenant compte du manque de délicatesse d'Arya. «_Je le ferai_.» Dit-il en lâchant un grand soupir. «_Tu sais que tu n'es pas très délicate dans t'es propos ? Tu es beaucoup trop directe Arya… Je suis peut-être finalement soulagé que tu m'aies demandé de parler à Legolas à propos de Belle… Je n'ose imaginer le scandale que tu aurais pu causer_.» Dit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Arya lui sourit en imaginant la scène, étant très bien consciente que son attitude laissait à désirer. «_Je n'ose pas trop imaginer non plus_.» Avoue-t-elle d'un ton narquois. «_Bon, alors maintenant je vais distraire Belle, occupe-toi de Legolas_ !» Annonce-t-elle avant de se lever pour partir rejoindre la jeune Ràca.

«_Quoi_ ?» Dit-il en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. «_Pas maintenant ! Arya_ !» L'appela-t-il en haussant le ton pour qu'elle l'entende. Malgré l'opposition d'Aragorn son amie était déjà bien loin de lui, marchant en direction de Belle et de Legolas qui semblaient discuter.

Arya cacha son sourire quand elle entendit Aragorn s'opposer, elle savait que cela ne lui plairait pas de faire cela maintenant mais Arya elle voulait qu'il le fasse le plus tôt possible. Elle continua à avancer sans se retourner malgré les appels du rôdeur qui devait faire toute une tête derrière. Elle marchait en direction de Belle qui était assise près de Legolas, ils semblaient avoir une discussion amicale puisque Belle venait de rire. Arya s'incrusta sans gêne, elle les contourna pour arriver devant eux.

«_Bonjour Arya_.» Dit Belle gentiment quand elle vit Arya se planter devant eux en interrompant sa conversation avec Legolas. «Tu sembles pressée, est-ce que ça va ?» Demande-t-elle en constatant que son amie était arrivée assez rapidement.

Arya la regarda. «_Belle_ !» Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Oui tout va bien_.» La rassure-t-elle avant de poser les yeux sur Legolas qui était assis à côté d'elle. «_Aragorn demande à vous voir, Legolas_.» Dit-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe sans réellement lui mentir, de toute façon c'était son seul moyen pour qu'Aragorn ait la chance de lui dire ce qu'il devait lui dire.

Legolas acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre le rôdeur. Arya quant à elle prit la place qu'il occupait près de Belle. «_Arya, tu es certaine que tout va bien_ ?» Demande Belle incertaine. «_Tu sembles avoir quelque chose à me dire_.» Lui dit-elle en la regardant.

Elle hésita un moment. «_Je me demande comment tu vas_ ?» Dit-elle simplement en la regardant également. «_Je veux dire, étant donné ce qui s'est passé récemment_…» Dit-elle le plus doucement que possible en faisant référence au décès de sa mère.

Belle lui offrit un petit sourire. «_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Arya mais tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi_.» Lui dit-elle sur un ton rassurant. «_Je sais que tu veille sur moi… Je te remercie pour cet attention_.» Explique-t-elle doucement. «_Tu es comme une sœur pour moi tu les sais ça_ ?» Demande-t-elle comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose de délicat.

Arya haussa les sourcils. «_Mm… Je pense que c'est toi qui as quelque chose à me dire_.» Conclu-t-elle en la voyant patiner. «_Où veux-tu en venir_ ?» Demande-t-elle pour qu'elle en vienne aux faits. Comme toujours Arya s'attendait au pire mais resta calme malgré cela, elle observait Belle attentivement.

«_Tu as raison_.» Dit-elle simplement en abandonnant son introduction. «_C'est à propos d'Haldir_…» Commence-t-elle en prenant un air assez sérieux et inquiétant à la fois. Belle regarda Arya en silence avant de continuer, elle voulait savoir ai oui ou non la Ràca était prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, sachant que si Belle lui parlait d'Haldir c'est qu'elle devait avoir eue une vision. «_Si tu as eu une vision à son propos, je préfère ne pas le savoir_.» Dit-elle difficilement en s'armant de tout son courage pour ne pas la supplier de lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

La jeune Ràca hocha la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de son amie. «_Arya, est-tu certaine que tu ne veux pas voir_ ?» Demande-t-elle en insistant légèrement. «_Cela devrait t'intéressée_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour insister d'avantage.

Arya hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Je retrouverai Haldir après notre quête_.» Lui annonce-t-elle en retenant un petit sourire. «_D'ici là je ne veux rien savoir qui pourrait perturber mon implication dans ce voyage_.» Dit-elle finalement en regrettant déjà amèrement ses paroles.

Belle baissa la tête vers le sol. «Comme tu le souhaite.» Souffle-t-elle en se rappelant sa vision image par image. Elle releva la tête vers elle puis lui adressa un mince sourire, elle espérait seulement que cette vision n'allait pas se produire exactement comme elle l'avait vu.

[_**Au même moment**_…]

Legolas rejoignit Aragorn un peu plus haut sur la colline, le rôdeur était assis confortablement et ne semblait pas l'attendre plus qu'il ne le faut. «_Vous vouliez me voir_ ?» Demanda Legolas en s'arrêtant juste devant lui, il le regardait en attendant une réponse.

«_Euh… Oui_.» Dit-il finalement après avoir réalisé que l'elfe se tenait devant lui. «Asseyez-vous Legolas, c'est assez important.» Dit-il sérieusement en désignant une place à côté de lui. Legolas s'exécuta sans rien dire, le rôdeur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. «_Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez d'abord que ceci n'est pas vraiment dans mes branches… Et que c'est une idée d'Arya_.» Le prévient-il avant qu'il ne le prenne pour un fou.

L'elfe haussé légèrement les sourcils en entendant cela, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre à présent. «_Je vois_…» Dit-il en le regardant perplexe. «_Je vous écoute_.» Il l'observa attentivement en attendant de voir ce qu'Arya avait manigancé.

Aragorn attendit un moment sans rien dire avant de continuer, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans cette conversation. «_La mère de Belle as été tuée par les orcs… Ils ont aussi détruits sa maison_.» Explique-t-il pour faire une histoire courte. «_Et cela juste avant que nous la rencontrons aux portes de la Moria_.» Ajoute-t-il.

«_Cela est une atroce nouvelle_.» Répondit Legolas avec un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix. «_Comment le prend-t-elle_ ?» Demande-t-il immédiatement voyant qu'Aragorn ne rajouterai rien de plus. Il avait à présent retrouvé son ton normal.

Il haussa un sourcil. «_Et bien cela mon ami, je pensais que ce serait vous qui me le diriez_.» L'informe Aragorn en faisant allusion au fait qu'il était sans cesse à ses côtés depuis plus d'une semaine. «_Arya avait donc raison, elle ne vous en as pas parlé_…» Conclu-t-il finalement.

Legolas creusa dans sa mémoire. «_Non en effet, elle ne m'as pas non plus montré un quelconque signe qu'elle pourrait être affectée par cela_.» Lui confie-t-il. «_Souhaitez-vous que j'aborde le sujet avec elle_?» Demande-t-il pour tenter de comprendre les raisons de cette révélation.

Aragorn répondit immédiatement. «_Non surtout pas, Arya me tuerait_.» Lui dit-il en sachant que cela devait rester entre eux. «_Elle est assez inquiète à propos de la relation que vous entretenez avec Belle_.» Fini-t-il par lui dire.

Il sembla surprit. «_La relation que J'entretiens avec Belle_ ?» Répète-t-il mot pour mot. «_Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer par-là_ ?» Demande-t-il légèrement confus en regardant Aragorn fixement.

«_Arya insinue que Belle pourrait s'attacher à vous… Et vous également_.» Dit-il en insistant sur les deux premiers mots de sa phrase. «_Elle pense que vous allez mourir et que Belle en souffrira_.» Lui dit-il sans retenue.

Legolas lâcha un petit rire. «_C'est très encourageant de sa part_.» Dit-il en lien avec sa dernière phrase. «_Il est certain que j'apprécie beaucoup Belle et que tiens à elle mais une relation plus qu'amicale n'as pas lieu_.» Lui assure-t-il. «_Ni pour elle ni pour moi_…» Lui dit-il sincèrement. «_Les temps sont beaucoup trop sombres pour penser à une telle chose maintenant_.» Ajoute-t-il en regardant l'horizon.

Aragorn lui sourit. «_Je reconnais la sagesse en vous, Legolas_.» Lui dit-il honnêtement en sachant que son ami penserait ainsi avant même qu'il lui en fasse part. «_Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre de cela_.» Ajoute-t-il.

Il lui rendit son sourire. «_Belle m'as dit qu'elle et Arya étaient très proches, comme des sœurs. Alors je ne doute pas qu'elle s'inquiète autant_.» Lui avoue-t-il doucement. «_Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse faire du mal à Belle_.» Ajoute-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Cette conversation se termina sur un long silence de compassion, Legolas finit par se lever puis il salua Aragorn avant de le quitter. Le rôdeur resta pensif suite à son départ, lui non plus ne voulaient rien faire qui puisse blesser son amante. Il pensait à elle présentement, ne pouvant pas oublier le magnifique visage de sa douce Arwen qu'il ne reverrait peur être jamais en dehors de ses rêves.

X

Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de For-le-Cor à l'aube, malgré une nuit de sommeil tranquille personne n'avait vraiment bien dormi. Afin de laisser les chevaux se reposer le plus longtemps possible, la plupart des cavaliers marchaient en tenant les rênes de leur cheval respectif pour marcher à leurs côtés.

Alors que Legolas confia son cheval a Gimli afin de prendre les devants pour regarder ce qui les attendaient devant. L'elfe savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait en sécurité ici, il restait à savoir quand est-ce que le mal frapperait. Arya marchait avec Belle assez loin derrière, deux cavaliers les dépassèrent au trot pour rejoindre les devant du rang. Cette scène laissa Arya perplexe et douteuse sur la suite de l'évènement. Elle remarqua Legolas debout loin devant les autres, il semblait détecter quelque chose au-delà des collines. La Ràca jeta un regard à Belle qui ne semblait pas très alaise non plus, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans l'air. Le vent souffla subtilement dans la plaine ce qui ne laissa pas les narines des Ràca insensible à l'odeur, l'odeur de bêtes sauvages aussi répugnantes qu'elles l'étaient réellement.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent réagir des cris retentirent loin devant elles, les cris d'hommes effrayés et les hennissements de chevaux apeurés. Elles partirent au pas de course en confiant leurs chevaux à des inconnus sur leur chemin, les deux Ràca tentèrent d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible l'endroit où Legolas se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt car ce dernier avait déjà bondit de la petite falaise. Aragorn les suivit au passage afin de comprendre la situation, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la falaise ils virent Legolas tuer un orcs tout près d'un warg qui avait une flèche enfoncée dans la tête.

Legolas se tourna rapidement pour annoncer ce qui venait de se produire. «_Un éclaireur_ !» Hurle-t-il afin que les trois amis l'entendent.

Aragorn rebroussa chemin paniqué afin de prévenir le roi Théoden de cette embuscade alors qu'Arya et Belle rejoignirent Legolas qui était parti un peu plus loin afin de repérer les ennemis. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Arya sorti son arc et le banda tout comme l'elfe. Ils tuèrent de leurs flèches les premiers wargs qui apparurent au loin, Arya comprit bien vite qu'ils y en avaient beaucoup plus qu'ils le pensaient. Alors que les cavaliers du Rohan arrivèrent au galop derrière eux prêt à se battre, Arya laissa tomber son arc sur le sol en comprenant qu'elle serait beaucoup plus utile autrement. Elle commença sa course en sprintant avant de se transformer en bête aussi féroce que celles qu'elles devraient affronter. Belle l'imita sans plus tarder, se sentant de toute manière impuissante avec son épée d'aussi loin, Legolas ne vit pas la scène car il ne portait pas trop attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui étant donné les circonstances. Ce dernier monta sur Hasufel qui passait près de lui au galop d'une façon spectaculaire.

C'est la louve rousse qui atteignit l'un des wargs en premier, elle bondit sur la bête sans hésitation la faisant basculer en arrière ce qui écrasa le cavalier qu'il portait entre le sol et elle-même. Elle s'acharna sur le warg en lui compressant le cou avec sa gueule sous les grognements de défense qu'il poussait. La bête poussa un énorme cri de douleur lorsque les crocs de la louve lui transpercèrent la peau. Belle s'attaqua également à un warg qui était un peu plus loin, les louves sautaient d'un warg à l'autre en prenant bien soins de les tuer. Legolas et Aragorn faisaient aussi des ravages dans la bataille, l'elfe était agile de son arc alors que le rôdeur l'était de son épée.

Legolas visait un cavalier avec son arc, la monture se dirigeait vers lui et Hasufel à toute vitesse. Il tira sa flèche en pleine tête de l'orc qui tomba se sa monture pour s'étaler sur le sol. Le warg ne cessa pas son élan pour autant, il avait déjà bondit dans la direction de Legolas qui n'avait pas réussi à réarmer son arc à temps. La bête emporta Legolas avec elle dans sa chute laissant le cheval indemne derrière eux, l'elfe était sur le sol écrasé sous le poids du warg qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à ses dagues. La bête géante le fixait avec la gueule ouvert prête à le tuer et alors qu'il croyait que c'était la fin pour lui il vit quelque chose de blanc passer devant ses yeux à toute vitesse, emportant le warg sur son passage en poussant un grognement effrayant. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer en entendant le hurlement de douleur de la bête ennemie, il tourna la tête rapidement et aperçu une grande louve blanche en train d'achevé le warg.

Le warg poussa son dernier soupir et Legolas était toujours au sol figé devant ce qui venait de se produire. La louve se tourna vers lui, son regard était profond et remplit de peur. La fourrure blanche de la louve était couverte de sang et en particulier autour de sa gueule où le liquide rouge dégoutait encore puisqu'elle venait de décapiter un warg sous ses yeux. L'elfe croisa lentement le regard de l'animal comme si le temps c'était arrêté autour d'eux, il fixa ses yeux bleus acier pendant quelques secondes. Malgré son allure de tueuse et la grosseur de son corps la louve avait une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux, c'est alors que Legolas comprit qu'il s'agissait de Belle. Il avait vu Arya sous sa forme de loup plusieurs fois mais n'avais jamais vu la plus jeune des Ràca prendre cette forme jusqu'à cet instant. Malgré l'apparence effrayante et imposante qu'avait Arya lorsqu'elle se transformait, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'imaginer la bête si majestueuse sous cet angle. Ce côté agressif que donnait l'impression d'être la louve qui se tenait devant lui pourtant si gracieuse en même temps, le filet de sang qui coulait de la gueule de ce qu'était devenu Belle fit frissonner le Prince de Mirkwood. L'histoire de la belle et la bête se terminait bien dans le récit original mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque la belle _est_ la bête ?

En entendant les cris de leurs compagnons, ils séparèrent finalement leurs regards qui étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre depuis plusieurs longues secondes. Legolas se releva pour reprendre le combat sans plus attendre, il était déjà bien loin lorsque la louve blanche se décida enfin à bouger elle aussi. Elle repartir à la bataille en mettant de côté le fait que son cœur avait été brisée en voyant les yeux de Legolas l'observer avec frayeur. Belle n'aimait pas se montrer sous forme de louve en particulier afin d'éviter ce genre de situation, déjà qu'un loup qui était quatre fois la grosseur d'un homme pouvait être effrayant, imaginez ce dernier se tenir devant vous la fourrure imbibée du sang de ceux qu'il venait de tuer. Le regard que lui avait offert son ami était remplit de crainte face à la bête qu'elle était devenue, même si un simple regard qui avait duré à peine quelques secondes ne pouvait pas réellement signifier quelque chose, elle savait que le Prince de la verrait plus totalement comme la douce Belle qu'il avait appris à connaitre pendant les dernières semaines.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Aragorn fut projeté en bas de son cheval par un warg enragé. Alors qu'un cavalier ennemi lui fonçait dessus il s'agrippa à la monture de ce dernier pour monter derrière lui sur le dos de la bête. L'orc le repoussa au sol mais le rôdeur s'agrippa à l'une des lanières de cuir de la selle. Après une lutte sévère dans cette position Aragorn fit tomber l'orc de sa monture et ce dernier alla s'écraser contre le sol. Aragorn tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer mais son poignet resta coincé dans la lanière de cuir, le warg l'entraîna avec lui sur une longue course en direction de la plus haute des falaises. Arya qui aperçut son ami se faire trainer par l'animal contre son gré lâcha l'ennemi qu'elle était en train de combattre pour se lancer à la poursuite du warg qui traînait Aragorn avec lui vers la mort.

Après une longue course elle rattrapa enfin l'animal fou, elle agrippa l'une des pattes arrière du warg avec ses crocs afin de l'arrêter. Elle tenta de freiner de toutes ses forces en affrontant le sol rocheux avec ses pattes mais en vain, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tombe du haut de la falaise. Arya ne lâcha pas prise en gardant en tête le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait afin de sauver son ami et ceci la mena droit vers la mort elle aussi. Le warg atteint l'extrémité de la falaise en en quelques secondes la bête chavira dans le vide en entraînant le rôdeur et la louve avec elle dans sa chute. Arya desserra la pression dans sa mâchoire et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit rien d'autre que le vide sous ses pattes massives, elle eut le temps de jeter un dernier regard vers Aragorn avant qu'ils ne terminent cette logue chute en s'écrasant au bas de la falaise.

Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes avant que les cavaliers wargs ne battent en retraite, constatant que l'ennemi était beaucoup plus fort. Gimli planta sa hache dans le crâne du dernier warg qui respirait encore alors qu'il était étalé sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Les survivants de cette bataille balayèrent les lieux du regard en constatant que les pertes avaient été assez importantes. Le nombre de cadavres qui jonchait sur le sol, autant ennemis qu'alliés était immense. Belle avait repris sa forme elfique lorsqu'elle remarqua que les derniers cavaliers avaient fuis. Elle chercha tant bien que mal la seconde louve à travers les cadavres et les survivants mais son amie n'était nulle part.

«_Aragorn_ !» Hurla Legolas en regardant dans tous les sens. «_Arya_ !» Hurle-t-il par la suite en voyant qu'elle manquait à l'appel elle aussi. Il avança entre les cadavres en tentant d'avoir un visuel de ses amis.

Belle couru dans la même direction que Legolas, la jeune Ràca avait un air paniqué sur le visage. «_Arya_ !» Crie-t-elle en sautant par-dessus les cadavres au sol. Pour une fois Belle avait perdu son calme, elle qui était toujours sereine et qui ne haussait jamais le ton pour quoi que ce soit.

Le nain tourna sur lui-même en entendant ses amis hurler les noms du rôdeur et de la Ràca, lui aussi les cherchaient du regard avec un air vaincu sur le visage. «_Aragorn_ !» Hurle-t-il à son tour en traversant la plaine remplie de cadavres.

Legolas se rendit sur la falaise en cherchant toujours des traces de ses amis, Belle le suivait de près avec le même air sur le visage. Un orc était toujours vivant sur la falaise, bien qu'il était étendu sur le sol et qu'il agonisait, il poussa un rire étouffé par la douleur. Gimli arriva le premier en face de ce dernier survivant et il le menaça de sa hache.

«_Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'abrègerai t'es souffrances_.» Lui dit-il sur un ton assez clame en pointant la lame de sa hache vers lui. Legolas et Belle arrivèrent au même moment sans rien dire afin d'écouter la réponse qu'allait leur donner l'orc mourant

L'orc avait du mal à prononcer ses mots. «_Il… Il est… Mort_.» Dit-il finalement avant de s'étouffer de douleur. «_Il a dégringolé… De la falaise_…» Ajoute-t-il tant bien que mal en riant douloureusement.

Legolas se pencha et l'agrippa par sa tunique d'un air menaçant. «_Menteur _!» Lui dit-il d'un ton accusateur. L'orc s'étouffa de rire une autre fois avant de rendre l'âme, l'elfe le relâcha d'un coup le laissant s'étaler au sol.

Il resta accroupit au-dessus de lui quelques secondes en silence sans trop savoir quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'orc tenait quelque chose dans sa main, quelque chose de brillant. Il prit l'objet entre ses doigt et l'observa soigneusement, son visage tomba quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du pendentif d'Arwen, celui qu'Aragorn ne quittait jamais. Il se leva sans rien dire d'un air confus et il courut vers l'extrémité de la falaise où Théoden se tenait déjà. Belle et Gimli le suivirent lentement avec un air horrifié, cela n'était pas possible. Ils observèrent tous ce qui se trouvait dans le vide et aucune trace de leurs deux amis, seulement des rochers tranchants et une rivière au fort courant. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent que c'était terminé pour Aragorn et Arya, ils fixèrent le vide les yeux remplis de tristesses pendant un moment.

«_Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux... Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir_.» Annonça Théoden en s'adressant à l'un de ses cavaliers. Sa forte voix interrompit les trois amis dans leur deuil. «_Laissez les morts_.» Ajoute-t-il impuissant. À l'entente de ses paroles Legolas tourna la tête vers lui en lui adressant un lourd regard d'incompréhension. Le roi posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe d'un geste compatissant. «_Venez_…» Lui dit-il sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il pivota sur lui-même pour partir.

Belle, Gimli et Legolas restèrent planté tristement au bout de la falaise sans rien dire, la perte qu'ils venaient de subir étaient bien plus que de simple confrères mort au combat, c'était la perte d'amis très chers à leur yeux. Belle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue puis elle chavira légèrement vers la droite pour venir s'appuyer conte Legolas. Ce dernier referma son bras gauche autour d'elle sachant la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir et il observa avec tristesse le pendentif d'Arwen qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Belle laissa quelques larmes de plus couler sur ses joues en fixant le collier que Legolas tenait précieusement dans sa main.

À suivre…

_Commentaires_ :

**Noooo Aime** : Hi hi, en effet la tête d'Arya devait être quelque chose à ce moment ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que fait Belle car j'ai un peu de mal à l'incrusté dans les scénarios originaux du seigneur des anneaux… Elle est trop ''zen'' si on veut ! Mon but n'était pas de te rassuré au sujet d'Haldir non plus, j'adore laisser les lectrices stressées à propos de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. J'ai commencé à écrire ce passage hier et je continue ce soir, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le faire découvrir ! ;) À bientôt ! :)


	17. Chapitre 13

.

.

.

Ils étaient arrivés à Fort-le-Cor depuis quelques heures, Belle était restée dans le silence pendant tout ce temps, anéantie par la mort récente de son amie. Bien qu'elle ne la voyait jamais très souvent dans une année, Arya était son amie la plus proche. Une pensée lui revenu en tête en voyant le Prince de Mirkwood assis plus loin. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait que de la voir dans une telle position ne lui avait pas plu car il l'évitait depuis et elle le voyait très bien. Elle l'observa pensant un moment, il semblait même éviter de croiser son regard car Belle savait très bien que l'elfe savait qu'il était observé. Un légère frustration lui traversa le corps en pensant au fait que maintenant qu'il avait son autre côté il la reniait, elle pensa qu'il reviendrait surement la voir dans quelques jours pour lui en parler. Belle ne voulait cependant pas attendre, alors elle de leva.

Elle marcha en direction de l'elfe qui semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle venait vers lui. Il tourna finalement la tête alors qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Legolas était assis seul sur un petit muret, elle se planta devant lui. «_Pourquoi m'évitez-vous_?» Lance-t-elle subitement en le regardant.

Il sembla surpris sur le coup mais il retrouva son air neutre. «_Je_…» Dit-il sans poursuivre, comme s'il avait trouvé une meilleure excuse. «_Je l'ignore_…» Lui avoue-t-il en lui adressant un air désolé.

Belle garda le silence pendant un petit moment, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. «_J'ai vu ton regard_…» Lui dit-elle d'un ton désespéré. «_Vous ai-je dégoutée à ce point_ ?» Demande-t-elle toujours en le regardant.

Il se leva d'un bon en entendant sa question puis il resta debout face à elle. «_Non, vous ne m'avez en aucun cas dégouté Belle, ne pensez pas une telle chose_.» Lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. «_J'ai été surpris_…» Dit-il finalement.

Elle détourna le regard, surpris disait-il ? Elle lâcha un soupir avant de répondre. «_Je vous fait peur_ ?» Demande-t-elle simplement en n'étant pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse à cette question.

Legolas laissa paraitre un sourire. «_Bien sûr que non_.» Dit-il toujours en souriant avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux. «_Je ne vous avait jamais imaginé ainsi… Puis je ne vous avait pas reconnu immédiatement_.» Ajoute-t-il afin de s'expliquer.

Belle garda le silence en analysant ses paroles, il était vrai que Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu sous forme de louve avant aujourd'hui. «_Je vois_…» Dit-elle simplement. Elle prit une courte pause. «_Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question_…» Fait-elle remarquer en le regardant à nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite avant de revenir sur elle. «_Je vous ait peut-être évité un peu_…» Commence-t-il en détachant son regard du sien. «_Et je m'en excuse_.» Ajoute-t-il clairement. Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. «_J'ignore réellement pourquoi je l'ai fait… Je pense que mes idées ne sont pas très claires en ce moment_.» Dit-il en faisant référence à Arya et Aragorn. «_Puis, j'ai été mis en garde à propos de votre situation._» Lui révèle-t-il incapable de lui mentir.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Je comprends_…» lui dit-elle sur un ton neutre avant de froncer doucement les sourcils. «_De quelle situation parlez-vous exactement_ ?» Demande-t-elle en le regardant intensément afin de recevoir une réponse claire.

Legolas commença son récit, il lui raconta ce qu'Aragorn lui avait dit à propos d'elle à la demande d'Arya. Il avait dit à son ami qu'il ne révèlerait pas à Belle cette discussion mais il était incapable de lui cacher la vérité, surtout quand c'est elle qui venait la quérir. À sa grande surprise elle n'avait pas mal réagit d'apprendre qu'il savait des choses sur elle qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas partagée avec lui. Ils ne revernirent pas sur le sujet de la mort de sa mère malgré cela. La journée continua d'avancer, les gens se faisaient silencieux au Gouffre de Helm.

X

«_Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils_ ?» Grogna Gimli en poussant la foule qui c'était créé devant les portes de la forteresse. «_Je vais les tuer_ !» Ajoute-t-il en tentant toujours de se frayer un chemin entre les gens. «_Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que J'ai jamais connu_.» Dit Gimli avant de serrer Aragorn dans ses bras. «_Et vous Arya, comment une créature aussi agile que vous a bien pu tomber d'une falaise _?» Demande-t-il en reportant son étreinte sur Arya. «_Soyez bénis_.» Ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire en lâchant la Ràca.

Aragorn ne tarda pas à répondre. «_Gimli, où est le roi_ ?» Demande-t-il en regardant le nain d'un air légèrement désorienté. Le nain ne répondit que d'un signe de tête et Aragorn le dépassa pour retrouver Théoden suivit par Arya. En chemin ils tombèrent face à face avec un elfe blond au regard familier et une jeune ràca avec un ait étonné.

«_Vous arrivez tard_.» Dit Legolas à l'égard de ses deux amis qui s'étaient arrêté devant-lui. «_Vous avez une mine affreuse_.» Ajoute-t-il en balayant Aragorn des yeux. Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un long rire face à la remarque de son ami suivit par Arya et Belle.

La ràca qui se tenait près de l'elfe fit un pas en direction d'Arya. «_Alors tu parles de mes sentiments avec le Prince ce Mirkwood et tu disparait avant que je ne puisse te tuer_ ?» Lui dit-elle sur un ton amusé en révélant du même fait que Legolas lui avait tout dit.

Arya tourna lentement la tête vers Aragorn en lui offrant un regard meurtrier. «_Je pense que tu as omis de me dire certaines choses, Aragorn_.» Lui dit-elle avec humour laissant sa rancune de côté.

Le rôdeur lui sourit amusé. «_Cela t'apprendra à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas_.» Conclu-t-il en levant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête afin de prouver son innocence ce qui fit rire la ràca.

Les regards se plantèrent tous sur Legolas pendant qu'il sortit quelque chose de sous sa cape. Aragorn semblait un peu plus intéressé. L'elfe lui remis le pendentif d'Arwen entre les mains, Arya et Belle gardèrent le silence. Aragorn observait l'objet que venait de lui donner son ami, il semblait surpris et heureux, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher. «_Hannon le_.» Souffle-t-il à l'égard de Legolas. _(Merci_). Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse.

X

«_Une grande armée vous dites_ ?» Répète Théoden de sa voix puissante en faisant les cent pas dans la salle.

Aragorn avança de quelques pas. «_Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidée_.» Confirme-t-il en gigotant derrière le roi.

Théoden soupira. «_Combien sont-ils_ ?» Il s'arrêta de marcher puis resta immobile de dos aux autres. Il attendait une réponse précise.

Le rôdeur tourna le regard en direction d'Arya avant de répondre. «_Au moins dix milles_!» Annonce-t-il brutalement.

Le roi se tourna d'un air confus. «_Dix milles_?» Répète-t-il comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel nombre.

Arya hocha la tête. «_C'est une armée constituée dans un seul bût_...» Commence-t-elle d'un ton ferme en avalant difficilement sa salive alors que Théoden s'était retourné pour l'observer.

«Détruire le monde des hommes.» Dit Aragorn pour terminer sa phrase. Le roi dévia le regard dans sa direction. «_Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit_.» Prévient-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.

Théoden resta immobile avec un air apeuré sur le visage avant de se retourner subitement pour quitter la pièce. «_Alors qu'ils viennent_.» Dit-il sur un ton sévère avant de passer les grandes portes.

Belle attendit que le roi ait quitté la pièce avant d'ouvrir la bouche. «_Nous allons tous mourir_…» Dit-elle sereine en regardant les autres un par un comme si cela lui était égal.

Ses dires accrochèrent un sourire dur les lèvres d'Arya. «_Allons Belle_.» Commence-t-elle en la regardant avec humour. «_Es-tu en train de dire que nous devrions fuir comme des peureux_ ?» Demande-t-elle comme si cela était la meilleure option.

La jeune ràca semblait réfléchir. «_Il serait plus judicieux de changer de camp et de se battre aux côtés de l'ennemi_.» Dit-elle en laissant paraitre un sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Gimli toussa légèrement dans sa barbe. «_Il est vrai que si nous tenons compte du nombre d'ennemi qui foncent vers nous, être de l'autre côté du mur est plus sécuritaire_.» Avoua le nain en suivant la bêtise des deux autres.

«_Moi je vote pour_.» S'empressa de dire Arya en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête d'un air motivé en regardant la réaction des autres juste avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Belle acquiesça d'un signe de tête prononcé. «_Ce conseil est maintenant terminé ! Maintenant allons-nous inscrire pour le poste de chef des Uruk-hai _!» Dit-elle sur un ton fier. «_Allez viens Gimli_ !» Dit-elle en attrapant le nain par le bras pour le trainer vers la sortie avec elle.

Les deux ràcas et le nain quittèrent la pièce laissant Legolas et Aragorn sans mots. «_J'étais déjà conscient qu'Arya frôlait la folie, mais Belle_…» Dit le rôdeur en sachant très bien que les deux filles plaisantaient. «_Elle doit être contagieuse_.» Affirme-t-il en regardant l'elfe d'un air amusé.

Legolas garda un air neutre, probablement toujours confus par ce qu'il venait de voir. «_C'est aussi une chose nouvelle pour moi_.» Dit-il perplexe, ayant toujours vu Belle sérieuse. «_Cela ne m'étonne pas que Gimli se laisse emporter_.» Ajoute-t-il sur un ton innocent.

L'elfe et le rôdeur échangèrent un regard tout en retenant un rire puis ils quittèrent la pièce à leur tous pour retrouver Théoden.

X

Les cinq compagnons étaient dans L'armurerie de la forteresse, après avoir veillé à ce que tous les guerriers reçoivent l'équipement nécessaire c'était à leur tour de bénéficier de cette avantage. Aragorn finissait de se vêtir alors que Legolas lui tendit son épée, il la prit après une petite hésitation puis il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

«Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de désespérer.» Lui dit l'elfe d'un ton calme en faisant référence à ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

Aragorn lui sourit légèrement. «_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_.» Lui dit-il afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait sa culpabilité. L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et Legolas fit de même. (_Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas_)

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire rassurant alors que le nain arriva devant eux. «_Si on avait le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte_.» Commence-t-il en levant les yeux vers eux. Voyant que personne ne répondait il se justifia. «_Elle est un peu serrée à la poitrine_.» Explique-t-il en laissant Legolas, Aragorn et les deux ràca douteux.

«_Êtes-vous certain que le soucis ne se trouve pas au niveau des jambes, maître nain_ ?» Demanda Arya en s'avançant vers le nain tout en le regardant d'un air amusé. «_Je pense que vous êtes un peu trop court pour cette cotte_.» Ajoute-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le nain radota pendant quelques secondes. «_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez gente dame_.» Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. «_C'est la cotte qui est trop longue_.» Ajoute-t-il en la regardant d'un air insulté.

Belle entra dans la pièce au même moment ce qui attira l'attention sur elle, tous furent surpris de la voir habillée ainsi. Legolas ne la lâcha pas des yeux tandis qu'Aragorn hausa bêtement les sourcils, le nain la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte et Arya la siffla. «_Belle_ !» Dit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. «_Tu es splendide_.» Lui dit-elle en la regardant de haut en bas.

La plus jeune des ràcas observa avec soins le visage de ses quatre compagnons qui avaient tous l'air aussi stupéfaits les uns que les autres. Elle avait mis de côté sa cape bleue et ses habits habituels afin de se vêtir convenablement pour le combat. «_Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le prendre pour un compliment_.» Dit-elle en regardant ses vêtements habituels empilés les uns sur les autres plus loin.

«_C'est plus qu'un compliment_.» Intervient Legolas toujours en la regardant. «_Vous êtes toujours sublime, Belle_.» Ajoute-t-il en laissant paraitre un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Sa remarque fit rougir la concernée.

Aragorn se racla la gorge doucement pour attirer l'attention de l'elfe. «_Les temps sont trop sombre, hein_.» Lui dit-il pour lui rappeler les mots qu'il lui avait dits quelques jours auparavant. «_Elle illumine tant que cela vos jours sombres Legolas_ ?» Dit-il sur un ton amusé afin de taquiner son ami.

Legolas tourna la tête vers Aragorn clairement mal à l'aise alors que Belle baissa la sienne pour cacher ses joues rougies. «_C'est un grand manque de délicatesse ça, Estel_.» Prévient Arya alors qu'elle était tout aussi amusée par la scène que lui.

Alors que le silence s'installa dans la pièce, le bruit d'un cor se fit entendre au travers les murs de la forteresse. Ils levèrent tous la tête pour écouter le bruit en oubliant rapidement ce qui venait de se produire quelques secondes plus tôt. «_Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc_.» Informa Legolas confus par le retentissement du bruit qu'il entendait.

Ils accoururent en dehors de la pièce comme des sauvages afin de trouver l'origine du bruit, si cela n'était pas un cor d'ennemis c'était certainement un cor d'alliés. Sachant tous que Théoden avait refusé de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit ils se demandèrent qui pouvait bien arriver juste avant la bataille ?

X

Ils arrivèrent plus vite que jamais en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la grande porte de la forteresse, Aragorn s'arrêta subitement après avoir découvert de quoi il s'agissait. Arya qui le suivait de beaucoup trop près évita de justesse d'entrer en collision avec lui, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête son cœur fit trois bonds. Son regard alla immédiatement se poser dans celui d'Haldir qui semblait déjà être informé qu'elle était ici puisque son visage ne montra aucune surprise, il lui adressa un sourire du coin des lèvres en la voyant figée en haut des escaliers.

«_Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance_.» Dit-il simplement pour continuer le discours qu'il avait commencé quelques secondes plus tôt, il ne détacha pas son regard de celui d'Arya.

Aragorn dévala les escaliers pour s'arrêter juste devant le gardien. «_Mae govannen, Haldir_.» Lui dit-il alors que ce dernier s'inclina légèrement devant lui. Aragorn vient pour s'incliner mais changea son objectif à la dernière minute, il s'avança vers Haldir qui venait de se redresser puis il le sera dans ses bras en souriant comme un enfant. «_Vous êtes plus que bienvenu_.» Ajoute-t-il alors qu'il avait reculé de deux pas après avoir rompu son étreinte.

Legolas descendit l'escalier à son tour suivi de Gimli pour aller saluer Haldir, Arya était toujours figée en haut des escaliers et Belle resta à ses côtés. L'armée d'elfe derrière le gardien se tourna brusquement face à Théoden. «_Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes._» Dit Haldir en regardant Théoden d'un air sincère.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que les guerriers elfes entreprirent le chemin vers la position qu'Haldir leur avait désigné et que les hommes s'éloignèrent pour faire de même, Arya fit enfin un mouvement. Elle reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'il était réellement devant elle, juste en bas d'une dizaine d'escaliers. Son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu et en oubliant la façon dont elle l'avait quitté lors de sa dernière visite en Lòrien, Arya dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Haldir se tourna au même moment et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Malgré sa surprise de la voir arriver à lui ainsi et de tous les regards indiscrets qui étaient posés sur eux, il la serra dans ses bras également. Arya reste blottit contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire et Haldir la serra aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Belle s'éclipsèrent subtilement afin de les laisser seuls quelques instants avec que la guerre ne commence. Les hommes qui étaient non-loin les imitèrent sans trop poser de question malgré la confusion dans leurs yeux curieux.

«_Gerich veleth nîn, Haldir_.» Lui dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras doucement. Elle plongea son regard désolé dans le sien avec l'espoir qu'il la pardonne pour ses derniers agissements puis elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue malgré elle. (_Tu as mon amour, Haldir_.)

Haldir encra ses yeux dans les siens en laissant paraitre un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, il leva sa main droite et alla la déposer sur la joue d'Arya dans une immense douceur. «_Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, je suis là maintenant_.» Lui dit-il en essuyant sa larme avec son pouce, sans décoller sa main le la peau d'Arya.

Elle baissa la tête doucement pour se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras ce qui le forca à retirer sa main. «_Je ne te quitterai plus_.» Souffle-t-elle calmement en fermant les yeux alors que sa tête était appuyée contre le torse du Gardien. «_Hormis si la mort m'emporte_.» Ajoute-t-elle presqu'en chuchotant.

Haldir baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de la tête d'Arya, il prit une grande respiration le plus subtilement possible avant de porter ses lèvres à sa tempe. «_Épouse-moi_.» Lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille en serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

Arya rouvrit immédiatement les yeux en entendant les paroles d'Haldir, elle resta sans bouger dans la même position pendant plusieurs secondes. Après avoir analysée ce qu'il venait de lui dire et d'en être venue au fait que ce n'était pas un rêve elle décolla sa tête de son torse et la leva vers son visage. «_Tout de suite après cette guerre_…» Lui dit-elle doucement en se perdant dans son regard bleu océan.

X

Ils étaient tous en position sur et derrière les murs, les elfes comme les hommes accompagnés de deux ràcas et d'un nain. Arya se trouvait debout sur l'un des murs, aux côtés d'Haldir. Le silence avait envahi For-le-Cor depuis de longues minutes, l'armée d'elfes derrière eux attendait les ordres d'Aragorn. Seul un maigre bruit au loin venait chatouiller leurs ouïes surdéveloppées, il annonçait l'arrivée de dix milles ennemis. Malgré l'absence de joie dans l'air Haldir jeta un petit regard dans la direction d'Arya et laissa paraitre un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres en la voyant respirer profondément en fixant les lueurs au loin.

Belle se trouvait un peu plus loin sur les murs entre un inconnu et Gimli l'obligeant de ce fait à supporter les plaintes du nain, elle laissa paraitre son courage en gardant la tête haute face à l'armée qui approchait. Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas très utile sans arc en haut d'un mur que les Uruk prendraient du temps à atteindre, elle garda la main sur la poignée de son épée prête à se battre. L'ennemi approchait de plus en plus et comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà dans une très mauvaise position la pluie vint s'en mêler. Alors que l'orage se déchainait au-dessus de leur tête les uruks s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du premier mur sous le cri de leur chef.

Aragorn cria une ligne en elfique en s'adressant aux elfes sous son commandement, pendant ce temps les uruks se mirent à frapper le sol de leurs lances à répétition ce qui dégageait un énorme bruit et qui fît trembler le sol. Quelques hommes archers sur le mur bandèrent leur arc en direction de l'ennemi qui ne cessait de faire un immense bruit. La guerre n'était pas officiellement commencée, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme tremblant échappe sa flèche qui vola dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'aller se planter dans le cou d'un ennemi. L'orc s'effondra au sol après avoir étouffer un cri de douleur. Le silence régnait sur le champ de bataille.

Les uruks grognèrent les uns après les autres et leur chef donna le signal. À ce moment Arya frôla les doigts d'Haldir avec les siens, sa présence la rassurait. Les ennemis foncèrent vers le mur en poussant des cris de guerre. «_Tangado halad_ !» Hurla Aragorn d'une voix portante. C'est alors que tous les archers, hommes comme elfes bandèrent leur arc devant eux, prêts à tuer. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de courtes secondes. «_Leithio i philinn_ !» Ordonna Aragorn d'une voix toujours aussi portante. Les archers lâchèrent leurs flèches presque tous au même moment, plus d'une centaine de flèches volèrent dans le ciel avant de canter vers le bas et de toucher leur cible. (_Parez à tirer_ !) – (_Décochez les flèches_ !)

Sur un autre mur de la forteresse, Théoden lança le même ordre que son allié. C'est alors que les hommes lâchèrent leurs flèches à leur tour et même s'ils étaient beaucoup moins expérimentés que les elfes, beaucoup touchèrent une cible. Aragorn ordonna de tirer à nouveau, les ennemis dans le premier rang tombèrent comme des mouches. Ils réarmèrent leur arc et tirèrent plusieurs fois de suite sans s'arrêter, la bataille était commencée. Les uruks sortirent finalement leur arbalète et tirèrent au-dessus des murs, c'est ainsi que les premières vies alliés furent prisent.

«_Pendraid_ !» Hurla Aragorn à l'égard de tous. Belle eut à peine le temps d'essayer de comprendre le mot elfique que l'extrémité d'une échelle apparut devant elle. «_Les épées, les épées_ !» Hurla Aragorn pour que tous comprennent. Les guerriers lâchèrent leur arcs pour brandit leur épées, le combat se poursuivait au corps à corps, Belle pouvait enfin être utile. La bataille continua sans pitié, les cadavres s'empilaient les uns par-dessus les autres.

«_Legolas ! Belle_ !» Cria le nain après avoir tué un ennemi avec sa hache. «_Et de deux_ !» Leur dit-il fièrement mais agressivement en montrant le nombre avec ses doigts.

La blonde trancha la tête d'un uruk sans difficulté puis elle se tourna brusquement vers le nain qui était un peu plus loin ! «_Six_ !» Dit-elle le plus fort possible en montrant un air de gagnante au nain.

«_Et moi j'en suis à dix-sept_ !» Hurla Legolas en balayant du regard ses deux amis sans oublier de leur adresser un sourire de compétition des plus agacant.

Belle se tourna vers l'elfe blond en tuant sauvagement un ennemi au passage avec son épée. «_Tricheur_ !» Lui crie-t-elle en lui lançant un regard insensible.

Gimli poussa un grognement haineux et regardant ses compétiteurs. «_Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser_ !» Lâche-t-il avant de se retourner et d'enfoncer sa hache dans un troisième ennemi. «_Et de trois_ !» Crie-t-il en continuant la bataille.

La ràca se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Legolas après quelques minutes de combat. «_Onze maintenant_ !» Lui crie-t-elle avant de retirer sa lame du corps d'un autre ennemi qu'elle avait tué au passage. «_Douze_ !» Ajoute-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Gimli avant de se lancer dans un duel avec un autre uruk-hai.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et tira trois flèches en direction de l'une des échelles, un uruk succomba à ses blessures et tomba dans le vide. «_Dix-neuf_ !» Leur dit-il avec un sourire fier avant de reprendre la bataille.

Le combat sanglant continua, Aragorn se promenait le long du mur en livrant bataille avec plusieurs ennemis. Il s'agrippa à une corde puis se balança dans les airs afin de repousser l'une des échelles, ce qu'il réussit avec succès. De leur côté Arya et Haldir tuaient sans retenue tous les uruk qui croisaient leur chemin. Pendant la bataille ils n'étaient plus des amants mais bien des alliés et même s'ils tenaient toujours à veilleur l'un sur l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent en combattant en se laissant se battre d'une façon spectaculaire chacun de leur côté.

X

«_Dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt_ !» Hurla le nain alors qu'il tuait les uruks les uns après les autres. «_Vingt-et-un, vingt-deux_!» Continue-t-il alors qu'il se battait toujours avec force.

Belle acheva un ennemi avant de l'interrompre. «_J'en suis à vingt-sept_ !» Lui crie-t-elle avec fierté alors qu'elle reprit le combat. «_Vingt-huit_ !» Se reprend-t-elle en poussant un uruk qui était debout sur le muret de protection dans le vide.

Legolas réussit tant bien que mal à repousser l'une des échelles qui alla s'écraser contre le sol, tuant de ce fait plusieurs ennemis à la fois. «_Trente-trois_ !» Hurle-t-il en regardant Belle et Gimli toujours avec le même sourire agaçant.

Des uruk tentaient d'entrer par la grande porte principale en escaladant le pont avec leurs boucliers comme protection. Après avoir ordonné aux archers de tirer sur les intrus, quelque chose de l'autre côté du mur attira l'attention d'Aragorn. Les hurlements des uruks changèrent, les cris de guerre avaient disparu pour laisser place à des cris qui sonnaient plus comme un encouragement. Deux ennemis transportèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à une boule vers le bas du mur, puis deux autres en transportèrent un second. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il vit un cinquième ennemi se faire céder le passage sur le champ de bataille, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

«_Togo hon dad, Legolas_ !» Hurla à mort Aragorn en comprenant qu'ils allaient faire exploser le mur. L'archer tira une flèche qui alla se loger dans l'épaule de l'uruk mais l'ennemi continua sa route en ignorant l'attaque. «_Dago hon ! Dago hon_ !» » Cria Aragorn sans cesse alors que celui qui tenait le flambeau continuais d'avancer vers le mur. Legolas tira une seconde flèche qui se logea dans l'autre épaule de l'uruk-hai. Ce dernier fit un léger mouvement de recul avant de se projeter dans les airs pour arriver à son but. Une partie du mur explosa. (_Abattez-le, Legolas_ !) - (_Tuez-le ! Tuez-le_ !)

Les morceaux de rochers qui s'étaient détachés du mur pendant l'explosion volèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur l'armée ennemie, écrasant plusieurs uruks entre eux et le sol. Les guerriers qui se trouvaient sur la partie maintenant effondrée du mur avaient été projeté sur le champ de bataille, plusieurs moururent sur le coup. Aragorn était le seul des cinq compagnons à s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Belle et Gimli avaient évités la chute jusqu'en bas de justesse. Beaucoup d'ennemis passèrent les premiers murs du Gouffre de Helm par la faille dans ce dernier tandis que ceux qui tentaient d'entrer par la grande porte y étaient presque. Les hommes et les elfes continuèrent de se battre bravement malgré leurs chances de victoire qui venaient de diminuer d'avantage. Aragorn se releva d'un bon même s'il était toujours légèrement étourdit par sa chute, Gimli et Belle volèrent à son secours en bondissants du haut de ce qu'il restait du mur sans trop réfléchir. Le rôdeur ordonna aux elfes archers qui étaient de l'autre côté du mur de tirer afin d'aider ses amis qui venaient de se jeter dans la gueule de l'ennemi. «_Herio_ !» Hurle-t-il à peine quelques secondes plus tard en désignant l'ennemi. C'est alors que l'armée d'elfes ainsi qu'Aragorn foncèrent sur les uruks pour un combat au corps à corps, imités par le nain et la ràca. (_Chargez_ !)

Le combat sur le terrain dura assez longtemps pour qu'un peu moins de la moitié des elfes qui y était se fasse tuer alors que les uruks pénétraient de plus en plus nombres Fort-le-Cor. Ils devaient se replier pour tenter de se battre loyalement encore un peu plus longtemps, la défaite planait au-dessus des murs de la forteresse, c'était sans espoir. «_Am Marad_ !» Hurla Aragorn sur le champ de bataille. «_Am Marad_ !» Répéta-t-il de sa voix la plus portante en continuant de lutter pour survivre. «_Repliez-vous ! Am Marad_ !» Continua-t-il en cognant son épée contre celles des ennemis qui l'affrontait. (_Au Bastion_ !)

X

Arya menait une lutte sans merci alors qu'elle entendit les cris d'Aragorn qui semblait être sur le champ de bataille. Paniquée, elle tenta de ne pas détourner le regard de l'ennemi face à elle. Si elle le faisait elle trouverait la mort. Elle s'acharna sur son ennemi, les uruks semblaient avoir des armures de plus en plus difficiles à transpercer. ''Haldir ! Am Marad'' entends-t-elle au loin de la bouche d'Aragorn qui criait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Trop occupée à bloquer les coups de son ennemi, elle se rassura en pensant qu'Aragorn et Haldir étaient toujours en vie. Elle transperça la peau de l'uruk devant elle en ayant une pensée pour Belle, Legolas et Gimli. Elle se demandait si ses trois autres compagnons avaient trouvés la mort dans ce combat qui avait pris une tournure désavantageuse pour eux.

«_Am Marad_ !» Hurla Haldir qui semblait être à quelques mètres derrière elle. Son cœur fit deux bons alors qu'elle entendit la voix de son amant, à ce moment elle était certaine qu'il était toujours en vie. «_Arya ! Am Marad_ !» Cria Haldir.

Là ràca tourna la tête afin de croiser le regard d'Haldir, elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner pour affronter un nouvel ennemi qui fonçait sur elle. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'elle se battait toujours contre son ennemi et qu'elle entendit un cri de douleur légèrement étouffé. Ce cri ne venait pas de l'uruk qu'elle venait de frapper, il venait de derrière et cette voix lui était un peu trop familière. Son sang se glaça puis elle se tourna brusquement en prenant le risque de se faire blesser par son ennemi pour sentir son cœur se serrer à la vue de la dague plantée dans le ventre d'Haldir qui couinait toujours de douleur. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle, trois ou quatre mètres les séparaient. Un frisson la traversa lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser douloureusement et tuer l'uruk qui l'avait touché. Malgré l'espoir qu'elle avait de le voir se lever comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce fût tout le contraire. «_Haldiiiiiiiir_ !» Hurle-t-elle au meurtre en le voyant perdre l'équilibre. Il avait un regard de frayeur, les yeux vides. Le même regard qu'aurait une personne avant de pousser son dernier souffle. Figée sur son amant mourant une petite seconde de trop, l'uruk derrière elle, avec qui elle se battait deux secondes et quart plus tôt, lui planta son sabre dans le dos, juste en bas son épaule.

À suivre…

_**Ne me lancez pas des cailloux, je vous en prie O:)**_

_Commentaires_ :

**Noooo Aime** : Comme tu vois, je continue avec plaisir ! C'est à voir pour la vision de Belle… On ne sait pas encore grand choses… Continuez de stressées hi hi ! Je sais que je suis chiante ! Nous avons vu la suite pour Belle et Legolas, hum ! Bon, j'espère que tu as hâte de connaitre la suite malgré ma méchanceté, je ne devais pas mais j'ai décidé de couper la scène comme cela alors que je l'écrivais et que j'ai vu que j'avais assez de mots pour closer le chapitre hi hi ! Je ne tarderai pas à poser le prochain chapitre, demain il devrait être en ligne ! :)


	18. Chapitre 14

.

.

.

Alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Haldir malgré le sabre enfoncé dans son omoplate, elle vit un uruk s'avancer derrière lui et élever sa lame au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. Haldir était faible, incapable de se défendre contre cela puisqu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler au sol. En moins d'une seconde Arya combattit la douleur qu'infligeait le sabre à travers son corps sans difficulté et elle se précipita sur Haldir. Se transformant en bête géante dans son sprint, elle bondit sur l'uruk qui s'apprêtait à achever de sang-froid son amant en repliant ses pattes contre son ventre pour ne pas toucher ce dernier. C'est Arya qui reçut le coup, tournant légèrement la tête, la lame de l'uruk alla se frapper contre son épaule, du même côté que son autre blessure.

«_Hallllldir_ !» Hurla Aragorn qui venait de voir le Gardien s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol alors que la louve arrachait sauvagement tous les membres de l'uruk derrière l'elfe. Le rôdeur tenta de rejoindre le haut des escaliers où ils se trouvaient le plus rapidement possible, il tua quelques uruks avec rage au passage. Aragorn se précipita à genoux aux côtés de l'elfe mourant alors qu'Arya revenait vers eux toujours sous forme de louve. Il posa la tête d'Haldir sur ses genoux et la louve colla son museau contre la joue de ce dernier en se lamentant. Si la ràca était sous sa forme elfique, elle serait en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, son cœur voulait cesser de battre, Arya voulait mourir. «_Arya, il se bat toujours_ !» Annonça Aragorn en tentant de la raisonner. «_Amène-le à l'intérieur ! Nous avons bien un guérisseur quelque part_ !» Dit-il la voix tremblante en voyant Haldir sur le point de s'éteindre.

La louve paniquée acquiesça d'un signe de tête prononcé juste avant de s'accroupir asses bas pour que son ventre touche le sol. Haldir respirait encore malgré sa blessure qui avait probablement touché un organe vital. Arya pria les dieux de son peuple du plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans sa tête, espérant qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de garder Haldir en vie. Aragorn souleva difficilement Haldir afin de le poser sur le dos de la ràca qui allait le mener en lieu sûr. Vu la gravité des blessures, il perdait lui-même espoir d'avoir en ces lieux un guérisseur assez puissant pour le soigner.

Arya se redressa sur ses pattes et à ce moment elle sentit la main d'Haldir se serrer sur ses poils. Il était couché à plat ventre sur le dos de la louve, dans la meilleure position pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Aragorn l'incita à partir en lui disant une ligne en elfique. La louve partit en sprintant, comme si la douleur que lui infligeait son épaule ne lui faisait aucun mal, malgré la grande quantité de sang qui coulait de sa blessure pour venir tacher sa fourrure. Elle sauta agilement d'une surface à l'autre en prenant soins que l'elfe ne glisse pas se son dos, elle l'entendit gémir de douleur chaque fois qu'elle faisait un grand bons ce qui lui déchirait le cœur à chaque coup.

Elle arriva finalement au cœur de la forteresse et à sa grande surprise il y avait deux femmes et trois elfes dans la salle principale dont un qu'elle connaissait. Ils firent tous un grand mouvement de recul en voyant la bête entrer dans la salle mais lorsque l'un des elfes reconnu le Gardien il se précipita vers la louve sans aucune hésitation. «_Haldir_ !» Crie-t-il alors qu'il arriva à ses côtés.

Les deux autres elfes se précipitèrent sur une grande table qui était plus loin dans la salle, ils la levèrent sans problèmes avant de la déposer près d'Arya. «_On doit le poser ici_ !» Annonça l'un des deux elfes alors que les deux femmes partirent dans une autre pièce en courant.

Arya n'était pas en position de s'obstiner, elle fit quelques pas vers la table et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Les trois elfes s'occupèrent de lever le Gardien afin de le coucher sur la table. Dès qu'ils le posèrent sur la table, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour reprendre sa forme elfique. Les elfes n'y avaient portés aucune attention. «_Sauvez-le_ !» Hurle-t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

«_Arya calmez-vous_ !» Dit l'elfe qui lui était familier en se tournant vers elle en laissant les deux autres elfes examiner Haldir. Les deux femmes revinrent dans la pièce les mains remplies de fioles et de pots contenant des herbes et des liquides.

Elle pleurait toujours. «_Orophin ! Pourquoi vous ne faites rien_ !» Crie-t-elle en poussant l'elfe qui avait entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle. Arya lâcha un cri en sentant l'immense douleur dans son épaule.

Il ne tenta pas une nouvelle approche. «_Je suis aussi impuissant que vous Arya ! Je ne suis pas guérisseur_ !» Lu dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton pour essayer la raisonner. «_Vous êtes blessée_ !» S'étonne-t-il en voyant la raison de son cri.

«_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ? Vous devriez être en train de vous battre_ !» Lui dit-elle sur un ton assez fort, toujours en pleurant. Elle ignora sa remarque à propos de son épaule, sa tunique était couverte de sang.

Alors qu'il allait répondre l'un des elfes se tourna vers eux alors que les deux femmes et le second elfe étaient toujours en train d'appliquer des herbes sur les blessures du Gardien. «_Sa blessure est trop grave_ !» Annonce-t-il rapidement. «_Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui, les soins dont il a besoin nécessite un guérisseur beaucoup plus puissant_.» Continue-t-il en baissant la tête avec tristesse. «_Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes_…» Souffle-t-il finalement.

À cet instant la ràca cessa de verser des larmes, son cœur fendit en deux dans sa poitrine. Elle resta figée sur place en jetant un dernier regard vers Haldir qui respirait toujours mais qui semblait s'éloigner de ce monde. Une émotion la traversa mais elle ne savait pas laquelle, elle sentait son âme lutter pour ne pas se séparer de son corps. Cette guerre avait assez durée, elle devait y mettre un terme. Elle était restée dans l'ombre depuis trop longtemps maintenant et voilà où cela l'avait menée. La rage traversa son corps et fit bouillir son sang, elle tourna les talons en moins d'une seconde et se transforma en louve. Elle quitta la pièce en sprintant malgré les appels d'Orophin lui disant de revenir et laissa Haldir qui en était à ses derniers souffles derrière elle. Arya courut le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur et lorsque ce fût le ciel qui lui servit de toit, elle leva la tête et poussa un long hurlement strident, tel un loup qui hurlait à la lune.

X

Belle avait rejoint le Bastion avec les autres guerriers après avoir reçu l'ordre de battre en retraite, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses amis. Soulagée de retrouver Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn en vie. Elle s'inquiéta longuement en ne voyant pas Arya autour mais sa peur se soulagea légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait être avec Haldir. Alors qu'elle écoutait ses amis parler sérieusement de la situation et d'un moyen de s'échapper de la forteresse sans devoir faire face aux uruk-hai, un hurlement retentit dans leurs oreilles. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux afin de trouver la provenance.

«_C'est Arya_ !» Annonce Belle en regardant vers le haut pour mieux entendre le bruit. Un air de panique s'installa sur son visage en interprétant les cris.

L'elfe, le nain et le rôdeur la regardait confus. «_Pourquoi hurle-t-elle_ ?» Demanda Aragorn en repensant à Haldir qui était blessé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Un deuxième hurlement retentit, Belle l'écouta attentivement. «_Elle lance un appel_.» Dit-elle lentement en attendant un troisième hurlement.

Aragorn s'avança brutalement devant la jeune ràca qui ne répondait pas réellement à ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. «_Elle vous appelle_ ?» Demande-t-il en cherchant son regard. Legolas et Gimli restèrent silencieux en observant Belle.

Le silence régna. Belle attendait un autre hurlement pendant quelques secondes mains il ne vint pas. «_Non_…» Dit-elle en espérant entendre quelque chose. «_Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle appelle… Je… Ce n'était pas très clair, il devait y avoir un autre hurlement_.» Explique-t-elle en le regardant.

«_Est-ce qu'elle va bien_ ?» Demanda le nain d'un ton inquiet en se plaçant près d'Aragorn.

Belle hocha la tête de gauche à droite très lentement. «_Non, elle ne va pas bien_…» Dit-elle inquiète. «_Si j'ai bien compris elle est blessée et…. Une personne est morte_.» Dit-elle sans en savoir plus que cela.

Le sang d'Aragorn se glaça. «_Haldir est mort_.» Annonce-t-il comme s'il avait finalement garder espoir que les guérisseurs le sauveraient lorsqu'Arya l'avait emmené.

Le visage de Legolas tomba en apprenant cette nouvelle, Belle resta neutre en tentant toujours de capter un dernier hurlement. Gimli garda le silence et se contenta de baisser la tête. «_Si elle ne vous appelle pas vous, ni Haldir_…» Commença Legolas d'un ton calme. «_Qui peut-elle bien appeler _?» Demande-t-il un peu inquiet de savoir ce dont une ràca était capable.

Alors que Belle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un troisième hurlement se fit entendre. Elle l'écouta attentivement puis elle se figea avant qu'il ne finisse. «_Elle appelle la reine_.» Dit-elle brusquement alors que son visage pâlissait.

Aragorn se figea sur place en entendant cela. «_C'est une grave erreur_ !» Dit-il alors qu'il savait la relation qu'entretenait Arya avec sa mère et qu'une rencontre finirait en massacre. «_Où est-elle _?» Demande Aragorn en cherchant le regard de Belle encore une fois.

«_Elle est encore dans la forteresse_.» Annonce Belle en se fiant à la distance du cri. Soudainement, un autre hurlement se fit entendre mais ce n'était pas celui d'Arya cette fois. En observant la réaction des autres elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre grâce à son ouïe canine, cependant Legolas semblait tout de même avoir perçu un son. «_Sa mère est en route… Elles se rencontreront à Fangorn_.» Traduit-elle après avoir déchiffré le hurlement lointain de la reine.

Le rôdeur tourna les talons avant de courir vers la sortie de la salle, il ne pouvait pas laisser Arya retrouver sa mère et encore moins dans cet état. Il savait que ça allait mal tourner et que cela ne serait plus seulement le bien et le mal qui seraient en guerre. Malgré les cris de ses amis qui tentaient de le retenir, il franchit les portes sans prudence. Belle le suivit sans hésiter, elle se transforma en loup géant alors qu'elle passait les portes derrière Aragorn. Gimli et Legolas se lancèrent un regard interrogateur n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sachant que leurs amis se jetaient seuls droit dans la gueule de l'ennemi en sortant de la forteresse, ils coururent vers la sortie à leur tour.

Alors qu'Aragorn courrait toujours dans le but de trouver Arya, Belle leva la tête et poussa un court hurlement. Ils traversèrent la forteresse en prenant soins de ne pas se jeter juste devant les uruk-hai affamés. Après quelques minutes, ils virent enfin la grosse louve rousse au loin. Elle courrait vers eux, elle avait donc répondu à l'appel que Belle lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Aragorn s'arrêta sur le bord du mur, il y avait une faille trop large pour qu'il puisse sauter par-dessus et de toute façon Arya venait les rejoindre. Belle s'arrêta également mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, la queue de la louve blanche vint de plaquer entre ses pattes arrière, collée sur son ventre, et ses oreilles penchèrent vers l'arrière pour venir se plaquer contre sa nuque, une lueur de frayeur lui traversa les yeux, Arya était en colère contre elle. La plus vieille des louves sauta par-dessus la faille dans le mur aussi facilement qu'elle le ferait par-dessus une branche sur le sol. Ses pattes avant touchèrent le sol juste à côté d'Aragorn mais elle poussa un grognement avant de bondir à nouveau.

Legolas et Gimli eurent une hésitation en la voyant bondir dans leur direction mais la louve les évita de justesse pour atterrir sur la louve blanche apeurée à quelques mètres derrière eux. Arya atterrit sur Belle violement en la projetant sur le sol sous elle et elle lui mordit le cou sauvagement. La plus jeune des ràcas ne riposta nullement à cette attaque si ce n'est qu'en poussant des cris de douleur en sentant les crocs d'Arya sur le point de transpercer sa peau. Aragorn accouru vers les louves en hurlant le nom d'Arya, il arriva à sa hauteur et lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans le flanc gauche. La louve lâcha prise en sentant le coup que son ami venait de lui donner, elle reprit sa forme elfique rapidement mais ignora le rôdeur qui venait de lui faire mal.

«_Tu le savais_ !» Hurle-t-elle en menaçant la louve blanche qui était toujours sur le sol. Belle saignait légèrement, le rouge de son sang paraissait grandement sur sa fourrure aussi blanche que la neige. «_Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit_ !» Crache-t-elle toujours dans la même position.

La jeune ràca reprit à son tour sa forme elfique, ce qui la laissa assise sur le sol avec un filet de sang qui coulait de la plaie dans son cou. «_J'ai voulu te le dire_.» Commence-t-elle en la suppliant du regard. «_Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien savoir au sujet d'Haldir_.» Lui rappelle-t-elle toujours dans la même position avec le même regard suppliant.

Arya se redressa en se rappelant ses paroles. «_Tu aurais dû juger par toi-même qu'une telle chose devait être dite_.» Lui crache-t-elle en reculant lentement toujours sous l'effet de la colère. «_C'est de ta faute_ ! _Tu aurais pu le sauver en faisant quelque chose, mais tu n'as absolument rien fait_ !» Hurle-t-elle à l'égard de Belle. «_Il est mort et c'est de ta faute_ !» Crie-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard.

Belle resta assise sur le sol en ignorant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure, elle remarqua alors qu'Arya aussi était blessée à l'épaule mais que cela ne semblait pas la déranger. «_J'ai fait quelque chose_ !» Insiste-t-elle au bord des larmes. «_J'ai prévenu Galadriel de ma vision, dès que tu as refusé de l'entendre_.» Lui annonce-t-elle en laissant couler une larme.

Elle était surprise d'entendre cela mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. «_Et dis-moi ce que ça a changé _?» Demande-t-elle toujours en criant sur la pauvre Belle. «_Absolument rien ! Haldir est mort par ta faute_ !» Répond-t-elle à sa propre question avant de pivoter sur elle-même en laissant la jeune ràca en larme sur le sol. «_Je pars_ !» Crache-t-elle en regardant les autres derrière elle.

Aragorn allait riposter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, Arya se transforma en louve et se jeta du haut du mur. En la voyant faire, le cœur de tous se serra en sachant la hauteur du mur duquel elle venait de sauter. Ils se précipitèrent sur le bord du muret de protection pour voir Arya qui courrait à toute allure dans la forteresse. Un soulagement passa en constatant qu'elle était en vie, mais l'inquiétude d'Aragorn persista en sachant que pour sortir entièrement su gouffre elle devait traverser le champ de bataille qui grouillait d'uruks. Il soupira en pensant qu'elle contournera la forteresse pour plus de sécurité, de toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle à cet instant.

Aragorn cherchait Arya du regard au-delà des murs tandis que Legolas se tourna pour aller vers Belle qui était toujours assise sur le sol. «_Belle ! Est-ce que vous allez bien_ ?» Demande-t-il en faisant référence à sa blessure. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

Ignorant Legolas près d'elle, la jeune ràca se leva d'un bond en essuyant le sang dans son cou à l'aide de son bras. «_Je dois la suivre_!» Annonce-t-elle en s'adressant à ses amis. «_Je la rattraperai_.» Ajoute-t-elle en faisant référence à la grande vitesse des loups.

«_Non _!» Intervient Aragorn en se tournant brusquement vers elle. «_C'est du suicide, tu mourras avec elle si tu la suis_.» Lui dit-elle en sachant très bien qu'Arya avait de minces chances de se rendre à destination, ou alors d'en revenir vivante.

Elle s'avança vers Aragorn lentement. «_J'ai promis d'accompagner Arya jusque dans la mort, il y a de cela bien des années_.» Lui dit-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. «_Et ce même si elle n'est pas encore couronnée_.» Ajoute-t-elle en gardant la tête droite.

Aragon garde le silence un moment alors que Legolas et Gimli semblaient ne pas trop comprendre. «_Sais-tu ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire auprès de la reine_ ?» Demande-t-il simplement en pliant aux dires de Belle.

Belle savait exactement ce qu'Arya avait en tête en rejoignant sa mère, elle avait eu une vison de cela il y a bien des années. «_Elle va quérir l'allégeance du dragon_…» Révèle-t-elle avec hésitation. «_La guerre ne fait que commencer_…» Dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

Le sang du rôdeur se glaça. «_Alors rattrape là_.» Lâche-t-il simplement en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il se tourna pour reprendre position près du muret, toujours dans le but d'obtenir un signe de vie d'Arya.

Belle se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli qui avaient observés la scène avec confusion. «_Je reviendrai_.» Leur dit-elle en voyant leurs regards incertains. Ils ne répondirent pas alors Belle se tourna avant de se transformer en louve, elle sauta du même mur qu'Arya avait sauté il y a quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les trois compagnons étaient un peu moins étonnés cette fois, il s'approchèrent à nouveau du muret en regardant Belle s'éloigner. «_Que voulait-elle dire en énonçant qu'Arya n'était pas encore couronnée_ ?» Demande Legolas calmement en gardant les yeux sur la louve au loin.

Aragorn hésita un moment avant de répondre puis il se dit que où ils en étaient les secrets n'avaient plus lieux d'être, encore moins face à ses amis. «_La mère d'Arya est la douzième reine de l'Ardaràca_.» Dit-il simplement.

Gimli tourna le regard vers Aragorn. «_Est-ce que l'on parle ici du même dragon qui as envahi le royaume des nain pendant plusieurs années_ ?» Demande Gimli en fonçant les sourcils.

Aragorn se tourna dans sa direction lentement. «_Oui Gimli, il s'agit du même dragon_.» Lui dit-il avant de soupirer doucement. «_Le même dragon meurtrier, qui détruit tout sur son passage_.» Continue-t-il d'une voix crispée.

X

«_La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée_.» Commença le magicien blanc qui regardait la lueur rouge du Mordor à l'horizon. «_Celle pour la terre du milieu ne fait que commencer_.» Ajoute-t-il alors que les autres cavaliers regardaient dans la même direction que lui. «_Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes hobbit quelque part dans les régions désertes_…» Continue-t-il en tournant la tête vers Aragorn. «_Et à deux ràcas qui s'apprêtent à s'aventurer dans les montagnes grises_.» Ajoute-t-il en reposant les yeux sur la lueur.

X

Arya courrait à toute vitesse, elle avait réussi à échapper aux uruks en contournant légèrement le Gouffre par la droite. Toujours sous la forme de louve, elle savait que cela irait beaucoup plus vite que sous sa forme elfique. Elle savait que quelqu'un la suivait depuis un bon moment et elle savait que cette personne était Belle. Une pensée traversa son esprit, l'image d'elle en train de faire du mal à Belle la dégoutait, elle n'avait pas à commettre un tel acte et encore moins sur une personne aussi douce et innocente que Belle. La colère l'avait emporté, elle hésita à ralentir quelques minutes pour laisser une chance à Belle de la rejoindre. Elle ne le fit pas, croyant que la jeune louve de devrait pas la suivre avec ce qu'elle lui avait fait une heure plus tôt.

Une autre heure s'écoula, Arya se demandait sérieusement ou en étaient ses amis au Gouffre de Helm, avaient-ils survécu ? Elle avait repensée à Belle entre temps, la pauvre louve blanche la suivait toujours sans s'arrêter. Finalement, Arya ralentit ses pas pour s'arrêter complètement. Elle resta dans la même position sas tourner la tête, en attendant que sa jeune amie la rejoigne. Belle avait hésitée à continuer quand elle avait aperçu Arya s'arrêter, elle continua malgré cela en sachant que si cette dernière s'arrêtait c'était pour l'attendre, bien qu'elle ne sache pas l'humeur qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle la rejoindrait. Belle s'arrêta aux côtés d'Arya qui avait repris sa forme elfique quelques secondes plus tôt, elle fit la même chose.

«_Belle je suis désolée_.» Dit-elle à l'égard de son amie alors que celle-ci venait de retrouver son apparence elfique. «_Je n'aurais pas dû_…» Ajoute-t-elle avant de baisser la tête vers le sol.

Elle se tourna en direction d'Arya. «_Ne t'excuse pas Arya, oublions tout cela si tu veux bien_.» Dit-elle en faisait référence aux dernière heures. «_Je t'accompagne, peu importe où tu iras_.» Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

Cette annonce laissa apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Arya qui relevait la tête. «_Merci_…» Souffle-t-elle sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux. «_Je suppose que tu sais déjà où nous allons_ ?» Demande-t-elle en sachant qu'elle était probablement consciente de ce qui allait arriver.

Belle lui rendit son sourire. «_Oui, je le sais_.» Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. «_Tu arriveras à t'es fins_.» Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton confiant.

«_Je l'espère_.» Lui dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'horizon. «_Continuons notre route_.» Lui dit-elle avant de se transformer en louve rousse et de partir en sprintant.

Belle l'imita puis elle partit avec elle, elle avait dit à ses amis qu'elle allait revenir et elle comptait bien le faire tôt ou tard. Les deux ràca traversèrent la forêt en direction de Fangorn, là où la reine avait donné rendez-vous à Arya quelques heures plus tôt. Malgré la douleur qu'infligeait la blessure d'Arya dans son épaule, elle continua son chemin sans broncher suivi par Belle qui semblait également ignoré sa récente blessure au cou.

Ils arrivèrent à Fangorn peu de temps après, la reine les attendait comme prévu à la lisière de la forêt. Lithariel se tenait debout d'un air fier et hautain comme à son habitude, lorsque les louves arrivèrent à sa hauteur elles reprirent leur forme elfique sans tarder. Belle resta légèrement à l'écart tandis qu'Arya de précipita devant sa mère.

«_J'ai besoin de votre aide, mère_.» Lança sauvagement Arya alors qu'elle arrivait devant la reine sans même lui dire bonjour. «_C'est maintenant ou jamais_.» Ajoute-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant Lithariel qui la regardait confuse.

La reine lança un regard vers Belle puis elle revint à Arya. «_Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi, Arya_.» Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. «_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un ton sévère en la regardant.

Arya ignora l'arrogance de sa mère. «_Il est temps pour notre peuple de prendre part à une guerre_.» Annonce-t-elle comme si c'était elle qui commandait. «_Vous pouvez les réunir. Allez chercher le dragon, il devra y être également_.» Continue-t-elle devant la surprise de sa mère.

«_Je ne me mêlerai pas de cela, Arya_.» Lui répond-t-elle sérieusement. «_Il n'est pas de mon devoir de venir en aide aux hommes… Ni aux elfes et aux nains, ou tout ce que tu voudras_.» Annonce-t-elle clairement de son air hautain.

Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant les paroles de la reine. «_Notre peuple mourra avec eux si nous ne faisons rien._» Lui dit-elle sévèrement afin de la faire changer d'avis. «_Vous devez faire quelque chose… Je vous le demande_.» Dit-elle en se retenant de la supplier.

Lithariel semblait hésiter pendant un moment. «_Je dois me rendre à Ered Mithrin_.» Commence-t-elle en regardant sa fille. «_Accompagne-moi pour ce voyage Arya et je changerai peut-être d'avis en chemin_.» Dit-elle simplement en détournant le regard.

Arya resta bouche-bée devant cette invitation. «_Si nous nous rendons en montagne grises je ne reviendrai jamais à temps pour la guerre_.» Lance-t-elle brusquement en lui laissant deviner qu'elle s'opposait à ce voyage.

La reine sourit narquoisement. «_Crois-moi Arya tu reviendras à temps si j'en décide ainsi_.» Dit-elle en pensant à une chose en particulier. «_C'est cela, ou rien du tout_.» Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux sérieusement.

Elle hésita un moment ignorant de quelle façon elle atteindrait ses amis avant que la guerre n'éclate. Arya se tourna lentement vers Belle puis elle fit quelques pas pour arriver devant elle. «_Belle. Part, retrouve les autres_.» Commence-t-elle sur un ton calme. «_Reste avec eux, ils te protègerons. Je vous rejoindrai le plus tôt possible_.» Dit-elle toujours sur le même ton en regardant son amie.

Même si la demande d'Arya ne lui plaisait pas vraiment elle si plis à sa volonté. «_Bien_…» Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. «_Reste en vie, Arya_.» Lui dit-elle avant de se retourner et de rebrousser chemin sous forme de louve, laissant Arya et Lithariel derrière elle.

Arya la suivit du regard quelques secondes avant de revenir vers sa mère. «Je vous suis…» Dit-elle à la grande satisfaction de sa mère. «_Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir une seconde fois_.» Lui lance-t-elle sans aucune retenue. «_Haldir est mort, il n'y aura donc jamais d'hériter pour le trône après ma mort. C'est la fin de notre lignée, mère_.» Les paroles d'Arya touchèrent sa mère en plein cœur mais elle ne le laissa pas paraitre. Elle fit simplement un sourire satisfait face à la nouvelle de la mort du gardien.

X

Ils retrouvèrent le Rohan après avoir fait un long détour en Isengard où ils avaient retrouvés Merry et Pippin festoyant sur un muret suite à leur victoire avec les Ents. Une cérémonie avait été organisée afin de célébrer la victoire des hommes face aux forces du mal, au Gouffre de Helm. Même si les trois amis n'avaient pas trop le cœur à faire la fête, ils firent apparition au lieu énoncé pas Théoden. Les hobbits de perdirent pas de temps pour mettre de l'ambiance dans la place, en chantant et dansant sur les tables d'Edoras, entrainant les nombreux guerriers dans leur folie. Même Gandalf et Aragorn sourirent en voyant les jeunes hobbits festoyer dans la salle.

«_Ni pause, ni gouttes renversées_.» Annonce Éomer en tendant une chopine à Legolas et une autre à Gimli.

Le nain prit la chopine devant lui. «_Ni régurgitation_!» Ajoute-il sur un ton insistant d'un air compétitif.

Legolas prit avec hésitation ce que lui tendait l'homme. «_Alors on joue à boire_ ?» Demande-t-il en acceptant le défi que lui lançait le nain.

«_Le dernier debout a gagné_ !» Annonce Gimli en riant malicieusement avant de porter la chopine a sa bouche et de commencer à boire tout son contenu d'un seul coup.

L'elfe observa la scène avant de porter la chopine à sa bouche, il sentit le contenu avant d'y gouter. Legolas n'avait jamais bu de l'alcool auparavant, malgré l'odeur ignoble que dégageait la boisson il amena la chopine à ses lèvres et but son contenu d'une traite. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Belle entra dans la salle subtilement, personne ne remarqua son entrée mis à part Aragorn qui se précipita vers elle sans plus attendre. Les guerriers festoyaient toujours autour d'eux, Belle ne posa pas de question car elle devina qu'ils avaient remportés la victoire.

«_Belle ! Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Arya_ ?» Demande-t-il rapidement sans reprendre son souffle entre chaque question. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune ràca et attendait des réponses en la fixant.

Elle sourit légèrement en voyant son ami aussi pressé d'entendre ses réponses. «_Elle est partie avec sa mère_.» Dit-elle en premier. «_Arya m'as demandée de vous retrouver et de continuer mon chemin avec vous_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour justifier son premier questionnement.

Aragorn sembla perplexe. «_Elles ne se sont pas entretuées_ ?» Demande-t-il avec surprise tout en haussant les sourcils. De ce qu'il savait à propos de la relation qu'entretenait Arya avec sa mère, il avait été certain que l'une des deux serait morte lors de leurs retrouvailles.

Belle hocha la tête de gauche à droite aussi étonnée que lui. «_Non, elles ne se sont pas faits des câlins non plus_.» Dit-elle amusée. «_Elles sont en route pour les montagnes grises_…» Lui annonce-t-elle après avoir hésité un peu.

«_Les montagne grises_ ?» Dit-il assez étonnée. «_Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire là-bas_ ?» Demande-t-il en essayant de réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus de dragon dans les montagnes grises depuis très longtemps.

Elle le regardait toujours. «_Smaug est là-bas_.» l'informe-t-elle subitement. «_Je l'ai envoyé les attendre là-bas… Il y a soixante ans de cela_.» Dit-elle sur un ton innocent en évitant le regard du rôdeur.

Aragorn ne posa pas de question malgré la confusion dans sa tête. «Oh…» Dit-il simplement en détournant le regard lui aussi. «_Vous devriez aller voir Gimli et Legolas, cela les rassurera de vous savoir en vie_.» Dit-il en recroisant son regard.

«_Oui_…» Dit-elle acquiesçant d'un signe de tête en même temps. «_Je vais les voir_.» Dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. «_Aragorn, ne vous en faites pas, elle reviendra avant la fin_.» Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rôdeur inquiet.

Elle laissa le rôdeur sur ces dernières paroles avant de le contourner pour s'aventurer dans la foule. Elle chercha ses deux autres compagnons du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les apercevoir autour d'une table. Elle sourit en constatant qu'ils étaient encore en compétition puis elle les rejoint sans plus attendre. Belle prit place près d'Éomer qui remplissait des chopines les unes après les autres.

À suivre…

_Commentaires_ :

**Maraille** : Hi hi, je suis sadique hein ? Ne vous en faites pas trop pour cela, vous serez surprises ! Il y aura d'autres moments entre Belle et Legolas, je suis contente que tu aimes les romances dans ma fiction ! À bientôt ! :) Et au fait, je viens de recevoir les commentaires que tu avais laissée la semaine dernière, ils sont apparus comme ça dans les reviews ! :p


	19. Chapitre 15

.

.

.

«_Vous ne m'avez pas invitée pour ce défi_ ?» Dit-elle à l'égard de l'elfe et du nain qui étaient en train de caller leur boisson. Elle remarqua les nombreuses chopines vides devant eux puis elle lança un regard à Éomer qui s'était retourné en entendant sa voix.

Legolas termina de boire le contenu de sa chopine et la posa devant lui, son regard changea en voyant Belle au bout de la table. «_Belle_…» Dit-il en laissant paraitre un soulagement sur son visage. Il reprit son air de compétition. «_Vous arrivez un peu tard pour cela_.» Dit-il avant de prendre une autre chopine et de boire son contenu.

«_Ce sont bien les Nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues_ !» Dit Gimli en riant de plus belle après avoir vidé une énième chopine de bière. Il lâche un rot. Cette remarque laissa Belle perplexe, elle haussa les sourcils en regardant Éomer qui cachait un rire. Gimli porta une nouvelle chopine à sa bouche.

Legolas termina la sienne puis la posa sur la table. Il baissa les yeux vers ses doigts. «_Je sens quelque chose. Un picotement au bout des doigts_…» Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de regarder les autres. «_Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet_.» Dit-il d'un air impressionné. Éomer et Belle regardant Legolas avec surprise, Belle laissa paraitre un maigre sourire.

Gimli posa bruyamment la chopine qu'il venait de vider sur la table, il laissa s'échapper un drôle de rire. «_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool_.» Dit-il sur un ton fier avant de figer sur place et basculer vers l'arrière. Le nain alla s'étaler sur le sol laissant Belle qui riait doucement en e voyant.

L'elfe avait observé le nain tomber de son banc, il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de lever la tête vers Éomer et Belle. Il leur adressa un drôle de regard, comme s'il les voyait en double. «_La partie est finie_ !» Dit-il d'un ton fier en les fixant.

Belle lâcha un second rire en se penchant vers le nain qui était plongé dans un profond sommeil sur le sol de la salle. «_Donnez-moi un coup de main Legolas_.» Dit-elle en voyant que même s'il était petit, le nain était trop lourd pour elle seule.

Legolas la regarda d'un air perdu. «_J'arrive_.» Dit-il en entreprenant de la rejoindre. En tentant de contourner la table il fonça droit dans celle-ci ayant mal calculé la distance qu'il avait avec l'extrémité de la table. Legolas passa à deux doigts de tomber sur le sol à cause de sa collision avec la table mais il s'agrippa sur cette dernière juste à temps.

La ràca éclata de rire en le voyant faire et Éomer laissa paraitre un sourire amusé. «_Je pense qu'un picotement au bout des doigts n'est pas le seul effet que vous sentez, mon ami_.» Dit le guerrier en s'adressant à Legolas avec humour. Belle riait toujours.

Legolas les regarda en silence pensant plusieurs secondes, il lâcha la table au même moment ayant retrouvé son équilibre. «_C'est pourtant étrange, je me sens bien_.» Dit-il avec le même air perdu. Il resta devant la table sans bouger.

«_C'est ce que nous voyons_.» Dit Belle qui avait finalement cessé de rire de ce qui venait de se produire. «_Éomer. Vous voulez bien m'aider alors_ ?» Demande-elle en levant la tête dans sa direction. «_Je ne crois pas que notre ami ci présent soit apte à le faire_.» Dit-elle avec humour en faisait référence à Legolas qui semblait toujours perdu devant la table.

Éomer baissa la tête vers elle. «_Volontiers_.» Dit-il en posant la chopine qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table. Il se pencha près de Belle et attrapa le nain inconscient, il passa ses bras derrière lui pour les ressortir sous les siens afin de le soulever. Il attendait dans cette position que Belle prenne ses pieds.

Avant d'aider Éomer à transporter Gimli plus loin Belle se tourna vers Legolas. «_Attendez ici Legolas, je vais revenir_.» Lui dit-elle juste avant de prendre les chevilles du nain entre ses mains. Elle le souleva avec facilité aidée par Éomer qui supportait en grande partie le poids de Gimli.

Legolas observa la scène quelques secondes pour finalement s'asseoir avec difficulté sur le banc devant la table. «_D'accord_.» Dit-il en posant ses bras contre la table. «_Mais revenez vite_.» Dit-il en lui faisant découvrir un côté hâteur de sa personnalité, sans doute à cause de l'alcool, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois vers lui afin de lui adresser un petit sourire amusé qui lui était venue en entendant ses paroles. Elle quitta ensuite la salle en compagnie d'Éomer, ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour porter le nain ailleurs. «_Il est tellement gras qu'il doit être plus lourd que moi_.» Se plaint Éomer en tentant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de la salle.

Belle étouffa un rire face à cette remarque, elle posa doucement les pieds du nain sur le sol. Éomer l'imita en posant le reste du nain sur le sol avec soins, ils étaient dehors à présent et le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher. «_Ne dites pas de bêtises, Éomer_.» Dit-elle en laissant paraitre un maigre sourire amusé. «_Où est-ce que nous le mettons maintenant_ ?» Demande-t-elle en n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il était censé dormir.

Éomer fit mine de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes. «_Nous pourrions le laisser là_.» Dit-il avec humour. «_Il ferait un chaleureux tapis d'entrée_.» Ajoute-t-il en souriant. Il baissa la tête pour observer le nain qui était toujours endormi paisiblement sur le sol à leurs pieds, juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle lâcha un rire en entendant les paroles du guerrier puis elle observa le nain endormi à son tour. «_C'est vrai qu'il ferait une bien jolie décoration_.» Lui dit-elle avant de relever la tête dans sa direction. «_Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, le roi Théoden ne serait pas fier de notre geste_.» Ajoute-t-elle en retrouvant légèrement son sérieux.

Le guerrier sourit en imaginant la scène. «_Bon, alors contentons-nous de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre_.» Dit-il en se penchant pour soulever le nain une seconde fois. «_C'est dans le bâtiment à notre droite_.» Annonce-t-il tout en la regardant, il attendait qu'elle prenne son bout du nain.

La ràca acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de prendre les chevilles du nain entre ses mains. Ils le portèrent jusqu'au bâtiment indiqué par Éomer sans trop de difficultés. Monter les escaliers tout en portant Gimli avait été un moment assez particulier étant donné que les escaliers étaient très étroits et qu'ils avaient eu du mal à arriver jusqu'en haut sans tomber. Arrivés en haut ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour déposer le nain sur un petit matelas dans la pièce. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Éomer se tourna vers la jeune ràca et prit un air sérieux. «_Comment se fait-il que vous saviez tout cela _?» Lui demande-t-il en tâchant de garder son regard dans le sien. «_Je veux dire, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés sur les terres du Rohan_.» Précise-t-il toujours en la regardant.

Les souvenirs de Belle devinrent plus clairs lorsqu'il précisa légèrement sa question. «_Je ne le sais pas_.» Dit-elle honnêtement en le regardant. «_Je suis capable de lire l'identité d'une personne lorsque je la vois_.» Dit-elle simplement sans trop de détails, même elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce phénomène plus que cela.

Il haussa les sourcils légèrement impressionné. «_C'est assez avantageux pour vous_.» Dit-il en lui offrant un petit sourire. «_Il me semblait aussi ne jamais vous avoir croisé avant cela_…» Commence-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux. «_Je n'aurais pas pu oublier le visage d'une personne aussi magnifique que vous_.» Ajoute-t-il en créant un léger malaise.

Belle laissa paraître un léger sourire gêné. «_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit une telle chose_.» Lui dit-elle en le regardant. Malgré le petit malaise qui c'était installé entre eux et la gêne que ressentait Belle face à Éomer elle continua de sourire gentiment en ne quittant pas une seule fois son regard.

Éomer sourit en la voyant gênée. «_Et bien c'est que cela doit être vrai_.» Dit-il en détournant finalement le regard. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il était en gardant le silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à Belle. «_Partirez-vous avec les autres _?» Demande-t-il en osant espérer qu'elle reste à Edoras.

Elle lui sourit en tenant compte de sa remarque à propos d'elle puis elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Oui, je dois suivre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli_.» Dit-elle sur un ton calme. «_Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Arya me demande le contraire_.» Ajoute-t-elle en riant doucement.

Il creusa dans ses souvenirs. «_Arya ? Oui, je me souviens d'elle_.» Lui dit-il en revenant dans la conversation. «_Vous semblez très proches, est-ce votre sœur_ ?» Lui demande-t-il avec un air intrigué. Il la regardait toujours, debout face à elle.

Belle eut une petite pensée pour Arya, elle se demandait comment son voyage se déroulait et surtout si elle était toujours en vie. «_Presque_.» Dit-elle subitement. «_C'est une très bonne amie, j'ai grandi avec elle_.» Lui explique-t-elle calmement toujours en le regardant. «Bien que j'ignore pourquoi elle me fait confiance à ce point…» Ajoute-t-elle tristement en détournant ses yeux des siens.

Éomer sembla surpris de la voir prendre un ton aussi mélancolique, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour se retrouver un peu plus près d'elle. «_Pourquoi dites-vous cela_ ?» Demande-t-il calmement en cherchant son regard. Ils étaient maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre, un peu moins d'un mètre les séparaient.

Elle garda les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre derrière le guerrier qui attendait sagement une réponse de sa part. «_Je ne me sens d'aucune utilité dans ce voyage_.» Lui dit-elle avant de reposer les yeux sur lui. «_Je ne suis pas très douée pour la bataille et je suis un peu maladroite_.» Ajoute-t-elle en souriant bêtement.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils. «_Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses Belle_.» Commence-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. «_Vous êtes forte et dotée d'une immense beauté, personne ne devrait avoir envie de vous faire du mal_.» Lui dit-il lentement sans la quitter des yeux, il en profita pour avancer sa main vers le visage de Belle puis il remit derrière son oreille une mèche qui avait glissée devant ses yeux.

Belle le laissa faire et garda le silence, son visage était maintenant assez proche du sien et le fait qu'un nain dorme profondément juste à côté d'eux ne semblait pas gâcher l'ambiance qu'Éomer venait d'établir. Elle laissa ses yeux dans les siens en sentant la mèche de ses cheveux retrouver sa place derrière son oreille. Éomer laissa sa main près de sa tempe après voir glisser avec délicatesse la mèche qui s'était perdue derrière l'oreille pointue de la jeune ràca. Ils se regardèrent en silence dans la même position pendant quelques secondes, si quelqu'un les voyait comme cela il serait facile de penser certaines choses à leur sujet. Juste comme ils étaient dans une position fâcheuse et que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire surprendre, Legolas entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vit Éomer et Belle dans une fâcheuse position en levant les yeux.

Éomer baissa sa main lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait devant eux et Belle recula d'un pas. Elle fût horrifiée de voir que dans toutes les personnes qui auraient pu se montrer le nez à cet instant ce fût Legolas qui arrive innocemment. «_Legolas_ !» Souffle-t-elle en le regardant surprise. «_Je vous avait dit de m'attendre en bas_.» Dit-elle sans trop savoir quoi lui dire d'autre.

L'elfe qui était toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool lui lança un regard. «_Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi_.» Lui dit-il en dévisageant Éomer. «_Puis cela fait plus de trois heures que vous m'avez dit cela_.» Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait de l'avoir trouvé dans cette position avec le guerrier lui fît un pincement au cœur malgré lui.

Belle haussa les sourcils légèrement choquée par sa remarque. «_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Legolas_.» Lui dit-elle clairement en devinant ce qu'il pouvait penser. «_Et n'exagérez pas, cela ne fait pas plus de quinze minutes_.» Dit-elle sérieusement en sachant que son état lui avait surement fait perdre la notion du temps.

Legolas lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et une certaine déception paraissait dans sa voix. «_Trois heures ou quinze minutes… Peu importe_.» Lâche-t-il doucement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce laissant Belle et Éomer seuls à nouveau.

«Legolas !» Cria Belle en espérant le retenir. L'elfe continua sa route sans prendre compte de l'appel de la jeune ràca. Belle eut dans l'idée de le suivre pour le rattraper mais elle tourna d'abord le regard vers Éomer qui était toujours sans mots devant elle. Il lui fit rapidement un signe de tête pour l'encourager à suivre l'elfe qui avait quitté la pièce confus quelques secondes plus tôt.

Belle lui offrit un regard reconnaissant avant de quitter à son tour la pièce en courant. Elle dévala les escaliers plus vite que jamais et en arrivant dehors elle s'arrêta sur le perron. Legolas avait un peu d'avance sur elle, elle observa les alentours en espérant le retrouver du regard. Belle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, Legolas avait pris la gauche et il marchait dans le sentier entre les bâtiments. Elle reprit sa course et couru vers lui. Quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour arriver à la hauteur de l'elfe qui n'avançait pas tellement vite. Il était toujours sous les effets étranges de l'alcool et ça Belle en était consciente, c'était également à cause de cela qu'il agissait bizarrement.

«_Legolas, attendez_ !» Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa route. «_Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Je peux vous expliquer_.» Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant en essayant toujours de le retenir par le bas.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, même s'il le niait il ne pouvait pas cacher une légère colère dans ses yeux. «_Vous n'avez pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit_ !» Dit-il sur un ton assez calme. «_Je vous ai interrompu et je ne voulais pas, donc je suis parti_.» Explique-t-il en évitant son regard quelques secondes de plus.

Belle s'arrêta devant lui, elle avait la tête légèrement levée afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. «_Êtes-vous jaloux_ ?» Demande-t-elle sans prévenir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regardait sérieusement en attendant une réponse.

Legolas croisa enfin son regard, il garda le silence pendant un petit moment avant de répondre. «_Pourquoi le serais-je_ ?» Demande-t-il en la regardant sans trop répondre à sa question. Il haussa les sourcils

Elle ne resta pas indifférente à sa curieuse réponse, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. «_C'est à vous de me le dire_.» Dit-elle toujours en fronçant les sourcils. Belle était toujours debout face à lui. Un petit silence s'installa une seconde fois entre eux.

«_Je ne suis pas jaloux et je n'ai pas de raison de l'être non plus_.» Dit-il finalement pour briser le lourd silence. «_Flirter avec qui vous voulez, cela ne me dérange point_.» Ajoute-t-il pour la convaincre qu'il était indifférent à ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Belle prit ses remarques avec un maigre sourire puis elle décroisa ses bras pour les laisser pendre le long de son corps. «_Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère alors_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en voyant qu'il essayait de cacher sa frustration.

Il prit l'air le plus normal qu'il pouvait faire. «Je ne suis pas en colère…» Dit-il sur l'un des tons les plus neutres. Il lâcha un soupir en la regardant, même s'il essayait de cacher la légère frustration qu'il avait après l'avoir vu flirter avec Éomer, elle réussissait à la voir.

La ràca fronça les sourcils encore une fois. «_Si, vous l'êtes_.» Insiste-t-elle en gardant un air sérieux. Belle n'avait pas l'habitude d'insister sur quoi que ce soit et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sourit intérieurement malgré lui face à la ténacité de Belle. «_Alors si vous le savez pourquoi me le demandez-vous_ ?» Dit-il tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il croisa les bras sur son torse tout en la regardant.

Belle recula d'un pas. «_Je ne vous ai pas demandez si vous étiez en colère, je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous l'étiez_.» Lui dit-elle pour corriger sa faute, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux.

«_En êtes-vous certaine_ ?» Demande-t-il en laissait s'éloigner une part de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il observa la réaction de Belle, elle laissa paraitre un air confus et il en était satisfait.

Elle hésita un moment n'étant plus trop certaine de ce qu'elle lui avait exactement demandé plus tôt, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'air fier sur le visage de Legolas. «_Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il laissa enfin paraitre un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, les effets de l'alcool semblaient avoir disparus. «_C'est possible_.» Dit-il simplement en observant Belle qui semblait lui en vouloir pour cela.

Belle lâcha un long soupir en le voyant sourire, décidemment elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions de sitôt. «_Je vous promet que ce que vous avez vu n'était rien_.» Dit-elle en agissant la tête en direction du sol. «_Je suis un peu déstabilisée, Legolas_.» Ajoute-t-elle.

Legolas leva sa main doucement pour la poser sous son menton et lui leva la tête doucement. «_Ne le soyez pas, Belle_.» Dit-il en la lâchant lentement, il la regardait dans les yeux. «_Je tiens beaucoup à vous._» Lui révèle-t-il en détachant son regard du sien.

Elle laissa paraitre sa surprise en entendant cela. «_Oh, Legolas_.» Souffle-t-elle doucement en cherchant son regard. «_Vous ne devriez pas_.» Dit-elle aussi lentement après un court silence. Belle était un peu mal à l'aise face à cette annonce.

Il leva la tête doucement pour retrouver ses yeux. «_Bien que j'ignore pourquoi vous dites cela, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne souhaite pas qu'il vous arrive du mal_.» Lui dit-il comme s'il savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. «_Je ne compte pas rester à un endroit stable après cette guerre_…» Lui dit-il doucement.

Belle fronça doucement les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il lui disait cela. «_Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre_…» L'informe-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Ne sachant plus trop comment poursuivre, il décida d'en venir directement aux faits. «_Je ne souhaite pas m'engager_.» Lâche-t-il soudainement. «_Pas avant un bon moment_.» Précise-t-il en attendant sa réaction.

Contre toutes attentes Belle lâcha un petit rire. «_Je ne le désire pas non plus, Legolas_.» Fini-t-elle par dire en reprenant son sérieux. «_J'ai aussi des plans pour la suite_.» Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un mince sourire.

Legolas expira l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons, il était soulagée de vois la réaction de Belle. «_Je suis heureux de l'entendre_.» Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire sincère. «_J'ai cru que… Enfin, je pense que vous vous doutez de ce qui m'as traversé l'esprit_…» Dit-il à son égard.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. «_Je vous porte dans mon cœur, Legolas_.» Commence-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. «_Nous sommes jeunes et avons beaucoup de chose à vivre chacun de notre côté, s'engager maintenant serait une erreur_.» Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il lui rendit son sourire, cependant il avait l'air pensif. «_Nos chemins se recroiseront peut-être après nos longs voyages_.» Dit-il doucement. «_J'ai eu peur que votre opinion soit différente de la mienne_.» Ajoute-t-il honnêtement.

Belle avança d'un pas tout en le regardant. «_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela_.» Dit-elle pour le rassurer une fois de plus. «_Cependant, me permettez-vous de faire une chose_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle d'un air interrogateur.

Legolas garda un air neutre en entendant sa question. «_Bien sûr_…« Lui répond-t-il un peu perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il avait une grande confiance en elle, de ce fait il lui donna son accord.

Elle lui sourit en entendant sa réponse. «_Promettez-moi que vous oublierez cette chose par la suite_.» Lui dit-elle pour être certaine qu'il ne s'attardera pas là-dessus. Elle lui offrit un regard insistant.

Il semblait réellement ne rien comprendre. «_Cela dépend… Belle ? Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire_ ?» Demande-t-il en forçant les sourcils. «_J'ai confiance en vous mais là vous m'inquiétez_…» Ajoute-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

Belle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, elle laissa son regard plonger dans le sien. «_Alors promettez_…» Répète-t-elle sans répondre à sa question, en faisant référence au fait qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Il céda finalement à sa demande se disant que cela ne devait pas être monstrueux venant de la part de la jeune Belle. «_Je le promet_…» Lui dit-il en soupirant. Il l'observa un moment en attendant qu'elle réagisse.

Elle lui sourit doucement en voyant qu'il attendait puis elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de mettre en place ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle s'approcha doucement du visage de Legolas en sentant la respiration de l'elfe s'accélérer. Le fait qu'il ne recule pas l'encouragea à continuer. Belle alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Legolas qui répondit avec hésitation à ce dernier. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après quelques secondes et Belle se recula légèrement et resta devant l'elfe en souriant doucement.

Après un court silence Legolas brisa la glace. «_Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela_ ?» Lui demande-t-il doucement comme si ce baiser avait malencontreusement renforcer l'affection qu'avait Legolas pour Belle. «_C'est assez contradictoire_…» Dit-il en pensait à leur précédente discussion.

Elle prit un air innocent. «_Fait quoi_ ?» Demande-t-elle comme si de rien était. «_Vous êtes déjà censé avoir oublié cette chose_.» Lui rappelle-t-elle en faisant référence à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

Legolas resta légèrement bouche-bé face aux paroles de la ràca, il se félicita intérieurement, avec le plus de sarcasme possible, de lui avoir fait cette promesse. «_C'est oublié_.» Lui dit-il en essayant de paraitre le plus crédible possible. Comment pourrait-il oublier cela ?

Belle sourit en ne voyant pas le mensonge de son ami, pour elle se baiser n'avait rien de vraiment significatif. Elle souhaitait seulement renforcer l'espoir qu'elle avait de retrouver Legolas dans quelques années. «_Bonne nuit Legolas_.» Lui dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir.

«_Bonne nuit_.» Souffle-t-il à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Il garda les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, Legolas la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision en retournant dans la salle de célébration.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce soir-là Belle avait laissé Legolas avec le cœur gros derrière elle. Même s'il avait promis d'oublier, ce baiser avait éveillé dans son cœur un sentiment de désir et de tendresse. Ce désir qui brulait maintenant en lui fit réaliser que malgré ses dires il avait peut-être envie de voir Belle à ses côtés plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Certes, il était jeune et avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui ce qui l'avait amené quelques années plus tôt à partir à l'aventure avant de s'engager dans une relation qui durerait encore après son départ vers les terres immortelles. Il lui restait beaucoup de choses à voir et ne voulait pas céder à ses désirs avant d'avoir parcouru ce monde, le souvenir des lèvres de Belle sur les siennes le hantait. Il ferma les yeux pendants quelques minutes en essayant de gagner la bataille qu'il menait avec ses sentiments. L'amour était une chose encore bien nouvelle pour lui et cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, serait-il malheureux s'il ne revenait pas sur sa décision de partir faire son long voyage loin de Belle après cette guerre et de risquer de ne plus jamais la revoir ?

De son côté Belle était retournée s'asseoir dans la grande salle, à la même table où le jeu à boire s'était déroulé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle regretta pendant un petit moment d'avoir posé ce geste, et si ce baiser n'avait pas été une simple expérience pour Legolas ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir été blessé par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle espérait réellement que l'elfe avait été honnête avec elle en lui disant qu'il avait déjà oublié. Même si elle-même n'oublierai pas ce baiser, il ne signifiait pas grand-chose à ses yeux mis à part le fait que peut-être elle souhaitait de tout son cœur le retrouver dans quelques années. Belle n'avait jamais connu l'amour elle non plus, elle était encore bien trop jeune pour avoir pensée à cela. Elle resta pensive pendant de longues minutes à la table avant d'aller retrouver sa chambre en silence. Belle ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là et Legolas non plus.

À suivre…

_**Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain :) !**_

_Commentaires__** :**_

**Noooo Aime** : Ha ha ! Tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai fait mourir tout seul un peu plus tard ! Le prochain chapitre nous fait suivre le début du voyage d'Arya et de sa mère ! ;) Dans le risque de te décevoir, Smaug ne croquera pas sa reine bien aimée ! Hé hé ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus tranquille et ''romantique'' mais je promets de l'action dans le prochain ! À bientôt ! :)

**Maraille** : Je sais je suis sadique et méchante, en plus j'aime ça ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres on en saura un peu plus ! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire ! À bientôt ! :)

**Guest** : Je suis navrée que ce point te déçoive, j'ai choisis de ne pas m'attarder sur les parties qui sont quasiment identiques au récit original car on les connait déjà bien. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu dis au sujet des dialogues par contre, parle-tu des ''Dit-elle…'' après le dialogue ? Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu continues de la lire malgré les points qui te déplaisent. À bientôt ! :)


	20. Chapitre 16

.

.

.

Elles avaient couru sous leur forme de louves durant toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Lithariel avait entreprit de rallonger leur chemin en passant par les terres sauvages ce qui pour Arya avait une seule et unique signification ; Elle avait prévu de faire un arrêt en Ardaràca. La ràca ne s'était pas obstinée quant à la décision de sa mère et même si cette dernière ne lui avait pas dit directement qu'elle prévoyait faire escale dans son royaume Arya était certaine que cela allait être le cas. Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement un peu avant les première lueurs du jour, pour des louves d'un tel âge il était tout à fait normal de passer plusieurs jours sans dormir ni manger. S'arrêter pour se reposer était une toute autre chose, elles avaient tout de même besoin de prendre une pause de temps en temps.

«_Pourquoi allons-nous en Ardaràca_ ?» Demande Arya d'un ton sec alors qu'elle venait de retrouver sa forme elfique. «_Cela allonge notre route de plus d'une journée_.» Ajoute-t-elle en laissant paraitre une légère frustration dans sa voix.

Lithariel avait déjà repris sa forme d'elfe. «_Par les Valar, cesse de te plaindre Arya_!» Dit-elle avant de lâcher un long soupir. «_Tu m'as demandée une armée alors nous allons t'en chercher une_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour expliquer sa décision.

La jeune ràca resta surprise face aux dires de sa mère, elle força finalement les sourcils. «_Vous allez me donner une armée juste comme cela_ ?» Demande-t-elle d'un air perplexe. «_Sans tortures ni chantage ? Sans conditions, et sans rien me demander en échange _?» La questionne-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille d'un air stupéfait. «_Ton opinion de moi est un peu exagérée tu ne trouves pas_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. «_T'ai-je déjà fait une telle chose auparavant_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en s'asseyant près du feu qu'elle venait d'allumer.

Arya reste plantée debout devant sa mère puis elle arqua un sourcil. «_Désirez-vous réellement que je vous en parle_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en faisant référence à la séparation qu'elle lui avait infligée quelques siècles plus tôt.

La mère garda le silence pendant quelques secondes face à la question de sa fille. «_Épargne moi ce caprice je t'en prie_.» Lâche-t-elle finalement sur un ton arrogant en sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. «_Finiras-tu un jour par revenir de cette histoire ? J'ai agi ainsi pour ton bien, Arya, et rien d'autre_.» Ajoute-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle lâcha un petit rire narquois avant de s'asseoir en face de sa mère. «_Si vous auriez réellement voulu mon bien, il y a longtemps que vous vous seriez jeté du haut d'une falaise_.» Dit-elle sur un ton sérieux en attrapant une brindille sur le sol.

Lithariel haussa les sourcils en entendant les paroles de sa fille unique. «_La fille dont toutes les mère rêves d'avoir_.» Dit-elle sur un ton des plus sarcastiques en cherchant le regard d'Arya. «_Depuis combien d'années est-tu aussi haïssable ma fille_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle en abandonnant son idée de croiser son regard.

Arya jouait brusquement avec la petite brindille qu'elle avait ramassée, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. «_Depuis la journée où vous avez menacé de tuer celui que j'aimais_.» Dit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait fait cela. «_Et que j'aime toujours_…» Ajoute-t-elle après un court silence.

La reine laissa paraitre un léger sourire. «_C'est une chance qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde, alors_.» Dit-elle lentement comme pour être certaine qu'Arya comprenne le sens de sa phrase. «_Tu trouveras mieux_…» Ajoute-t-elle avec insistance.

Elle leva la tête rapidement avant de répondre. «_Non, c'est ça le problème justement_.» Lui dit-elle en ignorant les premiers propos de sa mère. «_Je ne veux personne d'autre_…» Lui rappelle-t-elle en haussant les épaules doucement.

Lithariel roula les yeux en soupirant. «_Allons Arya_.» Commence-t-elle en la regardant. «_Il n'est pas noble de la part d'une future reine de refuser d'engendrer des héritiers pour le trône_.» Lui dit-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Arya haussa les sourcils. «_Et bien ce sera le cas_.» Lui dit-elle sèchement en perdant patience. «_Puis mon oncle pourra très bien nous fournir un héritier_.» Dit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle savait très bien que cette pensée allait énerver sa mère.

La reine la fusilla du regard. «_Ne me parle pas de cet… Abomination_.» Crache-t-elle en faisant référence à son frère. «_De toute façon cela est impossible, il n'est pas de sang royal_.» Informe-t-elle comme si elle lui apprenait quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle posa les yeux sur sa mère en haussant les épaules. «_Pourtant il se débrouille très bien à la tête d'un royaume_.» Dit-elle en prenant le risque de recevoir une gifle. «_Il en a plus fait pour moi au cours de ma vie que vous-même, je lui confierai l'Ardaràca sans hésitation_.» Ajoute-elle dangereusement.

Lithariel resta silencieuse pendant un très long moment. «_Reprenons notre route_.» Dit-elle simplement en ignorant les paroles de sa fille. Même si cela était surprenant, Arya avait peut-être réussit à toucher une partie sensible de sa mère.

X

Gandalf chevauchait vers Minas Tirith alors que Belle, Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn attendaient sagement à Edoras le déclanchement des feux d'alarmes du Gondor. Belle avait évité de croiser Éomer depuis la veille et c'est pourquoi elle avait insisté auprès de l'elfe et du nain de rester à l'intérieur durant tout l'avant-midi. Cela n'avait pas été la même histoire avec Legolas, comme convenu ils avaient faits comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé la veille. Alors que Gimli et Belle mangeaient rapidement leur assiette comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas nourris pendant plus d'un siècle, Legolas les observait d'un air dégouté. L'elfe voyait Belle manger de la viande pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, il ne se gênait pas pour la fixé avec insistance.

Alors que Belle entamait son morceau de viande d'une manière assez prononcée, elle remarqua un regard indiscret sur elle. Elle leva la tête doucement vers Legolas en mâchant sa nourriture. «_Qu'èche qu'ya _?» Demande-t-elle avec la bouche pleine. **[Hey sexy lady :')] **(_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? – Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas notre Belle à la bouche pleine.)

Legolas haussa les sourcils en la regardant. «_À la table, vous avez autant de manières qu'un nain_.» Dit-il en l'observant attentivement, sa remarque n'étant pas un compliment. «_Comment faites-vous pour manger autant de viande_ ?» Demande-t-il d'un air dégouté.

Gimli termina sa gorgée de bière. «_Prenez note que ce commentaire était très positif ! Il n'y a pas plus festif que nous, les nains, lors d'un repas_.» Intervient Gimli en s'adressant à Belle au sujet du commentaire de Legolas. Il déposa brusquement sa chopine sur la table pour continuer à manger.

Belle avala sa bouchée avant de rire à la remarque de Gimli. «_Vous, vous ne mangez bien que de feuilles, et on ne se plaint pas_.» Dit-elle avec humour avant de retourner à son morceau de viande, elle prit une autre bouchée de ce dernier avant de continuer. «_Chela doit être pour cha que fotre chens de l'humour laiche à déchirer_.» Dit-elle avec la bouche pleine une seconde fois. (_Cela doit être pour ça que votre sens de l'humour laisse à désirer_.)

L'elfe fronça les sourcils en ignorant le fait qu'elle parlait toujours la bouche pleine. «_Mon sens de l'humour est très bien_.» Dit-il d'un air insulté. «_Et je ne mange pas de feuilles_.» Ajoute-t-il en dévisageant Belle. Il la regardait attentivement en attendant sa réponse.

Gimli venait de terminer de manger sa pièce de viande. «_Il ne mange pas que des feuilles, il mange des feuilles et de la terre_.» S'empresse-t-il de dire avant de lâcher un rire agaçant en regardant Belle. «_Je ne serais pas surpris non plus qu'il se rassasie avec la mauvais herbe_.» Ajoute-t-il après avoir pris une grande gorge de bière.

Belle lâcha un rire aux remarques du nain puis elle tourna la tête vers Legolas. «_Vous ne pouvez rien nous cacher Legolas, j'ai vu ce que mangent les elfes lors de mes quelques séjour à Fondcombe_.» Dit-elle en mettant le reste de son morceau de viande dans son assiette. «_J'ai goûté à votre nourriture mais je parie que vous ne goûterai jamais à la nôtre_.» Ajoute-t-elle en lui offrant un regard entrainant.

Legolas haussa les sourcils en voyant l'air sur son visage. «_Est-ce un défi_ ?» Demande-t-il en insistant sur son dernier mot. Le nain lâche un rôt malpoli avant qu'il ne reprenne. «_Vous savez que je ne perds aucun défi_.» Dit-il en regardant Belle d'un air de compétition, en ignorant l'impolitesse du nain.

Elle afficha un sourire narquois alors que Gimli s'efforçait de terminer le contenu de sa chopine. «_C'est un défi_.» Dit-elle toujours avec le même sourire. Elle poussa son assiette devant lui en le regardant attentivement. Le nain l'observait également d'un air peu convaincu.

L'elfe regretta ses paroles alors qu'il observait le petit morceau de viande qu'il restait dans l'assiette de Belle qui était maintenant a sienne. Il prit la pièce de viande entre ses doigts et la regarda avec dégout. «_Vous l'aurez voulu_.» Dit-il sur un ton peu convaincant. Il ferma les yeux et mis la viande dans sa bouche. Malgré la petitesse du morceau, il mit un temps fou à le mâcher et à l'avaler.

Gimli prit un air surpris. «_Je n'en crois pas mes yeux_ !» Dit-il avec le même air surpris. «_Il l'as fait_ !» Ajoute-t-il alors que l'elfe semblait regretter son geste vu l'air sur son visage. Belle éclata de rire en regardant Legolas.

«_C'est vraiment dégoutant_ !» Se plaint l'elfe sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il avait envie de se jeter dans une horde d'orcs. «_Je ne mangerai plus jamais une telle chose. Cela a un goût ignoble_.» Dit-il en retrouvant peu à peu son air normal.

Belle riait toujours aux éclats alors que Gimli ne perdit pas de temps pour la rejoindre dans son délire. Legolas fronça les sourcils en les voyant se moquer de lui. Il rassura son égo en se disant qu'il avait fièrement relevé le défi que Belle lui avait lancé. Les trois amis restèrent ensembles autour de la table pendant quelques heures de plus avant de finalement goûter à l'air frais de l'extérieur.

X

En moins de deux jours les ràcas atteignirent enfin leur première destination, les montagnes perdues à proximité de Dol Guldur leur étaient bien familière. Ils arrivèrent sur le flan de l'une des montagnes bien rapidement, Lithariel s'attarda sur l'immense paroi rocheuse. Après avoir repris sa forme elfique, elle susurra quelques lignes en elfique tout en tâtant ce qui semblait être un mur. Après quelques secondes, un grondement se fit entendre et laissa un mince sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la reine. Arya observait la scène avec intérêt, il y avait des décennies qu'elle n'avait pas franchi les portes de l'Ardaràca.

Soudainement, d'immenses portes apparurent dans la paroi rocheuse de la montagne, Lithariel échangea un regard avec Arya juste avant de pousser les grandes portes pour entrer dans leur royaume. Le paysage était magnifique, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans les trois royaumes elfiques connus étaient rassemblés dans un seul et même endroit. De magnifiques bâtiments découpés dans la pierre tel ceux de Fondcombe, la chaleureuse forêt qui traversait et entourait le grand village tel la forêt d'Or entrait en parfaite harmonie avec les talans de Caras Galadhon et l'intimité comme la splendeur dans les petites maisons en bois tel la grande forteresse de Mirkwood. Le ciel était à découvert, situé au cœur des quatre immenses montagnes qui l'entourait, l'Ardaràca était l'un des plus beaux royaumes jamais construit.

Lithariel avança d'un pas décidé sur le sentier principal qui menait au plus grand bâtiment, les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière elle pour finalement disparaitre dans la paroi rocheuse qui les soutenaient. Les regards se posèrent tous sur elle, il y avait des milliers d'années qu'elle n'était pas venue ici et les habitants de l'Ardaràca semblaient stupéfaits de la voir avancer la tête haute dans l'allée principale. Arya suivit sa mère sans rien dire, elle observa longuement les nombreux ràcas s'incliner au passage de sa mère. Lithariel poussa brusquement les portes de la bâtisse principale, Arya entra rapidement après elle. Deux hommes se tenaient un peu plus loin devant elles, leurs regards montraient la grande surprise qu'ils avaient en voyant la reine entrer dans la salle.

«_Sa Majesté Lithariel_.» Dit l'un d'eux en s'inclinant longuement devant la reine, l'autre l'imita sans rien dire. «_Dame Arya, quel plaisir de vous revoir ici_.» Ajoute-t-il en se relevant.

Lithariel arqua un sourcil en le voyant. «_Glorfindel_.» Elle l'observa de haut en bas l'air perplexe. «_Mais que faites-vous donc en Ardaràca_ ?» Dit-elle alors qu'Arya lui adressa un grand sourire.

Le ràca désigna de la main son compagnon. «_Je venais rendre une petite visite à mon frère cadet_.» Dit-il en souriant. «_Et vous ma reine, qu'est-ce qui vous amène_ ?» Demande-t-il curieusement.

La reine regarda le jeune elfe blond aux côtés de Glorfindel pendant quelques secondes. «_Il tombe bien que vous soyez ici_.» Commence-t-elle comme si sa présence la réjouissait réellement. «_Les ràcas partent en guerre… Ma fille vous donneras les détails de cette folie_.» Dit-elle en désignant Arya.

Glorfindel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Je me hâte d'en savoir un peu plus_.» Avoue-t-il toujours en souriant. «_Vous ne restez pas plus longtemps_ ?» Demande-t-il à l'égard de la reine qui semblait pressée de partir.

«_J'ai quelque chose à vérifier avant de partir, suivez les ordres d'Arya_.» Dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle sans en dire plus. Elle ferma les portes derrière elle, laissant les trois ràcas seuls.

Arya ignora le départ de sa mère et s'avança rapidement plus près des deux ràcas. «_Glorfindel, Lórindol, j'ai besoin de votre aide_.» Commence-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur des deux frères. «_Vous devez rassembler une armée de ràcas, autant de guerriers que vous le pouvez_.» Dit-elle.

Le plus vieux des frères garda le silence, c'est Lórindol qui répondit. «_Bien ma Dame, et où devons-nous mener cette armée _?» Demande-t-il sérieusement. Glorfindel resta silencieux, se posant la même question.

Elle semblait réfléchir. «_Ils doivent être quelque part au sud-ouest_.» Commence-t-elle en se fiant à son instinct. «_Dès que vous atteindrez le Rohan lancer un appel, Belle vous répondra et vous rejoindra_.» Explique-t-elle en sachant que son amie comprendrait le signal.

Lórindol acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête alors que Glorfindel s'avança. «_Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne semblez pas nous accompagner_ ?» Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils, impatient de connaitre la réponse.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Arya en voyant son ami hâteur. «_J'ai quelque chose à faire… Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques jours_.» Dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. «_Cette guerre est déjà commencée_.» Annonce-t-elle. «_Faites parvenir un message au Seigneur Elrond, informez-le de cette nouvelle_.» Dit-elle en faisant référence au retour des ràcas.

X

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait jour dehors, le chant des oiseaux ne vint pas bercer ses oreilles comme à chaque matin, c'était le silence total. Il resta immobile un moment avant de comprendre que c'était loin d'être le matin, il avait dormi pendant tout l'avant-midi et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il soit ici depuis une nuit. Cela lui avait pris quelques minutes avant de réaliser que le décor autour lui était familier et les mots étaient justes puisqu'il se trouvait dans _son_ lit, dans _son_ talan en Lothlórien. Une douleur atroce lui traversait le corps et lorsqu'il leva le drap qui le recouvrait pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un simple mal de ventre.

Il resta couché dans la même position à essayer de ses remémorer pourquoi il était ici et comment s'était-il fait cette énorme plaie sur le corps. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il se redressa d'une traite dans son lit pour se retrouver en position assise, le torse à découvert. Erreur. Il poussa un énorme cri de douleur en sentant la douleur s'amplifier dans le bas de son ventre, détail qu'il avait oublié sous l'émotion. Il ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents dans le but de combattre la torture qu'il subissait, il se laissa tomber doucement vers l'arrière en espérant soulager son mal. Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre la grande base de lit en bois, au moment où il rouvrit les yeux en essayant de respirer normalement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un visage familier.

L'elfe qui venait d'entrer se précipita vers le lit. «_Par les Valar, Haldir, tu es réveillé_ !» Dit-il haut et fort en arrivant à la hauteur de son frère, laissant paraitre un air de soulagement sur son visage. «_Comment te sens-tu ? Je t'ai entendu crier_.» Demande-t-il alors que son visage avait passé de soulagé à inquiet.

Haldir grimaça légèrement avant de répondre. «_Orophin_…» Dit-il toujours en essayant de calmer la douleur. «_Oui ça va… Je… Où est Arya_ ?» Demande-t-il subitement en réalisant que son amante n'était pas dans la pièce. «_Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle était blessée_.» Se dépêche-t-il de lui demander pour calmer ses inquiétudes, en plus de son mal.

L'elfe baissa la tête avec tristesse. «_Je l'ignore, Haldir_…» Commence-t-il avant de prendre une courte pause. «_Elle est partie comme une sauvage après que le guérisseur nous ait annoncé ta mort_…» Continue-t-il en relevant la tête pour affronter le regard lourd de son frère aîné.

Il écarquilla les yeux. «_Comme une sauv_…» Il s'arrêta brusquement. «_Ma mort_ ?» Répète-t-il en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Il jeta un court regard à ses mains en les levants à la hauteur de ses yeux. «_Je ne suis pas mort_ !» Conclu-t-il finalement en dévisageant son frère.

Orophin haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop comment lui expliquer cela. «_Il nous as dit qu'il ne te restait pas plus de quelques minutes_…» Lui dit-il en insistant sur le ''il''. «_À peine trois secondes après qu'elle soit partie, la Dame a fait son apparition. J'ai tenté de la rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard_.» S'explique-t-il avec regret.

Haldir se racla la gorge avant de lâcher un soupir de désespoir. «_Donc… Tu es en train de me dire que ma fiancée se promène seule quelque part en terre du milieu… Et qu'elle me croit mort_.» Conclu-t-il d'un ton sévère en regardant son frère dans les yeux. «_Orophin, as-tu au moins la moindre idée de quoi Arya est capable _?» Lui demande-t-il sérieusement.

Il haussa les sourcils. «_Ta fiancée hein_ ?» Répète-t-il sur un ton humoristique. Il mit de côté son humour afin de poursuivre. «_Je ne pense pas savoir de quoi elle est capable… De toute manière comme je t'ai dit, il était trop tard lorsque j'ai voulu la rattraper_.» Lui rappelle-t-il sur un ton insistant. «_Je suis certain qu'elle va bien_…» Ajoute-t-il pour tenter de le rassurer.

Il reprit légèrement son calme puis il baissa la tête. «_Je l'espère_…» Il garda le silence pendant un long moment avant e relevé la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère. «_Comment Dame Galadriel a-t-elle fait pour entrer dans For-le-Cor sans se faire repérer_ ?» Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Orophin fronça les sourcils. «_Ça je n'en ai aucune idée mon frère_.» Lui dit-il sur un ton intrigué. «_Cependant, lorsqu'elle est arrivée elle semblait déjà avoir été informé de ton état de santé_.» Lui apprends-t-il d'un air confus. La Dame avait réellement un don pour tout.

Le gardien de la marche resta silencieux, Orophin l'imita sans trop attendre. Alors que les deux frères se regardaient droit dans les yeux une personne vint frapper à la porte du talan. Comme Haldir ne pouvait se lever c'est son frère qui alla ouvrir sans discuter. De la chambre on ne voyait pas l'entrée du talan mais Haldir entendait son frère parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, une voix de femme. Il pria pendant quelques instants que cette personne soit Arya mais même avec tout l'espoir du monde il savait que cela était impossible. La ràca devait être déjà bien loin à l'heure où il était et comme elle le croyait mort, Arya n'avait aucune raison de venir en Lòrien. Il lâcha un léger soupir en fixant le plafond de la chambre, comment allait-t-elle ? Haldir se rappelait très bien qu'elle avait été blessée alors que lui tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais son souvenir était trop vague pour qu'il puisse évaluer la gravité de sa blessure. Et si elle avait été blessée une seconde fois ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté le Gouffre de Helm ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Arya de déserter au beau milieu d'une bataille. Ses déductions lui rongèrent l'esprit, tant de questions lui venaient en tête.

Il se remémora ses derniers moments avec Arya, le moment où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient juste avant la bataille… Il lâche un second soupir puis son cœur se pinça quand l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant alors qu'il l'avait retrouvé après tant d'années d'attentes. À partir de ce jour elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui et au fond de son cœur il savait qu'il allait la retrouver et l'épouser.

«_Haldir_.» Prononça une douce voix qui vint le sortir de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête Galadriel se tenait devant lui et elle lui adressait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, probablement car elle avait vu ses dernières pensées. «_Comment allez-vous_ ?» Demande-t-elle alors qu'il semblait être revenu dans l'instant présent.

Il couina légèrement en sentant sa douloureuse blessure. «_J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme, ma Dame_.» Lui dit-il honnêtement. Galadriel souriait toujours. «_Je m'inquiète pour Arya_.» Avoue-t-il bien qu'elle ne devait pas l'ignorer.

La Dame souriait toujours, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de lui répondre. «_Je le sais_.» Commence-t-elle en laissant graduellement disparaitre son sourire angélique. «_Elle va bien. Elle est en route pour les brandes desséchées_…» Explique-t-elle dans un calme immense. «_Avec sa mère_.» Ajoute-t-elle aussi calmement.

Haldir serra les dents en entendant cette nouvelle. «_Je dois la retrouver_.» Dit-il calmement en la regardant. «_Elle me croit mort_.» Ajoute-t-il avec tristesse. Il avait un regard suppliant, il n'avait que pour seule envie de retrouver sa belle. Il ignora la douleur avec difficulté.

«_Je le sais, cela aussi_.» Dit-elle calmement en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait la blessure du gardien, elle savait que malgré les efforts qu'il mettait pour ignorer le mal, sa blessure le faisait souffrir. «_Il ne serait pas sage de retrouver Arya maintenant. Elle a certaines choses qu'elle doit régler avec sa mère_.» Lui explique-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en entendant les paroles de la Dame. «_Elle reviendra vivante_ ?» Sa question ressemblait plus à une exclamation. Il avait toujours ce regard suppliant lorsqu'il parlait de la vie d'Arya. «_Dites-moi qu'elle survivra_.» L'implore-t-il en sachant qu'elle avait vu certaines choses.

Galadriel laissa paraitre un petit sourire avant de répondre. «_Vous vous retrouverez lorsque le temps le voudra_.» Dit-elle sans plus de détails. «_Je ne peux me prononcer sur de telles choses, Haldir_.» Lui explique-t-elle gentiment. Elle avait toujours son regard perçant dans le sien.

Il tentait de rester calme, ne sachant pas trop si cela était positif ou négatif. «_Je comprends_.» Dit-il en détournant les yeux. «_Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser… Avant que tout cela n'arrive_.» Lui confie-t-il sur ce qui semblait plus être un ton joyeux que triste.

La Dame lui offrit à nouveau ce grand sourire réconfortant qu'elle savait si bien faire. «_Je le sais aussi_.» Lui dit-elle en lui laissant croire qu'elle observait ses pensées depuis un long moment. «_Et vous le ferez_.» Ajoute-t-elle subitement avant de prendre le drap qui recouvrait le gardien entre ses doigts. «_Je dois regarder votre blessure, elle semble ne pas guérir aussi bien que prévu_.» Annonce-t-elle sur un ton des moins inquiétants, malgré que cela le soit.

Haldir acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de la laisser faire, il avait confiance en les capacités de la Dame Galadriel et c'est pourquoi il n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Elle inspecta sa blessure pendant plusieurs minutes, le gardien serrait les dents pour oublier la douleur. Galadriel appliqua un baume sur sa blessure avant de dire quelques phrases en haut elfique, elle remonta le drap après quelques minutes et ordonna au gardien de dormir. Malgré la présence imposante de Galadriel qui restait assise sur la chaise près de son lit, il réussit à trouver le sommeil en moins d'une heure. Alors qu'il était endormi et qu'il ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre que ses rêves, la dame se pencha vers lui. Elle lui murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille même si elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle l'entende. Haldir n'était pas conscient et les phrases de Galadriel passèrent dans son rêve, elle lui disait qu'elle savait qu'il retrouvera Arya dans quelques temps malgré la douleur que lui infligeait l'attente, qu'il l'épouserait peu de temps après qu'elle soit couronnée reine d'Ardaràca et qu'il règnerait à ses côtés pendant plusieurs millénaires. Même si pour lui ces paroles étaient apparues dans un rêve, son cœur s'emballait à l'idée que tout cela se produise. Galadriel sourit en voyant l'air sur son visage changer alors qu'il dormait profondément puis elle quitta le talan.

X

«_La maison est derrière, le monde est devant...  
Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends...  
A travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.  
Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui brille.  
Brumes et nuages, noyés dans l'obscurité...  
Tout va se mêler... Tout va... se mêler_.»

X

Arrivés au campement depuis quelques heures seulement, Legolas, Gimli et Belle marchaient entre les tentes en silence. La tension montait dans l'air, la guerre était proche. «_Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux_.» Fit remarque Legolas pendant qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'un guerrier.

Belle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle reconnut Éomer. «_La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne_.» Expliqua ce dernier en posant la selle sur sa monture. Il jeta un regard vers Belle qui semblait l'ignorer, Éomer se tourna et continua ses activités.

Gimli leva la tête vers ses deux amis, ignorant le cavalier du Rohan. «_Pas assez d'homme se sont présentés, nous ne vaincrons pas les ténèbres_.» Broncha le nain en fronçant les sourcils. Hélas il avait raison, si peu d'hommes ne pourraient gagner cette bataille.

La jeune ràca sourit gentiment. «_Ne vous inquiétez pas, maitre nain. Arya reviendra_.» Dit-elle confiante en tournant le regard vers Gimli qui se tenait à côté d'elle. «_J'en suis certaine_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour avoir l'air crédible d'avantage.

Legolas lâcha un petit soupir. «_Nous n'en doutons pas, Belle_.» Commence-t-il en attirant le regard de la ràcas vers lui. «_La question est de savoir si elle reviendra à temps. Nous devons partir à l'aube_.» Dit-il avec inquiétude, sans espoir dans les yeux.

Le nain ajouta quelques mots. «_Puis comment pourrait-elle rassembler une armée de plus de vingt milles… Personnes en si peu de temps_ ?» Demanda le nain en haussant les sourcils. «_Êtes-vous si nombreux de votre race_ ?» S'empresse-t-il de demander.

Belle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. «_Il n'est pas question de la race, il est question de la reine_.» Dit-elle en laissant l'elfe et le nain perplexe. «_Si elle réussit à convaincre sa mère de participer à cette guerre, le dragon nous viendra en aide_.» Explique-t-elle.

Legolas haussa les sourcils peu convaincu. «_Et quelles sont les chances qu'elle bénéficie des services de sa mère_ ?» Lui demande-t-elle par curiosité. Un silence s'installa pendant que Belle semblait réfléchir.

«_Je l'ignore… Minces_.» Finit-elle par dire avec tristesse. «_La reine n'est pas intervenue dans une guerre depuis beaucoup de millénaires_.» Avoue-t-elle à l'égard de ses deux amis. «_Mais Arya peut se montrer convaincante… Je l'espère_.» Ajoute-t-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol.

À suivre…

_**Bon, comme c'est un peu court pour en faire une annexe, je vous poste quelques infos ici. **_

_**.**_

**Glorfindel **

Glorfindel reste à peu près le même personnage que dans le récit original sauf sur le fait qu'il est un ràca et quelques autres détails. Il n'était pas présent non plus au conseil d'Elrond.

Il ne réside plus en Ardaràca depuis que la reine n'y est plus, sa famille est toujours là-bas et c'est pourquoi il y passe de temps en temps.

Il est plus vieux qu'Arya mais plus jeune que Lithariel. C'est lui qui a enseigné le maniement des armes à Arya lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et qu'elle vivait toujours en Ardaràca. Il était le capitaine de la garde également à ce moment.

Nous reverrons Glorfindel dans la fiction mais il n'aura pas un rôle trop ''important''.

.

_Commentaires_ :

**Ange** : Je n'avais pas remarquée cette erreur, merci de m'en faire part ! Je suis contente que mon texte te plaise, n'hésite pas à laisser d'autres commentaires.

**Noooo Aime** : Ha ha ! J'ai déjà vu Legolas pire que ça dans une fiction ! Ce n'est rien, il est juste entré en collisions avec la table ! Hi hi, on verra pour leur avenir, ne te fait pas trop d'attentes par contre hein ! ;) Boude autant que tu veux, on a besoin de Lithariel encore un peu ! :P

**Maraille** : Hi hi, oui je pense que notre petite Belle est définitivement la propriété de Legolas. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !


	21. Chapitre 17

.

.

.

Il était assis sur le massif trône en bois dans la grande salle, il observait la pièce d'un air pensif. Bien qu'il erre sans fin entre les murs de son royaume depuis des années, Thranduil pouvait se sentir seul par moment. Il lâche un soupir en chassant les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis quelques minutes. Il mit alors de côté la tristesse dans ses yeux pour reprendre son air habituel ; Un roi froid et dur, au cœur de pierre impénétrable. Son fils unique l'avait quitté il y a de cela plusieurs années et il n'était pas le seul, ils l'avaient tous quittés. Le soupçon d'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour _elle_ était encore présent, là tout au fond de son cœur. Car oui, Thranduil avait encore assez de cœur pour éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un. S'habituerais-t-il ? Après toutes ces décennies il n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait qu'elle lui soit inaccessible, qu'il doive danser seul. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement d'années mais ô il n'oublierait jamais son doux visage, ses grands yeux qui le regardait en le suppliant de s'en aller. Il haïssait _sa_ race certes, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Plus la cicatrice se refermait plus la douleur était présente, c'était son un sur un million. Thranduil se morfondait depuis des centaines d'années au fond de sa forteresse, il laissait paraitre l'image d'un souverain sévère et intouchable afin de cacher au plus profond de lui-même sa réelle image, celle d'un roi triste et blessé par le passé.

Il s'en souvenait très bien, comme si c'était hier. Son cœur qui se brisait en deux alors qu'il quittait l'Ardaràca contre son gré, chassé par celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années. Son souvenir de sa dernière nuit avec elle le torturait, ce moment qu'ils avaient vécu comme si cela était leur dernier, et ce fut le cas. Séparés pendant trop d'années ils avaient finis par continuer leur route chacun de leurs côtés, donnant naissance lui à un fils et elle à une fille. Puissent-ils ne jamais se rencontrer ? Cela il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs héritiers respectifs était ce qu'ils savaient mieux faire depuis leurs naissances. Non pas pour leur nuire mais pour les protéger de cette douleur. Puisse-t-il leurs enfants ne jamais tomber amoureux, les chances qu'ils avaient de se rencontrer dans ce vaste monde étaient minces mais pas impossible. Legolas… Que faisait-il ? Était-il toujours en vie ? Oui, Thranduil n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. La nouvelle de l'Ardaràca qui refaisant surface le perturbait amèrement, qui pouvait bien être derrière tout cela ? Il la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle ne ferait part en aucun cas à ce genre de chose d'elle-même. Le feu du dragon, une chose qui le dérangeait. Il frissonna en pensant à Smaug, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'elle et c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi il le haïssait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Le feu, la mort… C'est ce dans quoi son deuxième amour avait laissé la vie, cette guerre ou _elle_ avait froidement refusée de prendre part. La seule chose qui réchauffait encore la froide vie qu'il menait c'était éteinte en cette triste journée et elle n'avait rien fait pour y remédier. Thranduil se leva d'un bond, il arracha la couronne de bois qui reposait sur son crâne et la lança au bout de ses bras. Cette couronne maudite lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il avait de précieux dans sa longue vie sans fin. Il resta immobile pendant un moment en suivant du regard la couronne qui alla percuter le mur au fond de la salle, même projetée à plus de cinq cent mètres elle était intacte. Il se rassied sur le bout de l'immense trône, il appuya ses coudes contre ses cuisses et enfonça son visage dans les paumes de ses mains. Thranduil rets dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre une position plus normale au fond de la grande chaise en bois. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son héritier soit prêt à prendre sa place sur le trône pour partir rejoindre les siens sur les terres immortelles, là où il serait malheureux pour le reste de ses jours.

X

Le visage d'Arwen se dessina dans son rêve, elle était très faible, sur le point de mourir. Il se tourna sans cesse à gauche et à droite alors qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. ''J'ai choisis une vie de mortelle.'' Disait-elle alors qu'elle semblait pousser son dernier souffle. La respiration d'Aragorn s'accéléra en rêvant cette scène, était-ce vrai ? ''Comme j'aurais aimée de revoir une dernière fois.'' Disait-elle en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. Le visage pâla, la respiration irrégulière, sa belle n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Que faire ? Aragorn suait, prit entre le désir de voir Arwen un peu plus longtemps et celui de mettre fin à ce cauchemars. L'étoile du soir ferma les yeux, l'image devenait floue. Il se voyait, l'ai horrifié lorsque le pendentif lui glissa des doigts et alla se fracasser en des milliers de petits morceau contre le sol. Il se réveilla brutalement, sentant que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se redressa violement armée de son épée, sa respiration se calma alors qu'il vit qu'un guerrier se tenait debout à la porte de sa tente.

«_Mon Seigneur ? Le Roi Théoden vous fait quérir_.» Dit le cavalier du Rohan avant de s'éclipser hors de la tente du rôdeur. Aragorn secoua la tête afin d'oublier son récent cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente il fut surpris de voir que la ràca, le nain et l'elfe y étaient aussi. Théoden se tenait un peu plus loin devant une personne dont l'identité leurs était inconnue, sa cape cachait son visage. «_Je vais vous laisser_.» S'empressa de dire le roi juste avant de quitter la tente, il jeta un regard à la compagnie au passage.

Dès que Théoden franchit la sortie, l'inconnu de leva lentement en laissa tomber son capuchon afin de révéler son identité. Aragorn semblait être le seul surpris de voir Elrond devant lui, les autres étaient déjà présents dans la tente depuis quelques minutes et avaient su l'identité de l'inconnu à ce moment. «_Seigneur Elrond_.» Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement face à l'elfe.

«_Je viens de la part de personnes que j'adore. Arwen est mourante_.» Annonce-t-il en laissant son regard sur Aragorn. «_Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se repend du Mordor. La lumière de l'étoile du soir s'éteint. Ses forces diminuent d'autant que grandit la force de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais liée au destin de l'Anneau. L'ombre est sur nous, la fin est proche_.» Prévient-il d'un ton sérieux. Il balaya les quatre amis du regard en disant ses dernières paroles.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un court moment face aux révélations d'Elrond. «_Ce ne sera pas notre fin mais celle de Sauron_.» Intervient Aragorn sur un ton sérieux en affrontant le Seigneur d'Imladris du regard.

Elrond garda le silence un moment. «_La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire_.» Dit-il doucement avant de s'avancer lentement vers le rôdeur. «_Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ça vous le savez, mais en secret il envoie d'autres forces qui attaqueront par le fleuve. Une flotte de bateaux corsèrent venant tout droit du Sud. Ils seront dans la cité dans deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux_.» Annonce-t-il en les regardant tous un après l'autre.

Aragorn l'écouta attentivement, ses paroles le percutaient comme une bonne gifle. «_Il n'y en a pas._» Lui dit-il sur un ton insistant avant de tourner le regard vers Belle, en pensant à son amie Arya qui devait revenir.

«_À l'heure où nous parlons plus de cinq milles ràcas se déplacent vers votre position_.» Annonce-t-il en tournant le regard vers Belle. Le visage de la ràca s'illumina. «_Arya à réussit_.» Fini-t-il par dire en revenant vers Aragorn.

Alors que Belle allait parler le rôdeur la coupa. «Même avec cinq milles r_àcas nous ne sommes pas assez_.» Dit Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils. Le rôdeur perdait tout espoir de rassembler une armée assez meurtrière pour détruire Sauron.

Elrond haussa les sourcils en reculant d'un pas, il retrouva rapidement son air sérieux. «_Cinq milles ràcas équivalent à plus de dix milles hommes_.» Lui apprend-t-il en tenant compte de la grande force et de la grosseur des loups de l'Ardaràca. «_Mais en effet, cela ne sera pas assez_.» Fini-t-il par avouer.

Belle réussit enfin à placer quelques mots. «_Quand arriveront-ils_ ?» Demande finalement la ràca en s'avançant d'un pas. Legolas et Gimli gardèrent le silence en observant la scène. «_Comment le savez-vous_ ?» Ajoute-t-elle pertinemment.

Le Seigneur de l'Imladris tourna le regard vers la jeune Belle. «_J'ai reçu un message venant de votre pays_.» Lui dit-il calmement. «_J'ignore quand ils arriveront. Arya m'as laissé croire que vous seriez la première informée_.» Ajoute-t-il afin de répondre à sa première question.

Cette réponse laissa les quatre amis confus. «_Elle ne sera pas de ce voyage_ ?» Demanda Aragorn avec surprise alors qu'il semblait les laisser croire qu'Arya avait seulement envoyée une armée. «_Nous rejoindre-t-elle avec la fin_ ?» Ajoute-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Il hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite. «_Je l'ignore également_.» Annonce-t-il en posant son regard sur Aragorn. «_Cependant je suis persuadé qu'Arya n'abandonnera pas. Si elle vous impose son absence c'est qu'il y a une raison_.» Dit-il en faisant allusion au dragon.

Ils restèrent tous en silence, comprenant les sous-entendus de cette révélation. Alors qu'Elrond demanda gentiment au nain, à l'elfe et à la jeune ràca de le laisser seul avec Aragorn, ils sortirent de la tente après avoir salué le Seigneur de l'Imladris. Belle savait qu'Arya ne s'enfuirait pas comme cela devant une guerre qui la concernait, elle se demandait simplement quand elle arriverait et si elle reviendrait armée ou désarmée. Lithariel n'était pas facile à convaincre et ce même si c'était sa propre fille qui la suppliait. Elle ne s'était jamais servie du dragon et avait encore moins participé à une guerre qui ne concernait pas directement son peuple. Si Arya avait réussi à convaincre Lithariel d'envoyé une armée elle allait peut-être réussir à obtenir l'allégeance du dragon.

Les trois amis étaient assis autour d'un feu en attendant qu'Aragorn en finisse avec Elrond. Comme la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures, ils étaient seuls. Le rôdeur vient les rejoindre quelques temps plus tard, il garda le silence en s'asseyant près d'eux. Ils remarquèrent tous qu'il avait en sa possession une nouvelle épée, et pas n'importe laquelle, mais ils ne dirent rien sur ce point. Alors que le silence de la nuit les entourait depuis plusieurs minutes, un bruit se fît entendre. C'était un hurlement lointain, assez fort pour qu'Aragorn et Gimli l'entende. Belle leva la tête vers le ciel, elle écouta attentivement les trois hurlements qui retentissaient un à la suite de l'autre.

La ràca se leva d'un bond. «_Ils sont là_ !» Annonce-t-elle sur un ton assez portant. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli levèrent le regard vers elle. «_Je dois aller les rejoindre_.» Dit-elle en tournant les talons pour rejoindre sa tente qui était à quelques mètres.

Les trois la suivirent du regard sans trop comprendre, alors qu'ils réalisèrent de quoi elle parlait exactement ils se levèrent sans plus attendre. C'est Aragorn qui entra dans la tente de Belle le premier. «_Tu pars comme cela_ ? _Où sont-ils exactement_ ?» Demande-t-il alors qu'il la regardait ranger quelques trucs dans un sac. «_Tu ne peux pas partir seule au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que l'ennemi est proche_.» Dit-il sur un ton sérieux toujours en l'observant.

Belle continus ses activités en ignorant la présence du rodeur dans sa tente. «_Ils ont franchi le pays des chevaux_.» Dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. «_Si nous voulons intercepter les navires venant du sud, il me faut partir maintenant_.» Annonce-t-elle sans même se retourner pour lui faire face.

«_Nous t'accompagnons_.» Annonça Legolas qui venait d'entrer dans la tente avec son sac, suivi par Gimli. «_Je ne te laisserai pas partir seule_.» Dit-il sur un ton insistant en regardant Belle qui venait de se retourner. Il la regardait sérieusement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Aragorn et Gimli acquiescèrent d'un simple signe de tête bien prononcé.

La ràca garda le silence pendant quelques secondes en voyant ses amis. «_Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir_.» Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. «_C'est un déplacement inutile, ils ont besoin d'une seule personne pour les guider_.» Dit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

Aragorn s'avança de quelques pas. «_Alors Legolas t'accompagnera_ !» Ordonne-t-il sans demander l'avis de personne, en regardant Belle d'un air sérieux. «_Si tu tombes face à face avec une horde d'orcs, il saura te venir en aide_.» Legolas et Belle semblèrent tous les deux aussi surpris de la décision d'Aragorn.

Belle lâcha un soupir en le regardant puis elle accrocha son sac sur son épaule. «_Très bien_.» Dit-elle en s'avançant vers la sortie. «_J'y vais sous forme de louve, essai de me suivre avec Hasufel_.» Dit-elle à l'égard de l'elfe.

Il ne répondit pas, alors que Belle quitta sa tente d'un pas décidé il sortir avec elle, laissant Gimli et Aragorn seuls derrière eux. Lorsque Legolas rattrapa Belle elle était déjà près d'Hasufel ce qui ne le laissa pas surpris étant donné sa motivation de partir sur le champ. «_Si nous partons maintenant et que nous interceptions les navires venant du sud, nous accosterons au port de Minas Tirith avant midi._» Explique Legolas qui connaissait assez bien les environs.

Belle accrocha son sac sur Hasufel en écoutant les paroles de l'elfe. Elle se tourna vers lui. «_Alors partons maintenant_.» Dit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire. La ràca prit sa forme de louve sans attendre et commença sa course. Legolas s'empressa de grimper sur sa monture et de le faire partir au galop afin de suivre la louve blanche qui avait déjà plusieurs mètres d'avance sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en avançant rapidement en direction du Rohan, Belle leva la tête et poussa un hurlement dans le but de prévenir les ràcas de son arrivée.

X

Lithariel et Arya avaient atteints la brande desséchée durant la nuit, maintenant qu'elles avaient atteintes leur principale destination elles devaient trouver le dragon. Étant donné sa grosseur cela ne devrait pas être si difficile. Elles avaient repris leur forme elfique un peu avant l'aube afin de mieux percevoir les alentours. Les deux ràcas n'avaient rien mangés depuis plusieurs jours mais elles n'étaient pas faibles pour autant.

Arya grogna légèrement. «_Je n'arriverai jamais à temps, le soleil va se lever_.» Se plaint-elle encore une fois au grand désespoir de sa mère. «_Allez-vous finir par me dire si vous avez pris une décision_ ?» Demande-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient dans le sable chaud.

La reine laissa paraitre un léger sourire. «_Arya, ma chère enfant_.» Commence-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa fille. «_Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps_.» Lui dit-elle en continuant son chemin aux côtés d'Arya.

Elle resta perplexe. «_Et quelle est votre décision_ ?» Demande-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux. Le cœur d'Arya se serra légèrement, si elles se dirigeaient vers le dragon il était pas mal certain que Lithariel allait le mener à cette guerre mais cela était encore drôle. Sa mère pouvait lui réserver bien des surprises.

Lithariel lâcha un long soupir, tannée d'entendre les plaintes et les questions d'Arya. «_Tu verras lorsqu'il sera temps_.» Dit-elle sur un ton sévère sans regarder sa fille. «_Maintenant tait toi_ !» Dit-elle sèchement tout en continuant sa route.

Arya avait obéit malgré tout, après quelques longues et pénibles minutes de marche, la reine s'arrêta sur le haut d'une petite colline. Lithariel reprit sa forme de louve mais resta en place. Sans qu'Arya ne s'en attende, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement strident. La reine reprit sa forme elfique sans trop attendre puis elle resta plantée debout au somment de la colline, tout près de sa fille qui observait les alentours perplexe. Il ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'une ombre passe au-dessus d'elles, Lithariel sourit narquoisement alors qu'Arya leva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette du dragon dans le ciel. C'était l'heure, l'heure d'entendre finalement la place qu'aurait sa mère dans cette guerre. Le dragon tourbillonna longuement dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de finalement se poser majestueusement devant la reine. Arya avait déjà vu Smaug quelques fois mais chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle le trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant que la première fois.

«_Je t'ai attendu longtemps, Lithariel_.» Siffla le dragon alors que ses pattes supérieures touchèrent le sol brusquement. Sa tête était immense à côté des deux ràcas, ni une ni l'autre ne semblait avoir peur de lui. Il observa longuement Arya avec ses grands yeux avant de regarder la reine d'un air impatient.

Lithariel sourit en entendant la voix de la majestueuse créature. «_Ne te réjouis pas trop de ma présence, Smaug. Elle ne durera pas_.» Lui dit-elle en l'affrontant du regard. Elle entretenait une bonne relation avec le dragon et c'est pourquoi elle se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton.

Il garda le silence pendant un moment. «_Oh_…» Siffle-t-il en baissant sa tête à la hauteur de la reine. «_Que me vaut ta visite alors_ ?» Demande-t-il en penchant doucement sa tête vers la droite. Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux avec le même air amusé.

La reine lâcha un soupir puis elle désigna Arya. «_Tu obéiras désormais à ma fille, c'est à elle que tu devras allégeance maintenant_.» Annonce-t-elle sans hésitation. Arya sembla aussi surpris que le dragon face à cette révélation, elle était un peu perdue. «_Je quitte vers les terres immortelles, ce sera elle la reine d'Ardaràca maintenant_.» Révèle-t-elle calmement.

Smaug recula sa tête, il avait l'air furieux. «_C'est à toi que j'ai promis allégeance Lithariel_.» Dit-il de toute sa colère. «_À toi et à personne d'autre ! Reine ou non_.» Ajoute-t-il pour être certain de bien se faire comprendre auprès de la reine. La précédente révélation de sa mère avait bousculée Arya qui restait silencieuse.

Lithariel fronça les sourcils et prit le même ton que lui ; Dur et sévère. «_Justement, mon désir est que tu obéisse à Arya._» Dit-elle clairement en le regardant. «_Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Smaug. Alors que j'aurais pu le faire_.» Dit-elle sèchement à l'égard du dragon qui semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. «_Obéis_ !» Ordonne-t-elle avec insistance.

Le dragon qui était toujours furieux semblait hésiter. Arya s'avança vers lui. «_Apporte-moi ton aide lors de cette guerre, et jamais plus je ne te demanderai quelque chose_.» Lui dit-elle pour le convaincre. Le temps pressait et elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'un dragon capricieux prenne une décision. «_Toi qui adore détruire, c'est ce que nous allons faire_.» Dit-elle avec insistance.

Lithariel garda le silence en observant sa fille négocier avec le dragon. Smaug semblait hésiter encore pendant quelques secondes avant d'approcher son immense tête de la jeune ràca. «_Je serai libre par la suite_ ?» Lui demande-t-il en sifflant pour prendre la direction d'un arrangement. «_Je ne devrai plus allégeance à personne_ ?» Ajoute-t-il en tournant le regard vers Lithariel.

Arya hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Exactement_.» Lui confirme-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. «_Mais tu devras m'obéir jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Je te libèrerai par la suite_. _Cependant tu devras continuer d'établir le serment qui es de ne jamais faire de mal à un ràca_.» Conclu-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Le dragon semblait toujours pensif pendant qu'Arya perdait patience, à l'heure qu'il était la guerre devait déjà être commencée.

«_J'accepte_ !» Lâche finalement le dragon en sifflant, après quelques longues minutes de silence. «_Quand partons nous_ ?» Demande-t-il en reculant de quelques pas. Le dragon semblait impatient de remplir sa part du marché, Arya était surprise qu'il accepte sa proposition sans négocier.

La jeune ràca lança un regard à sa mère qui l'encouragea à partir maintenant, c'est Lithariel qui répondit. «_Tout de suite_ !» Dit-elle d'un air hautain. «_Porte là sur ton dos, vous arriverez à destination beaucoup plus rapidement_.» Ordonne-t-elle à l'égard du dragon. Elle se tourna vers sa fille, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. «_Bonne chance, Arya_.» Lui dit-elle doucement.

Arya repensa aux paroles de sa mère, celles qu'elle avait dites quelques minutes plus tôt. «_On se reverra ? N'est-ce pas maman_ ?» Demande-t-elle en la suppliant du regard. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi c'était une preuve de douceur et de tristesse.

Lithariel sourit face à sa fille. «_Seulement lorsque tu naviguera_.» Lui dit-elle avec une douceur nouvelle dans sa voix. «_Je t'aime, Arya. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal_…» Dit-elle difficilement en regardant sa fille dans les yeux. «_J'ai tout réglée au royaume, lorsque tu y retourneras tu en seras reine_.» Ajoute-t-elle.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'elle lui en veuille toujours pour l'avoir séparé de son amant, ce que Lithariel avait fait pour elle depuis quelques jours était un grand sacrifice. Lui confier l'Ardaràca maintenant était un geste qui lui prouvait sa confiance et son regret face à ses agissements passés. «_Merci_.» Souffle-t-elle alors qu'elle se défaisait de leur étreinte.

Lithariel regarda Arya grimper sur le dragon qui c'était accroupit pour l'aider. C'était un nouveau départ pour les deux ràcas, alors que sa fille s'envolait vers la guerre qui allait changer ce monde, Lithariel s'éloignerait du mal en partant pour les terres immortelles. La reine salua Smaug une dernière fois alors que ses pattes quittèrent le sol pour qu'il déploie ses ailes. Elle observa sa fille quitter la brande desséchée sur le dos du dragon doré, elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la brume au loin, le soleil commençait à se lever. Ce qu'avait fait Lithariel aujourd'hui était prévu depuis bien des années, malgré son attitude des plus répugnantes elle avait toujours un peu d'amour dans son cœur. L'Ardaràca serait entre de bien meilleures mains avec Arya à sa tête et elle le savait depuis le jour où elle avait quitté le royaume pour errer en terre du milieu.

Elle savait également que sa fille épouserait Haldir, car oui depuis le début elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort puisque c'était elle qui avait alerté Galadriel suite à une rencontre avec Belle au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que cette dernière prenait la route du Gouffre de Helm. Lithariel n'avait pas semblé bon de prévenir sa fille de cela puisque sa concentration dans cette guerre aurait été affaiblie. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'un sourire lui était venu lorsqu'Arya lui avait annoncé la mort du gardien, car malgré la tristesse dans son regard elle savait la joie qu'allait ressentir sa fille lorsqu'elle retrouverait son amant. Lithariel n'allait pas naviguer aujourd'hui, elle avait une chose importante à faire avant. Une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Alors que son cœur semblait plus léger en cause de ses derniers moments avec sa fille, elle prit la route de Mirkwood sous forme de louve, courant contre le vent comme si a vie en dépendait.

À suivre…

.

Commentaires :

**Noooo Aime** : Bon, j'espère que tu as un peu moins envie de tuer Lithariel ! En effet, Gimli, Legolas et Belle sont trois enfants lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. Je pense que ce chapitre as répondu à ta question, ils n'iront pas dans la montagne ! ;) J'ai décidé d'enlever cette partie car c'est un peu grâce à l'armée des morts qu'ils s'en sortent vivants hé hé, et si je veux ajouter des choses c'est trop ''superman''! Puis il y a le Seigneur l'Oréal qui apparait finalement ! Et Glorfindel aussi ! Moi j'aime vous balancer des personnages au beau milieu de la fiction !

**Maraille** : Je me doutais que vous seriez contentes de savoir qu'Haldir est en vie ! En effet, même si j'adore le torturer, j'aime mon Haldir ha ha ! Ce chapitre as probablement répondu à t'es questionnements sur ce qu'allait faire la mère d'Arya ! ;) On verra pour l'oncle, pas mal ta déduction hi hi !


	22. Chapitre 18

.

.

.

Legolas fonçait sans hésitation avec Belle droit vers l'immense groupe de loups qui se dirigeaient vers eux, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés depuis leur départ. Cette scène était impressionnante, car il n'était pas fréquent de voir des ràcas de ses propres yeux depuis quelques milliers d'années. Ils avaient ralenti juste avant d'entrer en collision avec eux. Belle reprit aussitôt sa forme elfique, au même moment que le meneur de la meute sortit des rangs sur son cheval, Asfaloth. Le prince fût surpris de reconnaitre Glorfindel mais il garda ses questions pour lui. Glorfindel descendit de son cheval et les deux ràcas se retirèrent vers la droite pour parler, laissant Legolas face à cinq milles loups déchainés. Il évita le regard des bêtes rivés sur lui, l'elfe se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

«_Des bateaux arrivent en renfort aux uruks, du sud_.» Annonce Belle à l'égard de Glorfindel qui attendait les ordres. «_Croyez-vous pouvoir les intercepter avant qu'ils n'atteignent le port de Minas Tirith_ ?» Demande-t-elle.

Glorfindel semblait réfléchir. «_Sans problèmes_.» Dit-il confiant en regardant la jeune ràca. «_Combien sont-ils_ ?» Lui demande-t-il afin d'évaluer leur attaque. Le ràca était confiant et n'avait peur de rien, il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses.

Belle haussa les épaules en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. «_Je l'ignore, une dizaine _?» Estime-t-elle ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. «_Faites du mieux que vous le pouvez_.» Lui dit-elle sincèrement en le regardant.

Il lui sourit. «_C'est toujours ce que nous faisons_.» Lui rappelle-t-il d'un ton encourageant. «_J'imagine que nous devons rejoindre le champ de bataille par la suite_ ?» Demande-t-il pour être certain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Oui, si vous souhaitez toujours vous battre_.» Dit-elle en sachant que l'armée des mers de serait pas une tâche facile. «_Merci, Glorfindel_.» Commence-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire amical.

Glorfindel lui sourit. «_Ce sont les ordres de la reine_.» Dit-il pour justifier sa présence ici, comme si Belle l'ignorais. «_Pouvez-vous ramener Asfaloth avec vous ? Je ne pensais pas quitter la terre ferme, je ne crois pas que mon cheval souhaite nager_.» Dit-il avec un léger humour.

Belle hocha la tête de haut en bas. «Bien sûr.» Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un mince sourire. «_J'atteindrai Minas Tirith par le côté Ouest, nous passerons par les montagnes. On se reverra sur le champ de bataille_.» Dit-elle en entreprenant de partir.

«_Nous suivrons la rivière vers le sud, la forêt nous cachera. Je m'annoncerai lorsque nous aurons atteints le port_.» Lui annonce-t-il avant de partir rejoindre les autres aux côtés de Belle. Cette dernière acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

Après seulement quelques minutes qui lui avaient parues une éternité, Belle revenait devant lui suivit par Glorfindel. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, seulement un simple regard confiant. À la surprise de tous, ce fût Belle qui monta sur Asfaloth et non Glorfindel. Alors que la jeune ràca tira les reines du cheval pour partir au galop, Glorfindel se transforma en un loup imposant. Legolas ne s'attarda pas sur cette scène et fit pivoter légèrement son cheval pour suivre la jeune ràca.

Alors que les deux cavaliers rebroussèrent chemin, laissant les loups prendre l'autre direction, Legolas tourna légèrement la tête vers Belle. «_Nous n'allons pas avec eux _?» Demande-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende.

Belle continua d'avancer sur Asfaloth, elle tourna les yeux vers l'elfe curieux. «_Glorfindel pourra mener ses troupes seul_…» Dit-elle sans trop réfléchir, également d'une voix assez portante. «_Je l'ai informé de mes intentions, ils iront intercepter les flottes et nous rejoindrons à Minas Tirith_.» Ajoute-t-elle.

Legolas ne répondit pas immédiatement. «_J'ignorais que le Seigneur Glorfindel était l'un des vôtres_.» Lui dit-il en laissant paraitre sa surprise. Il chevauchait toujours à ses côtés.

Elle lâcha un petit rire. «_Cela ne me surprends pas_.» Lui dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. «_Personne ne le sait, enfin, presque personne_.» Lui avoue-t-elle en reposant les yeux devant elle.

X

Au loin, un bruit. Le cor du Rohan se fit entendre dans la forteresse de Minas Tirith. Les cavaliers arrivaient par centaine à la droite de la forteresse, laissant les uruks stopper leurs mouvements pour se retourner vers eux. Théoden avait les devants, aux côtés d'Aragorn et de Gimli. Il fit stopper ses guerriers au sommet de la colline, là où on voyait clairement le champ de bataille. Le roi guetta avec insistance les armées du Mordor devant lui, ils étaient des milliers. Il sentit ses cavaliers changer d'air en voyant cela, les hommes étaient tendus et inquiets. Éomer, Grimbold et Gamelin rejoignirent le roi devant les rangs, ils inspectèrent les ennemis avec inquiétude, la peur régnait dans leurs yeux. Alors que les uruks formaient leurs rangs face aux Rohirrims, Théoden fit pivoter son cheval pour se diriger vers sa droite.

«_Éomer! Mène ton éored au pied du flanc gauche ! Gamelin, suivez l'étendard du roi au centre ! Grimbold, menez votre compagnie à droite quand vous aurez passé le mur_.» Ordonne-t-il en galopant devant eux. Le roi rebroussa chemin et chevauchait devant ses rangs dans l'autre direction. Il parlait d'une voix bien portante. «_En avant ! Ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout ! Debout, chevaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée...une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève _!» Les premiers cavaliers s'armèrent de leurs lances en les tenants verticalement, la pointe devant eux. Théoden fit demi-tour et repassa devant les guerriers en frappant son épée contre leurs lances. «_Au galop ! Au galop ! Courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde !_» Hurle-t-il en continuant de toucher les lances avec son épée.

Théoden lança le cri de guerre, les Rohirrims répétèrent tous en cœur après lui. Aragorn et Gimli firent de même, le nain chevauchait derrière le rôdeur. Les cors des hommes retentissaient une autre fois, annonçant que le Rohan se préparait à entrer en guerre une nouvelle fois. «_À l'attaque_ !» Hurla Théoden alors qu'il faisait avancer son cheval en direction de l'ennemi. Les cavaliers se mirent au galop sans plus attendre, ils fonçaient droit vers les uruks. Mettant leurs craintes de côté, tous fidèles au roi les uns autant que les autres, des hommes remplient de courage. Ils chargèrent vers l'ennemi sans plus d'hésitation, ils allaient se battre jusqu'à la mort. Les arches ennemi tirèrent sur la horde, peu de cavalier tombèrent. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'ils le croyaient, les uruks firent un mouvement de recul alors que les cavaliers du Rohan arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Plus agressifs que jamais, les guerriers entrèrent dans les rangs ennemis laissant la mort derrière eux. C'est seulement après quelques longues minutes de combat qu'un nouveau cor se fit entendre, le sang des cavaliers se glaça en apercevant ces bêtes immenses ; Les oliphants.

X

Thranduil était toujours assis au fond de la salle du trône, comme à chaque jour depuis bien des années. Il était rare que l'elfe fasse autre chose de ses journées si ce n'était que se déplacer pour donner des ordres. Il n'avait pas de visiteurs et ne souhaitais pas en avoir non plus, ses gardes étaient informés de cela. Alors que le calme régnait autour de lui, quelque chose vint briser ce silence. Le roi chercha la raison de se vacarme et ses yeux devinrent ronds lorsqu'il aperçut une louve qui courrait vers lui, pourchassée par ses gardes. La bête s'arrêta non-loin de lui, sur le palier en bas des petits escaliers qui menaient au trône. Elle le regarda longuement de son regard de prédateur avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'air calme sur le visage de leur roi.

«_Lithariel._» Dit-il en haussant les sourcils devant la grosse louve rousse qu'il regardait avec surprise. «_Quelle entrée… Fracassante_.» Lui dit-il en insistant sur son dernier mot. Il observa longuement l'animal, n'étant pas certain s'il devait être content ou non de la voir.

La ràca se leva avant de reprendre sa forme elfique. «_Vos gardes me font toujours aussi bon accueil, Thranduil_.» Lui dit-elle en laissant paraitre un sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le roi détourna son regard vers les gardes derrière elle.

L'un des gardes s'avança légèrement. «_Nous avons essayés de l'en empêcher… Mais je… Enfin… Elle nous as semé depuis la forêt_…» Balbutia-t-il sans trop savoir comment expliquer cela d'une manière censée au roi. Il semblait avoir peur de la réaction de son souverain, tel une proie sans défense devant un prédateur.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils en entendant les explications de son gardien, en réalité il s'en fichait totalement. «_Laissez-nous_ !» Crache-t-il en sévèrement en offrant un regard hautain à ses gardes. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, il tourna le regard vers Lithariel. «_Que faites-vous ici_ ?» Demande-t-il assez sèchement.

Lithariel monta les escaliers sans aucune gêne, malgré le regard que lui jetait le roi elle continua son mouvement. «_Je suis venue faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps_.» Lui annonce-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait devant le trône, à peine à un mètre de lui. «_Vous faire face_.» Déclare-t-elle en capturant son regard comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Il semblait perplexe, il regarda Lithariel d'une façon assez particulière. Tel un parent qui apprenait la mort de son enfant. «_Je me hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire_.» Lâche-t-il finalement sur un ton entraînant après plusieurs secondes de silence. Il était toujours assis confortablement sur son trône, observant la reine avec attention, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui saute au visage.

La ràca croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour prendre une position un peu plus confortable, connaissant le roi ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait lui proposer de s'asseoir. «_En premier lieu, j'ai appris que vous avez levé la main sur ma fille_…» Lui dit-elle avec un air de dégout sur le visage. «_Faite cela une seconde fois et je promets que Smaug viendra vous manger en entier_… _Après avoir brulé votre splendide royaume de long en large_.» Le prévient-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

Un mince sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres du roi de Mirkwood lorsqu'il se remémora cette scène. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas que sa libération était l'œuvre de son fils. «_Elle n'as pas appris les bonnes manières_.» Lui dit-il en lâchant un long soupire. «_Cela ne m'étonne pas si je me fit aux vôtres_…» Déclare-t-il dangereusement en gardant un air sérieux. Son regard était toujours prisonnier de celui de la reine.

Cette remarque ne fit pas sourire Lithariel, elle le regardait d'un air hautain. «_Vous n'êtes pas en position de critiquer l'éducation de ma fille_.» Lui crache-t-elle sévèrement. Un léger sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres. «_De ce que j'ai su, votre fils vous as abandonné depuis bien longtemps lui aussi_.» Lui dit-elle d'un ton insistant, afin de le frapper droit au cœur.

Thranduil serra les dents en inspirant profondément. «_Passons_…» Ordonne-t-il d'un air mécontent. «_Vous n'avez probablement pas fait tout ce chemin rien que pour cela, Lithariel_.» Dit-il en prononçant son prénom avec mépris. Comme elle l'avait souhaité, ses paroles n'avaient pas laissés le roi indifférent.

Lithariel cacha sa satisfaction au plus profond d'elle-même. «_Bien sûr que non, Thranduil_.» Déclare-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom de la même manière que lui. «Je pars pour les terres immortelles…» Annonce-t-elle certaine de sa décision. «_J'ai pensé que vous désireriez peut-être m'accompagner_…» Lui dit-elle sur un ton innocent. Ses yeux fixaient les siens, cela lui donnait un certain avantage que personne ne pouvait avoir sur le roi.

Le roi ne tarda pas à lâcher un léger rire. «_Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, Lithariel_.» Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. «_Personne ne veux vous accompagner quelque part, encore moins là où ils seront obligés de vous côtoyés pour l'éternité_.» Lâche-t-il méchamment en repoussant l'emprise de la reine sur lui. «_J'ai encore beaucoup à faire en Forêt-Noire, de toute manière_…» Ajoute-t-il sur un ton moins méprisant.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, les mots du roi ne l'avaient pas laissée indifférente. Elle cacha son émotion en serrant les poings. «_Comme quoi_ ?» Demande-t-elle comme si elle ignorait tout. «_Pourrir la vie de Legolas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez trop vieux pour en avoir encore la force_ ?» Lui lance-t-elle sur un ton assez sévère. Elle haussa les sourcils en attendant sa réponse.

Thranduil de leva d'un bond et se mit debout face à elle. Le roi était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, il était assez imposant. «_Pour pourrir des vies vous avez fait pire que moi_.» Lui dit-elle sèchement en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Son regard était froid et sévère. «_Si vous partez, votre fille épousera Haldir de Lòrien_.» Déclare-t-il comme si c'était évident. «_N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours craint _?» Lui demande-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

La ràca décroisa ses bras puis tourna légèrement son corps pour observer la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. «_Je l'ai craint pendant longtemps_…» Avoue-t-elle d'un ton assez clame. «_Un ràca, un elfe ou un nain… Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire si cela peut leur permettre de trouver le bonheur_.» Ajoute-t-elle aussi calmement en regardant le fond de la salle. Elle remarqua la couronne de bois qui reposait sur le sol au fond de celle-ci.

Il fronça les sourcils pour montrer son désaccord. «_Un nain_ ?» Répète-t-il avec insistance. «_Je ne laisserai jamais mon fils épouser une femme nain, cela serait une honte_.» Dit-il avec dégout en pensant à cette idée. «_Legolas épousera une femme digne d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'il prendra possession de la couronne_.» La prévient-il d'un air sévère, ne comprenant pas les nouvelles réflexions de Lithariel.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lithariel se tourna rapidement d'un seul mouvement pour se retrouver face au roi. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, comme pour l'affronter. «_Le laisseriez-vous épouser l'une des miennes_ ?» Demande-t-elle sur un ton étonnamment calme en conservant ses yeux dans ceux de Thranduil. «_Une ràca qui as beaucoup d'honneur, digne de votre fils_.» Ajoute-t-elle pour lui démontrer qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa fille.

Thranduil ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de la part de son amie. Il hésita pendant un moment avant de répondre. «_Bien sûr que non_ !» Lâche-t-il finalement en prenant un ton sérieux. «_Avez-vous oubliée nos valeurs Lithariel_ ?» Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Il prit une pause, son teint pâlit lorsqu'il réalisa son sous-entendu. «_Êtes-vous en train de me dire que_ ?» Demande-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle nie ses idées.

La ràca hocha la tête de haut en bas doucement. «_Je pense que Legolas s'est bien attaché à Belle_.» Lui dit-elle comme s'il était censé savoir de qui elle parlait. «_Laissez-les vivres, Thranduil. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi_…» Assume-t-elle avec regret. La reine d'Ardaràca avait réalisée bien des choses au court des dernières années.

Le roi fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, une lueur de colère passait dans ses yeux. «_Pourtant ce n'était pas votre manière de penser il y a de cela plusieurs millénaire_.» Crache-t-il pour lui remémorer cette époque et le jour où elle l'avait chassée se son royaume. «_Cela ne fait pas plus de sens qu'une union entre vous et moi_ !» Ajoute-t-il furieux.

Lithariel se fâcha également, elle avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver très près du roi. Elle l'affronta durement de son regard haineux. «Ce n'est pas la même chose !» Crache-t-elle alors qu'elle plaqua violement le roi contre les parois de son trône. «_Une union entre vous et moi était impossible était donné nos statuts royal, la reine d'un peuple ne peux pas épouser le roi d'un autre peuple et cela vous le savez aussi bien que moi_ !» Continue-t-elle toujours en lui crachant ses paroles à la figure. Thranduil restait impuissant coincé entre son trône et la reine furieuse qui semblait prête à lui bouffer la tête. «_J'ai compris bien trop tard que le seul problème que nous pourrions rencontrer était que Legolas et Arya tombent amoureux et que malgré cette seule crainte nous avons empêchés nos enfants de vivre comme ils le désiraient ! Ma fille et ton fils se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps que l'on peut l'imaginer et notre seule crainte c'est écartée du chemin il y a de cela des millénaires ! Ressaisissez-vous Thranduil, ne faites pas la même erreur que moi car votre fils vous haïra encore plus que jamais dans l'éternité qui vous attends. Une longue vie, hantée par la haine qu'ont envers vous tous ceux que vous aimez ! Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez Thranduil ? Il vous en veut déjà bien assez, tâchez de rompre cette haine en lui accordant votre bénédiction face à celle qui aura conquise son cœur. L'amour n'est pas un choix, ne laissez pas votre passé détruire l'avenir de Legolas ! Arya a été malheureuse trop d'années par ma faute et elle en serait morte si son amant n'avait pas agi par amour, ne faites pas subir le même sort à votre fils. Ô je vous en supplie Thranduil, vous le regretterai toute votre vie, autant que je suis destinée à affronter mon immortalité dans la douleur du regret_ !» Toujours dans la même position, elle lui crache ses paroles sévèrement bien que ses dernières phrases avaient été dites avec une vois tremblante.

Lithariel tourna les talons brusquement alors qu'elle disait son dernier mot. Sans laisser le temps au roi de lui répondre elle quitta la salle plus vite que jamais en retenant de nombreuses larmes. Thranduil resta dans la même position, appuyé de force contre son trône étourdit par les paroles de la reine. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux grands ouverts en fixant le vide dans le silence effrayant qu'avait retrouvés la salle du trône. Lithariel quitta la forteresse rapidement dans le silence, sous les regards stupéfaits des gardes qui s'étonnaient de ne pas entendre le roi leur crier des ordres. Elle franchit la porte du royaume et traversa le pont, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa forme canine quelques secondes après avoir pénétré dans la sombre forêt quelqu'un cria son nom. Elle se tourna brusquement, encore ébranlée et furieuse face à ses propres paroles. Elle fût surprise d'apercevoir Thranduil qui courrait vers elle en tentant de la rattraper. Lithariel resta immobile en observant le roi qui se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus, lorsqu'il arriva devant elle il plongea son regard dans le sien. Rien ne la laissait croire que ses paroles l'avaient atteint quelque part, son air était neutre. C'est au moment où il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle comprit que le roi avait retrouvé la raison.

«_Parlez-moi de Belle_…» Dit-il en lui offrant un regard désolé. À ce moment précis, c'était la première fois de sa vie que Thranduil s'avouait vaincu.

X

La bataille durait depuis un bon moment et pourtant ce n'était que le commencement. Les morts de faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, la massivité des oliphants faisait bien des ravages. Un cri strident se fit entendre au loin, un cri qui torturait les tympans des cavaliers. Théoden leva le regard vers la source du bruit, le puissant nazgul fonçait sur lui sur sa gigantesque monture ailée. Le visage su roi pâlit pour laisser paraitre un air horrifié, contre cette il n'avait aucune chance. L'ennemi se rapprochait rapidement, Théoden sentait déjà son âme quitter son corps quand la bête ouvrit sa gueule pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Le roi ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien, acceptant la mort tel l'homme d'honneur qu'il était.

Alors que le roi ferma les yeux pour attendre le coup fatal qui était inévitable, rien ne se passa. Hormis un grand coup de vent qui heurta sa peau et fît reculer son fidèle compagnon équin, Théoden était toujours bien en vie assis sur sa monture. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, il n'entendait toujours rien autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur ses cavaliers qui regardaient tous vers la droite avec un air d'horreur sur le visage, les uruks autour d'eux courraient dans tous les sens, mais que fuyaient-ils ? Théoden retrouva ses esprits lentement, il entendit presque le même cri strident à sa droite. Il dévia finalement le regard dans la même direction que ses cavaliers, il resta figé sur place en voyant un immense dragon aux couleurs du feu maintenir et attaquer sauvagement la monture ailée du nazgul. La bête attaquée poussait des hurlements de douleur toujours plus fort les uns que les autres alors que les crocs du dragon rouge lui transperçaient la peau. Il était ridiculement petit a côté de l'autre dragon qui était beaucoup plus massif et effrayant.

La plupart des guerriers étaient déconcentrés, ne sachant pas trop si le nouvel arrivant était au fond un ami ou un ennemi. Le nazgul s'était sorti de cette situation avec chance, il s'éloignait des dragons avec une démarche qui laissait croire qu'il était sonné par le choc. C'est alors qu'Arya fit son apparition, elle se plaça bien droite devant le nazgul qui reprenait ses esprits. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et l'affrontait de sa carrure menaçante. La ràca n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir son épée ou de se transformer en louve, elle fixait le nazgul en laissant paraitre un grand sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. L'ennemi était assez confus de cette image, il oublia rapidement le dragon derrière lui et leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête ayant pour but de tuer la jeune ràca devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ait ne temps de projeter son arme en direction d'Arya, il se retrouva écrasé dans la gueule de Smaug qui le transperçait de toutes ses dents pointues. Le dragon lâcha sa prise qui alla percuter le sol brutalement, c'est ainsi que le nazgul disparu en laissant de simples cendres derrière lui. Arya offrit un regard fier et reconnaissant au dragon avant qu'il s'envole pour tuer d'autres ennemis au corps à corps, Smaug ne pouvait pas utiliser son feu au risque de tuer trop de guerriers alliés. À moins de trouver une façon de tuer l'immense dragon, l'ennemi n'avait plus aucunes chances de remporter cette guerre.

Belle et Legolas étaient arrivés juste à temps pour assister à cette scène, l'elfe observa la scène avec stupéfaction tandis que Belle souriait en voyant qu'Arya avait réussi à prendre possession de Smaug. Elle libéra Asfaloth sur le sommet de la colline afin de l'éloigner de cette guerre, de toute manière c'était sous forme de louve qu'elle allait être à son meilleur. Legolas l'imita sans perdre de temps, son cheval n'était pas en conditions de participer à la bataille étant donné qu'il venait de parcourir une très longue distance sans s'arrêter. Ils foncèrent tous les deux vers le champ de bataille, Belle ne perdit pas de temps pour se transformer en louve blanche. Les ràcas devaient être proches, la distances qu'ils avaient à parcourir était la même qu'eux. Si l'on comptait le temps d'interception des navires, ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La louve et l'elfe se suivaient sur le champ de bataille, tuant sur leur passage. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Arya parmi la foule étant donné qu'elle était la seule autre louve parmi les uruks et les hommes. Gimli et Aragorn n'étaient pas bien loin non plus, ils avaient tous deux perdus leur cheval au combat. La rivalité qu'il y avait entre le nain, l'elfe et la ràca ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps elle non plus, l'elfe avait déjà commencé à compter ses meurtres.

«_Quinze ! Seize_ !» Cria l'elfe alors qu'il encochait ses flèches les unes après les autres, tuant ses cibles à tous coups. Il continua de se battre fièrement alors qu'il venait de retrouver ses amis.

«_Dix-sept_ !» Hurla le nain en plantant sa hache dans le crane d'un uruk, fière d'avoir rattrapé Legolas. Belle ne disait rien étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler sous forme de louve, elle comptait quand même dans sa tête.

«_Tu avais intérêt à revenir Arya_ !» Cria Aragorn n voyant la louve rousse passer près de lui. Arya lâcha un minuscule hurlement de fierté en guise de réponse. «_Legolas _!» Hurle-t-il alors qu'il aperçut un oliphant se diriger vers eux.

L'elfe se tourna pour apercevoir l'oliphant à son tour, il haussa les sourcils avant de se précipiter vers celui-ci. Il grimpa agilement et sans difficultés sur le dos de la bête. «_Trente-trois ! Trente-quatre _!» Hurlait-il en tuant des ennemis au désespoir de Gimli et de Belle. Il coupa d'une traite les liens qui retenaient la plateforme sur le dos de l'oliphant, cette dernière glissa sur la gauche pour aller s'écraser contre le sol, entraînant au passage Legolas sur le dos de la gigantesque bête. L'elfe marcha rapidement vers la tête de l'oliphant et tira en même temps trois de ses précieuses flèches dans la tête de celui-ci. La bête poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, le faisant trembler du même coup. Legolas glissa agilement sur la trompe de l'oliphant pour venir atterrir avec grâce devant la bête qu'il venait de tuer.

Le nain et la louve blanche étaient devant lui, ils le regardaient étonnés. «_Ça ne compte quand même que pour un_ !» Annonça Gimli avec frustration. La louve cacha ses yeux avec sa patte en laissant s'échapper un petit bruit, ce qui démontrait sa frustration à elle aussi. Legolas laissa paraitre un sourire satisfait avant de retourner au combat, suivit par ses deux amis.

À suivre…

_Commentaires_ :

**Maraille** : Hum, en effet cela peut paraitre étrange mais Thranduil peut être très impatient et spontané. Il déteste Lithariel malgré cela, on en apprend un peu plus sur leur ''histoire'' dans ce chapitre ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas faire partir Lithariel alors que tout le monde la détestait, ça aurait été cruel ! Pour la légende nous avons vu que Lithariel n'as jamais fait appel à Smaug avant ce jour, ce chapitre en dit un peu plus sur ce qu'il advient de Smaug qui est l'arme en question dans la légende. ;)

**Noooo Aime** : Haaaa ! Oui le Seigneur l'Oréal, je ne prends pas le mérite, j'ai lu une fiction humoristique où ils l'appelaient comme ça… Cette image n'est jamais sortie de ma tête ! :') Oui, c'est dans cette vidéo que j'ai trouvé la chanson, c'est dans les vidéos que je trouve toujours les meilleures chansons normalement ! J'irai écouter ta chanson plus tard ! Change ton opinion sur Lithariel, j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu la porteras un peu plus dans ton cœur hé hé ! Tu as tout deviné, Aragorn et Gimli se sont découvert une passion pour le tricot ! Ben voyons, ils vont à la guerre comme de sages enfants ! En fait, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lithariel parte pour les terres immortelles, SURPRISE ! :') Personne ne l'aime, alors autant la faire disparaitre… Mais avant, cette conversation avec Thranduil était obligatoire pour la suite !

**Mane-jei** : Ohhh, je suis contente de voir qu'une autre fan suit ma fic' ! Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes mes écrits jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! :)

**Utopie41** : Une autre fan youpi ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ma fiction jusqu'ici, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je vois que tu as remarqué que j'adore torturé mes pauvre personnages, je pense que tous les lectrices ont stressés pour ce passage, surtout qu'elles devaient attendre que je poste la suite hi hi ! En effet j'ai beaucoup pensée à la nature de mes personnages avant d'écrire mon histoire, je ne pouvais pas juste balancer des loups dans ma fiction ! Puis maintenant je m'imagine une armée de cinq milles hamsters ! :') Ah qu'il est tard chez moi ! Je poste la suite à l'instant, normalement je poste un chapitre par jour, souvent au beau milieu de la nuit comme présentement ! À bientôt ! :)


	23. Chapitre 19

.

.

.

Plusieurs hurlements retentirent à l'est du champ de bataille, Arya et Belle comprirent immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. La horde de loups rejoignirent le champ de bataille à toute vitesse et aucun ennemi ne préserva la vie suite à leur passage. Smaug avait rejoint le sol après avoir tué tous ce qui était plus gros qu'un homme, il semblait prendre un plaisir immense à croquer les uruks qui étaient autour de lui. Il avait craché ses flammes à quelques reprises pour tuer un plus grand nombre d'ennemi d'un coup, voyant que les guerriers alliés avaient intelligemment décidés de se tenir loin de lui. Les loups prirent rapidement possession de la cité, ils l'avaient exploré de fond en comble en s'assurant qu'aucun ennemi ne s'y trouvait encore.

C'est ainsi que les ràcas alliés aux hommes et au dragon mirent un terme à la guerre de Minas Tirith. Le roi Théoden mourut bravement au combat, il avait été vulnérable face à l'oliphant qui avait foncé sur lui les défenses baissées. Le calme planait sur le terrain comme sur la cité, le nombre de mort était incomptable du côté des hommes, du côté canin les pertes étaient un peu plus légères mais assez importante pour Glorfindel qui avait vu son frère tomber devant ses yeux. Aragorn avait rejoint la cité avec les autres, ils y retrouvèrent Gandalf ainsi que plusieurs de leurs amis.

«_Non... Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les Plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner_.» Clama Aragorn alors qu'il était plongé dans une sérieuse discussion avec le magicien.

Gimli, Legolas ainsi que Belle, Arya et Glorfindel étaient assis dans la salle, ils écoutaient les propos de l'homme et du magicien avec attention. «_Comment_ ?» Demanda le nain alors qu'il lâcha enfin sa pipe pour respirer.

Aragorn se tourna vers lui, en s'adressant à tous. «_En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli ! En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire_.» Il avait un ton rempli d'espoir, il croyait en ses paroles.

Le nain s'étouffa pendant qu'il prenait une autre bouffée de son herbe. «_Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes_.» Intervient Éomer qui avait maintenant la place de Théoden au sein du peuple du Rohan.

Le rôdeur se tourna vers lui. «_Pas pour nous... Mais nous pouvons donner à Frodon sa chance si l'Œil de Sauron reste braquer sur nous ! Rendons-le aveugle à tout autre chose en mouvement_.» Dit-il confiant en essayant de convaincre ses amis.

«_Une diversion_.» Résuma Legolas en attirant les regards sur lui, laissant croire qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'Aragorn proposait. L'elfe était toujours prêt à suivre le rôdeur dans ses aventures folles.

Gandalf protesta, il se mit face à Aragorn en capturant son regard. «_Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât_.» Dit-il clairement mais calmement en regardant le rôdeur dans les yeux.

Arya se leva subitement et avança de quelques pas, laissant les regards se poser sur elle. «_Piège ou non, Sauron ne pourra pas ignorer la présence d'un dragon qu'il craint aux frontières du Mordor, l'œil se tournera forcément vers nous_.» Explique-t-elle avec raison.

Gimli fît par de sa motivation d'une tout autre manière. «_Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous_ ?» S'empressa de dire le nain en laissant paraitre sa joie de partir vers les Portes Noires.

Éomer plia à l'idée de ses amis, ils quittèrent Minas Tirith d'un pas décidé. Alors que les guerriers chevauchèrent en direction du Mordor devancés par la horde de loups, Arya ne se gêna pas pour s'y rendre à dos de dragon. Malgré les plaintes de Smaug elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison ; La guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Il avait fini par obéir lorsqu'Arya fit le serment de le libérer après ce dernier combat, le dragon avait déjà quelques projets pour la suite et se hâtait de partir. Lorsque les guerriers arrivèrent devant les Portes Noires, le dragon reposait déjà sur le sol en compagnie d'Arya qui avait repris sa forme de louve.

«_Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance. Justice lui sera faite_ !» Cria Aragorn alors qu'il s'était avancé un peu plus près des Portes Noires en compagnies de l'elfe, du nain, des deux ràcas, du magicien, des deux hobbits et d'Éomer.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes comme si personne n'entendait leurs cris. Un grincement se fit entendre puis les Portes Noires tremblèrent, elles s'ouvrirent de quelques mètres laissant paraitre un seul cavalier à l'allure plus sombre que Sauron lui-même. «Mon Maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue. Y a-t' il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?» Demanda le cavalier en laissant paraitre son énorme bouche contenant d'immenses dents pointues.

La louve rousse échangea un regard assez particulier avec Aragorn. «_Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron. Perfide et maudit. Dites à votre Maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ses terres et ne jamais y revenir_.» Intervient Gandalf avec tout son sérieux.

Le cavalier ouvrit sa bouche une nouvelle fois pour laisser paraitre ses dents. «_Oh vieille barbe grise. J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer_.» Il sorti de sa cape la tunique en myrtille qu'avait porté Frodon depuis le début de sa quête. Il la lança au magicien.

«_Frodon_ !» Cria Pippin en voyant l'armure se son ami.

«_Silence_ !» Ordonna Gandalf à l'intention du hobbit.

«_Non_ !» Cria à son tour Merry qui était dévasté.

«_Silence_ !» Répéta le magicien à l'intention de l'autre hobbit.

«_Le semi-homme vous était cher à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances. C'est pourtant le cas Gandalf. Il l'a fait_.» Clama le cavalier d'un ton sérieux et amusé. Aragorn tira les reines de son cheval et avança vers lui. «_Et qui est-ce ? L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un Roi qu'une épée elfique brisée_.»

Lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots, Aragorn qui l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres se tourna brusquement en brandissant son épée. La lame vint frapper le cavalier qui seulement sa tête fît projeter dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sol.

«_Voilà qui met fin à la négociation_.» Annonça Gimli d'une voix à peine audible alors que tous les compagnons semblaient stupéfaits de son geste.

Aragorn avança vers eux sur le dos de son cheval. «_Je ne crois pas à ses dires. Je n'y croirais jamais_.» Dit-il sévèrement d'une voix portante.

L'œil de Sauron se tourna enfin vers eux, les Portes Noires poussèrent un second grincement pour s'ouvrir d'avantage, laissant paraitre les rangs d'une armée qui avançait vers eux. La compagnie de replia jusqu'au-devant de leurs rangs qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, bien qu'un immense dragon se trouvait tout près d'eux ils avaient réussi à oublier sa présence.

«_Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor, de l'Ardaràca, et du Rohan. Mes frères. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'âge des hommes s'effondrera ! Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest ! Loups du Nord _!» Cria Aragorn avec fermeté alors qu'il brandissait son épée dans les airs.

Alors qu'il se tourna pour faire face à aux armées dur Mordor qui avançait toujours sauvagement vers eux, Aragorn jeta un regard vers Arya, sa demande se lisait dans ses yeux et la ràca acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Elle se précipita vers de grand dragon et monta sur son dos d'une traite, pour ce combat sa monture serait ailée. «_Pour Frodon_ !» Annonça Aragorn pour donner le signal de départ. Alors que le rôdeur se mit à courir en poussant un cri de courage, Smaug quitta le sol d'un élan. Le dragon enflamma une partie de l'armée du Mordor en survolant cette dernière. Laissant les premiers rangs aux nombreux guerriers le dragon alla se poser, sous les ordres d'Arya, au milieu de la foule. Le poids de son corps écrasa l'ennemi contre la terre sombre de leur pays. Continuant de se battre courageusement en crachant ses flammes mortelles, Arya déploya son arc pour combattre du haut de sa monture. Elle leva la tête en voyant les nazguls arrivés sur le dos de leurs puissants dragons, alors qu'elle allait ordonner à Smaug de quitter terre pour les affronter, des aigles géants surgissaient de nulle part pour s'attaquer aux quelques montures aillées. Elle reprit le combat, prise au milieu des flammes meurtrières que laissait le dragon sur son passage. Bien que Smaug fût immense et puissant, les armées du Mordor étaient gigantesques et fortes. Malgré les flammes beaucoup de cibles survivaient, Smaug s'acharna en balayant le sol avec sa queue pour repousser les ennemis autour de lui, tel de vulgaires poussières repoussées par un simple balai.

La montagne du destin grondait de toutes ses forces et attira les regards vers elle, l'œil de Sauron tomba lentement. La tour qui le supportait tombait en morceau pour s'écraser complètement contre le sol. Les guerriers regardèrent la scène avec une expression de victoire sur le visage ; Frodon avait réussi. L'œil de Sauron disparu tandis que le sol se mis à trembler sous leurs pieds, un vent poussiéreux traversa le champ de bataille. Des cris de joie s'échappèrent de la bouche des guerriers, le sol tremblait toujours sous leurs pieds. Les armées du Mordor s'éparpillèrent en fuyant dans tous les sens alors que le sol s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. Le sang d'Aragorn se glaça lorsqu'il leva la tête pour voir Arya qui était toujours sur sa monture dans l'ouverture des portes noires. Le poids du dragon ne faisait qu'accélérer le craquement de la terre sous ses pieds, il croisa le regard horrifié de son amie prisonnière sur le dos du dragon.

Smaug déploya ses ailes alors qu'il allait tomber dans le vide en compagnie de ses ennemis, il n'eut le temps de s'élever que de quelques mètres dans les airs avant que l'immense tour droite du grand mur des Portes Noires s'affaisse sur lui. Il fit un dernier mouvement suivit d'un cri et l'un des aigles agrippa Arya avec ses pattes avant que Smaug tombe dans l'immense cratère qu'avait laissé la victoire des forces du bien. C'était le dernier souffle du dernier dragon. Arya qui avait brutalement rejoint le sol stable grâce aux aigles tenta de courir jusqu'au bord mais Aragorn la rattrapa agilement avant qu'elle soit entraînée dans le vide à son tour. La montagne du destin explosa au même moment, laissant sa lave couler jusqu'au flanc de la montagne sous les regards attristés de la compagnie qui pleurait maintenant Frodon qui se trouvait sur le sommet de cette montagne. Lo rôdeur serra Arya contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait la mort du dragon suivit de celle du porteur de l'anneau qui avait réussi sa quête et par ce fait, trouver la mort. Le magicien n'avait pas perdu tout espoir de revoir Frodon en vie, il grimpa sur le dos d'un aigle et partit à sa recherche en survolant ce qu'il restait de la montagne du destin. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les deux hobbits au bord de la mort, affaiblis par la chaleur et leur voyage difficile.

X

Le soleil se leva sur Minas Tirith, aujourd'hui avait lieu le retour du roi. Le peuple des hommes étaient présents dans la cour pour cette occasion, plusieurs elfes étaient également présents. Le nain et les hobbits ne faussèrent pas compagnie non plus, cela était un grand évènement et ils n'auraient manqués cela pour rien au monde. Arya et Belle n'étaient pas loin elles non plus, la rousse ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à son grand ami qui devenait roi du Gondor en ces temps de paix. C'est alors que Gandalf posa fièrement la couronne sur sa tête, il fût acclamé par tous. Après avoir prononcé un court discours, Aragorn avançait dans la grande allée laissant son peuple et ses amis s'incliner à son passage. Son air était neutre, sans grandes joie. C'est lorsqu'il fit face aux elfes qui lui dévoilèrent un visage familier derrière le grand drapeau de leur pays que son réel bonheur revint. Il retrouva sa douce Arwen au grand bonheur e tous.

X

C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'eut lieu de couronnement d'Arya, treizième reine de l'Ardaràca. Ses amis furent tous invités dans son pays pour cet évènement, leur dernier rassemblement avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Glorfindel prononçait un long discours pendant qu'Arya attendait debout au milieu des escaliers de la bâtisse principale, les loups se tenaient de chaque côtés de l'allée un peur plus bas, attendant la première marche de leur nouvelle reine. Parmi eux se trouvaient quelques elfes dont Elrond et Legolas ainsi que quelques hommes. Aragorn avait quitté sa cité afin de supporter son amie en ce jour, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. La ràca n'était pas trop attentive aux paroles de Glorfindel, son corps était présent mais son esprit ne l'était pas. Elle avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie mais elle espérait le vivre aux côtés de son amant, celui qui était cher à ses yeux.

«_Attendez_ !» Cria une voix au fond de la grande allée alors que Glorfindel tenait la couronne dans ses mains, s'apprêtant à la déposer avec délicatesse sur la tête de sa reine. Les milliers de regard se tournèrent vers la source de cette interruption. Arya resta surprise de voir Celeborn et Galadriel traverser l'allée avec grâce, se dirigeant vers elle. Tous restèrent silencieux face à cette scène inattendue. Celeborn et Galadriel avaient été invités étant donné que le Seigneur de la Lòrien se trouvait à être l'oncle de la couronnée mais ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'arriver avec autant de retard à une cérémonie, et encore moins d'interrompre cette dernière. Le couple s'arrêta devant Arya doucement, Celeborn avait un air sérieux sur le visage alors que Galadriel lui offrait un sourire éclatant.

Le Seigneur prit la parole. «_Mon enfant, c'est en ce jour que nous nous permettons d'interrompre ce moment important dans ta vie_.» Commence-t-il doucement. «_Le cadeau que nous t'offrons aujourd'hui est inégalable, ta mère en est la principale cause. Sans elle nous n'aurions pu t'offrir ce bonheur_.» Alors qu'il s'acharnait à prononcer son discours, Arya croisa le regard de Galadriel qui souriant toujours, tel un ange. Pendant que Celeborn prononçait d'autres paroles, la Dame pénétra dans l'esprit d'Arya. _''Il est en vie''_ Lui transmet-elle par la pensée sans abandonné son immense sourire. La ràca resta confuse face à la voix de Galadriel qui se coinçait dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. «_Puisse-tu être heureuse mon enfant_.» Termina Celeborn sur un ton chaleureux. La dame et le Seigneur se tassèrent vers la droite afin de dévoiler la longue allée à la jeune ràca qui essayait toujours de comprendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère apparaître au bout de l'allée royale, son air changea lorsqu'elle aperçut Haldir apparaitre à son tour, le gardien la rattrapa et marcha lentement aux côtés de sa mère. Arya resta figée sur place quelques secondes ne croyant pas que c'était la réalité. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits en constatant que c'était bien réel, Haldir marchait vers elle en lui offrant un sourire hâteur. La jeune reine dévala les escaliers laissant Glorfindel avec sa couronne dans les mains, malgré le manque de royauté dans son mouvement elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant et ils échangèrent le long baiser qu'ils auraient dû partager depuis bien longtemps sous les yeux de tous. Elle remercia sa mère d'un regard brillant, sachant que tous attendaient avec impatience que la couronne soit posée sur sa tête. Le couronnement eut lieu comme prévu, le visage d'Arya semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa splendeur alors qu'elle se tenait fièrement aux côtés d'Haldir qui portait l'une des tuniques royale de l'Ardaràca pour l'évènement. Ils traversèrent l'allée ensembles laissant les grands loups faire la révérence à leur passage. Arya était accrochée au bras de son amant comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir, c'est devant ses amis que leur chemin se termina, elle remercia sincèrement chacun d'entre eux alors qu'ils se réjouissaient ensembles du retour d'Haldir.

Une grande fête avait suivi la cérémonie, Arya passa la plus grande partie de la soirée en compagnie de la communauté de l'anneau, avec Haldir et Belle à ses côtés. C'est le lendemain matin que leurs chemins se séparèrent, Aragorn retournait à Minas Tirith faire sa vie avec Arwen tandis que les autres retrouveraient tranquillement leur train de vie. Les elfes avaient déjà quittés le royaume lorsque le roi du Gondor s'apprêtait à partir, seul Legolas était encore présent puisqu'il avait l'intention de retourner au Gondor avec Gimli. Les amis se rassemblèrent devant les grandes portes de l'Ardaràca, Arya passa un petit moment avec chacun d'entre eux afin de leurs faires ses au revoir. Pendant que la souveraine des ràcas était occupée avec son vieil ami Estel, Legolas et Belle se retirèrent légèrement du groupe pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Legolas se tenait debout face à la jeune Belle. «_C'est le grand départ_.» Dit-il lentement, comme si cela le dérangeait tout au fond de lui. «_Ce moment devait bien arriver_.» Ajoute-t-il calmement en capturant le regard de la ràca. Il resta immobile devant elle.

Belle lui sourit. «_Nos chemins se recroiseront si les Valar le veulent_.» Dit-elle avec confiance en laissant les yeux de l'elfe capturer les siens. «_Je suis triste que nous nous quittions, Legolas_.» Lui confie-t-elle doucement en laissant son sourire disparaitre graduellement.

Il laissa paraître un sourire avant de baisser les yeux. «_Je le suis également_.» Répond-t-il lentement avant de relever les yeux vers elle. «_Je prierai les Valar_.» Dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait la retrouver dans quelques années. «_Resterez-vous ici ? En Ardaràca_.» Demande-t-il.

La jeune ràca hocha la tête de gauche à droite. «_Quelques jours seulement_.» Lui dit-elle sérieusement. «_Je compte allée vers le Sud, les corsaires ont retenus mon attention_.» Lui dit-elle honnêtement. «_Et vous ? Comptez-vous rester en Gondor longtemps_ ?» Demande-t-elle lentement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Legolas fît non de la tête. «_J'avais l'intention d'aller vers l'Ouest, en compagnie de Gimli_.» Confie-t-il brièvement alors que même lui n'était pas certain de la route qu'il allait prendre. «_Peut-être rendre une visite aux hobbits en chemin_.» Dit-il en laissant paraitre un léger sourire.

Belle sourit également à cette remarque puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour voir que la compagnie s'apprêtait à partir. «_Ils vous attendent_.» Dit-elle ne revenant vers lui. «_Faites attention à vous, Legolas_.» Lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il souriait toujours doucement. «_De même pour vous, Belle. Au revoir_.» Dit-il doucement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres, il se retourna vers la jeune ràca. «_Cependant, me permettez-vous de faire une chose ?_» Lui demande-t-il narquoisement.

Elle sourit timidement alors que ces paroles lui étaient familières. «_Bien sûr_.» Dit-elle en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il prévoyait faire. «_Je promets de tout oublier par la suite_.» Dit-elle en lui enlevant les mots de la bouche.

C'est alors que l'elfe sourit une dernière fois avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser sans aucune hésitation puis ils se séparèrent quelques longues secondes plus tard. Ils rejoignirent les autres par la suite comme si de rien était, Belle s'arrêta près de la reine puis ils saluèrent leurs amis pour une dernière fois, Legolas tourna la tête pour poser son regard dans celui de Belle une dernière fois avant de partir. Alors qu'ils les regardaient s'éloigner avec attention, Arya ouvrit la bouche sans ôter son regard des voyageurs qui traversaient les portes du royaume.

«_Ô ma chère Belle, viens-tu vraiment de le laisser partir seul_ ?» Dit-elle doucement. Arya avait vu du coin de l'œil la scène entre l'elfe et la ràca au loin et elle savait pertinemment qu'à cet instant deux cœurs venaient de se briser.

Fin.

*_**Je posterai un épilogue**__._

Commentaires :

**Noooo Aime** : Tant mieux si tu apprécies un peu plus Lithariel ! ;) Et oui c'est une chance qu'elle ait résonné Thranduil. Moi aussi mes chiens se demandent quand est-ce que je serai internée hi hi ! Je te laisse découvrir l'épilogue que je posterai, ceci met fin à l'aventure. :')

**Mane-jei** : Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à t'es questions, on verra quand même ce qu'il advient de Belle et d'Arya dans l'épilogue. :)


	24. Épilogue

.

.

.

[_**Huit ans plus tard**_.]

Elle patrouillait sur les terres sauvages en compagnie des autres gardiens, depuis que Sauron avait été vaincu les orcs étaient devenus un peu moins agressifs mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'errer sur les terres occupés afin d'organiser des attaques. Belle était revenue au pays et était devenue la capitaine de la garde d'Ardaràca après six années en cavale en terre du milieu. Se déplaçant sous forme de loups les gardiens passaient inaperçu dans les sous-bois du pays. Alors qu'ils traversaient une petite forêt, un craquement retentit derrière eux lassant les loups massifs sur leurs gardes. Belle traversa sa meute pour aller derrière là où elle observa attentivement les alentours. Rien sauf le silence, aucun mouvement ni signe d'une quelconque menace. Les loups se calmèrent derrière elle mais Belle sentait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose qui ne représentait pas une menace pour eux mais qui ne souhaitais pas se faire voir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pivoter pour poursuivre la patrouille avec les autres gardiens, une flèche passa juste devant ses yeux pour venir se planter dans l'arbre juste à côté d'elle. Les loups s'énervèrent rapidement mais Belle resta calme, constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une flèche ennemie.

Elle grogna doucement pour calmer la meute prête à tuer l'auteur de cet acte, ils s'exécutèrent laissant le silence reprendre le dessus. La louve blanche reprit sa forme elfique, elle n'avait pas changée physiquement, toujours aussi pâle et délicate qu'autrefois mais beaucoup plus forte et mature d'un certain côté. Elle arracha la flèche de l'écorce de l'arbre et l'inspecta, elle remarqua qu'un bout de parchemin était accroché sur le corps de la flèche elfique. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils et décrocha le message en laissant tomber la flèche à ses pieds. Elle déroula le petit morceau de papier qui avait été accroché avec soins, ses yeux se posèrent sur le texte qu'elle contenait. _''Voulez-vous m'épouser, Belle ?'' _Était-il écrit devant ses yeux. Belle leva la tête en laissant paraitre un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour apercevoir Legolas debout sur l'une des branches d'un arbre un peu plus loin, il lui adressait un sourire angélique comme pour lui faire comprendre que cette question brulait sur ses lèvres depuis le soir où elle l'avait embrassé.

.

_**Épilogue. **_

_**.**_

Belle avait explorée la partie Sud de la terre du milieu de fond en comble avant de revenir dans son royaume respectif, là où elle avait obtenu le poste de capitaine de la garde des ràcas. Elle assura ce poste pendant deux ans et c'est lors d'une patrouille qu'elle retrouva Legolas. Suite à leur retrouvaille l'elfe séjourna en Ardaràca avec sa bien-aimée pendant quelques mois et ils annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le royaume sauvage pour prendre la route de la Forêt-Noire ou ils avaient l'intention d'obtenir la bénédiction de Thranduil pour un éventuel mariage. À leur grande surprise ils furent immensément bien accueillis par le roi qui leur accorda sa bénédiction avant même qu'ils le lui demandent. Thranduil organisa avec motivation le mariage de son fils à Mirkwood un an plus tard, la compagnie fût à nouveau réunie dans la forteresse du roi pour célébrer l'union des deux amants, même Gimli avait été le bienvenu. Après leur mariage, Legolas et Belle vécurent en Forêt-Noire pendant plus d'un an avant de partir ensembles à l'aventure. Cette fois ils partirent vers le nord, Gimli parcourut une bonne partie du voyage avec eux. Ils revinrent à Mirkwood quelques années plus tard et y vécurent jusqu'à leur départ pour les terres immortelles. Ils eurent un fils dans l'année qui avait suivi et une fille quelques années plus tard alors que Legolas succédait son père sur le trône.

Thranduil quand à lui avait navigué vers les terres immortelles alors qu'il sentait l'appel de la mer, il partit l'esprit tranquille en confiant le royaume à son fils unique et à sa compagne qu'il appréciait énormément malgré ses origines. Il resta en terre du milieu assez longtemps pour voir naître son petit-fils, cependant il avait déjà navigué lorsque sa petite-fille était venue au monde. En terres immortelles il retrouva Lithariel qui avait quitté la terre du milieu quelques jours après le couronnement de sa fille. Cette dernière avait reçu avant son départ le pardon de son demi-frère Celeborn, et de sa fille, Arya, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Arya épousa Haldir peu de temps après son couronnement, ils organisèrent un mariage discret dans les murs de l'Ardaràca, Aragorn et Arwen y avaient assistés. Haldir et Arya eurent un premier fils quelques années plus tard presqu'en même temps qu'Arwen et Aragorn eurent le leur également. Alors que le roi du Gondor engendra trois filles par la suite, Arya et Haldir eurent deux autres fils.

C'est ainsi que la terre du milieu resta en temps de paix pendant de nombreuses années. La majorité des peuples en terre du milieu étaient unis, plus fort que jamais. Un peu moins d'une centaine d'années plus tard, l'étoile du soir s'éteignit, noyé dans le chagrin qui la hantait suite à la mort de son amant. Leur premier fils devint alors roi du Gondor et épousa une Gondorienne tout à fait hors du commun. Le deuxième fils d'Arya épousa l'une des filles d'Aragorn, ce qui avait unis les deux royaumes d'avantage. C'est après plusieurs millénaires qu'Arya et Haldir naviguèrent en compagnie de Legolas et Belle vers les terres immortelles, heureux, là ou une nouvelle vie les attendaient.


End file.
